


Life is Never Easy With the Force

by Selene_Tyler_Smith



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DameRey, Dark side being sneaky as always, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Not a Reylo Fan, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 104,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Tyler_Smith/pseuds/Selene_Tyler_Smith
Summary: While helping what remains of the Resistance find new allies, Rey must accept that the Force never really gives you what you want. It gives you what it demands and expects you to make the most of it. Finding an unlikely ally in Poe Dameron, Rey must navigate this curve-ball that the Force is demanding of her while trying to stay one step ahead of the First Order and Kylo Ren. Also helps when you have friends in shiny places.





	1. Chapter 1

**Well, hello there. I’ve been wanting to put up a Star Wars story for a while, and have now been struck by those wonderful little plot bunnies. As a heads up, this is not a Reylo story. I am a survivor of Domestic Assault & Abuse, and my abuser’s personality is very similar to Kylo Ren’s. And my child and I were barely able to escape with our lives. So that’s why my story isn’t a Reylo one. I’d like to thank Darksidefan5 for being an awesome Beta. Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, but George Lucas and Disney do. I’m just a person who likes to play in their sandbox**.

* * *

 

After escaping Crait, the Millennium Falcon entered hyperspace. Was there a destination that what was left of the Resistance was headed to? No. Leia had Chewie place the ship into hyperspace, and asked the force to give her a sign as to where they should go for help. That was several hours ago.

Seeing that everyone was comfortable and asleep, Leia had made her way back to the cockpit to keep Chewie company. The Wookie was all she had left of her family. With Han and Luke gone, and her son having become her enemy, Leia was feeling alone in the universe. Even though she was surrounded by what was left of the Resistance.

Checking the Falcons’ communication transponder for the ninth time, Leia lets out a sigh at the empty response to her requests for aid. Even with using her own personal code, not a single ally or sympathizer has responded.

“General?” A familiar voice softly calls out into the cockpit.

“In here, Dameron.” Leia replies, turning Han’s old chair so that she may look at him. “What can I do for you?”

Poe takes a few steps into the cockpit before settling himself into the seat behind Leia. “I was curious to know if anyone had replied to your call for help.”

“Not yet, but there is still hope that someone may respond.” Leia tells the man before turning back to look at the control panel of the ship. “I’m sure someone will answer. And when they do, we’ll be ready. How’s everyone doing back there?”

“Well,” Poe says while trying to muffle a yawn behind his hand, “everyone seems to be doing alright. Most of them are asleep where ever they could find a place to put their head down.”

“And that girl your friend Finn brought on board?”

“He hasn’t left her side since he set her down in the corridor bunk. He went through the medical supplies and hasn’t been able to find any bacta bandages or gel. Rose is needing those things and soon. I don’t know how much longer she will be with us without it.” Poe replies with a sad voice.

Before Leia can respond, the communication transponder begins signaling an incoming transmission using an old code that Leia recognizes immediately. She reaches for the switch and allows the signal to come through. The message isn’t in words, but in a set of coordinate numbers which Leia and Chewie know all too well.

Poe, however, is at a loss as to what it means.“General?”

Leia ignores Poe and looks over at Chewie. “Put them into the navigational computer and set our course.” Then she turns her chair to look at Poe. “We have our answer. Someone has heard our call and is willing to take us in.”

“How can you be certain that it isn’t a trick by the First Order? I don’t recognize the coordinates.” Poe states with worry.

“I do.” Leia replies as she moves to stand up. “And I have a good idea as to who it is that has made contact. Those coordinates hold a significant meaning to the person who sent them, and I was involved in that certain escapade.”

“Then who is it?”

“A very old friend.” Leia says as she slowly makes her way out of the cockpit.

Slowly Leia makes her way through the Falcon till she reaches Han’s old room. Pressing the pad to open the door, Leia takes in a deep breath before stepping inside of the room. Her old eyes take in every detail of the room, and realizes that nothing has been touched since the last time she had been inside of the room. The bed is half made, with the top blankets still draped halfway onto the floor. There is several old data-pads sitting on the built-in shelves by the bed. There was even a rechargeable ammunition clip for a blaster on the floor in the corner. Letting out a sigh, Leia makes her way to the bed and proceeds to lay down for some much-needed sleep.

Poe, having been left in the cockpit with Chewbacca, moves to sit in the main pilot seat and stares out the window. Inside of his mind, he is contemplating everything that has happened in the last few days. He went from being one of the best pilots, and commander, of the Resistance to being demoted down to captain and a pilot for the Resistance. Running both hands up and down his face, Poe can’t help but wonder if they are being led into a trap. He has always trusted General Organa, but for some reason, this decision of hers doesn’t sit well with him.

Being so lost in his thoughts, Poe doesn’t realize that a few hours have past. At some point during those few hours, Chewbacca had left and now someone else has entered the quiet cockpit. The newcomer even sits in the vacated co-pilot seat and he doesn’t even notice till the person speaks.

“You need to learn to quiet your mind. I could hear your thoughts from my bunk.” The female voice says in a half-hearted tease.

The familiar voice causes Poe to pull himself out of his musings and look over at the young woman. He quickly sees that the woman’s brown hair has been washed recently and is pulled back in a half-ponytail style. Letting his eyes roam, he can see that she is back to wearing her sand colored outfit, with arm wraps. When he looks back up at her face, he notices that she has dark circles beneath her hazel eyes.

“You look tired.” Poe thinks out loud, not realizing that he actually says it.

Rey gives Poe a confused look before replying. “So do you. I was half expecting to find you passed out next to Finn on the floor by Rose’s bunk.”

Giving Rey a sly smirk, Poe can’t help but tease the young woman. “And find myself half covered in drool, I don’t think so. Besides, I wouldn’t have any one to keep me company in here.”

Rey turns away from having to look at Poe and checks the nav-computer. Noticing that there are actual coordinates in it, Rey can’t help but wonder who put those in. And, as if hearing her thoughts, she gets her answer from Poe.

“The General got a response to her requests for aid and shelter. It came from an old code that she recognized, but didn’t elaborate on from who sent it.”

“And she trusts this person?”

“Enough to send us to meet up with them.”

“Then we will just have to trust her judgement on this. Hopefully this person has medical supplies. I checked on Rose before coming here, and she isn’t getting any better.” Rey sadly tells Poe.

“I know.” Poe says to Rey, reaching a hand out and placing on her arm in a comforting manner. “We’ve lost too many, and we can’t afford to lose another. I don’t think Finn would be able to handle losing her. I think those two became close while they were trying to find the hacker.”

“I know.” Rey says while cautiously eyeing Poe’s hand on her arm. “I can feel Finn’s worry through the Force. He’s projecting it so loud that any force sensitive being could sense it. Now, would you remove your hand.”

Poe quickly removes his hand from Rey’s arm, giving her a sheepish look. “Sorry.”

The pair fall into an awkward silence for some time, till Poe decides he can’t stand the silence and needs to break the tension. He watches Rey out the corner of his eyes as he begins to talk.

“I just want to say thank you, for what you did on Crait. I thought we weren’t going to make it, and there you were, clearing the rocks away.”

Rey’s cheeks start to turn a shade of pink at Poe’s clear admiration of what she had done. At the time, Rey hadn’t thought about how others would see her, but of saving the lives of what was left of the Resistance when she used to the Force. When she had first felt the Force, back on Takodana, she’d been afraid by it. Since her encounters with Kylo Ren and Master Skywalker, Rey isn’t as afraid of the Force as she once was. But she still having a tough time trying to understand where her place is and what the Force expects of her.

“You’re welcome.” Rey hesitantly answers as she keeps her eyes focused on the streaks of light that are passing by.

“For what it is worth, I think you’ll make a great Jedi.”

“Thanks.”

“To tell you the truth, the only force users I know personally is the General. Though she won’t admit it, I still think she uses it to help sway her opponents during a lively debate.” Poe admits while noticing that Rey is now looking at him. “Don’t tell me you didn’t know. How else was she able to survive the blast that took out the bridge of the Raddus while everyone else died? Add to it that Luke Skywalker was her twin brother, and there you are.”

Rey lets the information that Poe has given her going through her head. She tries to analyze each thing and begins to wonder if she could ask Leia to help train her.

“Do you know if she’d be able to help me?” Rey hopes that the answer Poe will give her is what she needs.

“I don’t know, Rey. That’s something you’d have to ask her.” Poe replies and watches as Rey leans back into the Wookie sized co-pilot chair with a huff. “What’s the worst thing she could say, no? Hell, I’m sure her brother taught her a few things that she could pass on to you. And if you want, I’ll help you find others who could help you. It’s the least I can do to repay you for saving our lives.” Poe declares while sitting up a bit straighter in his own chair.

“One of the first things I need to do is find a way to fix Master Luke’s old lightsaber.”

“What happened to it?”

“It was damaged while I was on board the Supremacy.”

“How did you end up there?” Poe asks, curious as to find out how the woman got on the First Order’s flag ship.

Before Rey can answer Poe’s question, the Falcon is pulled out of hyperspace suddenly. Which caused the ship to shake violently for a minute before settling out. Both of them look at each other before scrambling around, trying to figure out what happened.

“What just happened?” Poe yells as he watches Rey begin to check the controls.

“I don’t know!” Comes a reply.

“Ships don’t just drop out of hyperspace for no reason. Do you need me to do anything?” Poe asks as he scrambles out of the chair to allow Rey access to the pilot’s side of the control console.

“Check the links to the hyperdrive by running a diagnostic.” Rey shouts as she begins checking the nav-computer for any errors. “Where are we?” She mumbles under her breath, as she works.

Poe hears Rey’s mumbled question and gives her an answer. “The General said we were meeting up with an old friend. Didn’t really specify who it was.”He continues checking on the diagnostic process of the hyperdrive.

Rey lets out a growl in frustration as she doesn’t understand exactly the whereabouts the coordinates of the nav-computer have given her. Pulling up the navigational map, Rey begins entering the coordinates when the low rumble fills the cockpit. This causes Rey to look up and see an Imperial II-class Star Destroyer appearing over the Falcon. in seconds she is joined by Poe, who is just as shocked as Rey is.

“Oh, this is not good.” Poe says before hurrying back to the computer running the diagnostic.

“Why is it red?” Rey asks while not taking her eyes off of the Star Destroyer. “Star Destroyers aren’t red.”

“That’s because it isn’t a First Order ship.” Leia’s voice calls out from the entrance of the cockpit. She walks in and takes a seat in one of the chairs before continuing on. “That’s the Errant Venture, a privately-owned Star Destroyer.”

“How…?” Poe asks, confusion upon his face as he’s never heard about this privately-owned ship.

“I am good friends with its captain, Booster Terrik. A supposedly reformed smuggler from back in the day. He turned the Star Destroyer into a kind of movable hub-port for any one crazy enough to pay. Though now he probably has gone back to smuggling, which means he plans to help us.” Leia states with a smile before the communication array begins to signal an incoming transmission.

Leia gets up from her chair and accepts the transmission with a push of a button. The cockpit is filled with a cheerful, joy-filled male voice.

“Happy to see you survived, Leia. I was beginning to worry you wouldn’t arrive.”

“Dash Rendar. Why am I not surprised to find you are still alive? Tell me, how did you manage to allow Booster into letting you command his beloved ship.” Leia counters back with humor filling her voice.

A harsh chuckle from Dash Rendar is heard for a few seconds before the man answers back. “The old man is currently engaged with his afternoon nap, and made it clear that he was not to be disturbed. So, I have commandeered his ship for the time being.”

“In other words, you have met up with us while not speaking to Booster. Why do I get the impression that he is going to kick you off his ship for this?”

“Not really. We had received your calls for help earlier, but Booster didn’t want to get into the middle of it. Especially when we are currently on a smuggling run. You know how he is, Leia. Unless it benefits him, he stays neutral.” Dash replies back. “But all joking aside, what assistance can we give you?”

“Fuel, arms, and medical supplies would be greatly appreciated, Dash.” Leia says quickly, before the other two occupants can say anything.

“We just completed a run from Thyferra to Bakura. I’m sure Booster will be willing to give you some of the shipment that he received personally as a transaction for doing the run. As for arms, I don’t know what Booster would be willing to part with.”

“We’ll take whatever Booster is willing to give us. However, I do have some injured personnel with me that will be needing medical treatment.”

“Understood. I’ll have our ship’s medical team waiting for you when you land. You’ll be landing the Falcon in Booster’s personal hanger which is farther down the belly of the ship from the main hanger bay. I’ll have them open up the doors for you.”

“Thank you.”

The transmission ends and the cockpit goes silent. Then Leia gestures towards the ship’s controls before speaking to Rey. “You best have us land where Dash suggested.”

As Rey begins to fly the Falcon towards the hanger that Dash suggested for them to use, Poe leaves the diagnostic of the hyperdrive. Turning to face Leia, he crosses his arms and begins to speak to Leia. “How do you know we can trust them? I’ve heard dad speak of Booster Terrik and Talon Karrde, and none of it was good.”

“We can trust them, Poe. Booster wouldn’t dare cross me. Not after everything Han, Luke, and I have done for him. That man owes us his life.” Leia says before getting up out of her chair. “Now, I’ll go ahead and notify our people of the situation.”

Leia leaves the cockpit and heads into the bowels of the ship, leaving Poe and Rey alone once more.

“You should trust her judgement.” Rey says out loud as she steers the ship to where the hanger bay doors are now open for them to enter in.

“I trust her judgement. I just don’t trust these smugglers.” Poe says as he makes his way to sit in the co-pilot chair.

“Han Solo was a smuggler.” Rey retorts trying hard to keep her focus on the task of landing the ship within the small hanger bay.

“Yeah, but he was one of the good ones. Booster Terrik and Talon Karrde aren’t.” Poe replies while reaching out to take hold of the co-pilot controls.

Rey, having noticed that Poe has taken up the co-pilot controls, lets out a huff of irritation that the hot-shot pilot is trying to assist her landing the Falcon.

“What do you think you are doing?” she asks in irritation.

“Helping you land.” Poe answers back.

“I don’t need your help.”

“Do too. This hanger is small and you need more control during the landing cycle than if you were landing on a planet. Unless you want to damage our host’s ship?”

“Fine. But you’ll do as I say.” Rey growls out before returning her focus on landing the Falcon without incident.

Without a single word spoken between them, the pair land the Falcon carefully inside of the small hanger bay. Now that the ship is in the hanger bay, Rey begins to have the ship start it cool-down cycle. She doesn’t even look up when Poe exits the cockpit, but she can feel his frustration rolling off of him through the Force. The conditions that the Resistance have seen in the last few days has been less than ideal, and Rey can’t fault Poe for his feelings over all this.

Back in the corridor, Poe watches as Leia and Chewbacca speak quietly to each other. The two of them are standing near opening that will turn into the ramp that leads out of the ship. He isn’t sure what they are discussing, but he hopes that it will be over security concerns. He waits till the Wookie presses the necessary code to lower the ramp down for them to get off the ship.

“Chewbacca and I will be going down first.” Leia says, taking note of Poe’s appearance in the corridor. “I expect you to see that our wounded or injured are brought out next.”

Without anything else said, Leia and Chewie exit the Falcon. As she steps out onto the hanger bay floor, Leia tries hard to suppress a grin as she sees a disheveled looking Booster Terrik standing with a few medics several feet away. Making her way towards the man, she can tell that someone had woken him up from his nap, if what Dash said was true. His black hair is mussed from sleep and even the strands of silver that pepper his hair are all in disarray. With a haggard look upon his fine chiseled face, the man looks as if he is older than what he is.

“Leia Organa Solo.” Booster’s voice booms out from where he is standing.

“Booster Terrik.” Leia says in an equally powerful voice.

The older man’s scowl turns into a smile before laughter fills the air. Sweeping across the floor in several powerful steps, Booster pulls Leia into a friendly hug before taking a step back.

“You are still as beautiful as ever.” Booster says before placing a kiss upon one of Leia’s hands which he had taken hold of. “Please accept my condolences over Han’s death. On behalf of everyone in the Smuggler’s Guild, if ever you need anything, we will provide it.”

“Smuggler’s Guild?” Leia says in surprise at hearing about this.

“Yes. Han was one of our founders. Did he not tell you?” Booster asks, wondering why Leia is surprised to hear of such a thing.

“No, he didn’t. Who else is part of this Guild?”

“Talon Karrde, Dash Rendar, Maz, myself, and Han were the leaders of the guild. Talon, the old codger, seems to think he is the head of us all. Can you believe that man is coming up on his eighties and still does smuggling runs? Gives us all a tough time when we do meet up.” Booster says with a chuckle. “Now, I hear you have some wounded that need seeing.”

“Yes. However, one of them is seriously injured, and she could use a Bacta treatment.”

Booster brings a hand up to silence Leia. “Say no more, Leia. Our medics will make sure she is seen to. Now, let’s get you all settled into some of the rooms I have available. Currently, we are only at one-fourth capacity, so your rooms will be further away from my customers. You’ll be able to eat, shower, and sleep while I have my people pull together supplies for you. Perhaps even give you a few old fighters whose owners have gone into hiding.”

“You mean?” Leia asks, holding on to a silent hope that Booster is referring to who she thinks he is.

“The old geezer squad left them in my care when they took their families into hiding. After Hosian Prime was destroyed, they took their families and ran. We had a tough time trying to smuggle them to a safe location. Even with us smugglers staying neutral, those First Order idiots still tried to subject us to surprise inspections and searches. Dash had to use his own ship, Outrider, to sneak them and their families to safety. Don’t ask me where they are, because I don’t know. Only a select few do know, and they too have hidden themselves away.”

“I wondered why none of them answered my call to join the Resistance.” Leia sighs out in defeat, for she had been hoping that they would have joined. Whether to serve or at least train new recruits.

“When you’ve got a family, Leia, you don’t want them to become targets for the enemy to use against you. You of all people should know this.” Booster says, eyeing Leia as they begin walking towards the exit of the hanger bay.

“That I do. My own son has become my enemy.” Leia states with a tired sigh.

Booster watches Leia thoughtfully for a moment before commenting. “Is there no hope that your other children are alive? Last I heard your daughter and her master went into the Outer Rim on some crazy mission.” “Luke never heard back from either of them for over two years. He believes they have been lost to us. As for my other sons, their brother ended their lives when he destroyed Luke’s fragile beginnings of a new Jedi order.” Leia says with a sad voice. “And what does the Force tell you, about your daughter?”

“I can’t feel her, but I haven’t given up hope that she is still alive.”

“Then perhaps there is a future still for the Jedi.” Booster states with a smile.

As the old friends leave the hanger bay, the remnants of the Resistance disembark from the Falcon. A few are seen by the medics that Booster had waiting for them. One of the injured is placed on a floating stretcher and taken to the medical wing of the Errant Venture. Following closely behind the floating stretcher is Finn, Poe, Rey, and BB-8. Finn is worried about Rose’s health, while Poe, Rey, and BB-8 are going for support for Finn.

Once they enter the medical facility, they are forced to wait for the bacta treatment on Rose to be completed. So Finn, Rey, Poe, and BB-8 find them sitting inside of a pale blue waiting room for the medic to return with an update. With a long ahead of them, Finn takes the burgundy colored chair nearest to the door which leads towards the back. Rey and Poe settle themselves in to two other burgundy chairs opposite from where Finn is seated. BB-8, however, finds a charging port in the far corner and plugs himself in to charge. The first two hours pass by with no update or anything on Rose’s condition. During this wait, Rey has fallen asleep, with her head resting against Poe’s shoulder, while his head rests against the top of hers as he lightly dowses. Finn stays awake thanks to his nervous energy, and he doesn’t want to miss any possible updates from the medics.

Upon the third hour waiting, they are joined by Dash Rendar, who Leia had sent to check on the group of friends. The older man approaches where they are seated, and he isn’t surprised that his appearance has caused the dark-haired man to wake from his light nap.

“Any word on your comrade?” Dash asks as he moves to sit down in one of the comfy chairs that are in the waiting room of Medical. The two friends, take in the older man’s appearance. His once vibrant golden-brown hair is now showing streaks of silver mixed into it. Add to it that there is a large scar running from just under the outer corner of his left eye to his jawline. It is a scar that he had received back in the day while fighting the Empire.

“Nothing yet.” Finn replies to the older man while he places his face into his hands. He had taken up residence in one of the not so comfy chairs.

“I’m sure your friend will be alright. Booster has one of the best medical teams a smuggler can buy.” Dash says with a comforting smile before looking over to where Poe is seated. He lets a small smile appear on his face upon seeing the attractive young woman asleep against the man’s shoulder. The smile turns smug when the other man notices and gives him a scowl.

“What are you looking at?” Poe grumbles out at the older man, not liking the smug look upon the older man’s face.

“Just remembering what it was like to be young. So, you’re Shara Bey’s kid.” Dash says, doing a mental checklist of all the similarities he is seeing between this man and someone he knew long ago.

“She was my mother.” Poe says softly, trying not to wake Rey. “How do you know my mother?”

“Only by reputation, kid. Skywalker talked about her a lot. So did Antilles. They thought having her as a pilot was a novelty. Shara was one of the better pilots they’d had the opportunity to fly with. Especially for a woman. Shara could not only keep up with the male dominated Rogue Squadron, but could out fly most of them. Now, I didn’t know Shara personally, but I knew your dad, Kes Dameron. Mind you, when I met him he was still a bit green and being trained as a Pathfinder.”

“What makes you think that Kes is my father?” Suspicion dripping with each word of Poe’s question.

“You’ve got Shara’s black wavy hair and brown eyes. But your nose and chin scream out that you’re a Dameron. Besides, those two had a thing for each other while in the Rebellion. Only a fool would think that they wouldn’t have ended up together. Plus, you look old enough to be one of those Victory Babies.” Dash says, watching the man’s face the whole time.

“Well, they never mentioned you at any point in my life.” Poe mumbles out, stretching his legs out to keep the muscles from cramping up on him.

“Of course, they wouldn’t. Rule number twelve of the Rebellion, don’t tell anyone who you’re dating, married to, or who you’re friends with. That information would become useful to any infiltrating spies.” Dash states, a grin still on his face.

He looks over to notice the other man is dowsing while leaning forwards in his chair. Then Dash looks back over at Poe before speaking yet again.

“Wonder how Kes took the news that you caught yourself such a beautiful woman?” Dash says to Poe while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“What?” Poe sputters out as his face starts to turn red. “Rey’s just a friend. We are just friends.”

“Just a friend, huh? Well then, I wonder if she’d like to join me later at one of the little eateries onboard.” Dash states, watching with great interest as Poe’s face morphs from embarrassment to something else.

‘ _Jealousy perhaps, or maybe agitation. Poor kid has got it bad, and he doesn’t even realize it,_ ’ runs through Dash’s mind. ‘ _This could be interesting. Maybe even fun._ ’

Before Poe can say anything to counter the older man’s interest in Rey, the door opens to reveal one of the medical droids. This causes Finn to get up out of his chair and take a step towards the droid.

“Rey, a droid’s come out.” Poe softly says to gently wake the woman sleeping against his shoulder.

Rey’s eyes slowly open and lets out a yawn before removing her head from against Poe’s shoulder. Slowly, she begins to get up from her chair just moments after Poe stands up.

“How’s Rose?” Poe asks after he approaches the droid.

“Her internal injuries have healed and the superficial exterior injuries are healed as well. We expect her to wake up within the next two hours.” The droid says before turning to reenter the back. “Only one visitor at a time, please.”

“I’ll go in first.” Finn says before following the droid into the back.

Both Poe and Rey are standing next to each other when the older man begins to address them.

“Well kids, I hate to ruin your fun, but I need you two to follow me.” Dash says, shoving a comm-link into his black, worn-leathered jacket. “Sounds like something is being planned between Booster and Leia up in the command bridge. They just asked me to bring you both to them.”

Dash watches as Rey looks over at her friend, but Poe is looking directly at Dash with suspicion written all across his face. Letting out a sigh, Dash steps towards the pair to speak to them. ‘ _Shara’s son definitely_ _inherited Kes’s stubbornness_ ,’ runs through Dash’s thoughts before he lets out a sigh.

“Look kid, I don’t have all day and neither does Booster. Remember, Leia called us for help. It’s best not to piss off the people who are trying to help you.” Dash sternly states while keeping his eyes locked with Poe’s deep brown ones.

“Poe, let’s go. Leia will be able to fill us in when we get there.” Rey says, stepping away from Poe and walks towards the exit of the medical facility’s waiting room.

“Smart girl.” Dash says with a cheeky grin before turning to follow after Rey.

Poe lets out a half-growl, half-sigh in frustration and quickly hurries after the two of them. He can’t help it, but something deep down is telling him to be cautious of this Dash Rendar fellow. Poe knows that Rey can handle herself and protect herself if the situation calls for it. However, that doesn’t mean that Poe can’t keep an eye on the old smuggler. Especially when said smuggler is looking at Rey like a fresh piece of meat.

‘ _I’ll be keeping my eye on him. He is too interested in Rey, and I don’t think it’s to strike up a friendship with her_.’ Poe thinks to himself as he gently moves his hand towards the hidden vibro-blade that is hidden within his dark-brown jacket.

‘ _Dash has always been a flirt_.’ An unfamiliar male voice whispers inside of Poe’s head, but it is ignored. The only thing Poe is focused on is making sure that he and Rey arrive safely to the bridge. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Rey meet up with Leia and are given a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talon Karrde was a well-known character in the Expanded Universe and was one of my favorite smugglers. I should also point out he offered Mara Jade a place among his merry band before she eventually joined the small number of Masters in Luke's Jedi Order. Another tidbit, it was Talon Karrde who gave Mara away at her wedding to Luke Skywalker.

Dash leads Poe and Rey to the main bridge where Leia and Booster are waiting for them. Walking through the halls of the reconfigured Star Destroyer, Rey lets out a gasp of surprise at all the changes she is seeing. Once they reach the main elevators, Rey looks out at the several areas of the main luxury levels of the ship through the glass windows on the elevator.

Noticing that Rey was constantly looking around, Dash begins to explain the changes that Booster had done to the large starship.

“As you had seen during our trip to the elevator, beneath us was the main hanger bay. Booster wanted the floor on that level to be see through.” Dash tells the pair in his best smooth-talking voice.

“Why?” Poe asks, leaning his shoulder against the glass as he also looks out the large window.

“That way his visitor’s ships are visible at all times. Call it a preventative measure to keep some of Booster’s more questionable cliental from stealing other people’s ships. There are three repair shops which are located on the same level as the hanger bay. They carry whatever parts they have traded to them, or have a smuggler bring them. Mind you, most of the parts they sell are actually made out of whatever Booster had lying around after the Errant Venture had its modification done. This level is mostly consisting of cafés, clothing shops, spas, bars, eateries, those kinds of things. Then you have all the exercise areas, swimming pools, a shooting range, gambling halls and casinos. Several levels above those are used as rental suites for those who wish for a place to sleep.”

“Where does the crew sleep?” Rey asks, taking in all the information that Dash has given them.

“The crew are assigned housing wherever they wish, so long as it doesn’t take away from the operational areas which are essential to the ship. That means, the engine rooms, areas where there are gun turrets, and levels one through ten which is located in the same area as the bridge. The rooms that reside between level five and ten are reserved for the bridge crew and their families.”

Reaching the main bridge level, Dash escorts them to a room, which is located only a few feet from the bridge doors on the left. Rey and Poe notice that this room is more of a conference room than anything else. Seated at the far end the large table is Leia, Booster, and a projected image of a seated Talon Karrde.

“Here as requested.” Dash announces as he stays standing near the door.

“Poe. Rey. Come join us down here.” Leia says to them, gesturing to the two empty seats on her left.

Slowly, Rey and Poe make their way over and cautiously sit down in the oversized swivel chairs. Once they are seated, Talon’s image looks over at the pair with a critical eye. Then he turns to look back at Leia.

“Are you sure they will be up to the task?” the older man asks Leia and Booster. “They look a little green to me.”

“I’m sure they will be fine, Karrde.” Booster says, rolling his eyes at his leader’s lack of trust towards Leia’s choice. “Dameron is fully capable of flying the cargo ship, and the little miss is a Jedi-in-training. One of Skywalker’s last apprentices.”

The information concerning Rey takes Talon Karrde by surprise. “You mean someone actually survived the slaughter all those years ago?”

“More like she stumbled into the Resistance.” Leia admits with a sigh. “Literally.”

Talon takes a moment to think things over before letting Booster know of his decision. “Very well. Booster, brief the two of them. And don’t forget, the Queen Mother doesn’t appreciate a late shipment. She is more paranoid than my own mother was in her old age.”

Without saying anything else, Talon Karrde’s image disappears from the seat.

Letting out a sigh, Booster turns his chair slightly to look at Leia and the two people she chose from the Resistance.

“So,” Booster says carefully, looking at Poe and Rey while speaking. “now that my own boss has given his blessing to this crazy idea, let me fill you two in on what is going to happen. I have a shipment of bacta and other supplies that need to be taken to the Hapes Consortium. Rendar is the one who oversees all of our shipments to that system. However, I don’t have two crew members to spare to go with him. Add to it that your Resistance is in desperate need of allies. Now Leia has volunteered you both to accompany Rendar on this run to Hapes. I’m going to warn you now, that you must be vigilant at all times. Their system is neutral to the whole conflict between the Resistance and the First Order. Nevertheless, their Queen Mother is a wily old woman who will use whatever means are necessary to advance herself and her system. This means selling the two of you out to the First Order if she thinks that’ll put her in a better position. Rumor is that she killed her own daughter-in-law to retake power. Keep that in mind while you are guests on her home planet.”

Leia turns her chair so that she can look at the pair as well before addressing them. “I wouldn’t be asking this of you both if I didn’t think you couldn’t do it. We need more allies, and we need a place where we can have a base to draw in new recruits.”

Poe keeps quiet as he thinks about this new mission that Leia is trusting him with. He isn’t sure if he really wants to be part of it. His part in the Resistance is that of a pilot and at one-point commander of a squadron of fellow pilots. Yet, if he doesn’t agree to go on the mission, that means the old smuggler may try something stupid towards Rey. Not knowing if Leia would assign anyone else to go with Rey, should he refuse, Poe makes his decision. Before he can agree to the mission, Rey is quick to voice her decision.

“Of course, I’ll do it.” Rey sincerely tells Leia.

“Count me in, General.” Poe answers, hoping that he won’t regret his decision.

“Good.” Leia states before gesturing for Dash to bring over two data-pads for the pair to take. “Everything you need to know about Hapes is already on these pads. System history, culture, government, and etiquette will be found on there. Now I’m going to warn you both, right now, that you must be very respectful of their traditions. I don’t want to have to break the two of you out of prison.”

Noticing that Leia is giving Poe a very stern and pointed look, Rey can’t help but let out a soft giggle.

“It was one time.” Poe complains, not wanting to relive that particular situation from his youth. Then he glances over at Rey with a scowl on his face.

She gives him a grin before whispering to him. “You’ll have to tell me about it sometime.”

“Oh, you’ll get plenty of time aboard the cargo ship to swap tales.” Dash says, one of his eyebrows raised in curiosity.

“Where will you be, if I may ask?” Poe asks as he turns to look at Dash, who has moved to stand just behind Booster’s chair at the head of the table.

“I’ll be flying my ship, _**Outrider**_.” Dash replies, puffing out his chest in pride of his ship.

“ _ **Outrider** _is used as a blocker for the cargo ship. If you run into trouble, he’ll keep the way clear for you to escape.” Booster states at the confused looking young ones.

“Right.” Poe says skeptically at the information.

“The two of you will be expected in Booster’s private hanger bay in an hour.” Leia tells the pair as she gets up from her chair. “Now I expect you two to keep this mission to yourselves. Don’t worry about Finn. I’ve assigned him to medical to help with Rose’s recovery. She’s suffering from some type of brain trauma which has affected her short-term memory. Hopefully, once the neural pathways have been repaired completely, maybe Rose’s short-term memory will return.”

Leia heads out of the conference room, and the pair are quick to follow after the General. The older woman slows down so that they may catch up to her in the hallway which leads towards the elevators. They don’t have to wait long for an elevator to arrive, and the three of them board it. Once its doors are closed, Leia begins to talk to them again.

“Chewbacca will be on board the Falcon during the extent of your mission.” Leia then hands Rey the other pair of the mated cloaked binary beacon. “Keep this with you at all times. Chewie will be monitoring the communication channels in case you run into trouble while on your way to Hapes.”

“Of course.” Rey promises as she takes possession of the item yet again.

Leia then gives Poe a serious look. “You are not to cause trouble, Dameron. The Hapes Consortium is a neutral party and we need allies. Under no uncertain terms are you to cause trouble that would have them join the First Order. Is that understood?”

Poe gives Leia a salute and he agrees with her. “Yes ma’am.”

“Good. I’ll see you both in the private hanger within the hour.” The elevator comes to a stop on level 10 and Leia disembarks from it without saying another word. This leaves Rey and Poe standing inside of it. The doors close and the elevator continues moving to the next destination.

Nearly an hour after being given the mission, Rey and Poe have changed their clothes. Wearing a pair of fitted-dark brown trousers, black military boots, a cream-colored shirt, and a black leather jacket, Poe steps out into the hanger bay with a large bag slung over his shoulder. Both of his blasters are in their holsters, one on each thigh. The rifle is slung on the same shoulder as his bag. The baton is tucked inside of a special pocket on the inside of his jacket.

“You sure look the part of being one of Booster’s crew members.” Dash Rendar says as he comes out from behind the smuggling starship that Poe and Rey are to be flying.

“Isn’t the first time I’ve had to fly while under cover for the Resistance.” Poe states as he comes to a stop near the ramp of the ship.It is twice the size of the Falcon, but the same width which makes it look more rectangular in shape.

“Then I suggest you teach your partner, Dameron. Because I don’t think people are going to believe that she is a smuggler while dressed like that.” Dash states with a wide smile on his face as he looks past Poe’s right shoulder.

Poe turns around and finds himself out of breath at what is coming towards him. Rey is marching over toward them with a scowl upon her face. Brown hair has been left free from any constraints as it shapes Rey’s face. The outfit she is wearing is a tight fitting, scoop neck, black tank top with a thick forest green button-down blouse being held over it by a black belt. Her form-fitting trousers are also the same forest green color as the blouse, and her black boots. She also has a large bag slung over a shoulder with her quarterstaff as well.

“Don’t you look gorgeous. You definitely don’t belong among us smugglers. Perhaps you’re an assassin, because you could kill me right here and I’d die a happy man.” Dash Rendar flirts as he holds a hand out to take the bag from Rey.

“I’ll take care of my own stuff, thanks.” Rey replies, holding tighter to the bag’s handle on her shoulder. She starts to shrink in on herself, shoulders slouching as Rendar keeps looking at her.

Seeing Rey’s discomfort of being the center of the old smuggler’s attention and flirting, Poe calls out to her. “Rey. Let’s go and start the pre-flight checks.”

He walks over to her side and gently places a hand upon her lower back. Even though he feels Rey flinch at his touch, Poe keeps his hand there till they reach the ramp.

“Sorry, but I don’t like how he’s looking at you. Like you are some prize that he needs to take possession of. I’ll remove my hand once we’ve reached the ramp.” Poe whispers to Rey as they walk towards the ramp of the converted starship.

They reach the ramp of the converted starship and Poe removes his hand from Rey’s back. He allows Rey to walk up the ramp first, and then looks over his shoulder to give the old smuggler a glare.

“Poe, are you coming?” Rey calls out from inside the ship.

“Yeah.”

Poe heads up the ramp and makes his way down the corridor. He watches as Rey enters one of the two crew cabins on the ship. Seeing as she took the one on the left side, Poe heads over to the door on the right and enters only far enough to toss his large bag to the floor. Then he exits the room and makes his way further down the corridor that leads to the small bridge. Settling himself in one of the six chairs, Poe begins starting up the computers to start the pre-flight sequence for the engines.

The sound of the bridge’s door opening causes Poe to swing his chair around. His eyes go a bit big at seeing Leia step inside.

“I can’t believe this old hunk of junk is still serviceable.” Leia muses. Then her brown eyes find Poe and she begins to speak again. “This is an Old Republic corvette of Coruscanti make. Not many survived between the Clone Wars and the Rebellion. Even before the Clone Wars, there weren’t that many of these ships around. Karrde must have spent a lot of credits on purchasing this ship. Possibly even more credits on getting her overhauled and repaired.”

“Did you need something, General?”

“Yes, I do.”

Poe gets up from his chair and makes his way over to where Leia is standing. “What do you need?”

Leia places a hand on Poe’s upper arm and takes a deep breath before she speaks. “You must promise me to keep an eye on Rey and to keep her safe if necessary.”

“I think she can take care of herself, General. She can use the Force. Kriff, she’s practically a Jedi.”

“And that is why I am asking you to do this. Ta’a Chume has assumed the throne as Queen Mother after her son’s wife died. She is not to be underestimated, Poe. If she believes something is to her advantage, she will do whatever it takes to possess it. If it is a threat, she will permanently destroy it.”

Seeing Poe’s confusion, Leia continues on with her explanation.

“Ta’a Chume was the Queen Mother when her son was trying to court me. She was hell-bent on making the match between us. So much so that she tried to have Han killed when she realized that her son had competition. She will no doubt try something while you and Rey are there. You must be cautious, Poe. Not just for your sake, but for Rey’s as well.”

“We’ll return. You have my word.” Poe vows while hoping that nothing happens to him or Rey.

“Very well, Commander Dameron.” Leia says with a cheeky grin before leaving the bridge.

Poe goes still for a moment before his mind catches up with what Leia had just told him. With a grin on his face, he heads back to his chair and begins checking that all systems are up and running. A high-pitched trill of a droid pulls Poe’s attention away from the console. Turing his chair, Poe sees Rey enter the bridge with BB-8 following right behind her.

“I’m surprised the General is letting him come along.” Rey says with a smile as she takes a seat in the chair next to the one Poe is occupying.

“She’s probably assigned him as our chaperone for this trip.”

Rey gives Poe a blank stare as she asks, “What’s a chaperone?”

BB-8 gives Poe several irritating beeps and trills as if trying to tell him that General Organa asked no such thing from him. Before anyone can say or do anything else, the comm starts to beep with an incoming message.

Rey reaches out to press the button that turns on the comm.

“ _ **Outrider** _to _**Demise**_. You two kids ready to depart?” the voice of Dash Rendar echoes throughout the bridge.

“Acknowledged, _**Outrider**_.” Rey replies as both her and Poe begin to strap in to their seats.

“I’ll disembark first, then you follow. Copy that _**Demise**_?”

“Acknowledged. We’ll wait for your signal.” Poe answers back as Rey twists her chair to reach another switch further down the console.

“Buddy, you may want to find a safe place to station during lift off.” Poe suggests to his droid before gently lifting the ship up so that the landing gears may retract.

The droid rolls towards the corner of the bridge and sends out several of his grappling cables to secure himself in the corner.

Upon receiving the go ahead from _**Outrider** _to disembark, Poe guides the smuggling starship out of the docking bay hanger without incident. From there, Poe has the ship follow _**Outrider** _till they are clear of _**Errant** **Venture**_. With one last ‘Good Luck’ from Booster and Leia, the two ships begin the jump to lightspeed. _**Outrider** _will be ahead of _**Demise** _during the jumps, that way Dash can inform the pair if it is safe to leave hyperspace at certain parts of their journey.

Once they are safely in hyperspace, there isn’t much for the pair to do but wait till their first destination, which they won’t be arriving at till several hours later.

“Why don’t you get some rest?” Poe suggests to Rey after noticing her trying to hide a yawn.

Rey looks over at Poe before suggesting he do the same. “What about you? You haven’t had any sleep for a long time now.”

“Oh, I plan on it. But I want to sit here a while and make sure that BB-8 can keep an eye on the ship while we get some sleep. Go on, have first dibs on the ‘fresher before I get in there.” Poe tells Rey before calling his droid over to his side.

“Alright.” Rey replies softly and removes her restraints.

Getting up out of her chair, she makes her way out of the bridge. Once she is cleaned up and dressed for bed, Rey heads back to her room.

Entering the relatively large room, Rey is still amazed at its sheer size. The bed is large enough to fit two people and is up against the outer wall. A desk sits along the wall, next to the door. Then there is the storage locker, which has most of Rey’s clothes hanging up inside of it already. Then she wrinkles her nose up in disgust at the memory of finding several dresses that were also in the locker.

Heading over to the bed, Rey hesitates a moment before allowing herself to sit in the middle of the bed. With several deep breaths, Rey begins her evening meditation ritual that Luke had taught her. Halfway through her meditation, Rey’s body slumps and falls over since she has fallen asleep.

After having taught BB-8 what the droid needed to know about their flight plans, Poe had left the bridge. He went to his room and had begun putting his clothes into one of the storage lockers that is inside his room. When he has first come aboard, Poe hadn’t realized that he had found himself sleeping in more of a bunk style room. This meant there were multiple single bunks on one side of the room and storage lockers on the other.

Once most of his clothes are put away, Poe grabs a pair of black sleep pants and a pale blue muscle shirt. Letting out a sigh, Poe makes his way towards the ‘fresher and is relieved that Rey has already been there and left. He takes his time getting cleaned up and after spending nearly an hour there, leaves to go back to his room. He chooses the bunk that is close to the door, and falls asleep immediately.

He isn’t sure how long he has been asleep, but at the feeling of something brushing against his mind, Poe wakes up out of a dead sleep. Poe sits up quickly and slaps the light panel controls that is near him. His eyes dart around the room for a moment, searching for any physical signs of danger. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, Poe lets out a sigh before lying back down in his bunk. Just as he reaches over to turn the lights out, a sense of foreboding sweeps over him. Almost as if in warning that there is danger nearby. The feeling causes Poe leap out of his bunk, and rush out into the corridor.

Looking down towards the door that leads to the bridge, Poe doesn’t see anything that would cause him to feel like he is in danger. He turns his head to look the other way, and just sees the softly lit cargo hold with all the cargo boxes of supplies. He lets out a sigh and turns to head back into his room.

A sudden scream from Rey’s room causes Poe to spin around and run to her door. Slapping his hand on the door’s control panel, Poe rushes into the dark room. He can barely make out where Rey may be in the dark room, so he turns on the lights.

“Rey!” Poe shouts as he sees Rey flailing her arms and legs about as if she is fighting off someone.

Rushing towards the bed, Poe quickly gets up on the bed. As he makes his way over to Rey’s side, the air around him turns so cold that Poe can see tiny amounts of his breath. Not sure what to make of it, Poe reaches out to gently shake Rey’s shoulders. However, as Poe touches her shoulders a familiar sensation prickles at his mind which causes Poe to jump back in shock.

“What the kriff is going on?” Poe mumbles to himself before reaching out to wake Rey. “Rey! Rey! Wake up! Rey!!”

It takes several more shouts of her name before Rey wakes from her nightmare. As her eyes fly open, one of her hands collides with the side of Poe’s worried face.

“Oww, kriff.” Poe shouts in surprise as his head jolts to the side from the force of impact and he lets go of her shoulders. Recovering quickly from the hit, he turns to look back at Rey and sees that she still looks afraid. “You alright? Rey?”

Rey, who had scuttled away from Poe, takes a several breaths as she tries to calm herself. As she hears Poe say her name again, she looks up at him and tries to push back the tears that want to build in her eyes.

“It was just a nightmare.” Rey softly says before looking down at the messed-up sheets on the bed.

“A nightmare? Rey, the air around you was cold enough that I saw my breath. And when I touched your shoulders I could have sworn I felt…” Poe hesitates to finish his sentence and he watches as this captures Rey’s attention.

“Felt what?” Rey shouts, frustrated that Poe hasn’t left her room yet.

Poe doesn’t reply but just stares blankly at a spot on the wall. He isn’t sure how he should phrase what he wants to say, or even if he should say it. Yet he does it anyway.

“How much did Finn tell you of our escape from the First Order after he and I first met?”

“That you were taken prisoner and were tortured for information.”

“When Kylo Ren… forced his way into my mind… it was like,” ice, he wanted to say. Ice and fear and darkness. He shook his head as if to clear it from his mind. “I could have sworn I felt the same thing just now with you.”

Rey says nothing, but Poe can see a silent debate in her eyes. It takes him by surprise when she suddenly huffs, “You must be imagining things Poe. I’m fine now, so you can go on back to bed.”

Rey wraps herself in the sheets and flops down on the bed with her back facing Poe.

“If you say so.” Poe lets out in a grumpy voice.

After turning off the lights off, Poe mumbles out a goodnight before leaving and heads back to his room to catch a few more hours of sleep.

With Poe’s departure from her room, Rey closes her eyes and tries to even out her breathing as she senses someone trying to reach out to her through the force.

“Go away.” Rey sternly, but softly, calls out into her room.

Throughout their eight-day trip to Hapes, Poe and Rey’s companionship is strained more than normal thanks to their short tempers from the lack of sleep. Both of them having been plagued by nightmares the entire time. Neither of them are sharing with the other about what the dreams are about.

Now, on their last day of traveling to the Hapian System, the strain is showing heavily.

Rey is seated in one of the chairs on the bridge, waiting for the signal from Outrider to dropout of hyperdrive. Off to her left, BB-8 is making some minor repairs to some circuitry that had caught fire the day before. She keeps a smile on her face as the droid tells her about some of the adventures he’s been on with Poe.

_Poe_.

An anomaly that Rey isn’t sure how to deal with, let alone confront. Even his habit of having BB-8 override the locks to gain access to her room has left Rey confused and frustrated. Thought it was for the noble cause of waking her from her nightmares.

“We almost ready to leave hyperspace?” Poe asks from out of nowhere.

Rey startles for a moment and turns her head to see Poe settling himself into the main pilot’s chair next to hers.

“Not yet. Though I can’t image that it’ll be much longer.” Rey replies, refocusing on the controls on her side.

Not even a minute later, _**Outrider** _sends them the signal that it is safe to leave hyperspace.

“On my count. One, two, three.” Poe says as he takes control of the ship. He holds the ship steady as Rey gently pulls the levers which brings the ship out of hyperspace.

The comm begins to flash again, showing that someone is trying to hail them. With Poe still flying the ship, Rey reaches over and opens the channel.

“Glad to see you kids are still following.” Dash’s voice comes through, feigning happiness. “If you’ll follow me, I’ll bring us towards the home planet. Should only take about an hour to reach Hapes. I suggest you two are dressed appropriately for our landing. The Hapian people aren’t very appreciative of people not being punctual, or dressed incorrectly, when it comes to being greeted on a landing pad.”

“If I read the information correctly,” Rey begins to reply back over the comm. “the Hapian people have a history of being space pirates and smugglers themselves. Why would they care on how we are dressed?”

A sigh, from Dash Rendar, comes back over the comm. “Did you even finish reading the information Leia gave you both?”

“It’s because their society is run by a head matriarch, and pending on what kind of personality she has, she is the one to put rules in place. Which, if the rest of the higher officials from society agree to them, it makes her rules the law.” Poe states as he begins fiddling with the nav-computer for the auto-pilot controls to take over flying.

“Well at least someone remembered to read the information.” Dash replies back with a chuckle. “If either of you haven’t already changed, now would be the time. Use the auto-pilot if you need to.”

“Already done.” Poe replies back and then reaches over to turn off the comm.Getting up out of his chair, he looks over at BB-8. “Hey buddy, keep an eye on the controls for me, will you? Rey and I need to change clothes.”

The little droid gives an affirmative beep and continues on with his work.

Rey, too, heads out of the small bridge and heads towards her room. Once inside, she opens the storage locker and begins to look at the assorted styles of dresses that are hanging inside. She notices that most of them, however, are very fitted in the body. Not sure as to how to go about putting one of the dresses on, Rey heads over in-the-wall shelves that is near the large bed. Taking hold of the data pad, Rey begins to scroll through the information that Leia had given them till she comes across one that talks about the traditional clothes. Rey lets out a sigh when she reads that women must wear dresses at all times while on the home world, and that certain colors represent certain things.

Letting out a sigh, Rey trudges back over to the locker and begins to inspect each dress one-at-a-time before making her choice. The one she does pick is of a bronze orange color with a deep grey edging on the long-corseted bodice of the dress. Carrying the dress to the end of her bed, Rey tosses it on the end and begins to undress. After changing her under-garments, Rey begins to put on the dress. It takes her a bit to figure it out and once she does, she cringes at the sight.

In the mirror, Rey can now see the dress in full and her cheeks go crimson at the sight. The bronze orange dress has a sweep-length train on its billowing skirt. The long, corseted bodice starts at the mid-hip, goes up to her neck, and has no sleeves. However, the front of the bodice has a plunging V-cut that dips half-way between her bust and her belly-button. This means she won’t be able to wear her chest bindings while wearing the dress.

With a sigh, Rey quickly slides the top part of her dress down and takes off her chest bindings. With that task completed, she pulls the top part of her dress back up and tries to reach behind her back to zip it up. She gets halfway up her back before struggling to get the zipper to go further.

At this moment a knock comes from the door followed by Poe’s voice. “Rey, you almost done?”

“Give me… A few...” Rey calls out as she keeps struggling to get the zipper to climb up. “Sithspit! Why won’t this zipper move!”

Having changed faster than Rey, Poe had been waiting for her to come out of her room for over fifteen minutes before deciding to check on her. Now Poe can hear the frustration in Rey’s voice and decides to enter her room. He stops dead in his tracks at what he sees before him.

Clearing his throat immediately, Poe asks cautiously, “You need any assistance?”

“I think I can manage on my own thanks.” Rey huffs out as she is still trying to get the zipper to move. However, with as skin tight as the bodice is and Rey having more upper back and shoulder muscles, the zipper refuses to budge.

“Allow me.” Poe suggests as he approaches Rey. He pulls her hands away from the zipper and uses one hand to bring the fabric closer together so that the zipper can move up. He tries to keep his eyes from wandering over the curves that the bodice is showing. Once the zipper is fully closed, Poe takes a step back so that Rey doesn’t feel any more uncomfortable than she already is. However, as she turns to face Poe, he tries his hardest to keep his body’s reaction in check. Even as his eyes roam over the whole dress.

After turning to be able to thank Poe for his assistance, Rey finds it hard to breath at seeing him in his ensemble. He has on black trousers which are tight in the legs but are less tight everywhere else. The vest top he is wearing looks similar in style to her bodice, except that it starts just above the waist. There is a small amount of skin showing between the top of the trousers and the vest top, and a small smattering of dark hair can be seen. The top itself is of a dark red copper color, has no sleeves, and has a smaller version of a V-neck to it which only is a finger length. At the very point of the V-cut, there is more smatterings of dark hair. His mid-calf length boots are the same dark red copper color as his shirt.

“I think I was given too small of an outfit.” Poe says with a light blush as he notices that Rey’s eyes are wandering over him as his had done the same to her outfit. “At least your dress looks nice on you.”

“Thanks.” Rey acknowledges after having to swallow down a lump that had managed to build in her throat.

“Are you going to be needing any help with your hair?” Poe asks, gesturing to Rey’s hair which is pulled back in a half-ponytail.

“What’s wrong with leaving it like it is?” Rey retorts, with a light blush on her cheeks. She does not want to have any more help from Poe. Especially since the sight of him in the Hapian outfit is causing her thoughts to become less focused.

“Well, you can’t leave it like that. You’ll need to style it in some other fashion. Or at least, that’s what the information on the data-pad states. Look, I can be an extra set of hands to help. Unless you want me to send BB-8 to help you?”

“Fine, you can help me.” Rey replies back, annoyed with all the fuss she has to go through for this mission.

She walks over to her bed and begins removing the half-ponytail once she is sitting on the edge of her bed. With her hair free from its confines, Rey shakes her head and runs her fingers through it twice. Then she looks at Poe, who hasn’t moved from his spot.

“Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to help?” Rey huffs out in annoyance that Poe offered to help, but hasn’t actually moved to help.

Poe gives his head a shake before answering Rey’s question. “Yeah.” He quickly heads over to the bed and asks her how they should style her hair.

“I don’t know. What did the information from the data-pad tell you?”

Poe reaches for Rey’s data-pad and quickly begins scanning for the necessary information. Finding what he was searching for, Poe reads the information carefully.

“I’d suggest doing a few braids, some pulled back while others are left loose.” Poe tells her, turning off the data-pad and tossing it onto her bed before giving her a chance to look at what he had read.

“That’s easy enough.” Rey starts working on braiding sections of her hair while leaving the rest alone.

Once she is done braiding two plaits on one side of her head, she moves to the other side. Poe, meanwhile, takes hold of the two finished plaits and begin to twist them together and bringing them towards the back of her head. He holds them there till Rey finishes the other two braided plaits on the other side. Poe has Rey hold the twisted pair at the back of her head as he twists the other two plaits together and brings them back to meet with the other two. With the four plaits, Poe works the pieces together into a single thick braided braid. Rey uses the force to bring over the box of hair accessories to the bed and picks out a deep grey hair band. Handing it to Poe, she waits for him to tie the band into her hair while she looks through the other accessories.

“All done. No need to dress the style up since it isn’t a fancy occasion.” Poe states as he gets up off the bed and makes his way to the door. “I’m headed to the bridge.”

Rey turns and watches Poe make a hastily retreat out of her bedroom, confused as to why he is in a hurry to leave. However, she doesn’t think too long on it as she gets up from the edge of the bed in search of a pair of shoes to go with outfit. Inside the locker, Rey finds a pair of matching six-inch high heels to go with the dress.

_‘How is anyone supposed to walk in these things?’_ Rey thinks to herself as she tries to put on the shoes.

With the shoes on, Rey stumbles her way to the bridge. On wobbly legs, Rey tries to make her way to the co-pilot chair next to Poe’s chair. She reaches her destination and sits just as her wobbly legs were about to fail her. Situated in her chair, Rey notices that Poe is trying hard not to look at her. Feeling a little self-conscious about her attire, Rey decides to try and make some kind of small talk. However, what comes out of her mouth isn’t what she was planning on saying to the pilot.

“They aren’t nightmares. At least I don’t think they are.”

She looks over at Poe and sees that even though he is flying, he is listening to her. Knowing that he is listening, Rey tries again to make small talk, yet the next set of words that come out betray her more than the previous ones did.

“Snoke created a force-bond between Kylo Ren and myself.”

Having heard what Rey has just told him, Poe twists his head to look right at Rey. “Wait, what?”

“A force-bond.”

“What’s a force-bond? And how does it work?” Poe turns his head back to pay attention to his flying, though he really wants to see Rey’s face as she answers his questions.

“I don’t know how it works exactly, but a force-bond is like a connection between force users. It was created by Snoke and is something that I’d like to get rid of.”

“So, you aren’t having nightmares but several of these connection moments? With Kylo Ren?” Poe asks, carefully trying hard not to anger or upset the woman next to him.

“Yes.” Rey softly replies, not knowing if Poe is going to judge her for the connection between herself and Kylo Ren.

“Well, I’m not about to judge you for this force-bond since it is something you didn’t want. But you do realize that this makes you a liability for the Resistance. I mean, what happens if he’s able to use your connection to spy on us. Kriff, does General Organa even know about this?!” Poe angrily states, not realizing that he has begun to yell at her.

“She knows about it!” Rey shouts in retaliation at him. “She also knows that it is something that I can’t control and that I want to destroy this connection. I just don’t know how to do that just yet!”

Realizing that he’s just made the young Jedi-in-training angry at him, Poe knows that he should apologize for losing his temper with her. Yet he can’t help but feel betrayed by what Rey has just told him.

_‘Kid, never make a woman mad. It may be the last thing you ever do.’_ Hearing his father’s advice, from so long ago, fill his mind, Poe lets out a sigh.

Swallowing his anger and his pride, Poe knows what he needs to do to make amends. “Look, I apologize for losing my temper with you. It’s been a long couple of days, and nights, for us both. Let’s just get through this mission and hopefully gain some useful allies with the Hapian people. Once we get back to the Resistance, let me know if there is anything I can do to help you break this connection. I’ll be more than happy to help you do it.”

“Thank you.” Rey mumbles softly before being cut off by the comm signaling an incoming transmission.

Reaching over to the comm switch, Rey turns it on and Dash’s voice echoes inside of the bridge. “We have permission to land on Platform 9. Follow me in.”

“Copy that.” Poe replies back before Rey turns off the comm.

As Poe follows Dash’s ship towards the green and turquoise planet, he decides to say something to Rey about her outfit.

“Hey, Rey.”

“Yeah.”

“You may want to be mindful of how you move while wearing the Hapian styled clothes.” Poe says as he maneuvers the ship into the atmosphere.

“Why?”

“Just now, when you reached over to turn on the comm, you just about fell out.” Poe says with a blush while using one hand to gesture towards his own upper chest.

Rey, with her face turning dark red in embarrassment, quickly sits up straight and checks her dress. Seeing that nothing has popped out, Rey looks up out of the large, single window before speaking. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Upon hearing his master speak to Rey about a possible wardrobe malfunction, BB-8 rolls towards the pair. He starts to scan Rey and once it is complete, he gives Rey and Poe his findings. Apparently, he didn’t think there was anything wrong with Rey’s dress.

Chuckling at his droid’s beeps, Poe found himself quietly agreeing. There wasn’t anything wrong with her dress at all in his opinion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to meet Tenel Ka.

Maneuvering the cargo ship further into the atmosphere of the Hapian home world, Poe lets out a soft whistle of amazement. Past the clouds he watches as the lush forest of green trees come into view. Then, at the horizon, the gleam of Hapian buildings appear before their ship.

“Amazing. Everything is so shiny and… tall.” Rey blushes as she realizes she said that aloud.Poe doesn’t say anything, but there is an amused twinkle in his eyes. That just makes her cheeks redden further as this she’s positive he’s realized just how much of an ignorant desert dweller she is.

Now Poe isn’t impressed by the Hapian architecture. On his home world of Yavin IV, they had buildings made out of rock too, but not like the elaborate rows of columns, the cream marbled roads, and the metallic repairs to the buildings that Hapes has. Poe prefers the architectural simplicity that can be found on his home world.

As he broods over the differences between his home world and Hapes, Poe lands the cargo ship down on the awaiting platform, next to the _**Outrider** _which had already landed only a few moments ago. Glancing out the main window, he notices several figures waiting at the far side of the platform. Four heavily armored guards stand in formation around a tall and slender, red-haired woman.

“That must be our welcome party.” Poe concludes as he begins the shutdown procedure for the engines.

Hearing a quick gasp of breath from Rey, Poe swivels his chair to look at the young woman next to him. He watches as she practically stops breathing and her face turns pale. Concerned, Poe he reaches out and gently places a hand on her bare arm.

“You all right? Rey? Talk to me, Rey.” Poe squeezes Rey’s arm. He hopes that Kylo Ren hasn’t decided to contact her now. It would be bad for their mission, and for their possible ally. “Is it the connection with…”

“No.” Rey replies quickly, keeping her gaze towards the welcome party outside.

“No? Then what is it Rey?”

“Someone out there,” Rey begins as she turns her head to look at Poe. “is a force user. Out there, among those who are to greet us.”

“How? How can you tell?”

“They reached out to me. I… I don’t know how to describe it.”

“Do they mean us any harm?” Poe asks, silently wondering where else he could hide a blaster on his person, not including the one hiding inside of his boots.

“I don’t know. I don’t think so. They’re not forcing themselves in, like Kylo or Snoke. More like they are curious about who is aboard the ship.” Rey answers with eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

“That still doesn’t fill me with confidence.” Poe remarks. He slowly rises up from his chair and turns towards BB-8. “Hey, buddy. Would you mind lowering the ramp for us?”

The little astromech droid beeps happily before setting out to complete the task. Poe then turns to look at Rey, who is still seated in her chair and facing the controls of the ship. He allows a smile to appear on his face before reaching out to turn Rey’s chair out to face him. Poe offers out a hand to Rey.

“We better make an appearance then.”

Rey scowls at his hand.

“It’ll be easier if I escort you out versus you stumbling out and falling flat on your face in front of our hosts. And don’t tell me that you won’t, Rey. You took a dive into your seat when you entered earlier.”

“These shoes are ridiculously tall. And impractical.” Rey mumbles out in annoyance before taking hold of Poe’s offered hand. She allows him to help her stand up, though she is not thrilled at needing the help. It’s when Poe tucks her hand into the crook of his elbow and covers it with his other hand that causes Rey to physically flinch.

Noticing her flinch and her rigid stride, Poe says, “Relax, Rey. I won’t let you nose dive into the marble floors.”

On their fifth step towards the door, Poe keeps his promise and keeps Rey upright as she stumbles.

“See, I told you so.” Poe chuckles out as he helps Rey steady herself again. “Never doubt that I will be there to catch you.”

“Not all the time.” Rey retorts in a moment of self-awkwardness at wearing the ridiculous heels, as she makes sure that her dress hasn’t had a malfunction from her stumble.

The pair continue on walking, stopping only when Rey about to stumble. It takes them a couple of minutes to reach the ramp, where BB-8 is waiting for them. The little droid lets out several trills and beeps while taking in the sight of his master and their friend.

“Rey’s heels are trying to kill her,” Poe teases. Earning himself a nasty glare from Rey.

“Poe is only helping me, little one. It doesn’t mean anything.” Rey affirms, trying to help the droid understand that Poe is just truly helping her.

The droid lets out a sound and slowly follows the pair as they descend down the ramp.

At the bottom, Dash Rendar is waiting for them with a stupid grin on his face. Then the old smuggler’s eyes shift between the pair before landing solely on Rey, and Dash’s eyes begin to slowly take in Rey’s outfit.

“Well don’t you look delectable.” Dash states to Rey as his eyes betray him about finding the young woman attractive.

Poe, however, has the sudden urge to punch something, preferably the smuggler. For the sake of the mission, he settles for imagining it instead.

“Dash Rendar, leave the young woman alone. Do you not see that she is well protected by the male?” An unfamiliar, red-haired female calls out.

Her skin-tight green dress moves gracefully as she walks, heels clicking with every powerful stride as she approaches them. Even her red hair, pulled pack into multiple thick braids, shifts majestically. At her waist is a thick black belt that that carries several wicked looking blades.

Dash turns to address the woman. “Old habits die hard, princess.”

“And some not soon enough.” The young woman states before looking over at Poe and Rey. “I am Princess Tenel Ka. On behalf of the Hapes Consortium, I welcome you both.”

“Princess.” Rey and Poe respond back, with Rey taking her cue from Poe to bow her head in respect.

“Princess, if I may introduce you. This is Poe Dameron, commander of the Resistance. Leia Organa-Solo’s second in command. And on his arm, is Rey of Jakku. She is Skywalker’s last Jedi-in-training.” Dash states as he gestures to each one in turn.

Tenel Ka’s green eyes focus on Rey and moves to stand right in front of her. “I felt Master Skywalker become one with the force. Tell me, how did he die? Was it Ben who killed him?”

Hearing Kylo Ren’s real name come out of the woman’s mouth takes Rey by surprise.

“You know Ben?” Rey asks, completely ignoring Tenel Ka’s questions.

“I did once." the older woman replied. She gave no indication that she was going to reveal anything further. “Though now I think he has taken to calling himself ‘Kylo Ren’ has he not?”

“Yes.” Rey answers firmly while keeping her mental guards up against the princess’s probing. “I’d like it if you’d stop doing that.”

“Why?”

“It makes me uncomfortable.”

Tenel Ka’s presence in the force backs away from Rey’s, and the woman begins to smile. “You are indeed strong with the force, but you lack discipline. I would be willing to teach you what I know from my time at the academy.”

“I’ll think about it.” Rey replies.

“Good.” Tenel Ka then moves to stand in front of Poe. “You are a handsome one indeed, but too cocky for my taste. As well as too short for a proper consort.”

She turns away so abruptly after her statement that Poe barely has time to be affronted by her words.

Tenel Ka begins to walk away. with her four armored escorts following quickly behind her.She suddenly stops and looks over her shoulders.

“Come, you will need to refresh before meeting the Queen Mother.” Tenel Ka calls out to them

“Best do as the princess bids.” Dash says with a cheeky grin before jogging to catch up with Tenel Ka and her guards.

Poe turns to look at Rey and can see that she is unsure of how to proceed. Carefully he leans his head towards hers.

“Just… just follow my lead, okay?” Poe whispers into her ear, trying hard to sound more confident than he actually was.

As Rey turns her head, the two lock eyes, and an unspoken agreement forms. This place was something else and they need to be prepared for anything. Rey is the one to break off eye contact, and she slowly starts to walk. Poe stays right by her side, keeping pace with her as they catch up with the others. BB-8 follows closely behind Poe and Rey, not wanting to lose track of the pair.

Tenel Ka leads them away from the platform, using the same cream-colored marble roads that Poe and Rey had seen upon their approach to the landing platform. As they walk further into the large metropolis, Tenel Ka slows so to speak with the pair.

“I should warn you,” Tenel Ka softly says, trying hard not to be heard by her guards as they reach the bustling business district. “my people do not favor the Jedi or their allies.”

“Why?” Poe asks in the same soft tone as Tenel Ka.

“The people of Hapes were a marauding people, even after achieving space travel. To them, the Jedi were an intergalactic police force. That idea has never changed, even now.”

“What about the First Order? How do the people of Hapes see them?” Rey asks from the other side of Poe.

“They aren’t much better than the Jedi, but at least our dealing with them are quite profitable. Especially given that one of the closer planets to the home world is a shipyard. More and more the First Order has been trying to negotiate a deal with our Queen Mother over purchasing our ships.” Tenel Ka reveals to the pair.

“Why are you telling us this?” Poe asks.

“I don’t expect you to trust me. You’d be foolish to trust someone you just met. However, my grandmother isn’t the easiest person to deal with. She will look for every advantage to benefit herself instead of you. This would include trying to turn the two of you against each other.” Tenel Ka says, giving Poe and Rey a quick look before her guards could notice.

“Anything else we should know?” Poe asks, not realizing that he has tightened his grip over Rey’s hand on his arm.

“When she finds out that Rey is a force user, and she definitely will, she will make a move against her. You should be on your guard for when that happens. I will try to place you both in the same guest chambers. However, it is the Queen Mother’s final say on where you will be residing during your visit here on Hapes. Now I must return to the front or it will be suspicious and my jailers will relay it to my grandmother.”

Tenel Ka suddenly hastens her pace, moving closer to Dash, eventually getting close enough to being conversing with him.

“How are those Jedi senses? Do you know if she was telling the truth?” Poe asks Rey, leaning his head towards her.

“Some.” Rey replies, turning her head to look at Poe’s face. “I felt anxiety and worry from her, more so when she spoke of her grandmother. Remember what Leia told us, before we left, about the Queen Mother.”

“So, we need to be extra careful and vigilant while we are here.” Poe states, before looking over his shoulder to see BB-8 rolling behind them. “Good thing I always have BB-8 stash an extra blaster and vibro-blade in him on these types of missions.”

Just as Poe looks back to Rey, she stumbles and begins falling forwards. Poe is quick to pull Rey into his side, and quickly places the hand, he had resting upon her hand on his arm, take hold of her waist.

“I got you.” Poe tells Rey as he holds her close till she is back on her feet.

“Thank you.” Rey says softly, blushing at the feeling of her body pressing into Poe’s. Her eyes look down at the ground as she feels the heat of embarrassment and something else flood her face.

Poe lets out a soft chuckle before stepping away from her. “Told you that I’d catch you.”

“That you did.” Rey replies, and soon a hand lifts her chin so that she is looking at Poe’s face.

“And I always will.” Poe gives her a soft smile, and his thumb gently brushes against the corner of Rey’s mouth.

“Hey you two!! Hurry up or you’re going to be left behind!” Dash Rendar’s voice calls out from where Tenel Ka’s entourage had stopped.

Poe moves back to Rey’s side, once again tucking her hand into the crook of his arm.

Slowly they begin to progress through the semi-busy road and walk with the group. From the business district, which was filled with street vendors, shoppers, and all sorts of markets, the group enters the government forum district.

“This is the heart of our people.” Tenel Ka loudly announces to the three guests. “The marble columns that line the main road represent each ruler, their family, and their accomplishment during their reign. As you may have noticed, none of the columns are the same with their carvings. Each one is different, as was each ruler and their accomplishments.”

As they enter a large circular square which houses several small fountains with flowing turquoise water, Tenel Ka continues describing things to her guests.

“Each of the fountains represent the noble families. Each one a descendant of Hapes first Queen Mother. Their homes are the buildings that flank the Mi’Treal Square, which is named after the first Queen Mother. Now the main castle before us is where the Queen Mother, Ta’a Chume, and her family reside. It is here where you will be shown guest chambers before meeting our Queen Mother.”

Poe and Rey stay silent as they take in the large castle. Again, Poe isn’t fascinated by its architecture, nor its enormous size. Rey, on the other hand, is still fascinated by the composition of building materials for such a huge structure. This would include its massive staircases which lead to a large metallic door. The outward appearance is not dissimilar to the fortress on D’Qar, but grander in scale and having more open air windows.

“I prefer the Grand Temple on Yavin IV. At least it looks natural and doesn’t have the feeling of overcompensation for something.” Poe remarks softly to Rey as he helps her traverse up the first of four flights of stairs.

Rey chuckles softly at Poe’s honest observation of the enormous castle. She can feel his longing for his home underneath his calm, yet alert, emotions. When Poe gives her a small scowl, followed by the rush of annoyance and a hint of anger, Rey realizes that she had just brushed Poe’s mind with the force.

“Sorry.” Rey mumbles out as she reaches the top of the first flight of stairs.

“Just don’t do it again, without permission.” Poe says to her as they head for the next set of stairs.

Rey nods her head and begins walking up the stairs. However, upon reaching the third step, Rey’s left ankle decides to roll. This causes Rey to fall sideways, and like before Poe manages to keep her from falling. Before Rey is able to right herself, she suddenly feels herself being lifted into Poe’s arms.

“What are you doing?” Rey growls out at Poe as she is forced to wrap her arms around his neck.

“I’m going to carry you up these stairs. You’re going to kill both of us if you keep walking up these stairs in those heels.” Poe comments while shifting Rey into a more comfortable position in his arms. He finally settles on wrapping one arm around her back, while the other is tucked underneath Rey’s knees.

“I’m not a child!” When Poe begins to stumble himself, she exclaims, “You’re going to hurt yourself.”

“Only if you keep wiggling.” Poe snaps at Rey. “My dad carried my mum like this when she broke her ankle. Besides, you don’t weigh much.”

Rey’s face turns a bright red at Poe’s remark about her weight, but doesn’t move as he starts climbing the stairs again. He takes her all the way to the top of the four flights before setting her back on her feet. With even more embarrassment, Rey begins brushing at her dress subconsciously. She is worried that with Poe carrying her the way he did may have caused a malfunction with her outfit.

“He suits you.” Tenel Ka says to Rey as she approaches.

“What?” Rey looks up at Tenel Ka, cheeks still a flaming red color in embarrassment at having been carried up the stairs.

“Poe. He looks after you better than most consorts do their females.” Tenel Ka comments and turns her head to watch Poe help BB-8 traverse the stairs as well. “He is an excellent specimen to produce offspring with.”

It finally dawns on Rey as to what Tenel Ka is implying and she quickly tries to correct the princess.

“We aren’t together, like that. He is a colleague, a friend.” Rey sputters out and becomes frustrated when Tenel Ka begins to laugh at Rey’s embarrassment.

_‘Be careful with your words, Rey. My grandmother will use them, and your pilot, against you. She has eyes and ears everywhere.’_ Tenel Ka’s voice echoes out to Rey through the force as she laughs.

Rey, hearing Tenel Ka’s warning through the force, looks towards Poe and BB-8 before returning to Tenel Ka.

“I will keep that in mind.” Rey says softly to the princess just as Poe and BB-8 reach them.

Before anyone can say or do anything else, the large metallic doors hiss open. Standing on the other side is a tall, older man with long dish-water blonde hair that has many streaks of gray within it. His tunic style top is left loose, but have the deep V-cut in the chest. Hanging from his shoulders is a dark blue cloak with several gold chains cutting across his chest to keep it in place.

“Father.” Tenel Ka bows her head to her father while her guards kneel before him.

“Daughter.” The man says in surprise at seeing his daughter. Then his gaze falls upon Dash Rendar. “Rendar. I was not expecting to see you nor the supplies from Karrde for another month or so.”

“Yes, well… Things have changed, Isolder.” Dash Rendar hesitantly states to the man. “Leia Organa-Solo sends her best regards to you, and two representatives from her Resistance movement.”

“It has been a long time since I’ve heard anything from Princess Leia, herself. But I was aware of her Resistance and their fight against the First Order.” Isolder looks away from Dash Rendar and lets his eyes travel over both Poe and Rey. Then he bows his head towards them both. “You are welcome here.”

Isolder then walks over to his daughter and begins whispering in her ear for a moment. He backs away from her and proceeds to leave.

“Come,” Tenel Ka says with a forced smile to her guests. “the Queen Mother wishes to speak to you both, now.”

“Don’t we have time to freshen up and change?” Dash Rendar asks, wondering why the sudden change in protocol.

“When the Queen Mother requests your presence, you do not keep her waiting.” Tenel Ka replies, trying hard to keep her outward appearance calm.

Rey senses the princess’s concern for their well-being through the force. Knowing that Poe and Dash don’t understand Tenel Ka’s hesitation, she attempts to help the woman. She reaches out to take hold of Poe’s hand, threading their fingers together. Rey gives him an imploring look when he gives her a confused look.

“Lead the way.” Rey tells the Hapian Princess, giving Poe’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“Very well.”

Tenel Ka walks towards the main door that her father had just come out of, and can sense the others following her inside. She doesn’t say a word to anyone as they make their way through the large caverned halls of the castle. They reach another set of large metal doors and Tenel Ka turns to face the trio.

“When you enter the Queen Mother’s Throne Room, you are to kneel before her. Wait till she addresses you before you rise. I must warn you now, Rey, she will most likely speak to you since you are the female representative of the Resistance. Choose your words carefully, for she may twist them on you.”

“I understand.” Rey agrees. Then she looks over at Poe, silently praying the Queen Mother will speak with him since he’s more Resistance command.

“My grandmother will do as she wishes, but I implore you, Poe, not to speak unless asked a question directly.” Tenel Ka warns, hoping that the man won’t anger her grandmother.

“Right, let’s get this show on the road.” Dash huffs out in annoyance.

Tenel Ka nods to the trio before turning around to face the doors. Looking over at one of the four guards, she has to wait for them to press their palm upon an interface by the door. Then in a loud hiss, the door to the throne room opens. With her head held high, Tenel Ka leads Dash, Poe, Rey, and BB-8 down the long dark blue carpet which leads towards the dais where her grandmother is seated.

As they follow Tenel Ka, Poe and Rey are still holding hands but Poe keeps his strides slow so that Rey is walking only a few inches in front of him. This is one of the things that he remembers reading from the information that Leia had supplied them with. Males are to walk slightly slower than the females. However, Poe is quick to note that Dash Rendar is not following this rule and is walking ahead of Rey and himself.

“Dash Rendar.” The Queen Mother’s voice echoes throughout the overly large room.

The Queen Mother, Ta’a Chume, is seated upon her carved marble throne. Her silver and dark blue silks emphasis her station in this planets’ governing body, and the crystal crown that rests upon her elaborately styled white hair makes her look even more regal. However, her blue eyes have a harsh look within them as they study the smuggler and the pair he has brought with him.

“Your majesty.” Dash Rendar says with a flourishing of his hand before kneeling before the stairs of her dais.

Poe and Rey also kneel, though Poe helps Rey navigate the movement before doing so himself. He tries hard not to smile as BB-8 comes up alongside and moves his domed head downwards slightly.

“I was told by Karrde that you would be arriving sooner than normal, and with an entourage from the Resistance.”

“If I may say, you are looking quite beautiful today.” Dash Rendar tells the old woman with a handsome smile on his face.

“Enough of your flirtations, Rendar. Tell me, who are these Resistance fighters that have come with you?” The Queen Mother harshly demands.

“Your majesty,” Dash Rendar begins to speak as he rises up from his kneeling. “it is my honor to introduce you to Rey, one of the many female fighters of the Resistance. Then there is Poe Dameron, Second in Command of the Resistance. They are here on behalf of Leia Organa-Solo to ask for help from the Hapes Consortium.”

“Is that so?” Ta’a Chume asks, looking directly at Rey for an answer.

“Yes.” Rey rises up, a sudden surge of courage allowing her to even look the older woman right in the eyes. “Our numbers have dwindled since the evacuation of D’Qar. The First Order has murdered many of our people and destroyed all of our ships. We ask for your assistance to help end the destruction that the First Order has caused to the galaxy.”

“Interesting that you would point the blame at the First Order when your Resistance is just as guilty at causing destruction to the galaxy. Tell me, why should I align myself with you?”

Not quite knowing how to respond, Rey falters, “Because… Because it is the right thing to do.”

“Ha! Such ignorance! The right thing to do. You-“

“But it is!” she interrupts before immediately throwing a hand over her mouth.

The throne room goes absolutely quiet in stunned silence at Rey’s audacity to raise her voice at the Queen Mother. Even Tenel Ka has gone still, eyes wide in both shock and worry about what Ta’a Chume will do. However, the sound of laughter fills the air which is coming from the old woman sitting on the throne.

“I can see now why Leia chose you to come here.” Ta’a Chume states between her chuckles. “You have a fire within you that makes you passionate about your loyalties, and aren’t afraid of offending any who don’t agree with you. That is an admirable trait which I can respect. However, you will have to prove to me the validity of your Resistance’s claim on making the galaxy a better one.”

With a wave of her hand, Ta’a Chume signals for one of her handmaidens to approach her.

“Risla, will show you to your guest chambers.” The Queen Mother states, dismissing them.

The dark-haired and dark-skinned woman approaches Rey and Poe and gives them a quick curtsy. Rey tugs on Poe’s hand, which she never let go of during their encounter with the Hapian Queen Mother. He quickly rises up and gently taps on BB-8’s domed head. Then the two humans and droid follow Risla out of the throne room. Dash, however, elects to stay behind to conduct further business with Ta’a Chume.

Risla leads the pair and the droid towards the South facing wing of the castle, and using an elevator to reach the fourth floor.

“Your chambers are down this way.” Risla states as she walks down the hallway towards the end of the wing.

“The door at the end of the hall leads to Smuggler Rendar’s chambers. This one here,” Risla gestures to the metal door to her left. “is for you, Rey. As for you, Dameron, your chambers are across from Rey’s. Since you are not consorts, nor engaged, it is against our customs and laws for an unattached man or woman to enter the opposite sex’s chambers unless married.”

“You’re dismissed, Risla.” Tenel Ka’s voice calls out from down the hall.

Poe and Rey turn and watch as the red-haired woman walks towards them. Out of the corner of their eyes, they see Risla bow before leaving. The two seem to glare at each other as they pass one another. This display isn’t lost on Poe, Rey, or BB-8.

Tenel Ka waits several moments to ensure Risla is out of earshot before speaking.

“One of my grandmother’s spies.” She explains. “I would suggest that while you are here that you adhere to our laws to the fullest extent. Your things are already on their way here, and will be arriving within the hour. Perhaps you both should rest in the meantime. Furthermore, tonight you will be dining with the Queen Mother. My father and I will also be in attendance as will many of our distant relations. Now if you will excuse me, I must be leaving you quickly. I am sure that Risla will have already notified my grandmother that I dismissed her.”

Once again, the princess pivots on heel and leaves without waiting for any response.

“I have a feeling that’s like a thing with her.”

Rey doesn’t say anything.

“It’s kinda rude, but hey, she’s a princess….”

Rey doesn’t even seem to be paying attention to him, eyes still locked on the door the princess left through.

Taking a look around the hall, Poe says, “I was thinking on taking a look around in the chambers then probably crash in my room for a bit. Will you be alright? Do you want to come with? On the exploration part, not the room part… ‘cos of the rules…”

He really had no explanation for his sudden awkwardness, but was immensely glad when Rey seemed to snap out of whatever was occupying her thoughts.

“I’ll be fine. I’ll find you if I need anything.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Definitely.”

He started to say something, but stopped. The words that eventually left his mouth were:

“Just don’t let me find you in a tragic accident on the stairs. I’d hate to be the one to tell Leia her Jedi died in a shoe accident.”

“Accident? It’s straight up murder at that point,” she replied with a huff. “Though I think I might have finally mastered these hellish things.”

Her statement couldn’t go unpunished by the shoe gods so it was inevitable that she stumbled through the doorway to her room. Poe’s laughter could be heard all through the adjacent hallways.

“See you later.” Poe tells her as he heads off into his assigned chambers.What he isn’t able to see is Rey’s smile fade as his chamber’s door closes behind him.

Upon entering the assigned chambers, Poe is shocked at finding himself in a decent sized sitting room. There are multiple fainting couches with silk fabrics in a red color. There’s also several wooden chairs as well. All of these furnishings surround a fire pit made of marble which sits in the middle of the room. Looking past these things, Poe notices that the sitting room has a promenade deck to the outside. To his left there is another metal door, which Poe heads towards.

The metal door opens are reveals a nice sized bedroom that has a very large circular bed in the center of the room. Hanging above the bed are many sheer fabrics in the same red color as the bed and furniture in the sitting room. Against the left wall is an armoire closet that takes up the entire length of the room. On the opposite side of the room there is a stone archway that leads to the refresher.

“Too flashy.” Poe mumbles to himself as he makes his way towards the refresher to answer nature’s call.

Once he is done, Poe heads back out into the bedroom. Brushing the curtains out of his way, he proceeds to belly flop onto the bed. To his surprise, the mattress is the perfect combination of firm and soft. Leaving his feet to dangle off the mattress, Poe decides to try and get some sleep. Within minutes sleep arrives and takes him away, but little does he know that his dreams will turn into a warning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe has a vivid dream while Rey experiences a flare within the Force. Then there's a party to attend where Poe and Rey start to realize that Hapes is full of dangers.

Wind blows through the trees of Yavin IV and Poe can’t help but to smile. The smell of a coming rainstorm fills his nose with each breath he takes. This is the smell of home to him; one of the few things that helps him to relax completely. Opening his eyes, Poe sees his parents’ house in the distance. His smile grows bigger as he looks down and discovers that he is sitting on a thick branch of the force tree. In his mind, the memories of him and his mother spending time together fill Poe with a bittersweet joy. The picnics they shared together, being told stories about how Poe uttered his first words while hugging the growing tree and taking his first steps, which drew him away from his mum directing him towards his father.

“It doesn’t surprise me to find you up there, sweetheart.”

Twisting his upper body to face the owner of the voice, Poe has to take hold of a nearby branch to keep himself from falling out of the tree.

“Don’t move so fast, or you’ll fall.” The voice calls out again from near the base of the tree.

Keeping himself upright, Poe quickly begins to towards the trunk of the tree, searching.

“Mom?” Poe whispers out before calling out. “Mom!”

“There is no need to shout, sweetheart.” Comes the reply before the woman comes around the trunk. She gives him a bright smile as she looks up at him. The woman who taught him how to fly, his mother Shara Bey, is standing several feet below where he is sitting. She looks nearly the same as when he last saw her.

“Mom.” Poe gushes out and begins to quickly climb down from the tree. “Mom!”

His mother’s laughter fills the air and this cause Poe to jump the last few feet from the tree. He lands on the ground, and notices that he doesn’t feel the small amount of pain he should from the impact. Not knowing what else to do, Poe begins to run towards where his mother should be.

“Poe.”

Hearing his name come from behind him, Poe spins around and comes face-to-face with his mother. Not waiting another second, Poe practically throws himself at her. The feeling of being wrapped up in warmth is what Poe is feeling as he embraces his mother. He burrows his face into her neck, like he used to when he was a child, and a soothing hand begins to thread itself through his dark curls.

“My son. You’re all grown up now.” Shara whispers to her son before pressing a gentle kiss into his hair.

“Mom.” Poe softly says before slowly stepping out of their embrace. Yet he takes hold of his mother’s hand. “Is this even real? I haven’t dreamt of you in years.”

His mother chuckles and gives her son’s hand a squeeze. “My son. My little Poe. I’ve always been watching you. I’m so proud of you, Poe. So proud.”

“Dad and I-“ Poe chokes on his words, tears building in his brown eyes. “We miss you so much.”

Shara places her free hand against her son’s cheek and a sad smile slowly appears on her face.

“Poe, sweetheart, listen. Things are about to change for the galaxy and you must be ready. They’ll be needing you. **_She_** will be needing you. Protect Rey. Protect them all.”

“Mom?” Poe asks, wondering what it is that his mother is trying to tell him.

Shara pulls her son into another hug, albeit a quick one before stepping away from him. “Promise me.”

“Mom?”

“Promise me!”

“I promise. But what change? What’s going to happen?”

“You will find out soon enough.” With her last words, Shara begins to disappear before Poe’s eyes, and he is trying hard not to panic. However, he can’t help but want his mother to stay with him.

“Mom!” Poe cries out, but it’s in vain. Shara is gone.

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake and the skies over Yavin IV turn into violent shades of reds and golden yellows. Trees begin falling all around Poe and the ground shakes so harshly that he is finding it difficult to stay standing. A bright flash fills the sky before the world around him begins to turn dark. Poe looks up at the sky and sees a series of large metallic objects in the sky, firing down upon the planet. A roaring sound pulls his attention to the ground as it begins to split apart.

“Mama!!”

Whipping around, a wave of fear nearly overwhelms him. But this isn’t his fear. There is a house, sitting unaffected by the turmoil around it. Another scream echoes and Poe finds himself charging toward the house, his blaster drawn.

“Help!! Mama!! No!! Mama!!” the little voice screams out in terror.

As Poe rounds the back corner of the home, the sight before him causes him to stop. Silhouettes in black huddle around something on the ground. Time seems to slow down around Poe and a small breeze blows past him. With the breeze comes the smell of burnt flesh along with the sounds of a child’s whimpering. In slow motion, Poe watches as the group turns to leave, and that is when his eyes zero-in on a familiar form gasping for life on the grass covered ground. It hits him like a punch in the gut when he realizes who it is.

“Rey.” Poe gasps out in shock as time seems to surge back to normal. “No.”

Somehow Rey’s heard him and turns her head to look at him. Her chest heaves several times, and blood is beginning to pool beneath her battered and broken body. The white shirt she is wearing is quickly turning red from the gaping hole in her stomach.

“Rey!!” Poe yells out and starts to run towards her. His hand tightens around his blaster as he gets closer to her. Dropping to his knees once he gets Rey’s side, Poe can see just how severe Rey’s injuries are.

“Papa!!! Papa!!”

Hearing the child’s voice call out pulls Poe’s attention from Rey. Upon turning his head towards the child’s cries, Poe feels his stomach drop and his chest tighten. There, being held by one of the members of the group, is a child. Through familiar brown, wavy locks, the little boy’s hazel eyes catch Poe’s.

“Papa!!” The child cries out, tears falling down his red cheeks.

Before Poe can stand up from where he is kneeling, a sudden burst of heat scorches through his chest. It is followed by pain unlike anything Poe has ever felt before and drops his blaster to the ground. He looks down at his chest and sees the red blade of a lightsaber coming out of his chest. The lightsaber extinguishes just as suddenly as it ignited and Poe finds himself falling towards the ground. Yet, the cries of the child calling out for his father, gives Poe enough resolve to twist his body into landing on his side. Fighting against the pain, Poe attempts to reach out for the blaster he dropped.

Before he is able to wrap his hand around the blaster, a black boot steps on his hand with enough force to crush several bones. However, Poe doesn’t scream out in pain but he looks up at the owner of the boot. His eyes widen in recognition while at the same time Poe takes his last breath.

“I told you they were mine, Pilot.”

                                                                                  _____________________________

After having gone to her chambers, Rey had changed into her more comfortable attire that she wore back on Ahch-To. Then she had taken a short nap which was followed by some meditation. However, Rey’s attempts at meditation had not going smoothly.

First, her Hapian wardrobe had been too distracting and all around uncomfortable.

Second, there was the ever-present glare. The sun seemed to shine directly into her chambers and the golden monstrosities they called décor were eager to reflect that bright, bright light. Despite keeping her eyes shut, it was very much distracting. She finally threw a blanket over her head since no amount of curtains, blinds, or moving spots seemed to work.

In the darkness of the blanket and the comfort of her own clothes, Rey had finally managed to settle into her meditation. After a time, she began to sense that something was wrong. Reaching out further into the force, Rey could feel waves of joy along with sadness emanating from Poe’s chambers as he slept. She wasn’t too concerned by the two emotions since it was common place for her to feel them during their flight.

Just as Rey retreats to continue her meditations, something shifts again within the force. This time, however, Rey begins to feel her connection to Kylo Ren start to flare up. Scrambling out of the blanket, Rey doesn’t see Kylo Ren anywhere in the bedroom. Instead, she hears a single word echo through her mind.

“ _Mama_!”

The distress emanating from Poe’s chambers becomes so strong that Rey feels as if she is starting to be compressed in the force. Worried about what is happening to Poe, and the continued presence of the connection, Rey leaps off of her bed and runs to her bedroom door. There, she comes face-to-face with BB-8, who’s beeping and trilling in distress.

“What’s wrong with Poe?”

The little droid lets out several more beeps before quickly rolling away. He heads out into the large hallway before heading into Poe’s chambers.

“BB-8!” Rey rushes after the droid, who is heading straight for the chambers where Poe is staying.

As she follows the droid into the sitting room of Poe’s chambers, she is immediately hit by a tidal wave of despair. The air practically crackles with dark energy. It’s choking and it causes her to stumble as she pushes her way to the bedchamber.

She can hear him before BB-8 even opens the door.

“Rey!” 

Hearing the desperation in Poe’s voice, she doesn’t hesitate to climb into the bed and cupping Poe’s face. She feels fresh tears under her thumbs.

“Poe! Poe wake up!”

Trapped in his nightmare, he continues to thrash, his breath becoming increasingly quick and shallow.

The edges of her vision begin to dim as she feels the remaining light in the room start to disappear around her. A new panic, her own this time, threatens to overtake her. Light. She just needed light. Closing her eyes, Rey calls on the Force. It’s there, far away and hidden behind thick, black clouds. She sees the edges of it peeking through. She calls to it again. The flickers of light start to grow stronger. She calls on it again. And again, and again.

Poe jolts awake with a gasp and violently tumbles off of the bed.

“Poe!” Rey hurries to the other side of the bed where she finds Poe pushing himself up into a seated position on the ground. “Poe, are you alright?”

Poe looks up at Rey with eyes that are just beginning to clear up from the haziness of sleep. His breathing is still short and quick, as if he was scared.

“Poe?” Rey asks again, carefully kneeling in front of him. From behind her, Rey can hear BB-8 ask after his master’s health. “Poe?”

Poe blinks a couple more times before his deep brown eyes focus on Rey. Very carefully Poe begins to get up from where he is at on the floor.

“Are you all right?” Rey asks, following Poe to stand up.

“Yeah, just a dream. Nightmare really.” Poe replies as he runs his hands up his face and into his sleep mused hair.

“But it wasn’t just a nightmare, was it?” Rey says before reaching out to take hold of Poe’s hand. “I felt your distress while I was meditating. Then I felt my connection with Kylo Ren come to life, but I didn’t see him. In fact, I didn’t even hear him. But I could still feel him through the connection and feel your emotions through the force. Will you tell me what happened? What you saw in your nightmare?”

“You died, alright.” Poe shouts at her, feeling vulnerable and angry about the situation. “Kylo’s kriffing Knights of Ren killed you and I couldn’t stop them. Then the smug bastard decided to kill me after having watched you die.”

Rey is shocked to hear the grave news about Poe’s dream, and she feels a small shiver come from the force as well. She isn’t sure what Poe’s dream may mean or if it even means anything at all. Feeling Poe pull away from her, she watches as Poe begins to pace back and forth, trying to alleviate his pent-up anger over the dream.

“I just wanna punch something. Beat the crap out of him, you know?” Poe growls out, his hands turning into fists.

“I know. Though I doubt the Queen Mother would take kindly to you beating the crap out of their things. Why don’t we spar?” Rey suggests.

“Rey, I don’t think that’s a promising idea.” Poe stops his pacing and looks directly at her.

“I think it’s a good idea. You get to punch something, we both get some exercise, and you don’t get in trouble for destroying Hapian property.”

“I’m not going to hit you, Rey.”

“Who says you could even land a hit on me?” She is happy to note that most of Poe’s tension has now lessened to a smaller degree thanks to her teasing.

Poe finally nods his head and moves towards the large closet to find some clothes to wear for sparring. He finds a pair of tan cargo pants and a black tank in among the rest of the clothes that were sent with them for this trip.

“I’ll meet you in the hallway.” Rey calls out as she leaves the bedroom.

As Poe gets dressed, BB-8 lets out several whirls and beeps at his master and follows Poe’s heels.

“I’m fine buddy, just a bad dream.” Poe softly tells his droid while pulling the black tank over his head.

The droid lets out sad beep at Poe’s response before letting out several other beeps as well. This causes Poe to chuckle and look over at his droid.

“Buddy, I’m sure our impromptu sparring session won’t interfere with their rules or with our going to dinner tonight with the queen. And no, I’m not afraid of Rey using the force during our spar. I’m sure if she did harm me then she’d fix me up too, buddy.” Poe gives his droid a cheeky smile before changing into the tan cargo pants.

Once he is dressed, Poe and BB-8 head out to meet up with Rey in the hallway between their two separate guest chambers. Poe allows Rey to lead him into her own guest chambers, and he has a challenging time trying not to gawk at the overly decorated sitting room.

“Went a bit overboard with the gold…” Poe comments with seeing all the gold colored finishes in the room. Even the white fabric chairs and couches have gold finishes for the armrests and footings.

“Really? I hadn’t noticed,” there is a small upturn of Rey’s lips as she says this.

“Must be trying to over compensate for something.” Poe mumbles to himself as he follows Rey.

Out on the large balcony, Rey turns around to face Poe. She watches as he takes in the gaudy outdoor furnishings that match the ones inside. He makes to say something, then seems to opt to keep his mouth shut. For the time being at least.

“So, where should we begin?” Poe asks, beginning to do warm up stretches.

“I don’t really know. I’ve never done… formal… sparring before.” Rey explains with her cheeks starting to feel hot with embarrassment.

“Makes sense, I guess. My Dad taught me how to fight. He was assigned to General Solo’s Pathfinders unit just before the evacuation of Yavin to Hoth. With all the trouble the General caused at any cantina dive, Dad and his fellow pathfinders were always on their toes. Especially after the bounty hunter incident on Ord Mantell. Mom would never tell me why it was that General Solo would send Dad a case of Corellian Ale once a month, but I think the two were linked. Anyways, once Mom died, Dad taught me everything he knew about hand-to-hand combat. We can take it slow at first. What do you say?” Poe replies just before doing a few stretches.

Rey had smiled while listening to Poe speak about his father. Through the force, Rey felt happiness and humor radiating off of him. She couldn’t help but feel a little jealous of his childhood memories which are so different from her own. Then reality catches up with her on what it is that Poe just told her.

“You know hand-to-hand combat techniques?”

Poe lets out a chuckle before moving into a defensive position. “Enough with the questions, and show me what you got.”

Rey decides to begin with a feint attack towards his right side before spinning to his left in an attempt to hit his ribs with her elbow. Poe, however, isn’t easily fooled and steps out of reach before striking back with a quick jab towards her face. Rey backs away from Poe’s hand so that his blow doesn’t hit her in the face. Seeing Poe advance, Rey attempt a roundhouse kick. However, Poe is quick to take hold of her foot and drops to his knees before kicking Rey’s foot out from beneath her. Rey falls to the ground, but uses the force to keep the impact from being too hard.

Poe releases Rey’s foot and stands up back into a defensive position. He gives her a cheeky grin with a wink, which causes Rey to scowl at him. Not one to back down from a fight, Rey gets back up and takes up a defensive position which is similar to Poe’s. The pair start to move in a circle, Rey mimicking Poe’s steps. They make several attempts at attacking each other for quite a while, until Poe realizes that Rey is actually using his own attacks on him. This gives him an idea.

“Don’t cheat by using the force, Rey.” Poe teases, switching up the movement of his feet so that his left now leads where he wants to go.

“I’m not cheating.”

“Oh really?” Poe decides to change things up a bit, and goes on the offensive with a four-step combo.

This causes Rey to shift herself out of the combination attack; however, what she doesn’t realize is that her moving is exactly what Poe wanted. Suddenly she finds her hand in a tight grip before being pulled towards Poe. Trying to free herself, Rey doesn’t notice that both feet are no longer touching the ground. Her lower back hits the ground first and this is all Rey needs to feel before allowing instinct to kick in. She uses her feet to throw her body, causing Poe to lose balance and topple over. Knowing that she has him down, she tries to find a way to hold onto him with her hands. Both of her legs are able to wrap around his and again Rey uses her body to shift them so that she can pin him to the ground. However, in her efforts to pin Poe, he has both of her wrists held tightly in one hand against his chest. Rey doesn’t know where his other hand has gone till she feels something grab the back of her neck, causing the instinctual response for her to go stiff.

Both of them are breathing heavily as they stare at each other. As Rey continues to stare at Poe, the air between them starts to become thick with energy and their breathing patterns begin to synchronize with the other. Rey can feel a warm pool begin to spread out from deep within her stomach and a dull ache starts to make itself known too.

Feeling something change between them, Poe slowly releases his hold on the back of Rey’s neck. However, his hand doesn’t move too far as it begins to comb through the loose strands of Rey’s hair that isn’t held in the half-ponytail. With their faces only inches apart, Poe finds himself leaning upwards till his lips brush softly against Rey’s. They are so lost in their own little bubble that they don’t hear BB-8 let out a series of beeps.

“I hope I am not interrupting anything.” The Hapian Princess calls out from the archway of the balcony.

Hearing the princess’s voice causes Rey and Poe to startle and they quickly scramble to away from each other.

“You weren’t.” Rey says quickly, her face turning beet red. She doesn’t dare look at Poe while feeling this flustered.

“Just sparring.” Poe answers as he rocks himself up onto his feet. “Did you need anything, your highness?”

Tenel Ka gives the two a knowing smirk before giving her reply. “Dinner’s been rescheduled for tonight.”

“To when?” Poe asks.

“In exactly 43 minutes from now. You better clean up quick. I suspect my grandmother has an ulterior motive for it.” Tenel Ka replies before looking over at Rey. “If you are not busy tomorrow morning, I would gladly offer to be your sparring partner. Perhaps even teach you a few things that Master Skywalker taught me long ago.”

“Thank you.”

“Now,” Tenel Ka says as she moves to take hold of Rey’s hand. “we best get you dressed for dinner. Excuse us.”

Rey finds herself being dragged away from Poe and back inside of her chambers then to her bedroom. She sits down on the bed and watches as the princess digs into Rey’s closet like it was her own. Though Tenel Ka seemed to have a better idea of what all was in there since Rey could have sworn there hadn’t been that many dresses in there earlier.

“So, have you mated with your male yet?” Tenel Ka asks as she pulls out a cream-colored dress, which she wrinkles her nose at before tossing it aside to go digging for another.

It takes a moment for Rey to process what she had been nonchalantly asked. “Mated?! No. Not that it is any of your concern.”

The princess stops her searching to give Rey a scrutinizing look. “Have you ever mated with anyone or are you still unclaimed?”

“Unclaim-? That’s no one’s business.” Rey snaps back, wondering what sort of game Tenel Ka is playing with her.

“Hmm.” Tenel Ka pulls out a shimmering teal ballgown.

Tenel Ka brings the dress to where Rey is seated. She reaches out and pulls on Rey’s arm to force the young woman to stand. Then she holds the gown up against Rey’s body before turning Rey to face away from her, with a little help from the force.

“Be cautious of what you and your male drink tonight.” Tenel Ka whispers in warning into Rey’s ear. “Many saw you sparring on the balcony together. A few of the women made comment about your male’s prowess in bed, and now those rumors have begun circling the palace. Your position is quite envious in that regard.”

Rey opens and closes her mouth several times before finally managing to form a response. “Why are you… Why are you telling me this and not Poe?”

Tenel Ka suddenly runs her fingers through Rey’s hair, pulling it out of its bun. Whispering, she says, “If I could, I would. But it would arouse suspicion upon my character and dignity. However, he isn’t the only one who needs to be warned. As with any group of females, they will try to remove a threat or hindrance to get what they desire. You and your male appear close, but not enough to keep others from desiring him or yourself.”

“Does this include you?” Rey asks, spinning around to face Tenel Ka.

“I have no interest in your male. The one my heart desired was murdered at the hand of his brother several years ago.” The other woman’s eyes flick to the ceiling. Rey can see the shine of tears that threaten to fall. Tenel Ka seems to shake them and continues on. “Plus, I’m not into women. Though there are a few here who are. But you are the one with the larger target on your back than your male.”

Rey ponders Tenel Ka’s words for a moment before asking, “Is your…”

“No. If there is anyone my grandmother is targeting, it is you because you have force abilities.” Tenel Ka reveals before heading back over to the large wardrobe. “She may even try to entice one of our male relatives into seeking a courtship with you. Possibly even manipulate a situation so that your male leaves you here on Hapes.”

“That’ll never happen. Leia would skin him alive if he were to leave me here.” Rey comments before tossing the teal ballgown onto the bed.Slowly she heads over to the wardrobe.

“Just promise me that you and your male will take precautions. I wouldn’t want you to lose each other.” When Rey gives Tenel Ka a confused look, the princess explains further. “There is something between you both, and I could sense it from the moment you two came down the ship ramp. Perhaps there is a bond forming between the two of you. It can be very positive experience for you both because you desire each other and the Force accepts this.”

With that said, Tenel Ka hands Rey a pair of strappy high heeled sandals with a smile and then leaves.

Rey’s mind is working on overdrive as It tries to make sense of everything Tenel Ka has told her. Not just about others desiring her and Poe, or the fact that someone may try something at dinner, but of the fact that Tenel Ka knows about force bonds. Maybe Tenel Ka is the one who can help Rey with understanding the bond she shares with Kylo Ren.

The time passes quickly for Rey as she gets dressed and thinks about what tomorrow morning may bring with sparring with Tenel Ka. She doesn’t even care that her ballgown dress has no back to it, and that the front only has two wide straps which tie together at the back of her neck. Nor does she care that the sandal high heels are causing her ankles to protest at wearing such painful things.

A knock at the bedroom door pulls Rey out of her musings. Before she can stand up to answer it, the door opens a crack and a familiar voice calls out.

“Rey? Are you decent?” Poe calls out from behind the door. “Need any help? Ouch! Buddy, stop it.”

Rey lets out a chuckle at hearing BB-8 chastising his master while at the same time running into Poe’s legs.

“Let him in, BB-8” Rey stands up and watches as Poe enters the bedroom with BB-8 following closely behind. A blush begins to grow on her cheeks as Poe slows down his stride towards her while his eyes roam over her not once, not twice, but three times.

“You…You look… nice.” Poe stammers out while trying very hard not to let his imagination run wild at the sight of so much skin being bared on Rey’s torso.

“Thanks.” Rey self-consciously crosses her arms over her chest. “You don’t look half bad yourself, Commander.”

“Thanks, but I’d prefer to be in a flight suit than this getup.” Poe states, looking down. The top he has on is a silver and teal brocade open-chested vest which sits over top of a sheer silver shirt. At his waist sits a thick belt made of the same silver and teal brocade. The black pants that he wears are so tight that every time Poe moves it feels like he is about to be on the receiving end of a wedgie. Inside of his silver boots, Poe has hidden away two vibro-blades. Just in case.

“At least your torso isn’t nearly naked for everyone to see.”

“Yeah, I think these people are a bit perverted in their clothing attire choices.” Poe finds that he really doesn’t have a problem with Rey’s attire. But her expression tells him that he probably should. Feeling the weight of his mother’s ring hanging around his neck, and the comfort it brings him, Poe gets an idea in his head.

Coming closer to Rey, Poe removes the chain from around his neck. Seeing that Rey still is looking at him, Poe gently places the chain that carries his mother’s ring on Rey. He watches as Rey looks up at him after feeling the chain and ring against her skin, and gives her a shy smile.

“It was my mother’s ring, and it’s always brought me comfort, peace even. I’ll let you borrow it for the night. You need it more than me, I think, to get through tonight’s dinner with the queen and her court.”

“Thank you, but that really isn’t necessary.” Rey states, fingering the ring subconsciously like she’s seen him do many times before.

“Yes, it is. You’re as nervous as a male Loth-cat without balls and claws. Now, you need to do something about your hair.” Poe teases as he allows one of his hands to comb through the lose pieces of her brown hair.

The pair fall into a silence as Rey sits down to allow Poe to help style her hair. Though she won’t ask how he knows how to do hair, something about Poe doing her hair causes her stomach to get butterflies. It doesn’t take long for Poe to style her hair. He makes sure that most of Rey’s hair is left loose while pulling the two sides back into twists which create a bun at the back of her head. BB-8 lets out a whirl before opening up and holding out two silver hair combs which have embellished floral designs.

“Thanks buddy.” Poe tells his droid as he watches Rey reach down to take them from the droid.

“Thank you, little one.” Rey gives the droid a smile before looking down at the two combs. “They’re beautiful. Where did you get these?”

The droid lets out a few short beeps in reply and watches as Rey hands the combs to Poe. After Poe places them into the bun, BB-8 lets out a few more beeps and trills before leaving the pair alone.

“We’ll have to get something nice for Leia while we are here.” Poe states as he stands up. He offers a hand to Rey and helps the young woman to her feet. “Ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t let you fall. Promised I wouldn’t, and a Dameron always keeps his promises.”

Poe tucks Rey’s hand into his elbow and the pair leave Rey’s bedroom and chambers. In the hallway, they run into Risla, who will be escorting the pair to the dining rooms. The handmaiden shows them the way down to the Queen’s dining rooms in silence.

Upon reaching the doors that lead to the dining rooms, Risla leaves the pair and heads off elsewhere.

“Deep breaths. We can do this.” Poe mumbles out, trying to not just to keep himself calm but Rey as well.

The large doors open and the pair enter into the dining rooms. There are already a good amount of people loitering about. Some of them are talking in whispers, while others are boisterous in their conversations.

Poe and Rey make their way over to one of the several columns that decorate the elaborately decorated room. When they’ve reached the column, a male servant approaches carrying a tray of goblets filled with green liquid. Both of them take a goblet and the male servant leaves them alone.

As Poe raises his goblet towards him, Rey suddenly remembers the warning that Tenel Ka gave her earlier. She glides her hand, which was still holding on to his arm, up to his wrist before giving it a good squeeze. Then she moves her head so that she can whisper into his ear.

“Tenel Ka gave me a warning earlier about any drinks or food we may have. It would appear that you and I may have some people who would do anything to remove us from each other.” Rey confides.

Poe turns his head to look at Rey, not considering just how close their faces are to each other. “So, we already have made some enemies. Did she tell you anything else?”

“Only that there we had an audience during our sparring session this afternoon. It would appear that many find us… desirable.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Poe cheekily retorts as his eyes move about the room. “Picking up anything through the force?”

Rey shakes her head and watches as Poe leans away from her while scanning the room. She can feel the muscles in his arm tighten as he looks for possible threats. Before she can say or do anything, the sound of a gong echoes throughout the room. The main doors open to reveal the Queen Mother, Isolder, and Tenel Ka standing together. Taking their que from everyone else, Rey and Poe bow as the three royals enter the room.

“I bid you welcome this evening.” Queen Mother Ta’a Chume states, signaling for everyone to rise from their bows. “It is with immense pleasure that I will be dining with you all this evening, and I apologize for any inconveniences that came from starting earlier than normal.”

The Queen Mother then turns and begins walking towards another set of doors. These doors open to unveil an extremely large room filled with several large tables which are covered in white silks and fine table settings in the colors of the royal household. The royal family head off to the head table while everyone else make their way to the rest of the tables. As Rey and Poe enter the room, they spot Dash Rendar waving them over to one of the tables closest to the head table.

“Fancy shindig, huh?” Dash tells the pair as he watches Poe pull out a chair for Rey to sit in. “Nice dress, Rey. If any trouble comes about, at least you’ll be able have free movement of your arms.”

Poe gives Dash a glare from over top of Rey’s head as he helps Rey pull the chair in towards the table.

“Nice necklace you got there too.” Dash comments, pointing at the ring which rests against Rey’s breast bone. He then looks over at Poe and gives him a knowing smile.

As Poe sits down next to Rey, the sound of trumpets fills the air and dinner is served. Several trays, carried by servants, are brought in with several types of food. The room begins to fill with the clanking of silverware, and the endless chattering from the occupants. At their own table, Poe and Rey sit quietly as Dash and a few members of court talk across the table.

This goes on for a few hours, which by the time dinner and dessert are finished Poe and Rey are exhausted by the experience. Especially Rey since she has never attended a meal that has lasted for so long. Once the meal had ended, Rey had opted to stay at their table while Poe and Dash left to mingle with the locals. Not realizing that her glass has been refilled with a different type of wine by one of the servants, Rey takes a sip from it as she listens to a female courtier talk to her about the weapons training of the Hapian people.

After several minutes Rey starts to feel a fuzzy sensation in her lower stomach. She tries hard not to focus on it, but it starts to change to a low burning. Realization dawns on Rey that something must have been added to her wine, but couldn’t pinpoint when she had been given the change in drink. As carefully as she can Rey tries to gently shift in her chair, which causes the low burning to grow in intensity.

“Excuse me.” Rey says to the Hapian woman before getting up from her chair.

Rey’s movement catches Poe’s attention, who was talking with Dash and two other males from across the room. He notices the Rey is biting her lower lip as she walks and there is a flush on her cheeks and beginning to form on her chest. Poe excuses himself from the group and makes his way to follow after Rey. Once he is out in the hallway, Poe turns to see that Rey is doubled over and leaning against the wall.

“Rey!” Poe calls out and quickly runs towards her.

“Something feels off.” Rey pants out as she hears Poe come to a stop next to her. She looks up at him and her vision blurs in and out. “Something is wrong. The wine…”

“Don’t worry about how, right now. Can you walk?”

Rey is barely able to shake her head as her vision is still blurring in and out. Her reply is mumbled out and not very coherent. “Hhhurts...it…t…toooo…”

“Kriff.” Poe lets out under his breath before looking at their surroundings. He notices that there are no guards anywhere, nor anyone for that matter which is odd. Tucking that little bit of information into the back of his mind, Poe focuses his attention back on Rey.

“I’ve got you.” He whispers to Rey.

Being as careful as he can, Poe lifts Rey into his arms and is surprised by the whimper she lets slip from her lips as one of his hands rests against the skin on her side. He can feel heat radiating from her flesh, and Poe begins to worry. As fast as he can Poe makes his way back to his chambers in the guest wing, not giving a damn about royal protocol or laws. There is no way he is going to be leaving her side. Especially after she’d told him the warning that Tenel Ka gave her earlier. The thought of someone doing this to Rey, purposefully, makes Poe’s blood boil.

“BB-8!” Poe calls out as he enters the sitting room of his chambers.

Having heard Poe call out, the droid rolls into the room from the bedroom where he had been plugged into a charging port. Taking in the sight of Poe carrying a whimpering Rey towards him, the droid lets out several concerned beeps. Following Poe as he enters the bedroom and sets Rey down on the bed, BB-8 continues beeping out several concerned comments about Rey.

“I need you to do a quick scan of Rey.” Poe tells his droid before rushing towards the bathing room for a water and towel.

BB-8 does as Poe asks and begins scanning Rey the best he can. The little droid has a tough time of it since organic lifeforms aren’t what he usually is scanning. Having the information that Poe needs, BB-8 beeps out his findings out to his master.

“Keep monitoring her body temperature, buddy.” Poe comes back into the bedroom with a full pitcher of cool water and a cloth. He sets the pitcher on floor and dunks the cloth into the water. Ringing out the cloth, Poe quickly folds it and begins pressing it against Rey’s forehead.

“Poe.” Rey moans out as she curls up, tucking her legs against her stomach which doesn’t bring any relief to the burning in her lower stomach.

“I’m right here, Rey. Not going anywhere.” Poe softly tells her as he wets the cloth, rings it out, and presses it against her forehead again.

“It hurts. Burning…” Rey mumbles out before clutching at the bed-sheets with one hand while the other presses against her lower belly.

“BB-8, think you can check her for poisoning with a sample of her blood by running a diagnostic through the charging station’s interface module?” Poe asks his droid, and listens intently to the answer. “Then do it, buddy.”

“It’s… okay.” Rey moans out to BB-8 as she offer out an arm. She bites hard on her bottom lip at the sharp pain that comes from BB-8 doing a quick pin prick to draw a small blood sample from her. Normally, she isn’t this wimpy, but thanks to whatever is in her system her skin is hypersensitive.

It only takes a few moments before the droid shares his findings with Rey and Poe. Hearing the information causes Poe to let out a string of swear words that Rey has never heard before. While Rey wants to scream out in refusal over what BB-8 has told them. There has to be something which is causing Rey to feel this unwell.

“She’s clearly being affected by something, buddy. How else can you explain what’s happening?” Poe shouts at BB-8. “Unless… BB instead of a chemical scan for a foreign substance, what about scanning for an elevated level of natural occurring chemicals. Think you can do that?”

The little droid beeps out an affirmative and begins running another scan using the interface. It doesn’t take long for BB-8 to find what it is that his master had eluded to and is quick to report the latest information to Poe.

“Figures.” Poe growls out, moving to sit on the edge the bed near Rey. He can’t help but feel sorry for the young woman and what she is going through. His thoughts must have shown on his face because he finds one of Rey’s hands has taken hold of his own hand.

“Not your fault.” Rey groans out to Poe. Sweat is building on her forehead again, and she sighs as the cool damp cloth once again wipes it away. Thanks to Poe’s ministrations, the fog that had nearly consumed her mind is slowly clearing.

“You were warned that something like this could happen. But for it to happen this soon…” Poe states as he keeps wiping away the sweat from Rey’s face.

“I’ll… survive… this, Poe.” Rey gasps out as another wave of heat rolls through her lower stomach.

“I know you will survive this, Rey, but that doesn’t mean I like that they gave it to you.”

“And you’d… prefer it if… it was you… in this position? Don’t get to play… martyr on me… Poe Dameron.” Rey groans out before shifting gently to deepen the fetal position she is already in.

“Neither of us should be in this position. You think using the force would help?” Poe suggests to Rey as he dampens the cloth yet again. Then he gently brushes Rey hair away from the back of her neck so that he can mop up the sweat that has accumulated there.

“Been trying…” Rey lets out a gasp as she feels the cloth against her neck. “Difficult to focus…”

Poe removes the cloth and rinses it out. He can’t help the concerned look that appears on his face as he watches Rey shift her body and bite her lip to hold back a deep guttural moan. It’s a sound that Poe hasn’t heard since his days back at the Republic Academy. Yet, he tries his best to temper his body’s response to hearing such a sound.

Suddenly a noise coming from the hallway, outside of the guest chambers, captures Poe’s attention. Poe quickly looks down at his droid as he leans down to pull one of his hidden vibro-blades from his boot. He doesn’t have to say a word to the little droid, and stands up from the bed as BB-8 heads out of the bedroom to see what is happening out in the hallway.

“Poe?” Rey mumbles out, noticing just how alert Poe is. Her eyes look at the vibro-blade in his hand before looking up at him. “Poe?”

“Shhh.” Poe slowly makes his way towards the bedroom door, and presses his back against the wall. He keeps his attention on the door and tries his hardest to stay calm.

It only takes a few minutes before BB-8 re-enters the bedroom and trills out what he had discovered.

“Kriff.” Poe growls out after hearing that several females had gone into Rey’s chambers and were ransacking the place. Then he looks over at Rey, who has shifted so that her bare back is facing him. Knowing that Rey is in a vulnerable state, Poe makes a choice which may cause backlash from their hosts.

“Go ahead and return to the charging port.” Poe softly says to BB-8. “But make sure to keep your scanners up and running. Any sign of danger and you let me know.”

BB-8 lets out low beep and rolls over to the charging station in the corner of the bedroom. Poe, having watched BB-8 plug in to the charging port, makes his way over to the bed. He does another round of wiping away the sweat that has returned to Rey’s neck and face. Then he lifts the sheet and lays it over Rey’s body. When she looks up at him, he simply shakes his head.

“You’re going to sleep in here tonight, Rey.” Poe whispers to her before reaching down to pull out the second vibro-blade out from his other boot. “I’ll keep watch tonight.”

Poe makes his way around the circular bed and takes a seat on the floor. With his back resting against the bed, Poe keeps both the door to his bedroom and the door to the promenade deck in clear view. No one is going to sneak in to this bedroom and harm Rey without having to go through him and BB-8 first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thrilled that this story is doing so well here. I originally began posting this at fanfiction.net and so far have 15 chapters posted there. So I am slowly posting chapter over here.  
> I love all the comments that have been left so far, and I look forward to reading many more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit's about to go down in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a forewarning, there is going to be a bit of jumping between different people/places in this chapter. There is also a Memory in there, which you'll notice I used symbols as a means to differentiate between the normal story line and it. The Dream sequences will have a dotted line between it and the normal story line.

**Somewhere in the Mid-Rim…**

For several days now, Leia and Lt. Connix have been trying to get in contact with Poe and Rey with little success. The only success they had was getting a jumbled-up message from BB-8 which even Threepio couldn’t decipher. Then add to it that Booster had given Leia intel about the First Order movements, and now she had to figure out what to do next. Send what ships they had received from Booster and Karrde to Hapes, or keep trying to reach Poe and Rey to warn them of the coming threat.

Knowing that she isn’t going to be getting any sleep, Leia decides to get up out of her large bed and shuffle across the room. Throwing on a heavy cotton blue robe, she sits down at the small desk that sits just beneath the window of her room. She picks up one of the many data-pads that she’s been using over the past several days and begins to idly flick through the galactic news.

A small chime rings out from the door.

“Enter.” Leia calls out without looking.

The door hisses open and Booster Terrik enters the room with a small, circular disk in his hands.

“Princess, we’ve received word from Rendar,” Booster says to her, having crossed the room in several quick strides to reach her. “and it doesn’t look good.”

“What’s happened?” Leia wearily asks as she sets down her data-pad and turns her chair to look at Booster.

“You’d best watch.” Booster replies, pressing a button on the desk to reveal a small slot for the data-disc. Once the disc goes in, Booster presses another button which reveals a small holo-projector on the right side of the desks’ top.

A blue image crackles to life in the air above the desks’ surface and suddenly Dash’s image appears.

“ _I don’t have much time to get this message out. Leia_ ,” The image fluctuates for a second before steadying out again. “ _things have collapsed here on Hapes. Your flyboy has landed himself into a lot trouble. If the charges are true, which they aren’t really true, then your Commander Dameron is facing death. But that’s not the worst of it. The Princess of Hapes, Tenel Ka, has passed along information that her grandmother is going to sell your Jedi-in-training to the First Order as a peace offering. I’ll try everything I can to keep Poe and Rey safe, but I can’t give you any guarantees. Your Resistance better get here quick to rescue them_.”

With the message’s end, Booster has the holo-disc ejected from the player. Then he looks down at Leia, who is in quiet contemplation.

“I would offer you the assistance of the Errant Venture, but Karrde has already sent word that I’m not to interfere.” Booster kneels down in front of Leia and takes hold of Leia’s hand before continuing. “However, I won’t just do nothing. I am willing to give you as many weapons as you need to retrieve those two kids. Dameron’s boy isn’t one to force himself on others, and Force knows what the First Order would do to Luke’s protégé.”

“Thank you, Booster.” Leia places her other hand over top of where Terriks’ hands cover one of her own. “Can you send word to Chewie to warm up the Falcon’s engines?”

“Of course, Leia.” Booster rises up from the ground after pressing a kiss to Leia’s knuckles. “Us smugglers owe Han a huge life debt; and I, sure as hell, will make good on that debt. Whenever you need help, you can count on me.”

Booster releases Leia’s hand and reaches in to his pocket. He pulls out a small data-chip and holds it out to her.

“Use this to get in contact with me using this through transmission signals. It’s encrypted by our former slicer friend, Ghent, before he went missing. It’ll get a message through to me, and I’ll come.”

Leia inspects the data-chip closely before looking up at Booster. “Thank you. For everything.”

Booster simply nods head and bows to her before leaving the room. This leaves Leia alone for a few moments to think and strategize a plan on how they are going to get Poe and Rey back.

**On the planet of Hapes…**

Poe lets out a groan as he feels his sore muscles ache from having to sleep on the dura-crete floor. Shifting to sit up, Poe leans his back against the wall behind him. Scrubbing his face with his hands, Poe lets out a half-sigh, half-growl at his predicament. For the past six days he and Rey had been guests at the Hapian Court, and they’d even got to know a bit more about Tenel Ka during her and Rey’s Jedi-sparring lessons. However, nothing could have prepared him for what had happened that fateful evening two days ago.

A sound from outside of Poe’s jail cell alerts him to someone’s presence. However, with as dark as his jail cell is, Poe can’t see just who it is that has arrived.

“Well kid, you got yourself into a huge mess.” A familiar male voice says from the shadows of the cell block.

“Dash?” Poe calls out, rising up from his place on the floor and slowly stumbling towards the dura-steel made bars of his jail cell. “Is that you?”

“Sure as hell ain’t the Queen Mother.” Dash retorts, leaning both of his forearms against the bars.

“Where’s Rey? What have they done to her?” Poe blinks a few times to get his eyes acclimated to the very low light of the cell block’s hallway.

“She’s safe for now. You, on the other hand, are facing a death sentence for raping a young Hapian female.”

“What??!!” Poe sputters out in shock.

“It’s the best excuse they could come up with, kid. The Queen Mother wants you gone by any means necessary.”

“And Rey? What does she plan to do about Rey?” Poe asks, his fingers clutching at his mother’s ring which is hidden beneath his dirty and torn up velvet blue vest from that evening two days ago.

“Unknown. All I know is that your girlfriend is under house arrest and not allowed any visitors.” Dash replies.

“Rey isn’t my girlfriend.” He practically groans as he rubs his hands over his face

“Could have fooled me. I hear she’s been sleeping with you during the night time hours.”

“That’s because her rooms were ransacked that first night we were here. Then you have to add that she was drugged too. She didn’t feel safe sleeping in her chambers any more than I was at knowing she could have been attacked while sleeping.”

“Well, the two of you broke three of the Queen Mother’s laws just by sharing quarters with each other. You’re not married. Not to mention the sparring in public without a chaperone.”

“BB-8 was there.” It was a weak protest, but Poe figured he’d make it anyway

“The droid doesn’t count, Dameron.”

Poe lets out a growl of frustration at everything that the old smuggler has told him. “So why the rape charge? I was never alone with that girl.”

“Well,” Dash takes a deep breath before responding. “you were seen leaving the celebration alone, after having danced with the young lady. Then she left as well. And there you go. A most opportune time to set in motion a plan that’d put you in the situation that you are in now. Lucky for you, that your droid has hidden himself on _**Outrider** _and has sent a message to Booster to pass along to Leia.”

Poe lets out a groan and lets his head drop in resignation that he’ll never hear the end of this if Leia has to come and bail his ass out. Again.

“Look, if you can hang in there a bit longer, I am sure that Leia will be able to get you out of here. Because there is nothing I can do to help you. Karrde’s smuggling crew stays neutral in all this.” Dash tells Poe before leaving the pilot alone once more.

Hearing the smuggler walk away, Poe shuffles back over to his makeshift bed is. Sitting down, Poe once again leans his back against the wall. Slowly, Poe allows himself to think back on what all had happened two evenings ago.

                                                               ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Poe had woken up earlier than Rey and while he couldn’t help but grin at seeing the young woman stretched out across the expanse of his bed. Normally Poe wouldn’t mind sharing a bed with such a bed hog, but for the past six nights he’d been sleeping on a pallet on the floor instead. The morning after Rey’s ordeal from being drugged, Tenel Ka had found the pair in Poe’s bedroom.

“A very potent and local flora which is used in the making of the wine we use only at special occasions.” Tenel Ka had told the pair as she examined the results from BB-8’s scans. “It is used as an aphrodisiac among our people. However, it would appear that it was also laced with an unknown, organic substance which I’ve never seen before.”

Since the incident, Rey had become uncomfortable with sleeping alone at night. So, Poe offered her the use of his bed, and his company, to help her feel a safer. Even BB-8 offered to serve as a secondary protection measure for the pair.

The light from the sunrise begins to filter in and Poe couldn’t help but release the sheer fabric curtains from their confines that surround the circular bed. Even though it seems pointless to close them, Poe doesn’t want Rey to wake up just yet.

Having picked out a pair of chestnut brown trousers and a cream-colored shirt, Poe heads into his bathing room for a morning wash. Once he is finished, Poe heads out into his bedroom and discovers his bed is empty. Even BB-8 is missing from his charging station. After pulling on his boots, Poe heads out to the hallway where he will meet up with Rey. He doesn’t have to wait long for the woman to come out of her room, dressed for her morning practice sessions.

Once the morning practice with Tenel Ka is finished, Poe and Rey decide to work on hand-to-hand combat. They won’t have time in the afternoon thanks to being invited to the Solstice celebrations which are to take place this evening. After their sparring, the pair head back to their rooms to relax before the getting ready for the celebrations.

By mid-afternoon, Poe began to work on getting ready for the evenings celebration. Tenel Ka had already told him what he was expected to wear, and the outfit in question had Poe wondering just type of celebration this is. He strips out of his clothes and climbs into the ground level pool. Settling in, Poe decides to let his body float in the scented water. Eventually his muscles relax and any tension he had is now gone. He isn’t sure how long he was floating in the water, but Poe decides to wash his hair before getting out.

Once he is satisfied that his hair is clean, Poe climbs out of the water and walks over to the large linen closet to grab a large towel. As he dries himself off, Poe starts going over a checklist in his mind of things he and Rey will need to keep aware of. With everything dry, Poe heads into his bedroom and starts to get dressed.

With a velvet blue vest and velvet black trousers on, Poe starts to pull on his black boots when the door to his bedroom receives a knock.

“Come in!” Poe shouted, quickly checking to make sure that his two vibro-blades are safely hidden away inside of his boots.

“You look nice.” Rey said while stepping foot into Poe’s bedroom.

Looking up, Poe is speechless at the sight before him. Standing there in a skin tight, deep indigo dress is Rey. A pearl necklace rests around her neck, and pearl bracelet at her wrist. Even her hair, which is done up into heavy curls, leaves Poe breathless.

“You… you…” Poe stuttered before clearing this throat to speak again. “You look beautiful.”

Rey blushes at Poe’s comment and looks down at her feet. “At least I don’t have to wear heels this time.”

Poe also looks down at Rey’s feet and lets out a chuckle at seeing that she is barefoot. “A small blessing, I take it.”

“Yes. I don’t think I could handle another dinner wearing those killer shoes. I take it that you are wearing your boots to hide the vibro-blades?”

“I don’t trust these people, Rey. Haven’t since we stepped on this planet. Even more so since your drugged state six nights ago.”

Rey lets out a sigh at the reminder of how close she had come to being harmed. She isn’t thrilled that she hadn’t been able to sense the person who had spiked her drink before it happened. However, she was much more conscious at keeping her glass with her at all times, or even avoiding a refilled glass to prevent such a thing from happening again.

“Well, we best get going. Don’t want to be late to the celebrations.” Poe stated, offering Rey his arm. This has become a habit for him and doesn’t intend on ending it anytime soon.

“Of course.” Rey takes hold of his arm and the pair headed out.

It didn’t take them long to reach the overly large ballroom where the celebration had just begun. Neither of them paid attention to Ta’a Chume’s long-winded speech, nor did they notice that Risla was standing near them.

Several hours later, Rey and Poe found themselves on opposite sides of the ballroom. Poe was speaking with a visiting representative from Coruscant, who had been secretly siphoning funds to Leia for the Resistance under the guise of helping those who had been displaced by the First Order. While speaking, Poe’s eyes kept looking over at Rey as she was speaking with Prince Isolder. Then to Poe’s surprise, Isolder guides Rey out on to the dance floor.

“Excuse me.” Poe told the representative, wanting to find a better place to watch the pair. Yet he was intercepted by a young Hapian female.

“May I have this dance?” A blonde-haired, young woman asked shyly, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

“Sorry but I…” Poe begins to reply only to be cut off by Dash Rendar showing up out of nowhere.

“Kid, dance with the pretty girl. To refuse would be an insult.” The old smuggler whispered to Poe, making sure to remind him of the rules.

Poe, let out a hard sigh before acquiescing to the girl’s question. He allows the girl to lead him out on the dance floor, but doesn’t say a word to her. As they dance, he keeps trying to watch for Rey which doesn’t irritate the young girl as it should have. The song changes as does the type of dance, which Poe doesn’t know. However, his partner thanks him for the dance and leaves him be. Then Poe looks around and sees the back of Rey exiting the ballroom via the archway that leads out to a massive balcony and the large garden expanse outside. With Rey is a different Hapian male than Prince Isolder.

Not wanting to lose sight of Rey, or the unknown man she is with, Poe heads out to the balcony himself. Once outside he watches as Rey heads into the gardens with the man. However, Rey is stumbling as she walks with the him. A rush of worry and fear flows through him, Poe doesn’t waste a single moment to chase after her.

“Rey! Rey!” Poe called out into the gardens as he runs into the areas of thick shrubs, bushes, and tall flowers.

He keeps running, hoping that Rey is alright till he can reach her. As he turns the next corner something slams hard into him, forcing him to the ground. However, he feels relief flood through him as he sees who it is that has run into him.

“Rey!” Poe gasped out as he moves them both into a sitting position on the ground.

“Poe.” Rey mumbled out, wrapping her arms around Poe and holding him close. “I found you.”

Poe wrapped his arms around Rey, and can feel skin beneath his fingers which are on her back. This caused him to pull back slightly and he can see now that one of the straps to her dress is missing. Not only that, but it had managed to cause a good section on the back to come off as well. Then there was the dark red mark on her right cheek and the pearl necklace is missing from her neck.

Anger surged through Poe at the audacity which the male had to attack Rey.

“Where is he?” Poe snarled out while helping Rey to her feet.

“Knocked out.” Rey admitted before passing out.

As Poe had caught Rey before she could hit the ground, several armed guards arrived. There was yelling, and Poe felt something hit the back of his head before the world turned black.

                                                                                   ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Coming out of his memory, Poe releases a heavy sigh and presses his face into his hands. With as serious as Dash made the charge out to be, Poe can’t help but wonder if he’ll make it out this jail cell. The sound of heavy footsteps coming causes him to look up towards the bars of his cell. Five burly Hapian guards appear at the door of the cell, and one of them opens the door. The file in to Poe’s cell and three of them take hold of Poe. As they try to place cuffs on him, Poe attempts to fight back but receives a punch to his stomach.

“The Queen Mother requests your presence.” The lead guard growls out as he motions for two guards to take hold of Poe.

Poe continues his attempts at trying to break free from the two guards who hold him, but he is dragged away.

In another part of the massive Hapian palace, Rey is standing in the royal throne room. In front of her is the Ta’a Chume, who is dressed in an elaborate outfit. Rey, however, is dressed in a simple, burnt orange colored gown and her soft brown boots.

“There has been a mistake.” Rey says in a loud voice. “The only attempted rape done to anyone was done towards me. Poe is innocent of the crime you are accusing him of.”

“And one may say that you are biased in your opinion of the male.” The father of the accuser states in accusation at Rey. “Your own judgement is clouded because he is your paramour.”

“We are friends. Nothing more.” Rey counters back, keeping herself facing towards the Queen.

“And what of your nightly stays in his rooms?” A different courtier, a female, approaches Rey with a sly smirk on her face. “You cannot deny that you’ve been staying in his rooms nearly every night.”

Rey gives the woman a glare as the woman walks in front of her. Then Rey returns her gaze to the Queen and speaks. “Only for my protection. Especially after being poisoned and then having my chambers ransacked. We didn’t even share the bed. He slept on the floor.”

“So, you don’t deny that both of you ignored and broke our laws. Have you no shame?” Another female courtier asks from where she sits before the royal dais.

“The laws wouldn’t have needed to be broken if those who drugged me and broke into my room obeyed the laws themselves.” Rey shouts in frustration.

“How dare you accuse us, loyal subjects of our queen, of not following her laws!” Yet another courtier yells out in anger.

“Enough!!” Ta’a Chume shouts, which causes everyone to in the room to go silent. Then she continues. “We will ask the accused. Bring him in.”

Rey turns her head and watches as Poe is dragged in through a nearby door. The five guards bring him before the royal dais and practically shove him to the ground. She wants to go to him, but Tenel Ka had warned Rey about the dangers of doing so. Having to remain silent and unmoved has Rey feeling conflicted, but it is needed to save Poe’s life.

“Are you Commander Poe Dameron of the Resistance group?” The Queen Mother asks.

“You know who I am, your exalted one.” Poe grouses out as he finishes pulling himself onto his knees. He receives a blow to the back of his head from one of the guards’ baton for his remark. “Yes.”

The Queen Mother lets a malicious smile appear on her face before nodding for the main questioning courtier to proceed with the questioning. The lead, female, courtier walks over and comes to stand before Poe.

“You are charged with the attempted rape of the Lady Melusina, daughter of Lady Kaness and Lord Corbenius. How do you plea?”

“Not guilty.” Poe responds back, but it doesn’t stop there. “But then again, you all don’t care. This whole thing is a farce, meant to split me and Rey apart.”

The lead courtier turns so that she may look at the Queen Mother. With a nod from her sovereign, the woman continues her questioning. “Are denying the charge and the validity of it ever happening?”

“You must think me dense if you think that I would give you a different answer when you’re asking the same question, but worded differently.”

This earns Poe another smack over the head by a baton. As his head comes back up, he looks directly at Ta’a Chume and begins to yell in defiance.

“Just how much credits did you offer the girl’s family to create this false accusation? Or better yet, how much did you offer to those who poisoned Rey? Who raided the chambers you placed her in?”

This outburst causes the room to explode into yelling which causes the guards to begin beating Poe incessantly. Rey tries to make a mad dash for Poe, but finds herself being held back and pulled away. She tries to call upon the Force, but nothing happens. She tries to reach out for it and yet there is nothing there.

“Poe!!” Rey screams out before using all of her physical strength to break free from her captor. However, she doesn’t get far as yet another pair of arms take hold of her by pinning her arms to her sides. As the person lifts her body up, Rey begins to kick out while still screaming out for her friend. While being carried away, Rey keeps trying to see where Poe is and watches in horror as the guards continue beating him.

Her captor must have finally made it out the doors to the throne room, because there is a loud hiss followed by more movement. Then the doors close, shutting Rey away from what all is going on in the throne room.

“Let me go!!” Rey shouts as she throws her head back, hoping to clock the person in the face. “I need to stop them from killing him.”

“Calm yourself, Lady Rey.” A familiar voice finally says to her. “My mother cannot kill him, yet. Nor is she willing to allow you to keep your force abilities.”

“Allow… You can’t control the Force in that manner.” Rey growls out as she continues wiggling within Isolder’s hold on her.

“She can by blocking the Force.” Isolder shifts to allow Rey’s feet to firmly touch the floor. “My mother is resourceful and has paid good money to have a shipment of Ysalamir lizards brought here. These creatures are able to remove the Force from their surroundings, rendering any Jedi or Sith incapable of using the Force. Now, I will release you if you swear not to attack me. My daughter is very fond of you and has come to see you as a friend. I would hate to be the one to explain to her why her new friend is dead.”

Rey nods her head in agreement and feeling Isolder’s hold on her lessen, she quickly whips around to look at the other man. “Your mother plans on killing Poe.”

“Come, walk with me.” Isolder offers Rey is arm, and isn’t offended when she doesn’t take it. “Very well. Walk with me and we will discuss your friend’s options.”

Isolder begins to walk away and smiles as Rey catches up to walk along side of him.

“Poe doesn’t deserve this.” Rey states as they walk down the corridor. “He’s done nothing wrong to that girl. If anything, he found me after one of your men tried to get handsy with me. This was after the man tried to use a damp cloth to drug me.”

Isolder stops walking and turns to look at Rey. “What did he look like, the man who you say attempted to harm you?”

Rey, having come to a stop, begins to think back to the attack. Then she begins to give a description of her attacker. “He had brown hair with blue eyes. He had light skin, like yours and… he didn’t look very Hapian, wasn’t as… fit. He might have been a few years older than me.”

“I will look at the records of the Celebration’s security footage. On my oath, as Crowned Prince of Hapes, I will find your attacker and bring him before the courts. However, I fear that this information will not save your commander.”

“Is there any way I may be able to see him?” Rey asks, hoping that she may be able to find him and break him out so that they may leave this planet.

“I’m afraid not. My mother doesn’t allow visitors for her prisoners.”

“But there has to be a way to save Poe. What about sending a message to the Resistance, to Leia? Maybe she can help us.” Rey is trying hard to find any way possible to be able to keep Poe alive.

“My mother is having all out going transmissions filtered.” Isolder tells Rey as a thoughtful look begins to appear on his face. “Though there may be a way…”

“A way?”

“For you to free your friend.”

“How?”

“Marriage.”

“Wha… Marriage? Whose marriage?”

“Ours.” Isolder takes hold of Rey’s hands with his own and looks down at her. “If we were to marry, you’d become my wife and would become the new Queen Mother. No one would deny that right to my wife.”

“That’s… No. I can’t… No.” Rey stutters out in shock at the proposal and yanks her hands free from the Crown Prince’s hold on them.

“Do you want your friend to live?”

“Yes.”

"Then it’s the only way to guarantee that his life would be spared. However, he would be exiled from ever stepping foot on any planet in the Hapes Consortium ever again.”

“But he would be allowed to leave. Safely and alive?” Rey asks as she slowly walks a few feet ahead of where Isolder is standing.

“Yes, I promise.”

“And all I have to do is marry you?” Rey turns to look at Isolder. “To guarantee that Poe returns to the Resistance? What would you expect, from me, for this-this marriage?”

“You’d be expected to rule Hapes as its queen. Though the courts would demand an heir at some point.”

“What about your daughter, Tenel Ka? Couldn’t she just take the throne?”

“She could, but it would mean that she’d have to wade her way through blood to do so. Not just her grandmother’s, but mine and all of our extended family as well. Even then, she’d have to hold on to that power, which I highly doubt that the people would want a Jedi for their queen.”

“But I can use the Force, just like her."

“Yes, but any heirs you would bear may not have Force abilities. To my people, taking your age into account, you could bring about many heirs to choose from.” Isolder counters, keeping his face neutral of any deceit.

“Can I have time to consider the offer?” Rey asks, already starting to contemplate everything that has been placed before her. Even shuddering at the idea of having any children with him.

“I can give you till sundown. Four hours from now. If you agree to this, we would need to move quickly with the marriage and have it done by tonight.” Isolder tells her before reaching out to cup Rey’s cheek.

Rey tries hard not to flinch at the man’s touch, but her body flinches away at the contact. She takes several steps back as well without saying a word, but her face says it all to Isolder.

“Perhaps, with time, you will welcome my touch.” Isolder says with a sad smile on his face.

“Lady Rey!” Tenel Ka appears out of nowhere. She looks at her father then at Rey. “Is everything alright?”

“It is my daughter.” Isolder says, giving his daughter a large smile. “Will you see Lady Rey to her chambers? I fear she is distresses at seeing her friend beaten so by your grandmother’s guards.”

Tenel Ka doesn’t argue with her father, and swiftly takes hold of Rey’s arm. Then she guides Rey away from her father and down the hall. They stay silent till they reach the guest wings of the palace and Tenel Ka stops them just outside of Rey’s chamber doors.

“By how pale your face was when I arrived, I take it that my father proposed marriage?”

“How did you….”

Tenel Ka pops an eyebrow at Rey before talking once more. “It would be the only available way to guarantee Poe’s survival. Tell me you aren’t seriously considering it.”

“I don’t…know.”

“You need to speak with your male about this.”

Tenel Ka abruptly pulls Rey away from the guest wing and heads over to a small alcove near the main stairs which houses a tall statue. She places her hand against a hidden panel and a small door opens behind the statue.

“Come. The secret tunnels that my mother built during her reign will lead us to the cell blocks. From there we will find your male so that he may talk you out of doing something inherently stupid.”

The two women head into the tunnels and after a while reach an exit that comes near the exit of the cell blocks. Tenel Ka steps out first, followed by Rey. The princess wastes no time in chatting up two of the young male guards so that Rey can slip pass them. She heads deeper into the cell block, glancing down each corridor till she comes to a stop. She can hear breathing coming down the corridor and heads down it.

“Poe.” Rey calls out softly as she walks as quietly as she can down the corridor. “Poe!”

A groan comes down the corridor along with Poe’s voice. “Rey?”

Rey moves faster down the corridor till she comes to a stop in front of Poe’s jail cell. Then she lets out a gasp of horror at seeing Poe’s battered back facing her through the bars. Slowly she kneels down and reaches a hand through the bars to gently touch the fresh whip marks on his back.

“What did they do to you, Poe?” Rey whispers softly as her eyes begin to water at the horrendous sight of his back.

“Rey?” Poe groans out again before rolling from his side to his stomach. Then he slowly rolls onto his other side so that he can look towards the bars of his cell. “Thought I heard you.”

“Oh Poe.” Rey says softly as she pulls her hand out of his cell, and then shifts so that she can reach in to touch his face. She gently cups Poe’s bruised cheek before speaking again. “Why did you talk back like that? It wasn’t worth all of this.”

Poe tries to give Rey a cocky grin, which is more of a grimace before replying. “Couldn’t let them get to you. You’re worth it, though.” Then he turns his head to place a kiss against the palm of Rey’s hand.

“Poe, I’m not worth taking a beating for.”

“Yeah, you are. Besides, once you were taken away I confronted her royal queenship about her plan to sell you off to the First Order.”

“What?”

“She didn’t seem to be thrilled that I knew of what her plans for you are.” Poe states before pressing another kiss to Rey’s palm. “I won’t let you be sold off to the First Order or Kylo Ren, who is now their new supreme leader by the way. Got that little tidbit of information out of her ladyship too. Now listen to me, Rey. You need to leave before they arrive. Find BB-8 and get the hell out of here.”

“What about you? I can’t leave you here to die.”

“Yes, you can. I’m not as important as you are to the Resistance. You’re the future of the Jedi, and the universe is counting on you to pass on what you know.”

“But you’re important too. The Resistance needs you as Leia’s second in command.”

“I’m replaceable, Rey. If I die, Leia will find another to take my place.”

“You are not replaceable, Poe. Not to Leia, the Resistance, or me.” Rey tells the beaten man within the cell. Isolder’s offer to Rey comes forefront in her mind. “I will be able to save you, Poe.”

Poe gives Rey a confused look. “How?”

“It’s not important how.”

“Yes, it is. How, Rey? Unless you have the codes to open these bars or use the Force to spring me out of here, I am pretty much stuck in here.”

“Marriage. Isolder offered me a deal to save your life if I marry him.”

“No… Oh hell no…” Poe practically shouts as he forces his body closer to the bars and sits up. “I’m not worth it, Rey. Not that. You’d just be doing a prisoner exchange. My life for yours. I can’t let you do that Rey. Promise me you won’t do it.”

“If I did, then you would be free and can return to the Resistance.”

“No…” Poe tells her as he reaches through the bars with both hands and takes hold of her face. “You are not to do this Rey. You hear me. I forbid you from doing this. You are to find BB-8 and leave this place. You understand me. That’s an order, Rey.”

“You can’t tell me what to do, Poe.” Rey replies, placing her hands over top of his.

Before she is able to pull free, she suddenly finds herself on the receiving end of a fierce kiss between the bars of the cell. Rey begins to feel fluttering in her stomach at being kissed, yet again, by Poe. The kiss is cut short before it can last any longer between them and the pair jump back in surprise as a voice comes from out of nowhere.

“Rey, we must go now. Quickly, while the guards are changing shift.” Tenel Ka says, having appeared yet again out of nowhere.

Poe quickly reaches into his shirt and pulls the necklace that houses his mother’s ring up over his head. Then he reaches out and takes hold of Rey’s hand before setting the necklace upon it. He closes her fingers over the necklace and looks at Rey.

“You will take this and keep it with you always. Now go escape while you still can and don’t look back.” Poe tells her before releasing her hand.

“I… I can’t…” Rey stutters out but is pulled to her feet by Tenel Ka.

“Now. Go.” Poe strongly tells Rey, giving her one of his signature smiles. Yet his eyes don’t have their usual spark of mischief in them.

“Poe…” Rey says, trying hard not to cry.

“Come.” Tenel Ka firmly tells Rey and begins pulling her friend away from the cell.

“Good luck, Rey. And may the Force be with you.” Poe whispers to himself as he watches the two women leave the corridor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has to acknowledge what all has happened to her and Poe while on Hapes. The First Order comes knocking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me once you've read this chapter.

_The corridor of the cell block is quiet and dim lights flicker, threatening to plunge the hall into complete darkness as Rey pads down the hall. Her feet guide her further and further. It’s empty and cold. She can feel eyes all around her, but there are no guards, no cameras to be seen._

_But she has a direction – Poe’s cell._

_And there it is, at the end of the hall, the lights providing the faintest illumination. She reaches out a hand and the door opens easily for her. Stepping through the now open door, Rey makes her way over to where Poe is dozing on his make-shift sleeping pallet._

_“Rey?” Poe stiffly sits up from having been lying on his side. “Rey, what are you doing here?”_

_Rey kneels down and places a hand against Poe’s cheek. “I couldn’t leave you.”_

_“But you must, Rey.” Poe rests a hand over top of Rey’s and turns to place a kiss against her palm._

_“No.” Rey shuffles closer till their foreheads touch. “You can’t die. I won’t allow it.”_

_“You can’t control who lives and who dies, love.” Poe whispers to her, allowing his other hand to comb through Rey’s hair._

_“Watch me.”_

_Rey closes the distance between them. The kiss is full of passion and promise between them. Neither one is too sure on who deepens it, but they don’t care. Rey finds herself lying on her back with Poe hovering above her and shows no fear as they begin to peel away each other’s clothes. The worries she has for Poe’s life melts away as they move as one, and Rey finds herself wanting more with Poe. More time, more everything. She allows herself to envision a future for them, one where the First Order is no longer around._

_“I wish we had more time.” Poe tells her while trying to catch his breath between movements. Poe gently presses a kiss to her sweat covered forehead before their combined euphoria hits them._

_The world around Rey melts away, as does Poe. Then she finds herself standing before Isolder and a Holy Woman of his people. She feels her mouth moving, echoing words that are not her own. But Rey is outside herself, invisible and silent and unable to stop what is happening. But it is the knowledge that this will save Poe’s life is what gives her the strength to do this._

_Just as the Holy Woman ties the navy-blue sash around their joined hands, the world dissolves away around Rey till she finds herself in the throne room. She watches and listens as Isolder announces her as his new wife. She isn’t surprised to hear the outcry against the match between them. She turns her head to look at a smiling Ta’a Chume, who is watching everything from her throne._

_“I have a gift for you, my son. For your nuptials.” Ta’a Chume states before lifting her long scepter and hitting the bottom of it upon the white marble floors._

_Rey hears the sound of doors opening to her right, and turns to look. In that moment, her prison of silence, of inaction is broken._

_“Nooo!” Rey screams out in horror._

_Being dragged into the throne room, between two guards, is the headless body of Poe Dameron. Blood still slowly flowing freely from the base of the neck. The guards drop the body to the floor before the dais and takes a step back._

_“Nooo!” Rey howls, tears starting to flow down her cheeks._

_Rey bolts down the steps, but is caught by a strong pair of arms before she can make it more than a few steps. As she begins to try and break free from Isolder’s arms, one of the queen’s guards comes towards the body while carrying a coned object in his hands. Rey doubles her efforts are trying to get free of Isolder’s arms as the object in the guards’ hand suddenly produces a flame._

_“No. No! Please! Please, no!” Rey hollers out through her tears, and lets out a bloodcurdling scream as the body is set on fire._

_The sight of Poe’s decapitated body on fire causes something to snap in Rey. With all her might, Rey is able to break free from Isolder’s hold and she charges towards Ta’a Chume. She’s able to get close enough to take hold of the scepter in one hand while using her other hand to grab the queen’s neck. Her hold doesn’t last long as the world eventually goes black._

                                                                                                                ~-~-~-~-~-

Rey wakes in a cold sweat with tears streaming down her face. Closing her eyes, Rey pulls the white colored shirt she has in her hands towards her chest. She takes in a deep breath, and tries hard not to let fresh tears to build at the familiar odor of balsam fir, spice, and natural musk from its owner. It is the only thing that Rey has left of Poe’s, courtesy of Tenel Ka managing to retrieve it before Ta’a Chume had Poe’s guest room cleaned out and everything of his burned. Rey’s other hand slowly reaches for the chain around her neck, which holds his ring. Closing her hand over the ring, Rey clamps down a painful moan as images of Poe’s burning body floods into her mind.

The door to the room hisses open and Rey is forced to open her eyes. She knows who it is that entered the room. Even with her back facing them.

“Lady wife.” Isolder says softly as he approaches the lounge chair that resides on the opposite side of the bedroom. “It pains me to see you mourn so.”

“You promised.” Rey mumbles, releasing her hold on Poe’s ring before forcing herself to sit up. Then she turns to face Isolder. “You promised!!”

Isolder holds up his hands in surrender as he slowly approaches. “I did, but how was I to know what my mother had done? I couldn’t have known that she would have him beheaded.”

“You could have released him before the marriage took place.” Rey growls out, standing up while still clutching Poe’s shirt to her chest.

“That wouldn’t have changed anything, wife.” Isolder calmly states, letting his eyes roam over Rey’s sleeping tunic and pant set. Then his eyes settle on the shirt that she is clutching to her chest. Then he lets out a deep sigh. “Even seven days after his death, you still have not moved on. You’ve mourned him long enough. It is time to let him go.”

Isolder reaches out a hand to try and take the shirt from Rey, but she slips to the side and out of his reach. This irritates Isolder to no end and slowly he stalks towards her.

“You won’t take this away from me.” Rey snarls out, making sure she keeps herself out of Isolder’s reach. “Everything of his was destroyed and this is all that is left of him. There isn’t even a body for his family to bury!”

“Must I call on the guards? You’ve already felt the effects of our tranquilizer darts three times now. Are you in such a hurry to feel it again for a fourth time?”

“The deal was the marriage to take place so that Poe would be set free!! You’ve broken that promise, so that breaks our deal!! You can’t keep me here forever!!” Rey shouts as she keeps herself ahead of Isolder as he continues to stalk her around the bedroom.

“We’re married, lady wife. That means we have obligations to our people!!” Isolder yells back, becoming more frustrated by Rey’s refusal of him and their marriage. “The courts have already begun to suspect that the marriage is not consummated!”

“And it never will be! No matter how hard to you try to force me into it!” Rey shouts in return with a smug look on her face. She eyes the fading mottling of color across Isolder’s face from the broken nose, busted lip, black eye, fractured jaw bone she gave him four nights ago, when he tried to initiate carnal relations with her. She fought back after telling him no.

“You do realize that every time you’ve been rendered unconscious by the tranquilizer, that Ta’a Chume has had our physicians checking you over for any sign of sexual relations between us. Each time nothing shows up is another chance for my mother and her courts to have our marriage annulled. There needs to be proof that there will eventually be an heir born between us.”

“There will be no heir, and there will be no consummating of this marriage.”

“As long as you are married to me you are safe! Without the marriage, you have no protection against my mother.” Isolder lets out a frustrated sigh before letting his body language shift to a non-threatening stance. “He would want you safe. Wouldn’t he?”

“Don’t you dare.” She holds her _husband’s_ gaze, silently challenging him to say anything further.

Isolder, knowing that there is nothing more to do today on trying to change Rey’s mind, walks towards the door of their bedroom. Yet before he leaves, he turns around to address her once last time.

“You shall remain under house arrest until you are no longer deemed a flight risk.”

Isolder is quick to leave the room before Rey can charge after him. The door closes with yet another hiss before a loud metallic thud is heard, signaling heavy blast door closing on the other side.

Rey, however, doesn’t move an inch until after the thud echoes across the room. She lets out a frustrated shout before marching her way over to the lounge chair she was sleeping on earlier. In her mind, Rey runs through all the measures Isolder has on the room. The bio-metrics needed to open the door. The strategically placed Ysalamir lizards to keep her from using the Force. Even the shields that cover the windows, which only let the sunlight and wind through. She doesn’t know when another opportunity will arise for her to try and escape. So, she decides to continue working on the meditation and fighting routines which she learned from Tenel Ka.

Rey manages to clear her mind to point of not even realizing that several hours have passed since Isolder’s visit. With as late in the day as it is, Isolder will most likely be arriving within the next hour to request her presence at dinner this evening. However, Rey will not attend, just like she hasn’t since their marriage was announced. Changing out of her sleep clothes, Rey decides to wear Poe’s shirt with a pair of black pants that she found hidden beneath her pillow several mornings ago.

Pulling her shirt over her head, a concussive boom nearly causes her to topple over as the palace shakes. Running to the window, her eyes begin scouring the cityscape for the source of the sound. Out of the clouds come several tie fighters and bombers, which begin to lay siege upon the city. Rey’s eyes widen as she watches several buildings are hit and begin to crumble. Screams can be heard coming from the city, and several of the defense turrets begin firing at the tie fighters and bombers.

Suddenly the doors to her temporary jail are blasted open and smoke fills half of the large room. Rey, who had ducked down near the window, is coughing from inhaling the smoke. With her eyes filling with tears from the sting, Rey can barely make out a dark figure stalking through the dense smoke.

“Let’s go. This is a jail break, sweetheart!” Dash Rendar’s voice calls out.

Not missing an opportunity, Rey is quick to run out the door of the bedroom and towards where the old smuggler is waiting for her. For a moment, Rey gives him a look over and can’t believe how many weapons the older man has on him. Dash Rendar is carrying several types of blasters at his waist, grenades on a weapons sash over both shoulders, a sniper rifle, and a truncheon in hand.

“About time you came out. Here.” Dash states as he tosses Rey a DH-17 blaster pistol and a truncheon. “I’m sure you know how to use these. Sorry I don’t have a lightsaber or a quarterstaff for you, but my stash of weapons is pretty limited. We may run into First Order during our escape, so stay close. Once we get out of the palace, we’ll have to work our way through the city before reaching the landing platforms.”

The pair hurry out of Isolder’s chambers and through the halls of the royal palace. Dash fires off several shots from his stun blaster for the easy targets, which consists of the Hapian royal servants. For the guards they run in to, Dash uses his normal blaster while Rey makes use of the truncheon. They make it down to second floor of the palace before Rey notices that Dash hasn’t a clue as to where to go next.

“Do have any idea how to leave this place?” Rey asks, knocking out yet another guard that they’ve run into near the stairs.

“I’m making this up as I go, sweetheart.” Dash replies back, firing off several more blaster bolts at an approaching guard. “What about you using the Force?”

She hesitates before answering. “I can’t.”

“Lizards doing their blocking thing still?”

Looking over the railing for the large stairwell, Dash can see more guards coming up.

“Yes!”

“Damn!”Dash looks over at Rey as she knocks yet another guard out cold. “There’s got to be another way out of this shit-nest.”

“There was another stairwell down that hallway,” Rey points down the hallway nearest to them. “that we could use.”

“Then let’s go.”

They run down the hallway and at the end of it is a set of stairs which is used mostly by the servants. However, it is oddly quiet and not a single servant is seen on the stairwell. Neither Dash or Rey comment on the lack of servants, and they are able to make it to the ground level of the palace. They only get several feet into the adjoining hallway when they hear the sounds of heavy battle echoing down from the main doors.

“Looks like we’ll have to find another way out.” Dash quickly pulls Rey in the opposite direction, away from the fighting.

They continue on through the palace, sneaking through the back corridors to evade any adversaries. However, just as they reach a crossroads of the corridors, they can hear what sounds like the humming of a lightsaber. Before either one can retreat away, Rey feels the Force surge through her and it nearly causes her to fall to her knees in relief.

“You alright?” Dash whispers harshly at Rey.

“It’s back. I can use the Force.” Rey says, breathing heavily to relax herself. She places the truncheon into her boot now that she is able to use the Force once again.

“There you two are.”

Dash and Rey turn swiftly and see Tenel Ka standing before them. She’s wearing a green, scale looking outfit with black boots and what appears to be a very large tooth in her hand. At her waist sits a silver belt with several blades and a silver hilt of a lightsaber.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d be needing my assistance on escaping.” Tenel Ka states as she approaches Rey. She removes the hilt from her waist and hands it to Rey. “You’ll be needing this.”

“Whose lightsab-“ Rey’s question is immediately answered by a flurry of images. A boy with other children, a Wookie, Luke Skywalker and a group of young adults with sabers, and finally… an image of Tenel Ka smiling more warmly then Rey ever thought possible.

“It belonged to my friend, and the one who held my heart. Jacen Solo.”

Rey tries to hand it back to the princess, realizing the significance of this saber to the other woman. However, Tenel Ka refuses to take the lightsaber back.

“Take it, Rey. Kylo Ren deserves to die by this blade.” Tenel Ka pauses as the ground shakes, only to speak again after the shaking stops. “I have a feeling it won’t be by my hand. Now come, I will take you through the hidden tunnels to escape.”

Tenel Ka then leads them towards yet another hidden away entrance to the tunnel works inside of the royal palace. The three of them go deeper into the hidden tunnels. Every so often they can hear the fighting within the palace between the Hapian Guards and the First Order troops. It isn’t until Tenel Ka feels a tremor within the Force does she have them begin to run faster. After several long minutes, they finally reach a hidden exterior exit from the palace.

“You need to leave the palace. Now.” Tenel Ka tells the pair as she presses her hand to the secret switch that opens the hidden exterior door. “Rey, you should know that the marriage between you and my father has been annulled and any record of it taking place was destroyed. I personally saw to it myself.”

“How?” Rey asks as the two women watch Dash quickly make his way out into the alleyway to set up cover if Rey needs it.

“I had help from a mutual friend of ours. Now go.” Tenel Ka states just before shoving Rey out and closing the door shut.

“Come on, sweetheart.” Dash hollers out as he waves at Rey to run to where he is.

Not missing a beat, Rey runs over to him and the pair begin making their way through the rest of the city. They do everything that they can to stay in the shadows, and only fight when necessary which isn’t much. Halfway through the city, a First Order shuttle flies past them and Rey comes to a complete stop as she senses a familiar presence aboard it.

“We’ve got to keep going.” Dash yells out from several yards ahead of Rey. Not wanting to have such a large space between them, he heads back to Rey’s side and sees that her face has gone pale. “What’s wrong?”

“Kylo Ren is here. He’s aboard the shuttle.” Rey’s hold on the lightsaber hilt tightens, her knuckles turning white.

Dash lets out several expletives in multiple languages before taking hold of Rey’s hand. “Time to pick up the pace. I was told, under no uncertain terms, that I am not allowed to let that psychopath get his hands on you.” Dash practically drags Rey behind him as he pushes himself into a full-blown run, which is a feat in itself due to his age.

They reach the outer parts of the city quickly and begin to run along the main road that leads to the various landing platforms. The pair discover that many of the landing platforms have sustained heavy damage from the First Order bombers. They keep running, sometimes dodging falling debris from the attack above, as they head off towards Platform 9 where the Outrider is stationed.

As they get past Platform 6, the screeching of TIE fighters can be heard and is followed by several large explosions as the fighters fire upon them. Splitting up, Rey and Dash try to find cover from any more attacks by the TIE fighters. Dash is hiding near an overturned hover-sled, while Rey has taken cover near a smoldering fighter that was parked on Platform 6. The low droning of approaching TIE bombers causes Dash to look up at the sky. He spots a pair of bombers approaching from the East and an uneasy feeling begins to build up in his gut. Looking over at Rey, Dash realizes that the bombers will reach her end of the landing platform before they reach him.

“Rey!” Dash shouts across to her while gesturing towards the approaching bombers. “Get the hell out of here. Bombers!!”

Rey’s eyes follow where Dash is pointing up at the sky. Deciding not to wait, Rey begins to run across the platform towards Dash. As she reaches the halfway point, the loud thundering of an engine is heard followed by the sound of cannon fire. Looking over her right shoulder, Rey sees the Falcon come out of the clouds and take on the bombers. She reaches Dash just as the last tie bomber explodes.

The pair watch as the Falcon banks hard to turn heading right for them. As the ship begins to slow down and begin to come in low to the ground, Dash and Rey watch as the ramp starts to come down. Then, across the way, Dash notices three figures in black walking towards the platform.

“Shit.” Dash turns to look at Rey. “Get to the Falcon, Rey.”

“Not without you.” Rey argues, watching as Dash reloads the energy packs on most of his blasters.

“You’ll do as I say.” Dash says before pointing a blaster at Rey’s head. “Now get to the Falcon before the psychopaths’ lap dogs take you hostage. Don’t argue with me. Just do it before I put a blaster bolt through your brains.”

Rey begins to back away from Dash and then she too can see the three cloaked figures walking towards the platform. She reaches out and can feel each one within the Force; their signatures like a fiery windstorm.

“Go! I’ll meet you all at the rendezvous point.” Dash takes off, running away from Rey while firing off two blasters at the approaching figures.

Rey doesn’t waste a moment and begins running towards the Falcon. As she gets closer to the ramp, she notices Finn carefully, yet quickly, making his way to the end of it with a large blaster rifle in hand. Another she notices is that Finn seems to have a tether attached to his belt.

“Rey!!” Finn shouts before shoulder the rifle and firing off several shots towards Rey.

The shots streak past Rey, heading towards the two dark cloaked figures who are now running after Rey. Using the Force, Rey pushes herself into running faster. When she gets close enough, she uses the Force to aid her in jumping up towards the ramp, which is several feet up in the air. With both hands, Rey is able to take hold of one of the hydraulic poles that raise and lower the ramp.

“I’ve got you, Rey!” Finn calls out as he takes hold of Rey’s wrist and helps her climb up onto the ramp. Then he turns his head to the inside of the ship. “Get us out of here!”

Finn wraps an arm around Rey’s waist as they quickly make their way up the now closing ramp. Once inside, they are greeted by a waiting Leia, who is at the controls for the ramp. Finn quickly detaches himself from the tether as the ship violently shakes from taking enemy fire. He hurries off towards the gun turrets, leaving Rey and Leia alone.

Rey is unsure of what to do next and suddenly finds herself being pulled into a hug by Leia. It’s in the warmth of Leia’s embrace that Rey speaks softly, the only words she can even think to say at the moment.

“Poe’s dead.”

Leia’s hold on Rey tightens and Rey finds that her cheeks suddenly are wet with tears.

A howl from Chewie breaks the moment as he calls Rey to the cockpit for assistance.

“You’d better go help Chewie.” Leia tells Rey, giving the young woman a sad smile.

Rey can only nod her head in agreement before turning to head towards the cockpit, wiping her tears away with the back of her hands.

                                                                                      ~-~-~-~-~-~-

In the throne room of the Queen Mother, Kylo Ren stands before a massacre. The air is pungent with the scent of burned flesh and blood. Many of the courtiers’ faces still show their terror even in death. On his left lay Ta Chume’s body; on his right, lays her head.

“You stole something of mine. She is mine!” Kylo states as he comes up alongside of Isolder’s scrambling form.

“I didn’t know.” Isolder grunts out as Kylo uses the Force to turn the older man onto his back. “I swear I didn’t touch her.”

Kylo Ren pierces Isolder’s chest with his lightsaber. “And you never will.”

“My Lord.” One of his Knights of Ren proclaims, coming to kneel before his master.

Turning away, Kylo Ren turns fully to face the kneeling knight. “Yes.”

“My lord, the girl has escaped aboard Solo’s ship.” The knight says calmly, showing no fear in giving the news to his leader. “The smuggler escaped as well on his own ship.”

Kylo Ren holds in his frustration towards the news of Rey’s escape; however, his face shows his dissatisfaction with it. Without a word, Kylo Ren marches past the kneeling knight and walks towards the main exit of the throne room, where the other four Knights of Ren are waiting for him.

The main doors suddenly open on their own and reveal a disheveled Tenel Ka standing there with her turquoise lightsaber in hand.

“Where do you think you are going, Traitor?” Tenel Ka snarls out, loud enough for her words to echo out into the throne room.

The four Knights of Ren turn quickly to face the newcomer and pull out their own weapons. However, they back down at Kylo’s silent command. Then he makes his way towards the Hapian Princess till he is several paces away. Then he addresses her.

“You’re still alive.” Kylo Ren states as he draws his own lightsaber, igniting the crimson blade.

“I’ll be alive a lot longer than you will.” Tenel Ka moves into a defensive stance, memories of old dog fights with Ben Solo coming to mind.

“Maybe not.”

Kylo Ren begins a slow circle around the princess, but isn’t surprised when she matches his movements, not allowing him the upper hand. His sudden strike is wide and precise. Causing Tenel Ka to move out of reach. and then she counters the attack with deadly skill. This catches Kylo Ren off guard and he quickly backs away from Tenel Ka while trying to refocus on the fight.

“You betrayed him.” Tenel Ka calls out, still keeping herself focused not just on Kylo Ren but also the Knights as well.

“Who? Skywalker?”

“Jacen,” she bit out. “Or have you forgotten him? Or Anakin? Jaina?”

Kylo howls, “Do not speak of them to me! They betrayed me!”

He charges at Tenel Ka, who narrowly manages to avoid his sudden onslaught of attacks.

“They didn’t betray you, Ben. They loved you!”

“Love is for the weak! It made them weak. Jacen even more so. He could have joined me, but he wouldn’t give up his love for you.”

“So, you ended his life because he could feel love and you couldn’t. Love doesn’t make someone weak. It’s the most powerful strength there is.”

“Is that so?” Kylo says, his anger seemed to disappear. His next words were soft and matter of fact. “Did you know he cried out for you as he laid dying at my feet? Your name was the last thing he said before I ended him.”

Tenel Ka’s grip on her saber tightens as she fights the urge to give in to his provocation.

Kylo has no such reservations and unleashes his next wave of attacks. Anger does not balance her. Hatred does not give her focus. But his… his passion is his strength and his anger is his guide. Using these, he drives her into a corner, further employing his height and speed to force her into wider, sloppier movements.

But he doesn’t want to let this pathetic fight linger. Seeing an opening, he finishes it.

Tenel Ka falls to her knees, clutching a smoldering stump of what used to be her right arm. But she doesn’t give him the satisfaction of a scream.

“I wonder if your love for my brother survives even your death.” He brings his lightsaber to her neck. Before he can kill her, one of his Knights of Ren approaches them.

“My Lord, there are several ships approaching the planet. They are demanding that we leave the system.”

“Demanding?”

Tenel Ka barks out a laugh. “The Consortium will not bow before the First Order. Once word reaches them that you’ve killed all of the royal family, my people will join with Resistance and hunt you down to the ends of the galaxy.”

Kylo Ren lowers his blade. Then he turns to look at the Knight. “Have word sent to the Consortium that the last remaining member of the royal family, their new Queen Mother Tenel Ka, will be a guest of ours, aboard my ship. Have every ship not working on securing the Consortium focus on finding the Millennium Falcon and the Outrider.”

“Yes, my lord.” The Knight replies back before relaying the command to their own ships in orbit around the planet.

“She will never be yours.” Tenel Ka states as two other Knights of Ren pull her up to stand. “Her heart belongs to another.”

Kylo Ren marches over to stand face-to-face with Tenel Ka. “If you mean the Resistance Pilot, I believe your grandmother took care of that distraction for me.”

“If that’s what you want to believe.” Tenel Ka says, leaning forwards to look directly into her enemy’s eyes. “But Rey and the Force have already chosen, and it isn’t you.”

“Get her out of here!” Kylo Ren yells out before abruptly turning away.

With anger and frustration rolling off of him in waves, Kylo Ren heads towards the door that sits just behind and off to the side of where the throne sits. Two of his Knights follow him as he heads deeper into the palace, heading for the head security room which houses all of the planets records. Including footage of all executions performed on Hapes.


	7. Chapter 7

Several hours after fleeing from Hapes and the First Order, the Resistance had made its way to the Wookie homeworld of Kashyyyk. Knowing of a safe place to land, Chewbacca had settled the _**Millennium** **Falcon**_ down near the familiar beach that is close to the remains of Kachirho. After the long subjection by the Imperials and the freedom that came after the New Republic liberated the planet, it was deemed, by the new chief, that the Wookies would build a new city elsewhere. Very few Wookies remained, making it a suitable sanctuary for the Resistance.

In the dark of the night, Rey is seated on a fallen tree’s trunk. Her face is upturned towards the shimmering of the star filled sky. Behind her, she can hear the laughter and stories of Poe being shared around the pyre that Chewie and Finn built earlier that evening. She’d been down there when Chewie and another Wookie had lit the wooden pyre; but once Leia suggested that they share their memories of Poe, Rey had to leave. She needed space away from everyone and solitude to face her emotions surrounding Poe’s death. That is what led her to where she is now; sitting on a tree trunk, looking up at the stars while clutching Poe’s ring.

“You look like you could use some company.”

Rey turns in time to see Leia is only a few feet from her, her approach having been silent. The older woman carefully settles herself down, and rests her cane next to her leg. The pair sit in silence; one staring at the younger woman while the other looks out across the lake.

It wasn’t lost on the general that Rey was avoiding the others, or that she was still wearing Poe’s shirt after having been sent to change while they were still in hyperspace. Even now, watching as Rey holds Poe’s ring tight in her hand as it rests over her heart, Leia can’t help but believe that something took place between Poe and Rey. Especially since Rey was projecting the sense of deep loss, the feeling that Leia knows all too well.

“The others were surprised that you didn’t want to stay and reminisce,” Leia says.

It was a few moments before Rey spoke.

“You weren’t?”

Leia ignores Rey’s question. “You know, when I first met Poe, he was playing hide and seek with his parents. Though neither of his parents realized they were playing his game.”

Leia chuckles and continues. “He was barely a year old, hadn’t really ever said his first word. And yet he had managed to crawl away from the picnic blanket while his parents were otherwise occupied.”

Rey’s face reddened at the insinuation.

“Not quite like that,” Leia assured Rey, amused at the girl’s reaction. “Han, Chewie, Luke, and I had arrived at their home on Chandrila just in time to help search. They were frantic and snapping at each other for losing their son.”

“Where did you find him?”

“He was hiding, asleep, in a crop of Vizian Berry bushes his grandparents were growing. It was actually pretty adorable. Han and Luke didn’t want to risk waking him in an attempt to pick him up, so they had Chewie do it. Big mistake on Chewie’s part. Poe woke up halfway during the move, and before Chewie could bring Poe closer to his body, the little shit squealed with joy and managed to wiggle out of Chewie’s hold. By the time the rest of us arrived, Poe was dangling upside down while Chewie held on to one of his little ankles. Mind you, Poe was laughing and wiggling around while hanging upside down. When Kes was able to take hold of Poe, the little terror gave us all another shock by yelling out his first word, fly.”

Leia watches as a smile blooms on Rey’s face and is very pleased to hear Rey let out a few chuckles of her own. She’s happy to see the young woman smile and laugh again.

“I think it was from that point onward that Kes and Shara realized just how much of a handful Poe would become. And yes, as Poe got older his penchant for causing trouble grew. After Shara’s death, Poe actually became more proactive on staying out of trouble. Knowing the risks of being in the Resistance, Poe still has a knack for finding trouble.” Leia states, her emotions flowing freely into the Force.

Rey feels Leia’s sadness, fondness, and longing echo out. She turns to face the older woman next to her and places a comforting hand on Leia’s shoulder. Before Rey can ask about how Poe’s mother died, she notices Leia’s eyes focus on the belt at her waist.

“You built a new lightsaber?” Leia asks, gesturing to the silver cylinder. “May I?”

Rey doesn’t hesitate on retrieving the lightsaber from her waist; then she offers it out to Leia.

“I didn’t build it. It was given to me by Tenel Ka.”

Hearing this news, Leia gives Rey a questioning look before reaching out for the lightsaber. As soon as her fingers wrap around the silver hilt, she gasps out in surprise.

“Jacen.” Leia chokes out with tears escaping her eyes. “How?”

“Tenel Ka told me that he’d given it to her when she passed it to me. There is something special about this lightsaber.”

“It was the first lightsaber that Jacen built and would complete his training with. Luke would have the young trainees build a lightsaber to use during their training. Once they completed the training, they would build a second one and destroy the first one to symbolize them becoming Knights. Unlike Anakin, who kept his first lightsaber but modified it constantly. I thought Jacen destroyed his.”

Leia wipes at the few tears that are rolling down her cheeks. “I thought I’d lost everything of my children’s when Hosnian Prime was destroyed.”

“Then you should keep it.” Rey suggests, releasing the lightsaber hilt into Leia’s grasp. “When I touched it for the first time, I saw several images through the Force. What was he like, Jacen?”

Whatever Leia was about to tell Rey is lost as the thundering sound of engine comes overhead before a ship shrieks past them. Rey quickly gets to her feet as she watches the ship bank sharply before heading towards them at a slower rate of speed. Slowly the ship begins a landing cycle upon the beach, not too far from where the _**Falcon** _is parked.

“He’s late.” Leia states as she carefully rises to her feet next to Rey. “We’d better go and make sure that Dash is alive. Knowing him, he’s probably bleeding on the floor while BB-8 flies his ship.”

Rey doesn’t hesitate for a moment and quickly climbs down from the tall tree trunk, using the exposed roots as a ladder to the forest floor. She gets halfway across the beach by the time the ramp has lowered completely on to the sand. A harsh gasp escapes from her throat as two sets of limping legs come down the ramp till both persons are visible. The owner of the first pair is that of the old smuggler, but the owner of the second pair takes Rey by surprise.

“Poe!!!”

Looking out to the beach for that familiar voice, Poe’s eyes soon find Rey running towards them. A smile forms on his face and his breathing begins to pick up at seeing her running towards him.

“Go on, kid. I’ll bet she’ll give you one hell of a welcome home.” Dash groans out as he removes his arm from around Poe’s shoulders. If it wasn’t for this pilot, Dash would have become a prisoner of the First Order or dead. He clutches at his other arm, which is in a sling after having the bone broken.

Poe doesn’t wait a single moment and tries to run with his left leg causing a harsh limp in his gait. Yet he doesn’t let this hinder him reaching Rey. He lets out a laugh as Rey launches herself at him once she is only a few feet in front of him. Falling backwards, Poe lets his arms go around Rey and holds her tight against him. The sandy beach doesn’t jar Poe’s injuries as much as he thought it would, but he isn’t going to complain.

“You’re alive.” Rey mumbles out as she presses her face into the side of Poe’s neck.

“Of course, I am. It’ll take more than an old woman with a grudge to kill me.” Poe jokes as he gently uses both hands to lift Rey’s face up so that he can look at her. “Did you miss me?”

Rey’s reply swallowed up by the passionate kiss Poe places against her lips. She allows their kiss to deepen to the point where neither one is paying attention to the world around them. Even when BB-8 beeps out at the pair before circling the pair lying on the sandy beach, they are too focused on each other.

Leia, having reached the scene, lets out a few soft chuckles at the rather public display of affection. She then turns to Dash, taking stock of her friend’s injuries.

“It’s not as bad as it…” Dash starts, but her skeptical look forces him to change his tune. “Okay. I could use some bacta if you have any. The kid there used a good majority of what I had stocked in _**Outrider**_.”

“Of course.” Leia replies. “How bad was Poe injured?”

“When Tenel Ka discovered that her father knew who Rey’s attacker was, she’d kidnapped the man before he could hightail it back to the First Order. He was a First Order spy and point of contact for Ta’a Chume to keep in touch with them, by the way. She’d given that spy a good beat down before switching him to take Poe’s place. By the time she was able to sneak Poe on to my ship, the kid already had a broken femur in his left leg. He also had a concussion, a possible herniated disk in the middle of his upper back bone, and busted knuckles. Tenel Ka was able to set the femur back into place, with help from the Force, but there were the tears in the muscles to be repaired around the break. Hell, that kid should have been in a bacta tank for treatment."

“He may find himself in one before we leave.” Leia comments, looking back over to where Poe and Rey are. She lets out a snort as she hears Rey reprimand Poe for not sending word to her that he was still alive. “I’m sure Chewie knows someone here who will let us use one.”

“Leia.” Dash’s voice turns serious. “I owe that kid a life debt. Back on Hapes, I was taking a beating from one of those fanatics from Ren’s followers. If it wasn’t for Poe and his droid, I’d have died at that bitch’s hands. But that isn’t the worst of it all. Hapes is now under First Order occupation, and Kylo Ren has taken Tenel Ka as his political prisoner.”

“Damn.” Leia mutters out. “That means he’ll be able to control the whole Consortium and have access to their shipyard to restock his fleet.”

Dash shuffles to stand in front of Leia and reaches out his one good arm to place his hand over hers. “With Kylo now having that shipyard there is nothing stopping him from conquering the whole galaxy. Leia, what is left of the Resistance needs to go underground. I can’t personally offer shelter to any of you now that _**Outrider** _has been flagged by the First Order, but I am sure that Karrde and Terrik would help you go somewhere safe. I know a place- “

“No. I can’t jeopardize their families, Dash. Wedge and the rest of what remains of Rogue Squadron hid their families to keep them safe. I can’t ask them to shelter us as well. Besides, Lando’s daughter offered us the use of their smuggling bunkers on Tatooine for now.”

“Lando’s got a kid too?” Dash asks, surprised to hear about the fellow smuggler even having a family.

“Adopted daughter. Her name is Kyleen, or at least that is what she calls herself currently. She’s more slippery than Lando ever was.”

By this time during Leia and Dash’s conversation, Poe and Rey had gotten up from their spot on the beach and made their way over to them.

“General.”

“At least I didn’t have to break you out of jail again.” Leia teases. “It’s good to see you alive, Poe.”

“Well, I better get out of here.” Dash states to the three of them. “I don’t know if my ship has a tracker on it or not. It’s been fun, kid. And sweetheart, come find me once you’re done with the pilot. I’d love to show you how us smugglers have a good time.”

Rey’s face turns dark red at Dash’s innuendo and the cheeky wink he gives her. However, her embarrassment dissipates slightly as she feels Poe’s arm possessively wrap itself around her waist, his hand settling low against her hip.

“Not a chance old timer.” Poe sternly tells the smuggler.

“We’ll see kid.” Dash replies before nodding to Leia and heads back into his ship. Even though he’d asked for bacta, Dash knows that he still has a secret stash of the stuff hidden away in his favorite compartment in the small kitchenette his ship has.

With the _**Outrider** _having left the planet, Leia looks over at Poe and Rey. She gives the pair a knowing grin at seeing that Poe hasn’t removed his hand from Rey’s hip. Then she begins to walk back towards the campsite where everyone else is, but not before telling Rey to take Poe to the _**Falcon** _to treat his half-healed wounds with bacta.

The pair follow Leia towards the small group near what is supposed to be Poe’s funeral pyre. Getting closer, Finn is the first to see who it is that is limping next to Rey. He doesn’t waste a single moment shouting Poe’s name before running over to give Poe a manly hug. The rest of the rescue group surround their comrade and share in the happiness of his return to them. Before it can go much further, Leia quickly sends everyone off and sees to it that Poe and Rey reach the Falcon. With the pair continuing on, Leia sees about asking Chewie for help in retrieving bacta from the Wookies.

Upon entering the Falcon, Rey ushers Poe towards one of the rooms.

“Nice shirt by the way. It looks good on you.” Poe mumbles, trying to suppress a groan of pain. All of the movement is causing the muscles in his left leg to scream in protest.

“It was all that was salvaged of the room before Ta’a Chume had your things destroyed.” Rey says softly. She presses the button that opens the door to the crew quarters, and helps Poe inside.

“Well, I won’t be missing those damn clothes one bit. I don’t know about you, but what the Hapans call clothing isn’t very practical.” Poe chuckles out as he lowers himself onto the bunk, letting out a sharp groan of pain.

A small, awkward silence fills the air between them.

“I should give this back to you.” Rey finally says, breaking the silence.

She carefully removes the necklace that holds Poe’s ring from around her neck and holds it out for him to take. Poe reaches out to take the necklace from Rey. However, instead of placing back around his own neck he places it back on Rey.

“Till I’m back to being 100 percent, keep it safe for me.” He tells her softly while taking hold of her hands. “Rey, BB-8 told me about your marriage to Isolder during my partial recovery aboard _**Outrider**_. Why did you do it?”

“You were supposed to be released and exiled from ever stepping foot on Hapes again if I did marry him. It was to keep you safe.” Rey retorts, trying hard not to allow the building of tears to show. But they did.

“But it didn’t.” Poe pulls Rey into an embrace, which she allows.

After pressing a kiss against her forehead, Poe continues on speaking while tightening his arms around Rey.

“Please don’t do that ever again, Rey. Don’t sacrifice your life for mine. When BB-8 told me what you’d done, my mind couldn’t focus properly. Even though I was bedridden for the first three days after my jail break, the thought of you having to share a bed with him… letting him…” Poe shudders at the idea of the Prince of Hapes having carnal knowledge of Rey.

Rey, knowing what Poe it was that Poe was trying to say, tries to alleviate his stress about it. Which she can feel rolling off of Poe in waves through the Force.

“But he-“

“It had me wanting to go back in to that Nexu den and try to save you from that fate. To beat the shit out of him. To blow up that forsaken throne room. Anything that would have secured your release from that prison he’d tricked you in to.” Poe practically growls out before a few tears made their way down his cheeks.

Just as Rey opens her mouth, a swift knock on the door causes Rey to pull out of Poe’s arms. Slowly, she makes her way to the door and pushes the button that releases the door. Standing on the other side is Finn and Chewbacca, who has a large rucksack of bacta pads and materials upon his back. Rey lets them in, but quickly slips out of the room before Poe can notice her absence. However, he did notice and his shoulders slump in response to her departure.

“Hey Poe.” Finn says. “Leia didn’t specify how much you’d need, so we brought pretty much everything”

Poe snorts and allows the pair to see to his half-healed wounds. Once a line of heavy painkillers begins flowing through his veins, Poe only has to wait a few minutes before his world turns into nothing but a blissful black for a while. When he finally wakes from sleep, Poe is surprised to hear the hum of hyperspace filling the room.

“Good of you to join us, Poe.” Leia says from the chair at his bedside. “You’ve been asleep for nearly two days.”

“Sorry.” Poe winces at how dry his throat is while moving to lean his back against the metal wall.

“Drink?”

Leia retrieves a water filled Bota bag from the rucksack that Chewie was given by his fellow Wookies back on Kashyyyk. She hands it to him and watches as Poe takes small sips from it.

“Where are we headed now?” Poe croaks out at having moisture back in his throat.

“We’re about three days away from Tatooine. We’ll be staying in a few smuggling bunkers that an old friend of mine had made in the Jundland Wastes. It’s only temporary till we can find a safe place to build another base.”

Poe nods then opens his mouth to ask another question, but Leia beats him to it.

“No, Rey hasn’t been in to see you. Not that I know of at least.”

“She’s avoiding me then.” Poe lets out a sigh and one of his hands begin to rub at the back of his neck.

“Give her some time, Poe. She thought you were dead for several days and now you are back to being alive. Then add to it that she’s been experiencing all sorts of things that she’s never really had to deal with before. She needs to process everything and to do that, it takes time.”

“It’s my fault, Leia.” Poe states, dropping his head into his hands.

“What do you mean?”

“She never would have had to marry that man if I hadn’t-“

“Don’t you go blaming yourself for that Poe.” Leia harshly says, striking the bottom of her cane against the metal floor. “It isn’t your fault, or hers. The fault lies with Ta’a Chume and her schemes. She played you all, including her son, into a game of her own making.”

“But that doesn’t change the fact that Rey had to… to… consummate the marriage. She wouldn’t have had to do that if I’d been more vigilant during the whole trip.”

“How about you tell me everything that happened.” Leia suggests, reaching out to Poe with the Force to gently help reduce his guilt.

It takes roughly two hours for Poe to explain everything to Leia. He started with the flight, and the nightmares the pair were having. Then he moved on to their meeting of Tenel Ka, which Leia busts out in laughter when Poe tells her of Tenel Ka appearing out of nowhere and abrupt departures. Leia confesses that the young woman has always been like that, even as a young child. He continued on and when he reaches the part where he killed one of Ren’s Knights, who happened to be a woman close to his own age by his estimate. Leia places a comforting hand on Poe’s leg.

“If you hadn’t killed her, she’d have killed Dash. And while I am not a fan of his flirtations, he is a good friend and ally to have.” Leia remarks.

Shifting slowly to swing his feet out of the bunk, Poe grimaces as he finally feels the catheter line. Leia gives a slight chuckle at his grimace before getting out of the chair and heads for the door.

“If it is bothering you that much, just head to the refresher and gently pull it out.”

Not needing another word to be said, Poe slowly gets on his feet and notices right away that there isn’t any pain coming from his left leg. Leia begins to chuckle again, and Poe looks up to find her standing in the doorway.

“The bacta we were given by the Wookies had a few of their own natural additives to it. Gives it a bit of a kick from what I’ve heard.” Leia gives him a wink before heading into the hallway.

Now being alone, Poe takes a deep breath and slowly begins walking. He leaves the room and heads for the refresher. Once inside he removes the catheter and takes his time on relieving himself. With that completed, Poe heads over to the small sink and begins cleaning his hands with anti-bacterial gel. However, he glances up at the dull mirror that sits above the sink. As he stares at himself a sudden wave of anger hits him. Before he’s realized what he’s done, Poe sees the cracks in the mirror and then he notices his fist pressed against it.

“Kriff!” Poe shouts out in pain and pulls his fist away from the mirror. He cradles his injured fist to his chest, steps out of the refresher, and bumps right into something big and hairy.

Chewbacca had heard the yell as he was walking by the refresher. Now, the Wookie can see just who it is that yelled out in pain.

“Sorry, Chewie.” Poe says as he promptly tries to squeeze by.

However, the Wookie lets out a series of roars before reaching out to pull Poe towards the crew’s quarters. Once inside, Chewbacca begins working on removing the shards of mirror from Poe’s hand and spreading a thick layer of bacta gel on it before wrapping it up. He doesn’t care if this male human and Rey are having a disagreement, he’s already had to deal with Han and Leia’s arguments. If he has to lock Rey and this male in a room together, like he did with Han and Leia, then he was going to do that. Human courting rituals are so complicated.

Later on, close to what would be considered nighttime hours, Rey leaves the cockpit. Chewie, BB-8, and Finn had agreed to take over keeping watch on their hyperspace flight so that she could rest. So far, she’s locked herself away in the cockpit for the past 48 hours as Poe slept, and then for another 8 hours in an attempt to avoid having to speak with him.

As she walks to her bunk, Rey contemplates everything that has happened to her since Jakku and she can’t help but feel overwhelmed by it all. Hurrying her steps, Rey is wanting nothing but to hide away, to her room that once belonged to Han Solo. She doesn’t run into anyone, for which she is thankful for. But it’s another story once she steps foot into her room. Seated on her bunk is none other than Poe, and there is no way for her to escape since he looked right at her when she stepped through the door.

“You alright?”

“I’m fine, Poe.”

Silence grows between the pair, neither one moving from where they are. The underlying tension beneath the silence is palpable, and it doesn’t take long for Poe to become frustrated by Rey’s lack of communication. He’d hoped that by waiting for Rey in her room that perhaps she may speak to him upon her arrival. Maybe he was wrong.

“I was debriefed by Leia about what all took place on Hapes.”

“Good.”

“She said that you’d been debriefed as well.”

“Yes.”

“But that you didn’t give her much information on what happened to you.”

“There’s nothing to tell.” Rey wraps her arms around herself, looking down at the floor so that she doesn’t have to look at Poe. She’s tired, not just physically but emotionally as well. All she wants to do is crawl into her bunk and sleep.

“Bantha shit, Rey.” Poe growls out as he stands up.

It isn’t lost on him that Rey’s body language is telling him that she doesn’t want to deal with this right now. However, he isn’t going to just give up. So, he begins to pace the length of the room to help ease his own emotional discourse that is running through his veins.

“You went ahead and married Isolder after I’d told you to just leave. It was a stupid thing to do, reckless even. It could have cost the Resistance a possible victory over the First Order. It could have cost you your own freedom. You’d have been stuck there on Hapes, being used by that piece of-“

Rey’s temper flares at hearing Poe reprimanding of her actions.

“I did what I thought was right!” Rey shouts at him, stepping in front of Poe so that he stops his pacing. “I couldn’t just abandon you to die! No one deserves to be let behind! Or even killed for a crime that they didn’t commit! Poe, if I didn’t marry Isolder then you would be dead right now!”

“You don’t know that, Rey!” Poe shouts back. “Tenel Ka could have saved me like she did if you had left.”

Poe expects Rey to disagree, to yell at him even more. What he doesn’t expect is for her to suddenly burst into angry tears

“Maybe she could, maybe she couldn’t. Poe, you didn’t deserve to die for a crime you didn’t commit!! After they brought in and burned that dead body, I was placed under house arrest because I attempted to attack the Queen Mother. Then I attempted to escape, twice. They used tranquilizer darts to subdue me both times. They even had these lizards, Ysalamir, to create a dead zone in the Force. That way I couldn’t use it, couldn’t tap into it. Then on the third day, Isolder tried to force me to consummate the marriage!”

Poe’s face goes white at hearing this information and gently places his hands upon Rey’s shoulders. Swallowing a lump that had built in his throat, he cautiously attempts to ask a question. Fearing to hear what the answer may end up being.

“Did… Did he… Was he successful?”

“No. I fought him. Fought so hard that his guards had to use the darts, once again, to keep me from causing too much damage. After that, he learned not to physically push for it. But it didn’t stop him from using the lack of consummation to threaten my safety. So, the marriage was never consummated.” Rey mumbles out the last sentence before a harsh sob rips itself out of her throat.

“Rey, I’m sorry. So sorry.” Poe softly tells her as he pulls her into a hug, tucking her head against his shoulder. He starts rubbing a hand up and down her back while placing little kisses into her hair. “You’re safe, now. I’ve got you, and I always will.”

Rey allows herself to unwrap her arms from around herself. One of her hands clutch at the front of Poe’s shirt while the other clutches at the fabric on his back. She has no energy to fight the emotional release, and presses her face deeper into Poe’s shoulder. Rey eventually cries herself out of tears, but doesn’t leave the safety of Poe’s arms.

“Thank you.” Rey softly whispers as her body lets out a shudder of exhaustion. Then she slowly leans back and turns her head so that she can look at Poe.

“Everyone needs to break down once in a while, Rey.” Poe whispers before pressing a kiss against her forehead. “It’s not healthy to hold it all in. Now, I suggest you get some sleep. You look exhausted.”

Poe moves to break their embrace but is surprised when Rey doesn’t release him. He looks at her with confused eyes, not sure what to make of Rey’s unwillingness to let go of his shirt. She looks him directly in the eyes and he sees something in her eyes that he’s never really seen before, fear. If she asks him for something, he isn’t sure if he’ll be able to say no and walk out that door. And of course, Rey asks him for something.

“Stay with me? Please?”

“Okay.”

                                                                                               ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a month and a half long occupation of the Hapes Consortium, Kylo Ren is standing in his personal room aboard his flagship, Finalizer, looking out of the window. He’d been on the bridge earlier, having to listen to Hux complain about the Hapans being hard to manage and the loss of resources at having to keep the star system in check. Then the smug bastard had commented on his inability to locate the remains of the Resistance. However, Kylo Ren had sent out the Knights of Ren within hours of securing the surrender of the Hapes Consortium to find the Resistance.

Within two weeks, one of his Knights brought back a young woman with whom Kylo Ren knows very well. It only took three days to break the girls’ spirit and another day for a Knight to torture the information he needed out of her. So, he’d sent another Knight to investigate the information.

“Were they there?” Kylo asks, watching the reflection in the window as the Knight bows.

“They are, my lord.” The cloaked male replies, slowly rising at Kylo’s instance. “The information Knight Rar was able to pull from the Calrissian girl was correct. They are on Tatooine, hiding in her father’s smuggling bunkers.”

“But there is something else…” Kylo states, turning away from the window to look directly at the Knight. “Tell me.”

“Not far from the bunkers I encountered a disturbance in the Force. It came from a small hovel near the top of a canyon, not far from the hidden bunkers.”

“Show me.” Kylo Ren states as he takes off a black glove from one of his hands. He offers the hand out to his Knight. “Now!”

The Knight removes his own glove from one of his hands and places it into the Supreme Leader’s offered hand. Slowly, the Knight uses the Force to meld their minds together. Images of canyons and deserts fill both of their minds before it focuses on one canyon in particular. There are a few doors open to the bunkers, which interests Kylo since the outer casing of said doors look like large stones that blend perfectly with the surround stone.

“Show me the hovel.”

At his master’s insistence, the Knight shifts the images to the small hovel he’d discovered near the top of the canyon, several hundreds of meters away from the bunkers. They enter using one of the open windows and see a small kitchenette with a long bunk against the far wall, near a short hallway. As they move through the small home, the Force allows them to hear small bits and pieces of conversations. Once such conversation, Kylo immediately recognizes as his dead uncle speaking with an unknown man about someone who fought in the Clone Wars.

As they enter a small room, the Force comes alive and they can feel very strong, powerful emotions lapping over them. Kylo pushes deeper into his Knights’ memory and suddenly two ghost figures appear upon the sleeping pallet on the floor, having a heated kissing session. Both figures Kylo Ren recognizes immediately and rage builds within him at the sight of them together. The rage is so powerful that it breaks the meld that he and his Knight are sharing.

“My lord.” The Knight gasps out, opening his eyes and concluding that he is now on his knees before his master.

“Get out. Get out!” Kylo Ren screams at the man kneeling before him.

Quickly the Knight gets to his feet and just about runs out of the room. Behind him, he can hear the hiss of a lightsaber igniting. With the door closing behind him, the Knight leans against the corridor’s wall, facing the now closed door. Sounds of destruction can still be heard coming from within, but with some muffling.

“He didn’t like what he saw did he, Zekk?” A female voice says from close by.

“No, he didn’t. Alema”

“Then perhaps I should wait before I tell him.”

“Tell me what?” Kylo Ren steps out of his now demolished room, glaring down at the female knight.

“The local inhabitants of Dathomir are attacking what ground troops we have there to keep them in line. Hux is handling the situation the best he can, but our troops weren’t prepared for their type of warfare. Doesn’t help matters any when they’re also using Rancors in their attacks.” Alema confidently states. Out of most of the Knights of Ren, she truly doesn’t fear her master.

“Then it’s time that I paid them a visit. Have General Hux deploy twelve garrisons of troops and see to it that my shuttle is made ready.” Kylo states, now glaring away from Alema and towards the male knight, Zekk.

“Yes, Master Ren.” Zekk quickly heads off to complete the tasks given to him.

“Keep an eye on General Hux while I am away.”

“Of course, my lord. What should be done about the Calrissian girl?”

“She’s earned herself a reprieve for now. No more torture session till I return.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a warning, Kylo Ren goes a bit possessive in this chapter; just like any abuser would towards their victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you kindly for all the kudos and comments.

**Aboard the Finalizer…**

Three weeks have passed since one of the Knights of Ren, Zekk, brought Kylo Ren information on where the Resistance was hiding. Yet it wasn’t the confirmation of where the Resistance was hiding that has weighed heavily upon Kylo’s mind. Kylo Ren couldn’t escape the image that plagued him; so, he released all his anger and frustration out on his enemies; the Dathomir Witches and Night-sisters. Only two of the Night-sisters survived the mass campaign and were willing to join him in defeat instead of dying. Now, the whole planet was under First Order rule.

Looking towards the planet below, Kylo Ren stands with his hands behind his back. The image returns to the forefront of his mind, causing him to close his eyes in an attempt to erase it but it just becomes more vivid. Becoming more frustrated, and angry, the air around Kylo Ren becomes charged.

“Supreme Leader. Ren!” The familiar voice of the red-haired general calls out, his black boots squeaking with every step of his approach.

“What now, General Hux.” Kylo Ren growls out, turning to face the man. The air around him losing some of its charge thanks to the small distraction Hux is providing his mind.

“With Dathomir now under control, I think it’s best that we return to hunting down the Resistance scum.” General Hux holds out a data-pad. “I’ve begun preparing our strategy on bringing Tatooine under our control.”

Kylo Ren glares at the data-pad for only a moment and the small device begins to crackle and short circuit. This causes Hux to drop the thing before it can explode in his hand. It lands on the floor and lets out several dark puffs of smoke.

“I told you before, General,” Kylo states, glaring at the smarmy man. “if we were to attack Tatooine, the whole planet would take up arms against us. Possibly even join the Resistance in their fight against us. We will wait, in the system, to capture any who send them aid. Perhaps even capture a few of their own emissaries and learn of their plans.”

“So, plan on doing nothing? Even after sending the Calrissian girl into a catatonic state from one of your Knights over enthusiastic interrogation? She gave us the information we needed! The time to strike is now!”

Just as Kylo Ren is about to force-choke the general, something very faint brushes against his mind.

“You heard me, Hux! My order stands!” Kylo Ren yells out as he stomps away and off of the bridge. Heading towards his personal room, he attempts to reach out to it with his own mind. He feels it begin to flee from his reach within the Force, but he persists on trying to figure out what it is that touched his mind back on the bridge. Getting closer and closer to the source of what touched his mind, Kylo is suddenly taken aback as whatever it was disappears entirely. Then, to his surprise, he feels his own mental use of the Force thrown back at him. This causes Kylo Ren’s feet to stumble and he nearly trips which has him using a hand to brace himself against the wall of the gray corridor he was walking down.

Taking a deep breath, Kylo tries to reach out once more, using the Force to search for what just escaped his touch. But he finds nothing. So, he pushes himself away from the wall and begins walking in earnest towards his quarters. Once he is inside of his room, his mind fills with the image that just won’t leave him be. Searching within himself for the small fragment that connects him and Rey in a Force-Bond, he finds it and shoves against it.

“You’re mine!” Kylo Ren shouts out, flooding the bond with every bit of energy he can use.

**Tatooine, Jundland Wastes…**

Inside of the home that once belonged to Obi-Wan Kenobi, Rey is meditating in the middle of the sparse living space.

Since the Resistance’s arrival on the desert planet, Rey was given leave to stay in the old Jedi’s home by Leia. The older woman had hoped that Rey may find something to help with her training. Another reason why Leia offered the home to Rey was to give the young woman some time away from everyone. This included Poe as well. So far, Rey had only seen Poe a handful of times over the course of the past two months.

_Poe_. That was another thing that Rey had to figure out as well. Especially with what was between them.

The air around her begins to grow dark and heavy. Immediately Rey realizes that the Force-bond has come alive. Its only ever flared up during sleep, not during waking hours. Not since their escape from Crait.

A harsh shiver runs down her spine as a set of finger tips trail down the side of her neck.

“Leave me alone.” Rey demands, trying hard not to let herself be pulled into the bond. But she’s pulled in to it anyways.

The touch that had seemed so tender turns rough as her arm is taken in a vice like grip and she’s jerked up from the ground.

“Let go!” Rey shouts, eyes flying open. She finds herself practically face-to-face with an agitated Kylo Ren.

“No.” Kylo Ren tells her before surging forwards so that their lips collide. Taking advantage of Rey’s momentary shock, his other hand grabs the waistband of her pants and pulls her closer to him. Rey brings her hands up and pushes hard against Kylo Ren’s chest to put some space between them and break the unwanted kiss.

“No. You’re mine!” Kylo grunts out, shifting his hands so that he has a firm hold on Rey. One hand splayed against her upper back, and the other digging into her lower abdomen. “You belong with me, not the pilot!”

“No!”

Rey struggles against his hold before calling upon the Force to shove Kylo Ren away. Though Rey’s actions do more than just send him away physically – she is able to sever their connection with a blow so powerful that it knocks her off her feet and into the wall behind her. Her head collides rather solidly with the stone and Rey’s world goes black before her body hits the floor.

                                                                                              

                                                                                                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

In the evening hours, Poe is finally able to break away from training several new recruits while using an old flight simulator from the Clone Wars. Heading towards the storage lockers, worry begins to creep into Poe’s mind over what Finn had said during the morning brief. Rey apparently wasn’t looking too well. For a girl who was already thin enough from growing up without any food security, Rey was even thinner now than when Finn first met her on Jakku. Finn had also noted that she was sporting dark circles under her eyes and she had lost any semblance of a healthy pallor.

Poe had felt a flash of anger at General Organa for not sending someone to bring Rey back to base.

Opening his assigned locker, Poe decides that he’s going to head out and check on Rey himself. He pulls on his brown leather jacket and secures the holster for his new blaster at his waist. Poe knows he doesn’t have much time, so he quickly packs his duffel bag with some spare clothes and an extra blaster. He makes sure that he has a Bota bag filled with water hanging around his neck, and another filled one placed in the duffel. Then he closes the door to his locker and heads towards the mess hall’s small kitchen to swipe some food to take to Rey.

Once he’s snuck several small containers of food into his bag, Poe quickly makes his way towards the bunker doors before they are closed for the night. Unfortunately, he wasn’t quick enough.

“Kriff.” Poe mumbles out, keeping himself hidden behind an old Z-95 Headhunter.

“Poe?”

Poe spins around to see Rose looking at him with a thoughtful gaze.

“Rose.” Poe says, quickly giving her one of his charming smiles, but stumbles on what to ask her. “What has you out here?”

“I’m fixing his old girl.” Rose replies, gesturing at the fighter that Poe is hiding behind. “I’m amazed that General Organa’s smuggling friend could even find one of these. Most of them were either lost during the Clone Wars, refurbished, or scrapped out for parts. I’m still trying to rig together enough usable parts to make a suitable engine for it. Now that ARC-170 starfighter, over in bunker 3, is all set and ready to go. Pretty sure the general is going to assign you to fly it.”

“Maybe. But I really don’t want another person in the cockpit with me.”

“Unless it’s Rey.” Rose teases. “You’re sneaking out to see her, aren’t you?”

Poe rubs the back of his neck and replies. “Yeah. I’m worried about her, Rose. And I haven’t-“

“seen her for nearly two weeks.” Rose finishes his sentence for him and gives him soft smile. “I’d be worried and anxious too, if it was Finn. Come on, let’s get you out of here.”

Rose places her wrench on a supply crate and heads over to the large control station near the large doors. She quickly enters in the numerical sequence needed to lift open the door only three feet before momentarily halting the process.

“Tell Rey that we miss her.” Rose tells Poe as he tosses his bag through the opening.

“Thanks, Rose. And can you-“

“look after BB-8 while you’re gone. I’ll keep him busy helping me work on these old fighters.”

“Thank you. Truly, Rose.” Poe says, placing a hand on Rose’s shoulder and giving it an affectionate squeeze.

“Go on! Before the suns fully set.”

“Right.”

With that, Poe crouches and quickly rolls his body through the small opening. Once he is outside, the door closes with a thud behind him. Taking hold of his duffel bag, Poe sets out towards the old Kenobi homestead. By the time Poe arrives, the first of the twin suns is just starting to dip beneath the horizon.

Poe reaches out to touch the controls for the door and notices right away that the door isn’t locked.

‘ _Something isn’t right.’_ Poe thinks, reaching down for his blaster.

He reaches out to touch the control panel and the door opens. Cautiously, he steps inside and sets his duffel bag against the wall, next to the door. The door closes behind him and it takes a minute for his eyes to adjust to the semi-darkness. Already Poe can feel the air within the home feels different than the outside, almost as if it is heavy with an electric charge. His eyes scan the room for any possible threats that could be lurking within the small building. However, when his eyes reach the open living area he notices a body-sized lump on the floor.

“Rey?” Poe calls out, hurrying to the young woman lying on the floor. His blaster is still in his hand, ready to fend off any intruder. “Rey!”

Rey lets out a small groan as Poe gently shakes her shoulder, but doesn’t wake.

“She over did it.” A voice says all of a sudden.

Startled by the new voice, unfamiliar voice, Poe quickly takes up a defensive posture and points his gun towards the newcomer. He isn’t sure what he was expecting to see, but a glowing blue image of Luke Skywalker wasn’t one of them.

“Skywalker.” Poe mutters out, surprised to see the old man.

“Dameron.” Luke says with a cheeky smile before making his way to where Rey is lying. “She over extended herself with using the Force.”

“Is that even possible? I thought the Force was like an unlimited energy source. Or at least that’s what Leia says.” Poe remarks, putting his blaster back and focusing his attention back on Rey.

Luke lets out a chuckle while his eyes move from Rey to Poe and then back to Rey. “I should have taken better care at trying to train her. If I had, she would be able to keep Kylo Ren from over powering her.”

“Is there a way to break their connection in the Force?” Poe asks, his eyes focused solely on Rey. When he doesn’t get a response, Poe turns and sees that Luke is gone. “I must be losing my mind. Seeing and talking to a dead person.”

Being as gentle as possible, Poe places his hand on Rey’s forehead and isn’t surprised by how hot it feels against his skin. Removing his jacket, Poe tears half off half of his sleeve from his shirt. He pops the cork to the Bota bag hanging around his neck, and dampens the fabric. When the material is damp enough for Poe’s liking, he places it upon Rey’s forehead. He doesn’t have to wait long for Rey to respond.

“Welcome back, Rey.” Poe says softly, watching as her eyes flutter open. He can’t help but smile at seeing her hazel eyes focus on him.

“Poe?” She groans out as she attempts to get up off the floor. However, her body still feels weak and her legs buckle. She isn’t surprised in the least to feel Poe catch her before she can fall back to the floor.

“Let’s get you sitting down before you hurt yourself.” He guides Rey over to the half-circle bed, which doubles as sitting place. “And here I thought only ridiculously high-heels were the only thing that would cause you to lose your balance.”

Rey glares at Poe for attempting to make a joke, but he doesn’t seem to notice her displeasure.

“Better get some light in here.” Poe comments, noticing that already the first sun is now gone and the second sun is dipping beneath the horizon.

“Let me.” Rey replies, reaching out with the Force to manipulate the few lanterns that she brought with her the very first day.

“That’s one way to do it.” Poe pulls his Bota bag off and hands it to her. “Here, drink something.”

“Thanks.”

“You hungry?”

He doesn’t wait for a reply and heads over to where his duffel bag is sitting. He pulls out several metallic containers and carries them towards the small kitchen. He quickly opens a few of the containers. Using the tops of two containers, Poe begins placing several pieces of Bantha jerky, half of a Bura fruit each, and some colorful, local tuber-like vegetables for a meal. Being as careful as he can, he carries the two lids to where Rey is seated.

“It’s not much of a meal, but it’s all I could scavenge from the mess halls’ kitchen. Everything else that I wanted to bring with me needed to be kept cold, and I wasn’t sure if you even had a cooling unit here.” Poe says, picking up a purple tuber, giving it a look of disgust, and dropping it away from the rest of the multi-colored tubers. He does this to all of the purple tubers that he finds on his dish.

“I don’t.” Rey replies carefully while chewing on a chunk of Bantha jerky.

The pair continue eating their meal in relative silence. Even when Rey takes the purple tubers from Poe’s dish and he takes the yellow tubers from hers, they are quiet. They even pass the Bota bag of water between them. It’s when Rey takes a bite from the Bura fruit that Poe starts laughing at her facial expression.

“Yeah, they take some getting used to.” He states, taking a bite out of his half of the Bura fruit.

“How can anyone enjoy eating this?” Rey asks, setting her half of the fruit on Poe’s lid.

“It’s an acquired taste, I guess. It’s one of the few fruits that can grow on nearly any planet, except maybe Hoth. It also happens to be one of Leia’s favorite fruits.”

“Well she can have it.”

“Here.” Poe rips a piece closer to the center of the fruit. Then he presses the piece against Rey’s lips. “Try this piece of it.”

A light flush appears on Rey’s face and she slowly opens her lips. With the piece of fruit now in her mouth, she closes her lips. As she chews, Rey can taste that the fruit is now sweet instead of being sour like before; yet this isn’t what is fully registering in her mind. A good amount of Rey’s attention is centered on Poe and his thumb which is pressed against her lips.

“Taste better?” Poe asks, leaning closer towards Rey.

Rey nods her head slowly and swallows down the fruit. She isn’t surprised when Poe closes the gap between them to kiss her. It doesn’t last very long, just enough to be tender and sweet.

“I’ll clean these up.” Rey suggests before taking the now empty lid from Poe’s hand. “You can go have a turn in the fresher.”

Rey takes their empty lids to the kitchen and sets them aside as she places the extra jerky and tubers into another container that has the same items in it. With that done, she places the other containers of food into one of the shelves. As she does this, she can hear Poe shuffling around in his duffel bag. Then a pair of hands place themselves against her hips and a soft kiss is placed just behind her ear.

“Make sure to lock the doors while I’m getting clean, love.” Poe whispers before heading back to the refresher.

When the sound of the sonic shower turning on, Rey finishes putting the last of the food containers away. Moving to the side door first, Rey enters in the locking combination code into the control panel. With the door secured, she heads towards the front door, which Poe had entered in earlier.

As she begins entering the code, Rey gets the feeling that something or someone is watching her. Turing to look around the room, she doesn’t see anything to warrant the feeling of being watched. The feeling then disappears and it leaves Rey feeling confused. She reaches out with the Force, and the only thing she can feel besides herself is Poe. Taking a deep breath, Rey finishes locking the front door before heading back to what was once the pantry, but is now her sleeping room.

While Poe is still in the refresher, Rey quickly changes out of her clothes and settles on using a pale blue colored, thigh length tunic to sleep in. Sitting down on the sleeping pallet, which she had made out of the old one that used to be part of the one that resides out in the living space, Rey waits for Poe to exit the refresher.

As she waits and settles her mind, Rey unknowingly slips into a trance.

“I miss actual showers with running water.” Poe states, heading to place the holster for his blaster near the large pillow of the sleeping pallet.

Not getting a response from Rey, Poe moves so that he is kneeling in front of her. He notices Rey’s eyes are glazed slightly and that she isn’t paying attention to her surroundings, even as he snaps his fingers in front of her face. As carefully as he can, Poe gently reaches out and cups Rey’s cheek. This startles Rey out of whatever she was doing.

“You alright? Rey?” Poe asks, worrying that maybe he should take her back to the bunkers so medical can check her over.

“I’m fine.” Rey replies before getting up from the pallet.

Poe watches her head into the refresher and he lets out a sigh. He reaches for the two, brown colored linen blankets that are wadded up at the other end of the sleeping pallet. He methodically evens the blankets out across the whole pallet before folding them down. Then Poe crawls on to the makeshift bed, placing himself closer to the two doorways. As he sits down, with his back half leaning against the wall and half against the large pillow.

The door to the refresher opens up an Rey steps out.

“Hope you don’t mind.” Poe alludes, gesturing to the opening between him and the wall.

They’ve laid together before, the first time being aboard the Falcon after her emotional meltdown and nearly every time they’ve shared a bed since then. This is their usual sleeping positions during those times.

“Of course not.” Rey replies with a smile before stepping over Poe’s stretched out legs and settling down into the bed.

Using the Force, she reduces the light coming from the nearby lantern till it becomes just a faint glow, causing the room to go mostly dark.

Poe doesn’t hesitate for a moment, reaching down to pull the two blanket up and lying down next to Rey. He turns so that he is lying on his side and isn’t surprised when Rey wiggles so that her back is pressed against his chest. Recognizing the movement, Poe drapes his right arm over her waist and his hand rests against her stomach. Feeling the stiffness of Rey’s back against his chest, Poe leans in and presses a gentle kiss against the back of her neck.

There is silence between them and just when Poe thinks that Rey has fallen asleep, she begins to talk softly.

“The Force-bond between me and Kylo Ren opened up this afternoon. I told him to leave me alone, but he wouldn’t.”

Poe presses another kiss against the back of Rey’s neck and lets his thumb rub soothing circles against Rey’s stomach. He stays silent, knowing that Rey will continue to tell him what happened.

“He was able to haul me up from my meditative position. I told him to let me go, but he wouldn’t. He pulled me towards him and kissed me.” Rey confesses, moving slowly till she is facing Poe.

“Did he hurt you?” Poe asks, trying to mask the surge of anger he has towards Kylo Ren. So he tries to preoccupy his thoughts by tucking a strand of lose hair behind Rey’s ear.

“Not really; but Poe, that’s what scares me. He was able to physically touch me. So far that hasn’t happened when we’ve connected.” Rey says, placing her hand against his cheek. Her thumb brushing back and forth over the stubble that is starting to come back. “Then he kept going on about how I am his and not yours. I could feel his possessiveness towards me and his aggression towards you through the Force. It’s like he knows about how close we are with each other.”

“Maybe the bond between you both isn’t as closed off as you thought?” Poe offers out in suggestion to Rey. A small part of him is hoping to one day be able to beat the snot out of Kylo Ren for his harassing Rey through the Force-bond they share. Yet all Poe wants to do is focus on taking care of Rey and offering her what little protection he can offer her. He knows that she’ll always be able to protect herself, being a Jedi and all, but she shouldn’t have to do it by herself.

“Since Crait, it’s only been active during sleep. Right?” Poe asks, pulling Rey closer to him as he shifts from his side to his back.

Tucking her against his shoulder, Rey gives Poe an answer. “Yes. It’s what causes the nightmares. I’m not sure if I’ll be able to stop it from happening again. And now we are able to physically touch each other. Poe, what happens if he’s able to connect while I’m attending strategic planning, or while we’re moving our base?”

“We’ll figure something out, love.” Poe whispers while pressing a kiss against Rey’s forehead. “I may not understand how the Force works, or how to become a Jedi, but you don’t have to face this alone. You’ve got Finn, Rose, Leia, and nearly all of the Resistance on your side to help you.”

“And I have you.” Rey closes the gap between them and gives him a lingering kiss.

“That you have.”

Returning the kiss, Poe shifts so that he is half lying over Rey. He’s never gone farther than kissing, cuddling, or actually sleeping with Rey. The only time it has progressed is when Rey chooses to initiate the advancement. Even then, they haven’t done more than kiss and cuddle. It doesn’t bother him when Rey has pulled away from him or asked him to stop, which has happened only once before.

Instead of stopping him, she wraps her hands around him and clutches at his back.

As much as he’d like to continue and take things to the next level with Rey, he decides to end their mild make-out session before it becomes too heated. Slowly, Poe moves off of Rey so that he is back to lying on his side again.

“As much as I’d like to keep going, we better get some sleep.” Poe whispers, giving Rey one last kiss.

Rey snuggles close to Poe, tucking herself as close to his body as possible. One of her hands takes hold of his, and she lets a smile appear on her face as his other hand finds its place at her waist. It’s one of the things that Rey enjoys when she shares a bed with Poe. He’ll always have an arm draped over her or a hand resting at her waist as they sleep.

Eventually the pair fall asleep. Yet, neither one feels a faint brush against their minds as they rest.

                                                                                                         **~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_There is a familiar sweetness in the air as Poe breaths in deeply. Opening his eyes, he finds himself staring up at the branches of two birch trees. Slowly he turns his head and sees that he is lying across the width of a hammock. His legs are dangling over the edge with the toes of his boots touching the grass beneath._

_Hearing a stun bolt being fired off nearby, Poe carefully sits up. On the other side of the yard, Poe sees his father, Kes, kneeling next to a young boy of about 8 standard years. In the child’s hands is a stun blaster, along with one of Kes’ hands. Neither of them have noticed that Poe is watching them from across the way._

_Upon standing up, Poe hears the familiar beeps of his droid and several giggles coming from behind him. While turning towards the sounds, he catches a glimpse of the house his grandparents once owned on Chandrila. This leaves Poe feeling confused before completing his turn to see the large crop of Vizian Berry bushes. BB-8’s beeps echo out from the rows before the droid comes rolling out of the field._

_As Poe attempts to call out, BB-8 lets out a series of beeps before darting back into the rows of bushes. More giggling come out from the crop, so Poe decides to go in search of the source._

_Slowly, Poe makes his way through several rows before coming to a stop. He looks up the row and down the row, but sees nothing. Moving on to the next row, does the same thing and still he sees nothing. Everything has gone quiet around Poe till several giggles come from behind him. Turning around, Poe loses his breath at the sight before him._

_Standing only six feet behind him is a little girl, with dark wavy hair and deep brown eyes, looking up at him._

_“Hello, little one.” Poe says softly as he kneels down on the soil._

_“You found me, Papa.” The girl replies with a familiar smile._

_Just as Poe opens his mouth to say something, the sound of an infant crying pulls his attention away. He rises up to feet and his surrounding change in the blink of an eye._

_Rey opens her eyes and finds herself lying down in the stone hut back on Ahch-To. A giggle from outside causes her to bolt up. There is a long moment of silence before she hears it again. Ambling up and out of the hut, Rey searches for the source. It becomes like a trail, with the echoes of child-like laughter growing louder as she nears another hut on the other side of the encampment._

_“Hello.” Rey calls out before stepping through the doorway._

_Suddenly Rey finds herself standing upon a gangplank, inside of Starkiller Base._

_“No.” Rey gasps._

_Something lets out a string of giggles from directly behind her and Rey turns around to look. Her eyes go wide as she takes in the little boy standing before her. He has brown hair that goes wavy near the tips. But it is his bright hazel eyes that draws Rey closer towards him. Something about him feels familiar to her._

_“Who are you?” Rey asks._

_The boy gives her a sad smile before running away from her._

_Just as she begins taking a running step to follow the child, the scenery dissolves around her till it reveals a sea of yellow grass in front of her._

_“Rey?”_

_Spinning around Rey comes face-to-face with Poe. “Poe?”_

_“What are you doing here?” They say at the time to each other._

_Before either one can give a reply the sound of a child’s laughter causes them to turn away from each other and towards the sound. Standing across the expanse of the yellow grass is the same young boy that Rey and Poe had seen earlier._

_“What is he doing over there?” Poe mutters out and begins walking towards the child._

_Rey and Poe are halfway to the child before something begins to shimmer behind the boy. It continues to become more solid and what appears is a fully formed Snoke. He reaches out to place one of his hands upon the child’s head._

_“No!!” Both Rey and Poe shout as they start running._

_Then, both Snoke and the child begin laughing, jovially at the pair. The laughter becomes so loud that it drowns out any other sounds._

_The pair to come to a complete stop only several feet away from Snoke and the child. This causes the laughter to stop, and both the boy and Snoke stare directly at the pair before them._

_“He’s mine!” Both Snoke and the child say at the same time, but with the same voice._

_“Let him go!” Rey calls out, while Poe reaches for his blaster, which isn’t at his waist._

_Snoke and the child look at the them with curious looks upon both of their faces. The child’s face keeps looking at Poe and Rey with contemplation, but Snoke gets a smirk on his face. The hiss of a lightsaber igniting is heard, followed by a grunt of pain._

_Looking to her right, Rey sees the red blade of a lightsaber sticking out of Poe’s chest._

_“Rey?” Poe mumbles out before falling straight down once the red blade is extinguished._

_“Poe!” Rey screams as she moves towards him, arms held out as if she about to stop his fall to the ground. However, strong arms take hold of her and begin dragging her towards where Snoke and the child are waiting._

_As she screams and tries to break free from the person who is holding her, the manic laughter of the child and Snoke once again fill the air. The farther she is pulled away from Poe’s body, the more she allows tears to flow down her face._

_“Poe!” Rey cries out once more, hoping to see some kind of movement from him._

_“You are now mine.” Kylo Ren’s voice whispers in to Rey’s ear before her world goes black._

                                                                                                           **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

They wake simultaneously, both flushed and out of breath.

Poe is first to notice a faint outline of a figure standing near the door and immediately goes for his blaster just as Rey uses the Force to flick on the lights. The shadow figure is illuminated, and Poe doesn’t hesitate to fire several shots at the fading ghost of Kylo Ren. In a moment, the only evidence of the man’s presence are the black scorch marks on the pale sandstone wall.

Poe immediately gets up off of the pallet and charges out of the room, thinking that Kylo Ren may have used the Force to speed his way out.

Rey, however, is still having trouble trying to catch her breath since waking. She tries to slow her breathing, using the slow meditation style that Luke taught her back on Ahch-To. It helps somewhat, but her heart is still beating heavily in her chest. Feeling as if the walls of the small room are closing in on her, Rey stands up so fast that the world around her spins and her knees begin to shake. Before they can give way, a pair of strong arms wrap around her, which causes Rey to start fighting against their hold.

“Easy, Rey. It’s just me!” Poe tells her in a semi-calm voice. “It’s just Poe.”

“Poe.” Rey gasps out, the rush of adrenaline fading away to leave her body shaking from its departure. She stops in her efforts of trying to break free from Poe’s arms.

“That’s right.” Poe says, pressing his forehead against hers while looking directly in to her eyes. “It’s just us here. No one else. I’ve checked.”

“Poe.” Rey sobs out as images from the nightmare push themselves to the forefront of her mind. She clutches at his shirt and tears flow down her cheeks.

“I’m right here, love.” Poe gently presses a kiss to her check before he guides her head to rest against his shoulder. “I’m right here.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance flees Tatooine, Kylo Ren gets a vision, and we get a brief glimpse of two Legends characters.

It’s been three days since Poe had arrived to spend some time with Rey. While most of their time is spent together, it is mainly as they go about their own business. Rey continues with her training and practices her saber forms, while Poe creates drills for the new pilots back at base.

On the third morning, Poe finds himself awake earlier than normal. He’s lying on his back with Rey tucked against his left side, his left arm practically holding her almost naked form against his. Knowing how rare it is to be awake before Rey, he allows himself to leisurely study and memorize every detail of her. In his observations, Poe’s mind drifts to how they came to be like this.

Last night, the pair of them had ventured further than they’ve ever gone before; though he was hesitant to take it further than their typical cuddling and kissing. Yet Rey pushed for it to go farther till they were left in just their small clothes and nothing else. However, when he’d begun to gently pull down the last remaining article of clothing that separated them from becoming one, he’d noticed Rey’s body was stiff with tension. Not wanting to push Rey into doing something she’d regret in the morning, Poe had decided to end it there for the night. However, they didn’t fall asleep till a few hours later, after having shared some stories from their childhoods.

A gentle sigh from Rey brings Poe back into the present, and he watches as she snuggles deeper in to his side. Who would have thought that the young woman would be so cuddly in her sleep while being abhorrent towards physical touches when awake? Poe can feel his mother’s ring dig into him from where it sits against Rey’s breast bone, and he leans in to press a kiss to her forehead. Just as his lips press against her skin, the sound of heavy banging echoes throughout the home. Moving with speed, Poe reaches for his blaster which he’d been leaving next to the sleeping pallet after what happened that first night.

“Poe?” Rey calls out, having been startled not just by his knee-jerk reaction of sitting up, but by the sound as well.

“Stay here.” Poe states, pulling on his sleep shorts. “I’ll check it out.”

With his blaster in hand, Poe cautiously makes his way into the main living area of the homestead.

As Rey watches him head out into the living area, she gets up as well and begins putting on her sand colored clothes that she’d wore back on Jakku. When she’s halfway through pulling her knee length pants on, she hears Finn and Rose’s hurried voices from the living area. Holding the gray gauze wrappings in her hands, Rey is just about to call out a greeting to her friends when the feeling of being watched washes over her.

Spinning around, Rey scours the room with critical eyes in an attempt to find a possible culprit. When that fails, Rey reaches out with the Force to find it. This causes the sensation to retreat, and Rey isn’t willing to give it a chance to escape her finding the source. However, her search is interrupted by Poe.

“We have to go.” He says, rushing into the room. He notices that Rey hasn’t said anything nor moved since he entered. “Rey? You alright?”

“Huh?” Rey replies, realizing that Poe asked her a question. “What?”

“You alright?” he asks again, grabbing the duffel bag which has his clothes in it.

“Yeah, I’m fine. What’s going on?” “We need to leave.” Poe states, pulling out a white shirt and brown pants.

While changing, Poe continues to speak to Rey. “A First Order Destroyer entered the system and is on its way here. Leia has issued evacuation orders for everyone. I’d recommend you only pack what you’ll be needing.”

Rey nods in agreement and heads out into the living area.

“We need to move quickly. Is there anything I can help you with?” Rose asks Rey, handing her friend an empty satchel.

“I have a few things down in the cellar that I want to take with me.”

“Lead the way.”

Rose follows Rey down into the cellar through a trap door in the small kitchen area’s floor.

While the girls are down there, Finn waits patiently by the front door with a blaster rifle in hand. He doesn’t have to wait long for Poe to reemerge from the back. One of his eyebrows raises in surprise at seeing the overfilled duffel bag hanging on the pilots’ shoulder.

“Didn’t realize you had so many clothes.” Finn states half-teasing, half-serious.

“I packed a few of Rey’s outfits, and the two blankets she’s become quite attached to.” Poe replies.

“Look man, it’s not my business what the two of you get up to when you’re alone together, but-“

The sound of an approaching TIE fighter interrupts Finn’s attempt at giving Poe the ‘hurt her and I hurt you’ threat. Both men look at each other before barreling back towards the open hatch door to the cellar. Finn jumps down into the lower level of the home, followed immediately by Poe before the whole structure begins to shake.

“Take cover!” Poe shouts as he hurls himself, and his overstuffed bag, towards where the two women are.

All four huddle near the closest corner before the sound of the stone structure above them takes damage from the TIE fighter’s weapons. The barrage ends as quick as it came, and the four of them quickly hurry out of the damaged home through the secondary entrance to the lower level from the surface.

“We need to get back now!” Finn shouts, pulling a coughing Rose as he starts to run.

“Rey!” Poe calls out, turning around to see that Rey is staring at the now heavily damaged place she had called home. “Rey! Let’s go!”

Releasing a heavy sigh, Rey turns away from the smoldering structure, secures a hard-shell pack to her back, and starts to run. Poe sticks close to her side as they run, and he reaches into an outer pocket of his bag. It’s a feat in of itself that Poe is able to get into the pocket and pull something out.

“You’ll be needing this.” He shouts to Rey before tossing the item to her. “You can’t be a Jedi without a lightsaber.”

Rey tightens her grip to the weapon and gives him a brief smile. The sound of the TIE fighter returning causes Rey to look over her shoulder, which Poe mimics.

“Oh kriff.” Poe mutters out, knowing that they are sitting womp-rats as they run across the sand.

As the TIE begins shooting at them, a familiar ship screams across the sky and begins engaging the TIE.

“Yeah!!” Finn calls out, having slowed down upon seeing the Falcon take on the fighter. Yet, he knows that they aren’t out of danger yet, and the sound of several more TIEs reminds him of this fact.

“They’ve left without us!!” Rose cries out, pointing up at several ships that are now racing up into the atmosphere.

“No, they haven’t!!” Finn replies, pointing towards the approaching Y-wing and ARC-170 starfighter.

Not wasting a single moment, the four of them hurry towards the two ships as they land.

“Finn. Rose. Take the Y-wing. Rey and I will take the ARC.” Poe commands, taking hold of Rey’s hand to pull her with him to the fighter. He keeps hold of Rey’s hand till they reach the fighter. Then he lets go of her hand so that he can toss his bag into the open cockpit. “Take the co-pilot seat, Rey.”

“Right.”

Rey uses the Force to assist both her and Poe into climbing up to reach the cockpits. Before settling herself into the co-pilot’s seat, she shrugs off her pack and sets it on the floor. Then she climbs in and quickly straps herself in as the canopy of the cockpit closes. Then she puts on the communications headset.

“Poe?”

“I’m here. Artoo, did Leia give you the coordinates to our next base?”

The droid replies with an affirmative. BB-8, in the gunner’s cockpit at the back of the ARC, lets Poe know that Finn and Rose are now airborne within the Y-Wing.

“That’s good, buddy.” Poe replies while flying the old but newly retro-fitted fighter away from the surface. “Rey, we’ve got inbound fighters approaching.”

“Copy that.” Rey begins charging up the forward guns before firing off several shots at the enemy fighters.

While Rey and BB-8 are occupied with shooting, Poe concentrates on flying the ship and isn’t happy with how slow the steering responds. Hearing BB-8’s warning of approaching missiles, Poe tries banking to the right, but lets out a shout in frustration as the ship slowly turns.

“Poe!!” Rey shouts as the missiles get closer.

“I know!! The kriffing thing can’t turn worth a damn! Just hold tight, I’m going to try something.”

Poe attempts to out maneuver the missiles, but one of them strikes the wing on the port side. Half of the wing is gone, and controlling the ship becomes even more difficult for Poe.

“Poe, we have more inbound!” Rey calls out, removing her hands from weapons control and takes hold of the secondary flight controls. “We aren’t going to last much longer if we can’t enter hyperspace.”

Poe looks at the small radar panel and sees that a lot of the enemy fighters are now headed towards them. Majority of the Resistance ships have already gone into hyperspace, including their two friends in the Y-wing.

“Artoo, can you input the coordinates into the navi-computer but include several jumps between us and our destination?” Artoo gives Poe an affirmative, and begins inputting the necessary information.

As they wait for Artoo to complete his computations, Rey and Poe fly the damaged fighter as best they can. Yet they aren’t able to keep the ship from taking even more damage, and one of the engines fails after being heavily grazed.

“We’ve lost the starboard engine.” Rey says, unsure as to what they should do now. “There’s no way we can get into hyperspace.”

With no way to fix their ship, or escape, all they can do is keep firing their weapons at incoming swarm of TIEs.

Poe tries to think of a way for them to escape, but every idea comes to the same two conclusions. Capture or Death. He isn’t too keen on the first option, but the second option isn’t fair to Rey. If he was by himself, he’d try to take out as many fighters as he could while sending himself on a collision course for the destroyer, but he isn’t.

Rey can sense Poe’s frustration at the two options available to them, and is shocked by Poe’s resolution that he’d rather die than be captured. Yet his feelings for her has him accepting their capture, and his resolve sacrifice himself if it means she has a chance to be free. She’s never had someone as close to her as Poe is, and the idea of him trying to protect her isn’t well received. Yet there is one option which they haven’t tried yet, and Rey isn’t sure if it’d work.

“Poe.” Rey softly says through the headset. “There may be a way.”

“A way? A way for what?” Poe asks, still trying to figure out how he’s going to get them out of this no-win situation.

“If I turn myself over to-“

“Oh, hell no! Rey, you are not doing that, you hear me!” Poe shouts over their headsets, followed by several agreeing beeps from BB-8 and Artoo.

“Poe, it may be the only choice we have.”

“No! I am not agreeing with you on this, and neither are the droids. We have other options.”

Suddenly a red colored Star Destroyer comes out of hyperspace and begins firing on the First Order’s destroyer.

“It’s the _**Errant** **Venture**_. Poe-”

“I see her!!” Poe replies, trying in vain to maneuver towards the friendly ship.

Just as sudden as the _**Errant** **Venture** _showed up, two more large ships appear behind the First Order’s destroyer and begin to open fire upon the ship as well. This causes several of the oncoming TIEs to change course and attack the three ships.

_“ARC-170. Dameron, do you read me?”_ the familiar voice of Booster Terrik comes over the comm-channel.

“I hear you, Terrik. Nice of you to drop by.”

_“Leia sent a distress call out over my private frequency. It seems we arrived just in time. Looks like your fighter sustained heavy damage. Will you be needing assistance on getting it into the docking bay?_ ” Terrik asks, proceeded by him giving orders to his crew to focus their weapons primarily on the First Order ship.

“We’re dead in the water with our starboard engine no longer functioning. Any attempt to reach you could cause our fighter to blow.” Rey replies, not giving Poe a chance to respond.

“ _Sen- out...you. Hold tight-_ ” Terrik tells them before the channel goes silent.

Poe tries several times to raise Terrik over the comm-channel, but he doesn’t get any reply. However, he’s pleased to see that several ships fly out of the Errant Venture’s docking bay, and begin to engage the TIEs. Keeping his fighter pointed towards the Errant Venture, Poe comes to the realization that these same ships are providing cover for them. They don’t have to wait long till a VCX-starfighter comes around their ship and shoots a tow cable at nose of the ARC.

“Looks like we’re getting a tow.” Poe states, letting out a sigh.

“I can see that.” Rey replies.

The pair are quiet for the short ride to the _**Errant** **Venture**_. The tow cable detaches from the VCX and the pair pilot their limping fighter into the docking bay of the Star Destroyer. Very carefully, and with some assistance from members of Terrik’s crew, they are able to land the ARC fighter inside. Opening up their canopies, Rey and Poe quickly put on their bags and begin helping the two droids out of their places. They are joined by four others who had brought an inclined ladder to help remove the droids.

Once everyone has come down from the ARC fighter, a familiar face heads towards them.

“Maz!!!” Poe gives a wave as he calls out to her.

“Poe Dameron,” Maz says as she comes closer to him. “it is good to see you. Though I wish it was under better circumstances.”

“I agree.” Poe states, bending down to allow Maz to pull him into a friendly hug. “Where is Terrik? We need to borrow a ship to rendezvous with Leia and the rest of the Resistance.”

“I know of a ship.” Maz states, releasing Poe from their friendly hug and then pulling Rey into one as well. “Rey, it is good to see you as well.”

“You too, Maz.” Rey says with a smile.

“So, where’s the ship?”

“Patience, Dameron, or I’ll force you to ask Terrik for a lift.” Maz gives Poe a pointed look before her attention is drawn to the new lightsaber hanging at Rey’s waist. “So, she really did give it to you.”

Rey looks down at where the lightsaber is. “She did.”

“Jacen would’ve been proud that you have taken it on as your own.” Maz tells Rey, then turns to look at Poe. “Now let me get you to a ship.”

Maz begins walking across the docking bay, and every-so-often they feel the floor beneath their feet shutter from enemy fire. Reaching the other side, they work their way through the maze of several other ships before coming to a stop.

“Is that a…?” Poe asks in awe as he runs up to the ship and heads inside.

“It is. One of the last ever made.” Maz calls out her reply with a grin. “It was scavenged from a canyon near an old Imperial research facility on Eadu. I bought it off of a fellow smuggler. Finding replacement parts were nearly impossible; so, I began modifying what I could on this beauty.”

Maz walks up to the UT-600 U-wing and places a hand gently upon the hull. “He wouldn’t have wanted her to rust away on that horrible planet.”

“Who?” Rey asks, wondering what all the fuss is about over the U-wing.

“Andor. The Cassian Andor. Dad told me about him.” Poe says, standing in the entry way of the ship with a childish smile on his face. “Story goes that the ship had crashed landed while he was on a secret assignment for the Rebellion. So, he stole an Imperial shuttle which he, Jyn Erso, and several others commandeered to gain access to the Imperial records citadel on Scarif. He was known as one of the Rebellion’s greatest spies, and is one of the many heroes whose sacrifice made it possible for the Death Star Plans to reach the Rebellion.”

“He was good at what he did, and he died fighting for what he believed in. Take the ship with you. At least she’ll be in good hands with the Resistance.” Maz states before walking away.

“Are you sure?” Poe shouts.

“Take her before I change my mind, Dameron!” Maz yells back, still walking away.

Rey senses that there is more to it than the Resistance needing another ship, but she can’t get a read on Maz. It’s like she’s built a wall up within the Force, and no amount of prodding from Rey is going to have her open up. So, Rey heads into the ship, passing Poe as she does so. He must have noticed something was wrong, because he takes hold of her hand.

“Something wrong, love?”

“I don’t think so.”

“You sure?”

“Poe.”

“Alright. Alright. Let’s get going. Artoo is all set and gave the navi-computer the coordinates for the rendezvous point. And BB-8 somehow managed to get into the cockpit. Doesn’t want us to be without him I suppose.” Poe reaches over to the wall and presses a few buttons on the panel for the door to close.

From there, Poe and Rey head up to the cockpit and begin the start-up procedures. “About earlier. Rey, I’m-“

“Poe, don’t apologize if you’re not going to mean it.” Rey states, not wanting to argue with Poe. “You wanted to protect me by sacrificing yourself. I don’t need anyone doing that for me. I can handle and protect myself just fine.”

“Okay.” Poe doesn’t say anything else, and allows the silence to build between them. With the engines warmed up and ready to go, the pair carefully maneuver the ship out of the hanger bay. Neither one is surprised to see that the fight is still going on between the First Order and Terrik’s people. Keeping clear from the fighting, they send the ship into hyperspace.

                                                                                                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Having discovered too late that his general had already sent one of their ships to attack the Resistance, on Tatooine, Kylo Ren destroyed one of the conference rooms. With small clouds of smoke drifting out behind him, Kylo leaves the room and heads down the corridor towards his personal rooms aboard the _**Finalizer**_.

“My lord.”

Kylo Ren stops walking and turns around to see one of his Knights, Zekk, approaching him. Then the man bows before him.

“You have news?”

“I do, my lord.” Zekk looks up from his kneeling position, but he doesn’t receive any permission to rise. “General Hux was able to contact the Harbinger. The campaign on Tatooine was unable to proceed. It would appear that several smugglers took up arms against us. Among them being Booster Terrik, Calrissian, and Mirax Horn.”

Kylo can feel Zekk’s hesitation on saying more, and he can feel his anger rising even more.

“And?”

“The _**Harbinger** _received heavy damage and had to escape.”

“Were they able to track where the Resistance was headed?”

“No, my lord. The ships all scattered in many directions, and no one knows which of the four transport ships is their lead ship. However, there was one ship that went into hyperspace during the battle.”

“What kind of ship?”

“An old Rebellion U-wing.”

Kylo is quick with his next command, “Track the ship. Personally. Do not return until you have found where the Resistance is hiding.”

“Very well, my lord.” Zekk bows his head before standing up and leaves to begin his assignment.

Kylo Ren waits till the man has disappeared around the corner before continuing on to his quarters. It doesn’t take him long to get there; and once he is inside, Kylo tries to reach out to Rey through their bond. But the Force draws him elsewhere instead.

_Opening his eyes, Kylo finds himself standing in a jungle on some unknown planet. Realizing this isn’t where he’s supposed to be, he attempts to break the connection but is unable to do so._

_“You do not look like one who would be lost.”_

_Kylo whips around. He sees a man, holding a staff, leaning against one of the thick jungle trees._

_“Yet the Force flows dark around you.” The man says, cocking his head a little as if to listen to someone speaking to him. Then his gives a scowl. “You are not welcome here. Leave.”_

_The man turns and begins walking away, using his staff as a walking stick._

_“Why should I leave?” Kylo Ren calls out, following after the man. “You are the one trespassing. How are you doing this in the Force? Answer me!!!”_

_As the man moves faster, Kylo Ren has to jog to try and catch up with the man. However, as he goes to follow the man around one of the trees, he finds out that the man has vanished. This confuses Kylo Ren, and he begins looks around him for any sign of the man, but there’s nothing there._

_“You don’t follow directions very well, do you?” Once again, Kylo has to turn around to see the man and finds himself almost face-to-face with him._

_“I’m the one who gives orders here!” Kylo shouts at the man._

_“No, you are not.” The man states before knocking Kylo to the ground with his staff, holding the tip of it against Kylo’s neck. “You have blood on your hands. Those you have killed follow you everywhere you go, yet you refuse to give them rest. Give them peace. If you hadn’t fallen so far into the Dark, you could have been so much more than what you are now.”_

_Before Kylo Ren can give any response or do anything to knock the man away, the scenery around them dissolves to reveal a lush green meadow. In the distance, Kylo can hear Rey’s voice talking before the sound of her laughter fills the air. Turning his head towards the sound, Kylo Ren is surprised to see himself and Rey lying together upon a deep violet blanket. This confuses Kylo and when he turns back to look up at the man with the staff, he is surprised to find that the man has left._

_Getting up off of the grass, Kylo turns to look back over to where Rey and he are. However, it isn’t him lying with his head in her lap, but the Resistance pilot. This causes a surge of jealousy to flood his body and he takes hold of his lightsaber._

_“You love her, but she doesn’t return it.”_

_Looking over to his left, Kylo’s eyes grow big as he sees a young boy standing next to him. What startles Kylo the most is that the child’s hazel eyes seem very familiar to him._

_“You have to let her go. This is her path now. It could have been your path too if you didn’t fall to the dark side.” The boy tells him._

_The scenery dissolves, as the boy before Kylo can say or do anything to try and stop it. Once again, Kylo finds himself standing within a forest. Standing several yards away is the same boy who’d spoken to him. Slowly Kylo walks towards the boy, only to stop when he sees Poe and Rey run towards the child. All three of them turn towards where he is standing, and suddenly his voice echoes out._

_“You’re mine!”_

_Yet Kylo himself doesn’t say it, which confuses him at first. Then to his utter surprise a spectral form of himself steps out from where he is standing, and charges towards the pilot, Rey, and the child. The boy’s eyes lock on to his own dark eyes._

_“He’s coming. Save me.”_

_The boy’s voice echoes out inside of Kylo’s mind before sudden pain surges into his head, causing Kylo to close his eyes._

When Kylo opens his eyes again, he finds himself curled up on the floor of his room. His hands clutching at his head and his eyes begin to fill with tears. Even his breathing is labored, as if he is having a panic attack.

‘ _What the kriff was that?_ ’ Kylo thinks to himself as he begins working on calming his body by using the Force. What Kylo doesn’t notice, nor senses, is the slowly disappearing apparition of his uncle, Luke Skywalker, is standing in the far corner.

                                                                                       ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A group of children are running around, playing tag with a white and sea green R-9 astromech droid, in the courtyard of a single-story home. Sitting on a bench by the main door of the home, is a woman in her mid-thirties with brown hair and brandy colored eyes. She lets out a few chuckles at the antics of the children and the droid.

“I can’t tell who’s having more fun. The kids or Rowdy?”

The woman smiles and turns her head to look at the man who’s come to join her on the bench. The man sits leans over and gently gives the woman a kiss. Then he places a hand over her large, rounded belly and receives a kick.

“I haven’t forgotten about you, little one.” The man coos, leaning down to place a kiss at the apex of the woman’s belly.

“Only another two months, two weeks, and one day till I give this one the evacuation notice. Not a day later.”

The man chuckles before sitting up to look at the woman. “You wouldn’t do that to our child, Jaina.”

“Watch me, Kyp. Sora came out three days early. Then I had to be induced for Jace to be born. He was two weeks late!! If this one is anything like _its_ brother, then I am not going to wait around for it to take its sweet old time getting here.”

Kyp lets out a bark of laughter at Jaina. “You still insist on calling our child an it?”

“I’ve told you before, I want to be surprised. You ruined it for me with Sora and Jace. Humor me for this one.” Jaina demands, giving Kyp a scowl that would make her father proud.

Raising his hands in defeat, Kyp gives Jaina a roguish smirk before wrapping his arms around her. He places a kiss in her hair before turning to watch the group of playing children. His green eyes close in contentment as he feels one of Jaina’s hands comb through his chestnut brown hair, which has several gray strands mixed in.

“Do you have to be all mushy? It’s gross.” A girl of nine standard years states, standing before the cuddling adults. Her brandy brown eyes critically studying her parents.

“It is what adults do when they’re near the one they love, Sora.” Kyp replies, removing his arms from around Jaina.

“Well I won’t when I grow up.” Sora confidently tells her father.

“Oh, you won’t have to worry about that. You’re not allowed to date till your old and wrinkly.” Kyp teases, reaching out to pull his daughter to him. Then he begins to tickle her and keeps up with his teasing of her.

Jaina laughs as she watches her partner and their daughter. Though Sora inherited several things from Jaina, she’d also inherited Kyp’s cunningness and off-the-wall sense of humor. Sora is also a Force-Sensitive and seems to have an affinity with animals. Something Jaina remembers her twin, Jacen, having as well.

“Mom. Dad.” The young voice of a small child calls out.

Kyp, Sora, and Jaina look at the newcomer standing before them. With green eyes and brown wavy hair is a boy of four standard years of age. On his young face is a very serious look that no four-year-old should have.

“What is it, Jace?” Jaina asks, dread starting to seep into her veins.

“The galaxy needs us. Rey and Poe need us.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance hides out on Sullust. Rey discovers something about herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars Trivia for you all. The planet Sullust is similar to Mustafar, but doesn't have as many volcanoes. The Sullustians live in underground caverns and use geothermal as their main energy source. Their society is also a democratic one. Is also the home-world for Nien Nunb.

For the past six weeks the Resistance has enjoyed a relative peace. So far, the First Order has yet to discover that the Sullustian government is offering refuge to Leia and her slow growing movement. Not only have they been gaining more troops and pilots, but they’ve also gained a Corellian Cruiser and a Mon Cal transport ship. Deep underground is a large, cavernous port which the Sullustian government has allowed the Resistance to occupy. Several of their ships are being housed here, as well as being worked on. One ship, in particular, is receiving particular care from its new owner.

With a torc-wrench in hand, Poe and BB-8 have spent most of the day retro-fitting the U-Wing that Maz had given him.

“Try it now.” Poe calls out, and waits patiently for his droid to run a diagnostic test on the newly added ion gun.

It doesn’t take BB-8 long and he gives Poe the results, which doesn’t bode well for him.

“Kriff.” Poe reaches for the connection ports for the gun and begins pulling out the wires. “Great Dameron, you just had to mess up on the wiring. Though it’s not my fault that smugglers would find it hilarious to change the color codes for the positive and negative ports.”

“Smugglers don’t like to make it easy for others to sabotage their ships.” A voice says from the open side-door of the ship.

Jumping back and away from where he is working, while also throwing the torc-wrench at the owner of the voice, Poe trips and lands on his backside. From his place on the polished floor, he sees a glowing image of Luke Skywalker sitting at the U-Wing’s entrance.

Rubbing at his eyes, Poe remarks. “It’s official. I'm losing my mind.”

Luke chuckles at Poe’s remarks. “Close, but not quite.”

“Look,” Poe says, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment at what would happen if someone were to walk by to see him talking to himself. “I saw you on Crait, which thanks for that, and Rey told us that you died. So, just how the hell are you here and why are you all… ghost-like? Am I being haunted right now?”

“The Force, and yes.” Luke replies with a sad smile. “It’s been a while since I last saw you. Has anyone ever told you that you look a lot like your mother.”

“So I’ve been told.”

“Yet you have some of your father in you as well. I didn’t know Kes as well as Han did, but I did know Shara.”

“Why are you here?” Poe asks, wanting to get off the subject of his parents. He hasn’t heard from Kes in over a month and he’s a bit worried.

“Just like your mother. Straight to the point.” Luke chuckles out before answering Poe’s question with one of his own. “How long do you plan on staying with Rey?”

This question takes Poe by surprise. “Why?”

“Just answer the question, Poe.”

“Till she tells me to leave her.”

“See, not that difficult; was it?”

“Is there a point to this? Kinda feels like you’re treating me as a father would vet his daughter’s boyfriends. Wait. You’re not her father, are you?”

“Yes, there is a point to all this. No, Rey is not my daughter.” Luke says, staring directly into Poe’s eyes. “However, she’s going to be needing you in the years to come. You have to stay by her side and help her.”

“What do you mean?” Poe asks.

Before Luke can give the pilot a response, a loud voice echoes throughout the whole port.

“Poe!”

Turing towards the familiar voice, Poe gets up from the floor. Looking back, he isn’t surprised to see that Luke’s image has disappeared and that BB-8 is now there instead.

“Poe!”

“Over here, buddy!” Poe calls out. Knowing that Finn will find him, Poe continues messing with the electrical wires for the ion gun.

“There you are.” Finn huffs, coming to an abrupt stop. “It’s Rey.”

Hearing the name, Poe quickly drops what he is doing and looks directly at Finn. “What-“

“She’s in medical-,” is all Finn is able to say before Poe turns and darts toward the closest exit.

BB-8 takes off after his master and quickly surpasses him with a flurry of beeps.

“Go on and let ‘em know I’m coming.” Poe calls out to the droid.

BB-8 doesn’t hesitate and rolls as fast as he can towards closest medical facility to their make-shift base.

As Finn catches up, Poe calls out, “What happened? How bad is she hurt?”

“No one is sure what happened. One minute she was practicing with the lightsaber, the next anyone knew she was on the floor.” Finn explains, following after the orange and white droid.

It’s a long, winding run, but the two make it to the medical wing within minutes. Turning a few corners, they see Rose, who standing halfway down a hallway. She’s leaning against the wall, opposite from a door. Rolling back and forth, in front of the woman, is BB-8.

“Rose?” Poe calls out, slowing his run down till he comes to a stop.

“Leia is in there with Rey right now. So is Doctor Kalonia and one of the Sullustian doctors.”

“Is there any news on what happened to her?” Finn asks, looking towards the door.

“Not yet.” Rose answers back, crossing her arms.

“Why’s Leia in there?” Poe asks.

“She came with Doctor Kalonia after the Sullustian requested a human doctor for Rey.” Rose can see that Poe is becoming anxious, so she tries her best to offer him some words of comfort. “I’m sure Rey is alright.”

Poe doesn’t say a word in reply, but his mind buzzes with many different circumstances as to what caused Rey to go to medical. With these thoughts running through his mind, Poe loses track of time and eventually finds himself pacing in the middle of the hallway. Finn and Rose, however, have taken up residence on the floor, their backs against the wall. The two of them waiting patiently for someone to come out of Rey’s room.

Over an hour later, Doctor Kalonia and the other doctor come out. Doctor Kalonia bids the other doctor a good evening before turning to address a silently waiting Poe and company. She looks at Poe, then Finn, and finally Rose before speaking.

“I’m sure you all want to see her.” Doctor Kalonia looks directly at Rose and Finn. “But I suggest the two of you wait till tomorrow morning. The only one Leia is allowing access to is Poe.”

“What?!” Rose and Finn exclaim, standing up from their spot on the floor.

“Why just me?” 

“You haven’t been completely honest with the general, and she’ll be wanting to speak with you about it.” Doctor Kalonia gives Poe a stern look.

Doctor Kalonia begins ushering Finn and Rose down the hallway, encouraging them to return in the morning and that they should go to the mess hall for dinner.

Poe and BB-8 are left standing there, not sure as to what they should do next. However, BB-8 lets out a trill before heading to the door. He lets out a beep and roll through the open door. Poe follows after his droid. Once inside, Poe comes to a stop at the sight of Leia holding Rey, like a mother would to a crying child. When Leia takes note of his arrival, she places a gentle kiss against Rey’s temple and carefully removes herself from Rey.

“You should try to relax, Rey. We’ll only be a moment.” Leia whispers to young woman. She helps Rey lay down and quickly tucks the shining silver blanket over Rey’s body.

“Follow me, Commander.” Any tenderness Leia had extended to Rey was gone the moment she spoke to Poe. Growing even more concerned now, it was all he could do to just dutifully follow the General outside.

Hearing the soft click of the door close, Rey curls herself into a tight ball. Her thoughts are whirling and she can’t quite stop herself from shaking. She’s pregnant. Both doctors confirmed it. They said her fainting was caused by low electrolytes and not getting enough nutrients to help support the pregnancy. But that wasn’t all that caused her to drop to the floor while training in a spare workout room. She’d had an unwelcomed visitor thanks to the Force-bond.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Rey moves through one of the more complex forms, following the brief images of the new technique from images of the lightsaber’s former owner. Never before had Rey thought that the imprints of a person be so helpful during training._

_The world around her goes quiet and she can feel the beginning buzz of the bond grow around her._

_“Your elbow shouldn’t be out so far.” A familiar voice says from off to her right._

_“Leave me alone.” Rey mutters out, keeping her eyes firmly closed._

_“It wasn’t me who initiated.” Kylo replies. “You feel different, somehow…”_

_“Perhaps it is because I am getting stronger. Now go away.” Rey growls out._

_“There is something…”_

_It finally dawns on Kylo as to what it is that is different about Rey. With this sudden revelation, he needs to know, for sure, if Rey truly doesn’t know._

_“Just leave.” Rey firmly tells him, refocusing herself on working through another set of drills with her lightsaber._

_“Don’t you feel it?” Kylo asks, circling around Rey as he studies her more closely. He doesn’t understand how she can miss this within the Force, or about herself._

_“What is it that I’m supposed to feel?”_

_With his suspicion confirmed, Kylo decides to reveal what he knows. “You should know that it’s mine.”_

_“What is?”_

_“The child you’re carrying.”_

_“Wha-“ Eyes flying open, Rey turns to face Kylo after deactivating her lightsaber._

_“I wasn’t sure if it’d work or not, but I guess now I know that it was successful.” Kylo Ren taunts with a smirk growing on his face at Rey’s shock. He’s taken her fully by surprise, which is what he wants._

_“I can’t be.” Rey whispers out, reaching into the Force and discovering that Kylo is indeed correct about her new health status._

_“You are, Rey.” Kylo says, moving to stand directly in front of her._

_“How?” Rey asks, still having a hard believing this new bit of information._

_“Think, Rey. Think back to Hapes. Those darts. Feeling a lost sense of time, even though they’re only meant to last for a short duration.” Kylo replies, raising a hand to gently brush it against her cheek. “Come and join me. We can be together ruling the galaxy. As a family.”_

_“NO!” Rey screams out, stepping away from Kylo._

_“You’d deny me my right as the father?”_

_“You’re lying! You’re not-“_

_“But I am, Rey, and you know it. Search your feelings.” He says, once again raising a hand towards her face._

_“NO!!” Rey screams out again before using the Force to break the connection between them. Then her world had turned black._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Out in the hallway, and with the door closed, Leia reaches out and cuffs Poe across the back of his head.

“Oww.”

“I believe there was something you forgot to mention in your debrief from Hapes.” Leia accuses, giving Poe a very stern look.

“I told you everything, Leia. Nothing was left out and that’s the truth.” Poe gripes, rubbing the back of his head.

Leia lets out a heavy sigh, shaking her head. “Then we have a problem, Poe.”

Poe gives Leia a confused look at what she could possibly be alluding to. He remains silent as Leia lets out another sigh before continuing to speak.

“Rey’s pregnant,” Leia states, watching Poe’s face for any sign of recognition. Then she drops an even larger bomb on him. “and if my son is to be believed, it’s his child that she’s carrying.”

Hearing this news rocks Poe to the core of his very being. Yet he tries to speak through it.

“How…When… Are you sure?”

“The information that Kalonia could gather from Rey’s scan, it would have happened on Hapes. And no, we aren’t sure if Isolder could be the father or not. Though Rey has already stated that he never fully forced himself upon her. However, if she was incapacitated at the time, it’s possible. However, I highly doubt that Isolder would stoop that low and set aside his morals to do something like this. Now, as to how my son would be able to pull off such a feat without actually being there? I don’t know.”

Seeing Poe go from shock to distressed, Leia places a gentle hand on his shoulder and gives it a squeeze. She’s watched the pair become closer since Hapes, and she’d be lying if she wasn’t thrilled to see them together. Yet, part of her wonders what will happen to them now. If her son is telling the truth, then he’ll never stop looking for Rey and the child. And what about Rey?

After a moment, Poe steps away from Leia’s comforting hand, and heads towards the door. But he stops.

There’s a long, drawn out moment of silence as Poe tries to work through his emotions. He takes several deep breaths to help calm himself down, but it doesn’t work on his anger. Dropping his head, Poe slowly clenches his fists.

Leia opens her mouth to speak, but Poe moves at the same time. His fist flies at the rock wall. There is an audible crunch, and Leia suspects it’s from his hand rather than the stone. If he’s in physical pain, he doesn’t show it.

“Poe,” she says softly, but he doesn’t acknowledge her. Feeling the anger rolling off of him, Leia quietly leaves, knowing it may be best for him to be alone for now.

Having let out his anger in the form of physical violence against a wall, Poe takes a deep breath and steps inside of the medical room. He’s greeted by BB-8, who lets out a morose sounding beep before rolling away from Rey’s beside and stopping in front of his master.

“Hey buddy.” Poe says softly, dropping down to speak to the droid. He places a hand on BB-8’s head. “Thanks for looking after her, but I’ll take over from here.”

BB-8 lets out a disgruntled whirl at being dismissed, and refuses to leave the room.

“Alright. How about you keep guard during the night for us then?” Poe suggests, giving his droid a soft pat.

Standing up, he watches as BB-8 takes up a protective post right in front of the door. Then, he slowly makes his way to Rey’s bedside. Even with the lights having been dimmed from when he first stepped in, he can make out that Rey is curled up with her back facing the door. He makes his way over to the bed, and carefully climbs into the available small space between Rey’s back and the edge of the bed. Being as gentle as possible, Poe curves his body around hers in a protective manner. He allows his left arm to drape over Rey’s side, but places the hand over her abdomen.

Rey flinches at the contact from Poe’s hand, and it takes her a minute to relax before placing one of her own over his. She lets them lay there in silence for a couple more minutes till she decides to speak.

“I’d understand if you’d want to walk away.” She says softly, fighting hard to keep the building tears at bay.

“Not a chance.” Poe presses a kiss into her hair. “I told you before that I would always be there to catch you. That hasn’t changed because of this.”

“I don’t want to believe him.” Rey says, letting a watery smile appear on her face when Poe squeezes her hand. Then she shifts so that she’s face-to-face with Poe. “But I don’t know how else to explain all this. His preoccupation with me, his constant searching for me, his manipulating me back on Ahch-To. What if this was his plan all along?”

“Well I don’t know about you, but from my understanding of Biology, is that you need to have sex to create an offspring. I don’t care if they’re a Force user or not. It’s just not possible without having sex. And there is no way that just looking at someone, or focusing heavily on a person, can cause spontaneous conception. Trust me. If that was possible then they’re be a line-up of women outside my door trying to claim that I’m the father of their child. And so far, there has yet to be one.”

Rey lets out a snort, but it’s quickly levied by the seriousness of the situation.

“I can’t dispute Kylo’s claim, Poe. And I don’t know what to do.” Rey confesses, shifting slightly when Poe tucks her against him. “Doctor Kalonia says I have options, but none of them feel right within the Force. The only thing that does feel right is to keep it. But how can I bring a child into the galaxy right now? Let alone raise it on my own.”

“You just do, Rey.” Poe replies, placing his left hand back against Rey’s lower belly.

“But what about me being the guiding light for the Resistance? How can I be what the Resistance needs with a baby in tow?”

“Well I am sure Leia would be thrilled at the prospect of babysitting, and if she isn’t, I know Finn, Chewie, and Rose would be more than thrilled to do so.”

“And you?” Rey shyly asks, looking down at an oil smudge on Poe’s shirt.

Poe brings his left hand up to gently lift her chin. “I’ll be there, right beside you. Raising our kid, together.”

“Our-?”

“Yes. Our kid, Rey.”

“But Poe, Kylo said-”

“Look, I don’t believe he’s the father. No matter what he says.” Poe states with some frustration in his voice. “Rey, Kylo Ren is good at manipulating people to get what he wants, and I refuse to let him claim that our kid is his when the two of you have never had sex. And you’ve told me, plenty of times now, that you’ve never experienced sex before. As far as anyone in the galaxy is concerned, that’s my kid in there. With or without us actually having sex to do it. And I promise you, Kylo Ren isn’t getting anywhere close to either of you without having to go through me first.”

“You’d do that? Raise someone else’s child as your own?”

“If it was yours, yes. Besides, who would know the difference if this child is or isn’t mine?” With that being said, Poe pulls Rey closer to him and gives her a passionate kiss. “Now, I suggest you get some sleep.”

“Stay with me?”

“Count on it.”

Rey snuggles as close as she can to Poe, and he doesn’t have to wait long for her to fall asleep. He has to stifle a chuckle as she clings to him, barely allowing his body to move from where it is. Being careful, Poe tries to shift into a more comfortable position when a sharp pain flies up his right arm. Moving the arm, Poe can see that nearly all of his right hand is swollen and turning an awful blue and purple color.

“Kriff.” Poe groans out as he tries to move the fingers.

“Damaged yourself again, Dameron?” Doctor Kalonia asks, standing at the foot of Rey’s bed.

“When did you get here?” Poe asks softly, having been slightly startled by the doctor’s sudden presence.

“Your droid let me in.”

“When?”

“Around the time you claimed that the child is yours.” Doctor Kalonia says while pulling a bacta patch, medical wrap, and tape out from a nearby drawer. “Very noble of you, Dameron. I never thought you had it in you.”

“Seriously, Doc?”

“Oh yes,” the doctor states, gesturing for Poe to hold his injured hand out for her. “Never thought I’d live to see the day when Poe Dameron takes responsibility for something that he didn’t do.”

“And who says that the child isn’t mine?” Poe lets out a grunt as the doctor tugs hard on the wrapping going around the bacta patch and his hand.

“The scans and calculated date of conception don’t lie, Dameron.”

With her task complete, the doctor heads for the door, leaving Poe to his contemplations about a very uncertain future.

In the middle of the night, Leia enters the room and a small smile immediately lights her face. Poe and Rey sleep soundly, wrapped around each other like a pair of cozy loth-kittens. A small trill alerts Leia to BB-8’s presence, having undocked himself from a charging port.

“I take it they worked things out?” she quietly asks the droid. His affirmative is almost cheery.

There is a small tremor in the Force which draws her attention. “You can stop hiding, brother.”

A soft glow of blue lights up a small portion of the room, but not enough to wake the pilot and woman in the bed.

“What is the Force playing at, Luke?” Leia asks, not allowing her dead twin brother to greet her first.

“It’s doing what it needs to do, Leia. And hello to you too.” Luke states, shifting his gaze away from Poe and Rey so that he can look at Leia instead.

“He’s going to have nearly all of the First Order out searching for her. Never thought I’d become a grandmother like this. I was hoping that he’d meet a nice girl, fall in love, and bring her home. But this, Luke, this is cruel.” Leia whispers out.

“The child isn’t Ben’s, Leia.” Luke replies.

“Then whose is it? That poor girl was besides herself trying to figure out how she ended up pregnant.”

“I can’t tell you that. Though it would appear that perhaps your pilot has it all figured out. Just leave it alone, and trust that the Force knows what it’s doing, Leia.” Luke states.

The siblings go silent for several minutes, watching the sleeping couple on the bed. The siblings find it fascinating to watch the pair as they sleep. When one moves, the other follows after. Neither leaving any part of the other alone.

Leia breaks the silence between her and Luke. “I was hoping to train Poe to be my second-in-command before my time ends, Luke. Now, I’m not so sure.”

“Poe will make a great leader, someday. Even with his newfound responsibilities.”

“Is that what you see for his future?”

“Leia, you know that the future is always in motion. No one can truly know what is or isn’t going to happen. Have faith that the Force knows what it’s doing where it concerns Poe and Rey. The Force chose well for him to step up.” Luke says before fading away.

“Why do the Jedi have to be so damn cryptic?” Leia mutters at the place where Luke’s Force ghost had been standing. Then she turns to look at Rey and attempts to do something she hasn’t done since she’d been pregnant with her own children.

Reaching out with the Force, Leia can feel both Poe and Rey and their calm emotions from their sleeping state. As she reaches even farther out, something brushes against her within the Force. At first, Leia can only sense hesitation. Then it flares brightly towards Leia before sneaking back to hide itself beneath Rey’s own Force signature.

“Hello, little one.” Leia whispers both aloud as well as within the quietness of the Force. She wipes at her eyes before tears could actually fall and silently leaves the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance is still hiding out on Sullust, and some very old friends come to join them. Enter my favorite duo from Rogue Squadron: Wes Janson and Hobbie.

After being kept away from Rey the other night, Finn is a man on a mission this morning. Having barely slept through the night, his mind running through many different things that could be wrong with Rey, he had gone down to the mess and picked up some a cup of caf and a nutrition bar. As he makes his way towards medical, he runs in to Rose.

“Rey was released early this morning.” Rose says, swiping the cup of caf from Finn and takes a mouthful of it.

“Hey! Leave some for me or get your own.”

“Sorry.” Rose replies, handing the caf back to him. “I haven’t had breakfast yet.”

Finn lets out a soft sigh and hands the rest of his half-eaten bar to her. “Go on. Finish it.”

Rose lets manages a quick ‘thank you’ before taking the offered bar. She takes a bite out of it and tries hard not to gag at the awful taste.

“What flavor did you grab?” She asks, yet again taking the caf from Finn’s hand to take a swig from it.

“Don’t know. Whatever one was on the top.” Finn answers as he starts to walk down the hallway.

As Rose follows after Finn, she looks down and un-wrinkles part of the bar’s wrapper.

“You grabbed a protein and fiber bar.’” she states, scrunching her nose up in disgust before tossing the rest of the bar into a trash bin.

“Hey! I could have finished that!” Finn shouts, affronted that Rose would just throw away a perfectly good nutrition bar.

“How can you even eat that? It has no flavor and is plain.”

“It’s edible, so you just eat it.”

“That is not edible.”

“Is too.”

“Isn’t.”

“Why are we even arguing over this? If you wanted to eat something, you should have gone to the mess for your own bar.”

Reaching his destination, Finn reaches out and presses the door panel. The door slides open to allow him and Rose to enter the small, but disorganized room.

“Poe.” Finn calls out, walking towards the door that leads to the small refresher that comes with the room. “Poe?”

Rose stays just inside of the room, taking in the mess. She notices that the clothes Poe wore yesterday are lying on the floor, several feet away from the hatch that would send them down to the cleaners to be washed.

“I don’t think he’s been back here since yesterday.” Finn states, walking towards Rose.

“Yes, he has.” Rose points to the dirty clothes on the floor. “He must have come back here to change, because those are his clothes from yesterday.”

“Think he could be working with the new recruits in the flight simulator?”

“Leia gave them all a three-day leave two days ago.”

Finn gives Rose a confused look and mutters, “Why didn’t she give the new ground trainees time off?”

“Poe might be in the hanger bay. You know he can’t stand to be idle when there are things to be done.” Rose states, completely ignoring Finn’s question.

Leaving Poe’s quarters, the pair head down to where all the Resistance ships are currently being held.

Entering the hanger, the pair make their way towards where the U-wing is stationed. As they get closer, they see Rey working on the electrical wires for the ion cannon; while Poe is rummaging around inside of a panel on the lower port-side engine. However, they come to a stop as they start to over hear a conversation that their two friends are having.

“What about Andra?” Poe suggests, glancing over his shoulder to look at Rey.

Rey’s face scrunches up at the name. “No.”

“Why not?”

“Who’d call their kid, Andra?”

“Well, Zalen isn’t that great either.” Poe retorted. He walks over to the toolbox that sits several feet away from Rey and reaches down for a hydro-spanner.

“Well then I guess we’ll just have to wait till later. It isn’t like we need a name right now.” Rey states, pulling out a fistful of wiring from the electrical panel.

“What are you doing?!” Poe shouts, stomping over to Rey’s side. “They just needed to be switched, not pulled out completely.”

“These wires are old, and starting to corrode. If they aren’t replaced now, then you could end up having a fire starting when you go to use the cannon against the First Order.” Rey replies and shows Poe where the old wires are fraying and oxidizing.

“Hey guys.” Rose calls out, hoping to stop a possible argument from erupting between the pilot and scavenger.

Poe looks away from Rey and greets their friends.

“We went to medical to visit you but Rose said you’d been released.” Finn says to Rey while heading over to where she is seated and pulls her into a side hug.

“You doing alright?” Rose asks, looking over Rey with a scrutinizing eye.

“I’m fine.” Rey shrugs out of Finn’s embrace and gets up from her seat on the crate. Once standing, the world around her starts to spin, which causes Rey’s legs to go wobbly.

“Woah.” Finn says, standing up next to her and reaching out to grab her shoulders.

“Rey?” Poe and Rose call out, both of them moving closer to the young woman as well.

“I’m alright.” Rey brushes away Finn’s hands. She tries to take a step away from the man, but stumbles thanks to the vertigo sensation she’s having lately. Finn catches her just as her knees give way.

“Rey? You alright?” Poe asks, panicked by the sight of weakness that Rey is having.

“M’fine.” Rey mumbles out as Finn and Poe help her sit back down onto the storage crate.

“When was the last time you ate something?” Without waiting for a reply, Poe quickly heads into the U-wing to retrieve a ration bar out of his satchel. Then he hurries back out with the bar in hand.

Poe hands the bar to Rey. “Remember, the doctor said that you need to eat every so often to keep your energy up.”

“Poe.” Rey huffs out, not even bothering to open the packet after taking the bar from him.

“Let me.” Poe takes the bar out of Rey’s hand and tears the packaging back to reveal the pale-colored bar. Then he hands it back to here only to be on the receiving end of her glare. “C’mon, both of you need it the nutrition.”

Rose and Finn’s faces morph into identical expressions of shock as they realize the implication of what Poe just said.

“Is there something you need to tell us?” Finn asks, looking back and forth between Poe and Rey.

Poe and Rey both start to blush as they realize that Poe just let slip what is going on between them. Rey takes a quick bite of the ration bar, making sure that she isn’t the one who has to explain what’s happening to their friends. However, Poe rubs the back of his neck and releases a sigh.

“Yeah.” Poe starts. He isn’t exactly sure how he should tell the news, so he goes with doing it bluntly. “We’re having a baby.”

Rose’s face immediately lights up in a giant smile and she quickly moves to wrap Rey in a hug. The hug is followed by whispers of future plans to go shopping for baby items.

“You’re what?” Finn asks, not quite believing what he just heard.

“Having a baby. Rey and I are.” Poe stutters out, embarrassed at having been the one let slip the information.

“How did this happen? When did this happen?” Finn asks.

Poe’s face turns a darker shade of red and he looks over to Rey for help. However, both of them are saved by a quick-thinking Rose.

“Don’t you know where babies come from, Finn?” Rose, who is now sitting next to Rey, gives Finn a cheeky grin.

“Of course, I do. The First Order doesn’t take kindly to its troopers creating mini troopers. I was asking how it is that they are having a kid together, and when did they find time to do this.” Finn replies, then he looks over at Rey. “Just how far along are you?”

Rey, whose face is redder than Kylo Ren’s lightsaber, takes another large bite out of the bar and begins to chew slowly. Her eyes move from Finn to Poe before looking down at the floor. She’s not comfortable with answering Finn’s questions due to the personal nature of it all. Yet she is saved by Poe.

“You know the answer, Finn. It’s not like Rey and I have kept our feelings for each other hidden from the rest of the Resistance.”

“When’s the baby due?” Rose asks, knowing that she’ll be able to calculate the date of conception easily without badgering the two like Finn is currently doing.

“Ten standard weeks.” Rey mumbles out, answering Finn’s question while still chewing.

“Oh.” Rose says, running her calculations before realizing something what that means. “Ooohhhhh.”

“What?” Finn asks Rose, knowing that she’s just reached a conclusion about something. “What’s with the oh, Rose?”

Rose looks to her left at Rey, then looks over at Poe. She doesn’t want to be the one to tell Finn what she’s figured out. Giving Poe a helpless look, Rose mouths sorry to the man.

“It’s fine, Rose.”

“No. It’s not fine.” Finn states, turning to look directly at Poe. “Will you tell me what it is that Rose isn’t telling?”

“The date.” Rey finally says, finally garnering up the courage to answer her oldest friend. “The date of conception puts it around the time we were at Hapes, but while Poe was supposedly dead.”

Finn turns to look at Rey and everything starts to come together. “Oh hell no. Don’t tell me that it’s… that it belongs to that royal prick. No. Hell no!”

“Finn.” Poe says, forcing himself between Rey and Finn. “He isn’t the father.”

“Then who’s the father, Poe? It couldn’t be you since you were hiding out, and injured, on Rendar’s ship.” Then Finn’s eyes get big. “Please tell me it isn’t that smuggler’s…”

Rey lets out a snort at the suggestion, but watches as Poe’s shoulders stiffen up at the suggestion.

“He’d be dead if he’d touched Rey.” Poe growls out, then goes dead-pan serious. “As far as anyone is concerned, Rey’s carrying my child, and that’s all anyone needs to know. But we’d prefer it if word doesn’t get around. Not yet at least.”

“Understood.” Rose states, sensing that Poe is very serious about no one else knowing about Rey’s pregnancy. Yet something still bugs her about the paternity of the child, and she decides to leave the issue alone for now.

“Right. We’ll keep your secret.” Finn nods his head to Poe, and something of a silent agreement passes between the men. “If you two need anything, just say the word. Alright?”

“Yes. Anything at all and we’ll help you.” Rose promises. Rose gives Rey a hug before getting up. “I’d best get going. I’ve got the mid-day shift rotation with the mechanics today.”

She then moves to give Poe a hug and a whispered congratulation before leaving.

With Rose gone, and no longer feeling any vertigo, Rey gets up.

“I’d better go work on my meditation and training drills.”

“Don’t forget to take a few ration bars and some water with you.” Poe recommends. “And BB-8 should go with you.”

Rey, a bit peeved at Poe’s mothering, looks directly at him. “I’m pregnant… not dying.”

A moment of silence passes, which has the three of them processing the strangeness of the situation.

“That…that’s really weird to say.”

“Agreed.” Poe says, heading into the U-wing to grab his satchel.

“Right there with ya both.” Finn states, still trying to wrap his head around the idea of his two friends having a baby together.

“Here. Take this with you.” Poe tosses his satchel to Rey and receives another glare from the woman. “It’ll make me feel better knowing that you have what you and the baby need close by.”

Feeling waves of concern and worry emanating from Poe, Rey lets out a sigh and nods her head in agreement. She approaches him and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to say a quiet goodbye to Finn. Rey leaves them after that, heading off to do her own thing.

“I’ll go check on her before heading off to greet the general’s new guests.” Finn says, before pulling off his jacket. “Till then, is there anything I can help you fix with this ship?”

“Are you any good with electrical wires?”

A couple of hours later, Poe finds himself growing frustrated with the new power coupling that he’s trying to install on the lower port-side engine. As he tries, yet again to get the coupling to connect correctly, a shock of electricity surges into his hand.

“Kriffing hell!” Poe shouts, not just in pain but also in anger.

“Need help there, kid?”

Standing a few feet away from Poe are two men. One of the men has a mischievous smirk on his face, while his companion keeps a neutral expression. Neither one is wearing anything that would tie them to being part of the Resistance. Yet there is something about them that seems familiar to Poe.

“Where’d you get the U-Wing, kid?”

“She was given to me.” He watches as the two men come closer to take a look at the ship. “Who are you two?”

“You mean you don’t know who we are?” The salt and pepper haired man says with a gasp. One hand clutches over his heart, while the other hand reaches out to take hold of the other man’s shoulder. “This young man doesn’t recognize us, Hobbie. Just what has Leia been teaching these young pups?”

“Why should he recognize us, Wes? It’s not like Wedge ever used us as examples for his trainees at the academy.” Hobbie replies while trying to dislodge Wes’s hand from his shoulder.

“You may not be a suitable example with your horrible reputation of crashing your ships.” Wes jokes whilst nudging Hobbie’s hip with one of his own. “But at least you lived to fight another day.”

“Wait a minute.” Poe finally says, overcoming his apparent shock at having two living legends standing before him. “You’re Wes Janson and Derek Klivian from the original Rogue Squadron?”

“That’d be us, kid.” Wes gives Poe flirtatious smile and a wink for good measure.

“Wha- Um… Wow. What brings you here?”

Wes chuckles at Poe’s stammering, while Hobbie just shakes his head.

“See. Now you’ve got the kid stumbling on getting his words out. Hope you’re happy with yourself, Wes.” Hobbie turns, focusing his attention on the engine that Poe was working on.

“Very happy.” Wes counters, giving Poe his undivided attention. “Now that you know who we are, why don’t you tell us who you are, kid?”

“I’m Poe. Poe Dameron.” He says while offering a hand out.

“Dameron? Where have I heard that name before?” Wes asks Hobbie, while shaking Poe’s hand.

“Wasn’t that guy Shara was seeing a Pathfinder? Something Dameron?” Hobbie offers out as he successfully gets the coupling connected.

“Shara Bey and Kes Dameron are my parents.”

Both of the older men look at Poe, though Wes gives the young pilot a thorough once over.

“Huh. I didn’t realize that they’d actually had a child together.” Wes turns to look over at Hobbie. “Did you?”

Hobbie walks away from the engine and comes to stand next to Wes. “Only scuttlebutt and even then, you know that nearly half of that is false.”

“Stop teasing him.” Leia calls out as she approaches them, waving her cane at the two older men. “You know very well who Poe’s parents are, or need I remind you of that one time where you and Wedge lost him while babysitting for Shara.”

Wes cackles at Hobbie turning red faced at Leia’s scolding.

“I wouldn’t laugh if I were you, Wes. You used baby Poe in your attempts to pick up women at the local cantinas while babysitting. Why do you think Shara never asked you to watch him after what happened the second time?” Leia says, giving Wes a scolding look.

“It only happened that one time, Leia. Luke was even with us. It’s not like Poe was in any danger.” Wes exclaims with a sheepish look.

“Wait a minute.” Poe says, remembering something from his early childhood years. Then he points at Wes. “Was he the one who was supposed to be watching me when there was a group of people fighting?”

All three of the older adults look at Poe, two with shocked expressions and one with a sly smirk on her face.

“How could you remember that bar brawl, kid? You were only a year and some months old when that happened.” Wes asks in surprise.

“And Shara never forgave you after that, Wes.” Hobbie says, giving Wes a good smack on the back.

“Poe.” Leia says, capturing the pilot’s attention. “I need you to do something for me.”

As she begins to lead him away from Wes and Hobbie, she can’t help but look over shoulder once in a while at the two men playfully bantering with each other. Very subtly Leia leans in close to Poe so that their conversation isn’t overheard. “Poe. May I suggest you take a break from working on your ship.”

“General?”

“I’m sure you’re hungry. Why don’t you head down to the mess and grab some food for you and Rey?”

“My ship still needs-“

“Poe.” Leia sighs and ushers him away even farther from the ship. “Take the rest of the afternoon off.”

“Is that an order?”

“Should I make it one?”

“No ma’am.”

“Then go. I’ll deal with those two.”

Not needing any more needling from Leia, Poe leaves the hanger. He takes her suggestion and stops by the mess hall. He walks past several of the small food shops and notices Nien Nunb appraising the local food stalls as well. The two pilots nod to each other before heading towards the stalls. Poe asks Nien for suggestions on what foods to try, and the fellow pilot is thrilled at Poe’s willingness to try his people’s cuisine. After purchasing a menagerie of the local food items, Poe bids Nien a good evening and heads off towards his quarters.

Entering his rooms, Poe is greeted with several beeps and trills from BB-8. “Hey buddy.” Poe sets the three box containers on the small table that sits between a settee and two chairs. “Where’s Rey?”

The orange and white droid lets out a few more beeps in response before giving a detailed list of everything Rey has done. Including ratting her out on not remembering to eat every so often.

“That’s good. She’s still trying to figure things out, it’s all still new to her, buddy.”

As Poe leaves the open containers on the table, he heads over to the small kitchenette which has only a few cupboards, a sink, and a small cold box. He pulls out a few eating utensils from a drawer, and then he grabs a bottle of an orange colored liquid from the cold box. Heading back over to the table, Poe makes sure to add a few napkins to his small bounty.

“What’s this?” Rey asks, stepping out from the refresher and pulling her damp hair into a braid. She’s wearing one of his black tanks and a black pair of his boxer shorts.

“Dinner.” Poe replies before pointing out the different dishes to Rey. “I grabbed some Talen, which I believe is meat from the local bat-like creatures, in a Maston sauce. Don’t ask me what that is because I have no clue. Then I snagged some Tnuk vegetables and for dessert, some Sura fruit.”

Rey allows Poe to lead her to the table and the pair sit on the floor. Poe picks up a utensil and begins to eat with gusto. Rey, however, looks at the mushed up Tnuk and feels her stomach start to roll at the idea of taking a bite of it. So, she decides to play it safe and tucks in to the fruit instead.

“How did your meditation and training go?” Poe asks, opening the cap to orange colored drink.

“It was alright.” Rey replies before taking another bite of the red fruit.

Poe sets the bottle down after taking a quick swig from it. “That’s good. As long as you don’t overdo it as the pregnancy advances.”

He takes another bite of the Talen and continues on with their conversation. “By the way, have you given any thought to it. About us living together from now on?”

“Would I be here if I hadn’t?”

“Earlier you were quite adamant about us staying in separate rooms.”

“Well, if we’re going to be raising this child together it would be conducive for us to be sharing a room. Besides, Leia has now given my quarters to someone else while reassigning me to yours.” Rey motions towards her quarterstaff that is leaning near the entry door.

Poe simply nods his head in acknowledgement of the few new additions to the room that he hadn’t noticed when he arrived. Not only is her staff near the door, but the blankets from Tatooine are now lying on the full-sized bunk in the far wall.

“I was given notice of a medical appointment, scheduled for tomorrow morning.” Rey states, reaching out for the bottle of orange liquid.

“Do you want me to go with you?” Poe asks, pushing the container of Talen towards Rey.

Rey swallows a mouthful of the drink and tries hard not to gag at the flavor. Setting the bottle down, she pushes it back towards Poe.

“What is that?” Rey asks, letting out a couple of light coughs while trying to keep the liquid from coming back up.

“Nien said it was a favorite local juice. Why? Does the kid not like it?” He’d watched her reaction to it, and for a moment he thought that she might be sick.

“I don’t think I like it.” Rey calmly tells him. Now her stomach is twisting and swirling and she’s afraid to eat or drink anything else.

“Well, then I’ll ask Nien what other juices this place has available. Anyways, did you want me to go with you tomorrow?”

“Won’t it interrupt your training of the new pilots?”

“Nah. I’m sure Nien could take over for me, and no it wouldn’t be suspicious. For all he knows, I could be having a physical. Which are a mandatory, yearly thing that everyone has to have done.”

“I guess it’d be alright then.” Rey pushes down her nausea and just stares at the food in front of her.

“Rey? You alright?”

“I’m fine.”

“You sure? You’ve hardly ate dinner and you’re looking a bit green.” Poe is starting to become concerned about Rey and the pregnancy. He knows that she hasn’t been eating much, but then again, she’d been that way when he had met her. BB-8 had told him about his time on Jakku with Rey and how she had to scavenge parts to trade for food. But now, having not just herself to take care of, that lack of food wasn’t healthy for her or the baby.

“Just not very hungry right now.” Rey pushes the food back towards Poe.

Poe lets out a sigh and pushes the container of fruit back towards her. “Rey, you’ve got to eat something.”

“Poe…”

“Look, if the nausea gets to be too much then we should let Doctor Kalonia know tomorrow. Maybe she can prescribe something to help ease it.”

Rey gives Poe a scowl at the idea of having to take medication. Then her emotions get the better of her and she snaps. “You aren’t going to be like this during the whole pregnancy, Poe. I’ve been taking care of myself well before becoming a part of the Resistance. It’s not like I need to depend on anyone to help me.”

Poe raises an eyebrow at Rey’s outburst. This isn’t the first time a woman has yelled at him, and it isn’t likely to be the last either. He figures this is just the beginning of their rough flight into becoming parents. Then he sees her face go from one of frustration and annoyance to embarrassment.

“Sorry.” Rey mutters out.

“Apology accepted,” Poe replies, reaching across the small table to cup Rey’s cheek with one hand. “Though, I kinda expect to be snapped at from time to time. Comes with the territory. From what I’ve heard, I may need to fear for my life, or certain body parts. Especially in the delivery room. Women become vicious during labor.”

This information has Rey looking at Poe in confusion. “You mean men are allowed to be there when…”

“If he wants to,” Poe gives a Rey a smile before leaning across the table to give Rey a gentle kiss. “which is what I plan to do.”

“Why?” Rey asks, the idea of a man witnessing childbirth is foreign to her. Then her face turns a bit pink at the idea of Poe being in a room with her as she gives birth.

“Why not?” Poe searches Rey’s face for any sign that she’s uncomfortable with the idea. Then something else comes to mind. “You haven’t given any thought towards what you want for the birth, have you?”

“Not really.” Rey mumbles out.

Seeing that Rey isn’t being very forthcoming with what she would like, Poe decides to voice his idea on it.

“Well, I was thinking that I’d be there, in the room with you during the birth. That it would take place on some planet with the best medical facility out there.”

“No.” Rey remarks suddenly, with enough authority in her voice that it catches Poe by surprise. “I won’t be in a room, put on display for people to ogle at.”

“They won’t be ogling you, Rey. If something bad should happen during the birth, then the medical staff would be right there to intercede if necessary.”

“No, Poe.” Rey stands up, taking the container of fruit with her towards kitchenette.

“But Rey-“

“I said no.” Rey slams the container on the countertop. Letting out a heavy sigh, Rey turns to see that Poe has followed her, with the other two containers of food in his hands. “I don’t want to talk about this right now.”

Rey walks out their shared quarters and heads off to the one place where she knows that no one will bother her. The local hot springs and garden cavern. Once there, Rey settles herself on top of the small, black colored half wall that keeps people out of the boiling water. She stares down at the bubbling water, letting her mind wander. It isn’t till a pair of arms wrap around that draws her out of her thoughts.

“I’m sorry that I was being pushy.” Poe whispers softly into her ear. He gives it a gentle kiss before placing another against her neck and burying his face into it.

She can feel the sincerity of Poe’s apology, but there is something else that accompanies it. Fear with a tinge of sadness mixed with it. Not knowing what else to do, Rey overlaps his arms with her own and snuggles deeper into the embrace.

“I just want you, and the baby, to be okay and to survive.” His words are soft as he lifts his head and presses their temples together. “That’s all I’m asking for, Rey.”

“There is something that you’re not telling me. What happened that would cause you to be afraid?” Rey asks him, wondering what it was that has Poe feeling so scared.

He tightens his hold on Rey before revealing something very personal to answer her question.

“It’s how my mother and baby brother died.” Poe says, closing his eyes and places a single hand over where their child is growing within Rey.

Rey covers the hand with her own. “How?”

Poe takes a deep breath. “It was only a couple weeks shy of the due date and dad had to go off-world. I don’t remember why, but he was gone when it happened. Two days had gone by and mum started to feel sick, though she didn’t seem to be too concerned about it. She’d told me that it happens sometimes. By the end of the day she was weak and in pain. Our nanny droid, who also had mid-wifery programming, tried to help mum the best it could. But it wasn’t enough. The next morning mum had given birth to my little brother, who only lived for about an hour after being born. By mid-day she was gone too.”

Poe wipes at the trail of tears that is running down his face. “Worst part was dad had come back that evening. Not only was he widowed, but he’d also lost a child and was now a single parent. He’s never been the same after that.”

Rey turns and hops down from the wall. She reaches up cup Poe’s face with her hands and kisses him. With the Force, she tries to ease his emotional pain with calmness and unconditional love.

“I’m sorry.” She whispers softly to him, pressing their foreheads together.

“Not your fault, love.” Poe replies. “But now you know why I would like our child to be born at a medical facility.”

Rey hopes that Poe won’t have to face the same reality as his own father did. Yet she knows that they won’t be able to control what will happen and that they’ll have to be ready for whatever possibility may happen during the birth of their child.

“I can’t promise you anything, yet. But I will think about it. That’s the best answer I can give you right now.” Rey leans in again to kiss Poe.

“Then I’ll take it, love.” He whispers against her lips. He gives her a passionate kiss before deepening it.

As they kiss, their hands begin to move over each other in an attempt to find a place to settle. For Rey, one of her hands comes to rest over Poe’s heart while the other clutches at the back of his shirt. A gentle squeeze on the back of her thighs is all the warning she receives before finding herself being lifted up by Poe. Rey quickly crosses her ankles and squeezes her leg muscles to help alleviate Poe having to hold her full weight with his arms. None of this movement has deterred the pair during their passionate and frenzied make out session.

“Get a room, Dameron!” is shouted into the room before being followed by a loud thud. “Oww. Hobbie!”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Poe talk names and get to see the baby via a scan. Rey gets a visit from Luke and learns about his wife. A dream is shared between Rey, Poe, and Kylo Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, we have some smut in this chapter. Nothing too graphic though.

 “Trina. If it’s a girl.”

“No.” Rey replies, scrunching her nose up in distaste as she looks at the medical gurney. “How about Matteo? For a boy.”

Poe scowls at the name, watching as Rey removes only her shirt and puts on the bland, pale pink medical gown. “You’d want to name our son that? He’d be bullied before he could even walk.”

“Well, if he’s anything like you,” Rey says with a grin, looking over at Poe before hopping up onto the gurney. “then he’ll always be looking for trouble.”

“We are not naming him Matteo. That’s even if our kid is a boy. How about Rogue? Could work for a boy or a girl.” Poe offers, moving so that he can sit next to Rey on the bed.

“Well if Matteo would cause him to get beat up, then Rogue would be his or her death. That’s just asking for trouble.” Rey leans her against Poe’s shoulder and lets out a sigh. “I really wish I didn’t have to be here. They’ve already done so many tests when they discovered I was pregnant. Why do they need to do anymore?”

“They just want to make sure that you and the baby are healthy.” Poe places a hand against her still flat belly and presses a kiss against her temple.

“Then why do they want to do a scan?” Rey grumbles out. “On Jakku there wasn’t this much medical intervention.”

“What? Because there were like three mid-wives for the whole planet?”

“Sorry I grew up in an _uncivilized_ planet.”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I just want to make sure you’re both safe. The scans are used to check on the baby’s progression. My mum was adamant on having those done for both me and my little brother. Drove dad nuts the second time. ‘Seen this once, why see it again?’ was always his complaint.” A smile appears on Poe’s face at the small reminiscing of his past.

“What about you?”

“I was seven and a half when mum found out she was pregnant, so I was more focused on getting into trouble and wanting to learn how to fly.” Poe admits, lightly blushing at the mention of getting into trouble. “But I loved mum, and tried to humor her by being all excited at the last two scans. Sounds horrible to admit it now, but back then I never really wanted a sibling. Yet seeing mum so happy about another child…”

Rey takes hold of his hand, which is resting against her belly, and threads their fingers together. “Makes you feel as though you wished you were more supportive.”

“Yeah.” Poe sniffles out, swallowing down a lump and wiping away a few tears that had built in his eyes.

The door to the medical room opens up to reveal Doctor Kalonia and a different Sullustian doctor than the one from two days ago. Neither doctor says anything to discourage Poe from being in the room, and they start the examination by drawing another sample of blood from Rey’s arm. They also take her blood-pressure, heart rate, and temperature. From there, Doctor Kalonia asks Rey about her eating habits, exercising routine, and about any irregular symptoms.

“She hasn’t been eating much.” Poe announces, knowing that Rey was trying to hide this fact. “And last night, she was looking a bit green when food was placed before her.”

“Hey! I ate the fruit, Poe!” Rey exclaims, not liking that Poe was talking for her to Kalonia.

“Food aversions, and their smells, are normal during pregnancy. The usual symptoms are nausea and vomiting. Have you been experiencing any of these?” Doctor Kalonia asks, taking the offered data-pad from the other doctor.

“Yes.” Rey admits, her face going dark red with embarrassment.

“How often?”

“It happens to when foods or drinks are not sweet.”

Poe lets out a chuckle. “Our kid has a sweet tooth, huh? Obviously doesn’t get that from me.”

Doctor Kalonia makes a notation of this latest information on the data-pad. “May I suggest you try something easy to digest, bland foods for now. You and the baby need proper nutrition and only eating sweets is not healthy for either of you. I’d also keep recommending that you eat every so often to help alleviate any nausea or fainting spells. Now, if you’re willing Rey, I’d like to do a scan to check on the baby’s development.”

Rey nods her head in agreement. With a glare from the doctor, Poe hops off of the gurney but keeps holding on to Rey’s hand as the bed shifts to a laying down position. Looking down, Poe keeps his eyes focused on Rey’s face as the two doctors push the medical gown up to just beneath Rey’s breasts.

“Rey,” Kalonia says, holding a cylinder tube of gel in her hands. “This is gel is warmed up and will help the equipment here to get a clear image of the baby.”

“That’s some low-grade tech you’re using doc.” Poe watches as Doctor Kalonia squeezes the gel onto Rey’s belly.

“Kriff, that’s hot!” Rey shouts at the sudden warmth of the gel landing on her abdomen.

This causes Kalonia to scowl and Poe to suppress a laugh.

“It shouldn’t feel hot.” The doctor states as she picks up a wand-like object and presses it into the gel and Rey’s stomach.

“Well it did.” Rey replies back, giving the doctor a scowl.

It takes the doctor a little bit to find what it is she is looking for. She presses a few buttons on the wand and on a holo-vid imager, that the other doctor brought over.

“Meet your baby.”

Turning their heads towards the imager, they watch as it flickers to life. The image of a fetus floats in the air, complete with tiny arms, and wiggling little legs. Rey and Poe are mesmerized by the image before them. Rey’s eyes begin to fill with tears, and Poe leans down to give Rey a gentle kiss. Though he won’t admit it, out loud at least, Poe is feeling a bit emotional too.

“Well that’s odd.” Kalonia states, pressing another button on the wand that sends information to her data-pad.

“What is?” Rey asks, suddenly afraid that there could be something wrong with the baby.

“I could have sworn that the fetus was at the ten-week gestation mark when you first came in.” Kalona tells the pair. “But if this image is correct, it looks as if your baby is at twelve weeks. Which would place the conception around the time you were on Jakku. Just before you even joined us.”

“But that’s not possible.” Rey replies, death gripping Poe’s hand. “I’d never been with anyone before.”

“When was your last menstruation cycle?”

“Just after Crait.” Rey tells the doctor, face darkening into a deeper red. “During our flight to Hapes.”

“Was it normal? Light? Heavy?”

“A combination of the three.”

Doctor Kalonia lets out a sigh, removing the wand from Rey’s abdomen. She sets it down and grabs her data-pad to enter in the information. The imager, however, wavers for a few moments and the picture stays frozen still in the air.

“What’s this mean?” Poe asks, finally coming out of his stupor at everything that’s been said so far.

“I don’t know yet, Commander.” Kalonia doesn’t say another word and leaves the room with the other doctor following suit.

Panicking, Rey looks at Poe with fear written all over her face. She lets him pull her up to sit on the gurney and tucks herself against him when he wraps his arms around her. Gripping the back of his shirt, Rey presses her face into his shoulder as tears run down her face. Poe’s arms tighten around her, and he slowly starts a gentle rocking motion to soothe her. But as he tries to be her rock, Poe’s mind is racing. Thinking back, Poe had seen Rey after Starkiller Base was destroyed and during their two droids displayed their portions of the map that led to Skywalker. They’d had a small, but very brief introduction before she left D’Qar. Then, after she’d saved them on Crait, Poe had reintroduced himself to her. Even now, after spending so much time with her, Poe finds it difficult to believe that she’d lie to him.

“It’ll be alright, Rey.” Poe whispers softly into Rey’s hair. “We’ll figure this out.”

“So, you believe me?”

“Of course, I do. Hells, I know you’re not lying about never having had sex with anyone. Just your reactions alone when we’ve been alone together told me as such. Why do you think I drew back all those times? Your body was telling me you weren’t ready.” Poe presses his forehead against hers. “And I wasn’t about to use your inexperience to take advantage of you.”

They hold each other for a time, and give one another silent reassurance that neither one is going to leave the other. Eventually, they find themselves looking at the picture image that is still floating in the air.

“It’s still hard to believe.” Rey says, breaking quietness of the room. “But now that I can see it, I can’t keep trying to ignore that this is happening.”

“Yeah, I agree with you on that.” Poe says, slowly moving off of the bed to grab Rey’s top.

Behind him, Rey also moves off of the bed and removes the medical gown. With the gown in hand, Rey begins trying to wipe off the excess gel that is smeared over her belly with it. A thought runs through her mind suddenly as she begins to scrutinize her abdomen, looking for any outward sign that would reveal the pregnancy.

“It’s barely noticeable, Rey.” Poe hands Rey her top. His eyes focus on Rey’s belly and he doesn’t see anything different about it. However, when they’ve been in bed together, he’s felt the thickening along her waist line and a hardening of her lower belly.

“But for how much longer?” Rey mutters softly to herself as she finishes securing her shirt, and pulling on the gray vest over it.

“I can’t wait till we find out if it’s a boy or a girl. But I think we have to wait a bit more for that.” Poe says, looking back at the image of their child on the holo-imager. “Can’t really tell, but I think it has your nose.”

At that moment, Poe’s mood shifts at the realization that Rey’s child will have not just her features, but that of the actual father’s. Even though he is willing to raise the child as his own, Poe can’t help but wonder if there may be some genetic variances that could pose problematic for the three of them. Especially if these variances were dramatic in the expression of the corresponding DNA.

A pair of arms wrap around his waist, from behind. “Not having second thoughts at proclaiming the child as your own, are you?”

“Never.” Poe turns to face Rey and gives her a gentle kiss. “I told you that I’m staying.”

“Then what caused-“

“I was just thinking about what our kid will look like.” Poe replies, rubbing at the back of his neck. “If he or she will have your hair, your eyes. Those kinds of things. But we won’t find that out for several more months.”

Giving Poe a shy smile, Rey allows herself to snuggle closer into him. She feels him let out a deep sigh as the tension releases from his body. Through the Force, Rey can feel his emotions settle down and only calm, peace, and love radiate from him now. And that is good enough for Rey.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Poe is walking, stretching his shoulder muscles, as he heads down the familiar corridor that leads to the Resistance’s briefing room.

After having left medical, the pair had a light-weight sparring match and shared the mid-day meal with Finn and Rose. From there, he assisted Chewie with doing a few minor repairs on the Falcon; while Rey had begun working with Threepio on trying to translate the Jedi Ancient Texts. Four hours later, and Poe had received a comm-message from Leia, asking that he come to the briefing room.

Turning another corner, Poe comes to a stop at seeing Leia, Wes Janson, Hobbie, and three Sullust government officials. He can’t hear what is being said, due to their hush tones, but he gets the feeling that something major is happening.

It only takes a few more minutes before the three government officials bow to Leia and leave.

“What was that about?” Poe asks, starting to walk towards Leia and the others.

“The Sullust government has asked that the Resistance leave.” Leia replies while heading into the briefing room with all three men following after her.

The room is filled with stone benches which protrude up from the floor. They surround a very large, circular platform which resides in the center of the room. Upon the platform are several work stations that monitor space, planetary movements of any ship that flies above ground, and communications coming and going from the planet.

“Why?” Poe notices that they are the only people in the room, which doesn’t allay his fears.

“The First Order has made an appearance around Eriadu. It’s only one system away from us. And because it shares the Rimma Trade Route, it has several members of the Sullust government feeling nervous.” Wes Janson answers with uncharacteristic seriousness in his voice.

“We don’t want to bring an unnecessary conflict to Sullust if it can be avoided. We’ll need to begin issuing orders on preparing for our departure from Sullust.” Leia approaches the platform and steps up to one of the work stations.

Pressing several buttons, the large glass screen comes to life with an image of the galaxy before narrowing down to only show Sullust, Eriadu, and the surrounding planets.

“With the First Order being so close, I’ll be sending out only a few ships at a time. If we were to send out the whole fleet, though small as it is, it would capture their attention. I’ve already started working on assignments for which transports and fighters are to leave and when.” Leia steps back from the station and looks towards the three men. “Hobbie, I’ll ask that you be on the first transport, the _**Remembrance**_ , that will have most of our infantry troops and weaponry. You’ll be in command, so I hope you are ready for this.”

Hobbie nods solemnly to Leia. “As you wish.”

“Wes, you will be commanding our medical transport, the _**Erso**_. Both of you will have escorts which will be provided by the pilot recruits that Poe’s been training.” Leia states, giving Wes a stern look as if warning him not to question her orders.

“What about you?” Wes asks, knowing that Leia can sometimes wait till the last minute before leaving a base.

“I’ll be aboard the _**Fulcrum**_. Both the _**Falcon** _and Poe’s U-wing will be flying as my escorts.” Leia announces, and tosses a data-pad to each of the men. “Your flight crew assignments as well as ship manifest are to be placed on them. You’ll also find that I’ve placed the coordinates for our new base within. Now I suggest that you begin taking command of your people, and may the Force be with you.”

Wes and Hobbie leave, not needing to be told twice. Poe, however, decides to stay and waits till the other two men leave before speaking with Leia.

“Is there something you need, Poe?”

“You do realize that if the _**Falcon** _and I are used as escorts for you, that Kylo Ren will most likely target your ship.”

“This may have been true at one point, but I believe that he’ll be more focused on getting to Rey than killing me. That will give the transport and the escorts enough time to reach hyperspace safely.”

Anger surges through Poe at hearing that Leia plans. “No. Rey and my child will not be used in that manner, Leia. If you truly need a decoy, then I’m your guy. But you leave Rey and our child out of it.”

Leia is taken aback by the ferocity behind Poe’s words, and she isn’t too surprised that he is against her plan. However, now that he knows the plan, maybe there should be a minor change to the details. With this in mind, Leia address Poe.

“I understand you want to protect Rey and her child, but-”

“Our child.” Poe sternly tells Leia. “She’s carrying my child, Leia.”

“Poe-“

“And I don’t care what Doctor Kalonia says about conception dates. Nor do I care what your son says about claiming that the baby is his. We both know that there is no kriffing way he was able to conceive a child with Rey from half-way across the galaxy. That baby is mine and Rey’s, and I’ll be damned if I let them die. I’ve already lost my mum and little brother. I won’t lose them too.” Poe declares, not caring if he’d interrupted Leia. He’s so pent up with energy that he marches out of the room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After Poe had left the _**Falcon**_ , Rey had decided to stop working on the texts and joined Chewie in finishing up the repairs for the day. She wasn’t the least bit surprised that Chewie knew about the pregnancy and was not allowing her to help him. So, Rey had decided to head into her bunk to nibble on a ration bar before her meditation.

Sitting on the floor, with an empty wrapper next to her, Rey takes a mouthful of water to chase the rest of the bar down.

“It’s good that you’re following the doctor and Poe’s advice.” A familiar gruff voice says before the shimmering blue image of its owner appears. “You’ll be needing the extra energy to help keep from over exerting yourself while using the Force.”

Rey gives Luke a confused look. “What do you mean by ‘over exerting’ myself? The Force is energy, isn’t it? So why would I need to eat more often?”

“The Force is energy, but by using it, channeling it, also depletes the energy within us. And now that you’re pregnant, it’ll take even more of your energy to use the Force.” Luke explains wistfully as his eyes get a far off look in them.

“How do you know so much about this?” Rey asks, wanting an explanation as to how much Luke knows and why he hasn’t been forthcoming with the information. “It’s not like you were married or had children.”

“I did once.” Luke lets out a sigh and moves to sit across from Rey.

“You were married? And had kids?”

“Yes, quite shocking, isn’t it?” Luke chuckles out before continuing on. “Her name was Mara Jade and when I first met her, she didn’t like me. In fact, she originally wanted to kill me.”

“Why?”

“Because she blamed me for destroying her life. She was known as the Emperor’s Hand. A secret, force-wielding agent of Emperor Palpatine’s. With his death, Mara lost all the prestige and power that she was accustomed to. And since I had been aboard the Death Star when he died, but before it was destroyed. Well… you get the picture.”

“So, what happened that brought the two of you together?” Rey asks. She has a few, possible ideas floating in her head over how Luke and his wife could have gotten together. Even though one of them originally wanted to kill the other.

“Well, Mara had been working with Talon Karrde,” Luke states and notices right away that Rey seemed familiar with the name. “who was a smuggler, but you already knew that. Anyways, she was his second in command when I first met her. She didn’t like me and threatened to kill me on more than one occasion. Eventually, I was able to help her break free from Palpatine’s influence; which, even though he had been dead for several years, he was still able to contact her. I offered to train her, but she declined and returned to helping Karrde. Eventually we’d meet up again, a few years later. It was then that neither of us could deny that the Force was drawing us towards each other. I proposed, and she said yes. We were married a year later, and it would take us years before Mara could conceive a child.”

Rey notices right away the flicker of sadness that Luke held back, and she can’t help but wonder why.

As if he’d read her mind, Luke begins talking once more. “Snoke. Or at least I think it was Snoke, who killed Mara while she was pregnant. She could feel something elusive, the dark side perhaps, growing in the galaxy. Yet she wasn’t able to pinpoint where. Over the years, as it grew, Mara would use the Force to search for it but still was unable to discover its source. Then Ben came to join his siblings on Ossus and Mara began working with Ben. More than once she would tell me that he had a penchant for pushing the boundaries of what was and what wasn’t acceptable during his training. It was during one of their training sessions that Mara discovered that she was pregnant. When she told me, I didn’t want to believe it, at first. But then, when I’d reached out to the new life, it reached back. A few weeks after the discovery, Mara believed she had found the source of the growing darkness and left to find it. A month later, while overseeing a sparring match between Ben and his twin brother, I felt very large tremor in the force and came to the realization that it was Mara and our child’s death that I had just felt. I…I stopped- I stopped being a Jedi. I let my grief consume me and… and I let me guard down. I stopped protecting the people I cared about. And that’s what gave Snoke the opportunity to reach Ben.”

Rey felt a small shift in the Force and a bubble of serenity and comfort flooded over her. It didn’t bother her to feel such powerful emotions, but it did cause tears to form in her eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Rey says softly to him. “About your wife and child.”

“Thank you, but at least now I can be with them.” Luke states with a sad smile. “However, we should focus on your training; and with you being pregnant, we’ll need to make sure you don’t over extend yourself.”

The rest of Rey’s afternoon is spent learning new methods on how to meditate and new techniques to add to her training in the main hold of the Falcon. During this time, Luke had even told her to start working with Poe, and Finn, on how to fight a Force-user.

Having cleaned up after finishing her training for the day, Rey heads out of the fresher and walks towards the main hold. She’s surprised to find Poe setting down a large tray of food on the Dejarik table.

“What’s this?” Rey asks, coming up to Poe’s side.

“Dinner.”

Rey eyeballs the several types of food on the tray and is pleased to see the Sura fruit is also there. Then her stomach lets out an audible rumble which causes Poe to let out a chuckle. Yet the smell coming from most of the food is causing her stomach to churn.

“Hungry?” Poe teases, sitting down at the table.

“Possibly. All of the ration bars that I had with me today are now gone.” Rey sits down and slides herself over so that she is right next to Poe.

“Doctor Kalonia gave me these when I was grabbing dinner in the mess hall.” Poe pulls out a small cylinder from his shirt pocket and hands it to Rey. “It’s meds to keep the nausea from being too overbearing so that you can actually eat again.”

Rey opens the container and looks down at the tiny white circular pills inside.

“You’re to swallow one of those and it normally lasts for 8 hours. However,” Poe begins placing several pieces of the Sura fruit onto an empty plate while glancing every so often at Rey. “Doctor Kalonia said that it wouldn’t hurt if you needed to take them every 4, if necessary.”

Rey takes one of the pills out of the container and swallows it dry. Then reaches for one of the bottles that is supposedly for her. She takes a quick sip of the pale blue fluid and is immediately intrigued by the flavor.

“What is this?” She asks, taking another mouthful of the liquid. Luckily enough, her stomach has calmed down enough thanks to the medication.

“Blue milk, imported from Tatooine.” Giving Rey a smirk, Poe finishes loading her plate with a few more items besides the fruit. “Nien was able to get me a case of it and it’ll be stored with the rest of the Resistance edibles.”

Rey takes another drink, and watches as Poe sets her plate down in front of her. There is diced up Sura fruit, slices of Gornt meat, and several purple colored tubers on the plate.

“The Gornt meat is from a fresh supply that was arrived early this morning via a cargo shipment. And I remember you liking those purple colored tubers back on Tatooine.” Poe begins to fill his own plate with a little bit of everything on the tray.

“Thank you.” Rey gives his cheek a quick kiss before slowly starting to eat the food on her own plate.

“The Sullustians are asking that we leave. The First Order is only a star system away, currently at Eriadu. Leia plans on having the Resistance leave Sullust in the next day or so.” Poe tells her, finishing up loading his plate with food.

“Really?” Rey mumbles out, still chewing on a tuber. “Has she given out assignments on who is traveling on what ship?”

A sudden spike of agitation and frustration roll through the Force. She looks over at Poe and can see that his jaw has tightened. Something is wrong and Rey knows it.

“What happened?” Rey asks before eating a piece of the fruit.

Poe sets his gray plastic ware down. Both of his hands run up his face and into his hair as he lets out a groan. Removing his hands from his hair, Poe takes a deep breath.

“Leia wants to use the _**Falcon** _as an escort for her ship.”

“And?”

“And that will put you and the baby in danger.” Poe admits with a soft growl of frustration add to the last word.

Rey is silent for a few moments, realizing what it is that truly has Poe upset at Leia. Since finding out about the pregnancy, Poe has become very protective of her which leaves her feeling annoyed but also touched. Yet, after hearing of what had happened to Poe’s mother, Rey can’t fault Poe on it. So, the conclusion that she’s garnered has Rey voicing what both of them are thinking.

“If the First Order decides to come to Sullust, Kylo would ignore our ships and come after me. I’m the diversion for the Resistance to escape safely, if necessary.” She says softly, seeing Poe flinch at her words. “That is only a last resort contingency plan by Leia. I’m sure that everyone will be fine, and that the First Order won’t be coming here.”

Watching the man as he begins to eat again, though slower this time, Rey can feel his emotions ease a little. Though he’s still feeling frustrated.

“Poe.” Rey takes hold of one of his hands and gives it a light squeeze.

Setting his utensil down, Poe looks at Rey. “I want you on the U-Wing with me. Let someone else fly with Chewie. Hell, I’ll even ask Nien to fly with Chewie if that’s what it will take to keep you safe. I don’t want you-“

Poe’s sentence is silenced by a kiss, and he can’t say that he’s surprised to find that Rey has managed to climb into his lap. With a leg settled on either side of his, he allows his hands to cradle her hips and pulls her closer to him. The feeling of questing fingers running against the skin beneath his shirt, causes Poe to let out a gasp in between heated kisses. Not one to be idle during their make out sessions, his hands move away from Rey’s hips and dip beneath her top. Keeping one hand pressed against the skin of Rey’s lower back, Poe’s other hand keeps moving up till it encounters a fabric covered swell.

“Poe.” Rey mewls, feeling a wave of longing and desire flare inside of her.

Hearing this causes all other thoughts to fly out of Poe’s mind as he focuses on the young woman.

At the feeling of nibble fingers making their way beneath her chest-band, her hips jolt forward. This causes Poe to let out an illicit groan, who uses his other hand to hold Rey against him as his lips trail down her neck. Then, to Rey’s surprise, Poe presses his own hips up to meet hers. The feeling of a bulge being pressed against her has Rey letting out a moan which is quickly silenced by a kiss.

With dinner now forgotten on the table, Rey doesn’t waste any time in pulling Poe’s shirt and under-shirt off of him between kisses. Their hips move, pressing and releasing together as she tosses the two articles of clothing over her shoulders, not caring where they land. Soon her own top joins his, and before they can resume kissing, Poe’s heavily-lidded eyes lock with hers.

“Ya sure?” He slurs out before letting out a hiss as Rey weaves one of her hands into his hair.

“Yes.”

Poe gives Rey a thorough kiss as his hands move back to her hips. Somehow, he manages to slide them both towards the edge of the bench before standing up. Rey wraps her legs around him as her free hand clutches his shoulder to keep herself in place as Poe starts to walk towards her room here on the _**Falcon**_. She presses open-mouthed kisses along Poe’s jawline and down his neck as he carries her.

Reaching their destination, Poe makes sure that they won’t be disturbed by locking the door after entering. Even though the idea of taking Rey against the door flickers through his mind, Poe decides to carry her to the bunk instead. As he leans down, lowering Rey towards the mattress, his own body follows hers. Using his arms to keep his upper body weight off of her, Poe can’t help but allow himself to look at Rey before diving in to kiss her.

Eventually the rest of their clothes soon find their way to the floor, and Rey has to reassure Poe, one last time, that she wants to keep going. Her mind fills with many different emotions as they begin the act of love-making. She becomes so lost in the new sensations she’s feeling that Rey doesn’t realize that she has entered Poe’s mind with the Force. This causes them to share what they are feeling.

“Wha… What is that?” Poe gasps out between heavy breaths. He stopped moving when he felt something enter his mind, and has now lifted his head away from Rey’s shoulder so that he can look at her.

“M’sorry.” Rey’s already blushed covered face turns even darker at realizing what she’d done inadvertently. “I didn’t mean to…”

“Don’t be sorry, love.” Poe leans down to give her a quick kiss and gently shifts his hips. “Feels good. Feels right.”

_‘Stay.’_

The word echoes through Rey’s mind as she realizes that Poe is not averse to allowing her touch his mind with hers. Their bodies start to move once more, and Rey keeps the connection open throughout the rest of their lovemaking.

                                                                                **~~~~P &R&K~~~~**

_Rey finds herself aboard the **Falcon** , sitting in the cockpit’s pilot chair. Which is strange because she could have sworn that she was back on Ahch-To a moment ago. Swiveling the chair away from the controls, she is surprised to see that there now two new, fold-down seats at the back._

_“What are those doing there?” She whispers to herself, confused by the two additional items._

_Getting out of the seat, Rey heads out of the cockpit. She walks along the corridor, heading back towards her bunk. It was the last place she remembers being on this ship. When she reaches main cabin of the ship, she comes to a dead stop. Surrounded by numerous toys on the floor is Poe and a small boy of four standard years with dark wavy hair. Both of them are holding a model spaceship, and the boy is making zoom sounds._

_“Poe?”_

_The man looks up, gives Rey a bright smile, and starts to get up from the floor. “Rey.”_

_Hearing Poe call out to Rey, the small child turns his head and gives Rey the very same smile that Poe had._

_“Mama.” The little boy calls out, getting up from the ground. On his little legs, the child charges at Rey and wraps his arms around her legs._

“ _Poe? What’s going on?” Rey asks. Her eyes drift from the boy at her legs and back to Poe._

_“No clue, love.” Poe says as he approaches her. He pulls her into a hug before continuing. “I was dreaming of being back on D’Qar and suddenly I was here.”_

_“We must be sharing a dream then.” Rey states and feels the child’s arms detach from her legs. Then she hears the pitter-patter of the child’s feet running across the floor of the ship and laughter._

_“Possibly.” Poe chuckles out, having watched the child flee from the room. He releases Rey from their embrace. “But who is the kid? Could it be ours?”_

_“Maybe? I don’t know.”_

_“Or it could be mine.” A new voice enters the room as does the newly manifested Kylo Ren._

_Poe immediately recognizes the voice, and is quick to place himself between Rey and the Sith Lord._

_“What are you doing here, Ren?” Poe snarls out as he reaches for his blaster, only to discover that it isn’t there._

_“I could ask you the same question, Pilot.” Kylo Ren glares at Poe and goes to draw his lightsaber, only to discover that it too is missing._

_A loud thud echoes down the corridors as well as the sound of a child’s whimpering which in turn becomes crying. This causes all three adults to turn towards where the sound is coming from._

_Rey and Poe quickly rush down the corridor in search of the child, who they suspect is the one crying. What the pair doesn’t realize is that Kylo Ren has joined them to find the child. All three turn a corner and their surroundings change in a blink-of-an-eye from the **Falcon** **’s** corridor to a large throne room. Then, it’s as if their bodies are frozen in place and they can’t move. In the center of the room is a group of children standing together in front of something. Then they see the young boy from before standing at the edge of the group of children. He looks back at them and his mouth moves, but no sound comes out of it. _

_“Don’t be afraid, come forwards.” A familiar but raspy voice calls out. Then a mist-like figure begins to materialize in the center of the children._

_“Snoke.” Kylo and Rey say at the same time._

_As Snoke moves through the group of children, touching the tops of their heads. After each one is touched, the child lets out a gasp before their body shrivels up and Snoke’s appearance becomes more solid. Finally, every child but the young boy is now lying dead on the floor, and Snoke smiles down at the boy._

_“There you are.” Snoke tells the boy. When he reaches out a hand to touch the child, his cold dark eyes zero-in on Rey. “Found you.”_

_Rey lets out a silent scream as she doubles over in pain, clutching at her abdomen. Then her body slowly dissolves._

_“Rey!” Poe and Kylo Ren shout, drawing Snoke’s attention towards them._

_Then, the most excruciating pain Poe has ever felt explodes in his head and he screams out in agony._

                                                                       **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Poe wakes violently to Rey letting out a blood-curdling scream. Using a voice command to turn on the lights, Poe is able to see tha Rey is curled away from him with one hand holding the edge of the mattress. The other hand, he notes, is clutched at the forest green blanket that is lying over her quivering form.

“Rey?” Poe asks in a panic as he hops over her form so that he can see her face. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“It hurts. Kriffing hell it hurts!” Rey tells him through clenched teeth.

“Where? Rey?”

Poe doesn’t get a reply, so he decides that he’s going to need to comm Doctor Kalonia for help. When he stands up, something catches his attention. There, on the blanket, is a spot that is darker than the rest. Something nudges at his mind to find out what it is. He reaches out, presses his fingers against it, and pulls back when he realizes that it’s wet. Looking down at his fingers, he can see that they are light red and sticky.

“No.” Poe whispers out and quickly tugs the blanket free from the foot of the mattress till it comes to rest above Rey’s legs.

_Blood_. A small amount of it that is slowly trickling down Rey’s thighs.

Poe wastes no time finding his pants, searching to find his comm-link and calling for help. Then he quickly goes in search for something to try and stem the bleeding.

Rey can sense Poe’s panicked state, and she knows that there is nothing she can do to help him. She is in such pain that even the slightest movement is agonizing. There is nothing natural about this pain she is feeling and she can’t help but wonder if the child feels it too. That sobering reminder is what sends Rey tapping into the Force to try and protect her unborn child.

“You need help.” Kylo Ren says, appearing to her through their bond. His usual mask of indifference has been replaced with one of concern and worry.

Kneeling down next to the bed, Kylo Ren reaches out to place a hand against her forehead. Then he places his other hand against her own that covers her stomach. When he reaches out to her with the Force, she lets out another piercing scream.

“Let me help you both, Rey.”

“Just what the hell do you think you’re doing!” Poe shouts as he returns to Rey’s side with a cloth. “Get away from her, Ren!”

“You can see me?”

Kylo looks up in amazement at the other man, but neither can dwell on this development long as the door to opens to reveal Chewie, Leia, and two harried medics. Ren immediately disappears.

“What happened?” Leia asks Poe once the medics begin seeing to Rey.

“We were asleep and the next thing I know she’s screaming in pain.” Poe explains, leaving out as many details as he can.

“She needs to get to medical, now.” One medic says to the other.

Chewie doesn’t hesitate and gently lifts Rey out of the bunk. He carries her out of the room and to the awaiting hover stretcher. The medics are quick to follow. When Poe moves to follow after them, Leia stops him with a hand against his bare chest.

“You may want to put on some pants before you scare our hosts, commander.” she says with a quick look downward.

Poe, having been entirely focused on Rey’s wellbeing, had forgotten in all of his haste that he was naked. A bit too late, Poe quickly uses his hands to cover himself.

Going down the hall, Rey is using every bit of energy she can muster from the Force to protect her child. Through the haze of pain, she can barely make out Chewie’s roars as he runs ahead of the hover stretcher and the medics.

Another wave of nausea threatens to overcome her. On its heels though, the Force suddenly flares brightly.

Kylo Ren is back.

_‘Let me help you, Rey.’_ His voice calls out in her mind.

_‘I don’t need your help. Go away.’_ She replies back in the same manner.

_‘Yes, you do. That pilot can’t help you; neither can the doctors. Only I can help you, Rey. Let me help you and our child.’_

‘ _It isn’t your child, Ben.’_

‘ _Rey-‘_

Kylo’s image disappears briefly as Rey is brought in to the medical facility. The medics are directed to take Rey into one of the intensive care rooms, where Doctor Kalonia, two GH-9 medical droids, and one FX-7 medical assistant are waiting.

As soon as Rey’s stretcher enters the room, there is a flurry of movement. Between the pain and being moved to the awaiting gurney, Rey lets out a groan. Once again, her Force-bond with Kylo Ren flares and with it extreme nausea. Through the pain, Rey is able to turn to her side. Leaning her head over the edge, her body gives a harsh shudder as it expels the contents of her stomachs onto the floor. Letting out a moan once she’s finished, Rey feels a set of hands helping to guide her to lie on her back.

There is a small pinch-like feeling on the back of her hand from a medic placing an IV drip line. Then there is another one that occurs on the upper part of her other arm. Both times Rey ignores it, and watches as Kylo Ren’s image appears in the corner of the room.

“You’ve been given some medication that will hopefully stop your bleeding and help you relax.” Doctor Kalonia tells the young woman. “It’s perfectly natural for you to feel groggy from the medications. Also, you’ll be given a dose of anti-nausea momentarily.”

There isn’t much Rey can say in response and simply nods her head very slowly. Within seconds of receiving the anti-nausea, Rey can feel it easing. Her head starts to become foggy from the medication and her eyes begin to lose focus. Just as the medical droids and the doctor begin running a scan to check on the baby, she can hear a voice call to her.

The last image Rey sees is that of Kylo Ren standing next to her before her world turns into darkness.

_‘Rey.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to everyone who reads this story, leaves kudos, and/or leaves comments. I love getting feedback from the readers. Also my Beta Darksidefan5 is so awesome and encouraging with making sure this story stays on track.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren gets a summons from the Imperial Remnant's Emperor. Meanwhile, the Resistance is gaining strength on Mon Cala. A healthy dose of sweet fluff between Rey and Poe. Finally, Kylo Ren meets the New Imperial Remnant Emperor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a time jump between this chapter and the previous one. It'll be semi-explained in here. 
> 
> Star Wars Trivia: Mon Cal/ Mon Cala/ Mon Calamari, or Dac, is a mostly water covered planet with a few archipelagos islands. Most of the islands have buildings on them, though a few remain as beaches and untouched. It is the home-world to two species Mon Cal's (Admiral Akbar's species) and Quarren (squid-like species). 
> 
> For the sake of my story plots, the Imperial Remnant didn't fully form into the First Order. I'm sure plenty of the former Imperials did join, but I am confident that many within the Imperial Remnant wouldn't want to follow yet another Force-user or have one as their leader. So, my story shows that there is a divide between First Order and Imperial Remnant. Also, the planet Bastion is the main world on which the Imperial Remnant resides in my story. 
> 
> Also as a friendly reminder, I am trying to blend characters from Legend into the Disney verse of Star Wars. So, some of the characters from Legends may not behave in the same manner within the Disney verse.

Sitting in at his desk, Kylo Ren is reviewing several old reports on his small computer. After figuring out that he’s been sharing dream visions with Rey, and the Resistance Pilot, he’d become obsessed with trying to find as much information as he could about the experience. Whether the Jedi or Sith have information about such a thing, has become a passion project for him.

During the training he’d received from his uncle, Kylo had never come across such a thing in the limited library there. Or if he had, he hadn’t paid it any thought at the time. However, with his destruction of the Jedi Temple on Ossus, Kylo is fairly confident that he and his followers destroyed any texts or records which were there.

Upon joining Snoke, and the First Order, Kylo knew that Snoke kept any information concerning Sith or Jedi under his own careful watch. Snoke was no fool when it came to withholding things from his students; and he was even more paranoid about others discovering and using the information he’d collected about the Force. That may have been something he learned from Palpatine’s erroneous ignorance during his ruling of the galaxy.

Staring at the screen in from of him, Kylo lets out a soft growl of annoyance at the lack of files available for him to search through. Opening the bottom drawer to the desk, Kylo pulls it completely out and retrieves a small data-stick from the backside of the drawer. He sets the drawer back into place, then proceeds to plug the data-stick in to the computer’s port.

_‘Whenever you need to search an archive without attracting attention, son.’_ A familiar, whispered voice echoes through from deep within Kylo’s memories.

He waits a few moments for the data-stick to discreetly slice through the blockade of security measures that Snoke may have placed upon the possible information he’s searching for. It doesn’t take long before Kylo once again re-initiates a search through the First Order database.

Seeing the results, Kylo clicks on the first file.

“Festian Revival.” Kylo mutters to himself before starting to read the details.

He isn’t surprised, as he keeps reading, that Snoke had wanted to take control of Fest. Nor does it surprise him that Snoke was hoping to try mining for _phrik_ , a well-known metallic compound that can withstand against an attack from a lightsaber. Kylo then notes that this plan had received Snoke’s approval and was currently in operation. There are even several reports that have been sent; the newest one only a few days ago. He tucks this little bit of information away for now.

Kylo returns to the result page and clicks on the next file name, Phoenix Down. However, the file has no reports, just a file name. **Rey**.

When Kylo attempts to tap on the file name, the screen begins to flicker before going black. Then, the computer stops working entirely. Yet, before he can do or say anything in response to the computer dying, a trill from the communication panel on his desk signals an incoming transmission.

Reaching down, he presses a button to answer the call. “Yes.”

_“Sir, we’ve received a transmission from the Imperial Remnant. Their new Emperor is requesting that you, Supreme Leader, come to Bastion to renegotiate the original treaty that was signed between Snoke and the previous Emperor many years ago.”_

With a minor hesitation, Kylo replies. “Have my ship readied.”

_“Yes sir.”_

Kylo Ren doesn’t believe this to be a coincidence; something is working within the shadows of the universe or within the Force itself. He just has to figure out what it is, and why Snoke had a file already on Rey.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The heavily water-covered planet, Mon Cala, is playing host to the slow growing Resistance. With Admiral Ackbar’s death at the hands of the First Order, the people of his home world now stand in open rebellion against them. This has worked out well for General Organa and the Resistance, for now they have a stable ally and access to several more cruisers, medical frigates, and combat fighter ships. The Resistance were even given free use of the few clusters of an archipelagos island resort to turn into an above water base. Each member was given a room, though the suites were given to those with higher status within the Resistance or those who had families with them.

In one of these suites, during the early morning hours, Rey startles awake from a very intense dream.

“You’re okay, love.” The calming voice of her bedmate whispers while pulling her body tighter against his bare chest. “You’re safe, I’m safe, and the baby is safe.”

At the sensation of Poe’s hand resting against the mid-size bump of her abdomen, is enough to pull Rey’s mind back to the here and now. The warmth coming from his hand seeps past the shirt she’d borrowed from him last night. Slowly, her breathing begins to even out.

“M’sorry if I woke you, Poe.” Rey says softly, placing her right hand over top of his.

“You didn’t.” Poe replies, pressing a kiss against her shoulder. “The worst thing about being on a planet covered by water, is that the water reflects whatever amount of sunlight is available. Since it is coming on 0500 hours, what we’d consider before sunrise, is more like mid-morning here on Mon Cala.”

Rey lets out a hum and turns her head to see Poe looking down at her. He gives her a sly smile before leaning down so that their lips meet. Before their kiss can fill with heat and passion, a pressing need makes itself known to Rey.

Rey lets out a soft growl before ending their kiss, and she slowly moves to get up. “I need to use the ‘fresher.”

“Kid wreaking havoc on your bladder again?” Poe calls out teasingly as he watches Rey scurry off to the adjoining refresher.

“I’ve never seen the inside of a refresher this much before.” Rey replies from within, half-annoyed but also half-amused by Poe’s comment.

“Well, Kalonia did say that going from 13 weeks to 18 weeks in the span of a few hours could have some adverse reactions. Though I believe all women have an upshift in frequent trips to the refresher as a pregnancy progresses. Though, there’s nothing more adverse than something manipulating your perfectly abnormal pregnancy.” Poe mutters out the last sentence to himself as he’s getting out of their double bed, and heads over to their shared closet so that he can get dressed for the day.

“That’s something that I am not enjoying now, nor do I look forward on having to do this till the pregnancy comes to an end.” Rey comes out of the refresher and joins Poe at their shared closet.

She pulls out a cream colored, flowing tank and tan pants; along with a new pair of soft, brown boots which Poe recently gave her. Rose had taken Rey shopping to help find clothes that would hide her more defined, and growing, baby bump. Rey is hoping to hide the pregnancy for a little bit longer from their fellow Resistance members.

“Should I make breakfast, or are you planning on eating in the mess hall?” Poe asks, pulling on a jade green flight suit and black boots.

“I’ll pick something up in the mess hall before I start my morning meditations and training.” Rey answers, tugging at her uncooperative chest bindings.

Looking up from tugging his boots onto his feet, Poe sees that Rey is struggling to keep her bindings in place.

“Need help?” Poe stands up and reaches out to help hold the gauze fabric in place for her. “You may want to invest in purchasing a few bandeaus with straps if you’re having trouble with keeping the bindings in place.”

“Never had trouble with my bindings before.”

“Well, you were never pregnant before.” Poe remarks, watching as Rey finishes tying the bindings in place. Then he places a gentle kiss against her shoulder. “And one of the well-known side effects of pregnancy is not just a growing belly.”

Rey lets out a huff, stepping away from Poe while pulling her top on. “Great. Another thing to add to my list of dislikes about being pregnant.”

Poe lets out a chuckle before coming up behind and wrapping his arms around her so that both of his hands lay gently on the swell of Rey’s belly. He places a few kisses against the side of her neck before resting his chin upon her shoulder.

“You’re already half-way through the pregnancy, Rey. Twenty-two galactic weeks down, eighteen more to go. Now,” Poe releases Rey from their embrace and heads over to the coral inset bookshelf within the wall to retrieve his blaster. “I have a 0530-training session with some of our new pilot recruits. Can’t set a bad example by being late.”

Poe heads out of the bedroom and into the small living space of their suite with Rey following him. They are met by a greeting from BB-8.

“Hey buddy.” Poe greets the droid before kneeling down in front of it. “Do me a favor and keep an eye on Rey for me today. Make sure she takes breaks to eat a ration bar or two along with some water.”

“I can hear you, you know.” Rey states, already placing said items into her knapsack.

“I know, but you don’t always listen to the advice of others.” Poe retorts as he stands up.

Rey makes her way over to him and allows Poe to run through his routine of giving her a kiss followed by a kiss against her baby bump before heading off for the day.

“I’ll see you at lunch.” Poe says as he leaves.

A few minutes after Poe left, Rey also leaves with BB-8 following close behind her. She doesn’t mind having the little astromech, but part of her wishes that Poe would have taken the droid with him. However, she understands his motives for sending BB-8 with her. After what happened on Sullust, with her body’s panicking at the pregnancy being manipulated to advance ahead, Rey had to spend several days onboard their designated medical ship. During that stay, Rey had to be under constant observation and be given many injections to keep her body stabilized. It was after their arrival to Mon Cala, that Doctor Kalonia allowed Rey to be released; and even then, Kalonia knew Poe would keep a close eye on Rey.

Arriving at the mess hall, Rey enters the short line that leads to the buffet that is offered at every mealtime. Instead of grabbing a tray, Rey grabs one of the to-go containers as she plans to eat elsewhere. Stepping towards the first food item offered, Rey crinkles her nose as her stomach gives a lurch at the sight of the tiny orange balls. So, she moves on to the second item, the salty yellow-green cooked seaweed. She places a few scoops of it into her container and moves on. The third item is purple fish fillets, grilled. She takes one of those before grabbing a rice and egg bowl as well.

With her container now full, Rey heads over to the cart that offers beverages. She orders a Gen Mai Cha Supreme tea to go. It takes the Mon Cala barista a few minutes to make the tea, and Rey is handed a medium-sized metallic thermos. She thanks the barista before heading out of the mess hall. Rey heads down a corridor that has an airlock which leads to the beach outside. She takes a seat upon a coral bench that looks out the large, heavy duty, thick paned window that gives a very nice view of the beach and expansive ocean. It is here that Rey eats her breakfast in relative peace, though BB-8 has decided to roll up and down the hallway as if he is on guard duty.

Once her breakfast is gone, Rey takes the container over to one of the many receptacles that will send it to be washed and reused later. The thermos with her tea, however, gets tucked away in her knapsack.

Without saying a word, Rey heads outside and walks along the beach to the same spot where she meditates every day. There is a large sandstone that sits half in the water and half on the beach, and it has become Rey’s favorite place to meditate. The lapping of the water against the stone and sandy beach gives off a very peaceful sound, which in turn helps her relax. After settling herself upon the rock, Rey begins to take several deep breaths and opens to her connection with the Force. Several moments into this, she feels a very familiar presence brush against her mind.

“Hello, little one.” Rey softly says, placing a hand on her belly. “Come to join me?”

The little presence flares slightly against Rey’s mind before retreating to a gentle buzz in the back of Rey’s mind. This causes Rey to smile as she continues on with her meditations.

 

 

By mid-morning, Poe has hidden himself inside of the locker rooms. He lets out a frustrated sigh as he goes over the results of his cadets’ flight tests from earlier in the morning. So far, things aren’t looking so good. Only three out of the sixteen cadets passed their flight tests in the simulator.

“Hey, Poe.” Finn says, approaching his friend.

“Finn.” Poe replies without looking up from the data-pad.

“Heard things didn’t go so well for your cadets this morning.” Finn sits down next to Poe on the bench.

Poe lets out a rough snort. “More like they crashed and burned. Only three cadets made it passed the test. Cadet Maverlin and the Wezeltan twins.”

“Doesn’t surprise me that Georgi and Freiden passed. Those two are geniuses when it comes to being mechanics and learning how things work. Hells, that’s why Rose sent them to you for pilot training. They’d surpassed even her skills and gave Rey a run for her credits on repairing that old Jedi Starfighter the Mon Cals had hidden away all these years.” Seeing that his friend is too focused on the results of the tests, Finn takes the data-pad out of Poe’s hand.

“Hey!”

“Hey nothing, Poe.” Finn states, turning off the data-pad and tossing it onto the shelf in Poe’s locker. “You staring at the results aren’t going to change them. They are what they are, and it just means that your cadets need to spend more time in the simulator.”

Finn closes Poe’s locker, but not before pulling out the spare set of clothes that Poe always has available in his locker. He throws the sandy colored tank and taupe colored pants at Poe.

“You need a break from all that flying stuff and a distraction from those test results. So how about you and I have my infantry cadets and your flight cadets do a mock beach battle?” Finn offers with a smirk on his face. “It’d be a good excuse to let out some of that pent-up energy you got, and let you beat up something without getting in trouble.”

Finn watches as Poe contemplates the idea before agreeing to his suggestion.

“Sure, buddy. I’m in. As long as we make it hell for our cadets.” Poe gives Finn a conspiring grin.

“You bet. Can’t be letting the rookies off easy, can we?”

Both men head out of the locker room and head off to inform General Organa of their plans.

 

 

On a separate beach, Rey has just finished her meditation and lightsaber drills. Between the physical exertions and the heat plus humidity of the planet, Rey is feeling very drained.

“I’m alright, BB-8.” Rey replies after hearing the droid ask if she needs assistance.

She reaches into her knapsack and pulls out a canteen filled with water and a ration bar. The ration bar disappears quickly as Rey scarfs it down in three large bites. However, when she takes a drink from the canteen, the taste of the very warm water causes Rey spits it out. Coughing several times, she fights down a wave of stomach bile that is now threatening to come up from tasting the too warm of water. It takes her several minutes to feel like she’s slightly back to normal.

BB-8 beeps out a question to Rey, which has her looking at the small astromech.

“I’m fine. The baby just doesn’t like warm water, I guess.” Rey pulls out a chronometer from the knapsack and checks the time. “We’d better head back. It’s an hour away from the mess serving lunch.”

She receives a happy trill from BB-8 and the pair start heading back down the beach. While walking, Rey’s thoughts flow freely in her mind. Nothing really takes center-stage till the idea of home comes to the forefront of her mind. She’s never really had a home; and no, Jakku doesn’t count in her mind. The feeling of belonging somewhere and with someone important. Yes, she has friends who’ve become like family to her. Even Poe has become someone very important to her and has offered her, and her child, a home of sorts. Yet she can’t ignore what her own parents had done to her. They’d just left her there on Jakku, treating her as though she was insignificant in their own lives.

Rey presses a hand against her abdomen and can feel her child’s sleeping presence through the Force. Even though her child was totally unexpected, she can’t fathom leaving it, like her own parents had left her. Not even without knowing just how she’d become pregnant in the first place. But it’s the feeling of knowing that her own parents had abandoned her that causes tears to flow down her cheeks in earnest. Furiously, Rey wipes them away, but they just keep coming.

Rey comes to a stop near the base of a large sand dune. Fighting back the growing sobs, her breathing becomes labored and an overwhelming need to escape builds. Without hesitation, Rey bolts up the sand dune, having to use the Force to aid her climb since the sand is so loose.

The orange and white astromech droid can only watch as the young woman runs off. Knowing that the dune’s sand will not allow it to follow, BB-8 does the only thing he can do, send a message to his master to sort out their friend.

_‘In the middle of something buddy, can this wait?’_ Poe’s voice echoes out from the comm-link he’d given the droid several weeks ago.

At the sound of a blaster fire, in the background, BB-8 lets out a series of worried beeps and trills.

_‘I’m fine, BB. Finn and I are in the middle of a mock battle with our cadets. I promise that I’m not in imminent danger. Using stun blasters.’_

Pleased to hear that his master isn’t in any mortal danger, the droid communicates to Poe what the nature of the call is for. Once he’s relayed what’s happened, the droid hears his master let out an expletive beneath the discharging of weapons.

_‘Keep tabs on her till I arrive, buddy. I’ll be there shortly. Finn, I’ve got-‘_

The transmission ends abruptly, but the droid isn’t bothered by it. So, doing just as Poe had told him, BB-8 rolls towards back and forth at the base of the large sand dune. It isn’t a long wait for the droid, as his master shows up about seven minutes after being called.

“Where is she?” A heavily sweating, sand covered Poe calls out as he slows down his run. Receiving a short beep in response, Poe pats the droid’s domed head.

“Thanks buddy.” Poe starts to climb the sand dune before turning to look back at his droid. “Remind me to give you a thorough oil bath tonight.”

Poe turns back around and continues his climb up the sand dune. He stumbles several times thanks to the loose sand, but he isn’t going to allow it to keep him from reaching Rey. Once he gets to the top, he finds Rey with her arms wrapped around her knees and her head down. He holds back on calling out to her when he sees that her shoulders are shaking. Moving slowly, he approaches and kneels down beside her.

“Rey?” he asks, placing a hand against her back and the other upon her knee. “Rey?”

She lifts her head to look at him, and Poe’s heart breaks a little. He’s never truly seen her this distraught before. Without saying a word, he wraps her up in an embrace and lets her cry in his arms. Knowing that he can’t stay in a kneeling position for long, Poe shifts so that he’s sitting on the warm sand with Rey in his lap.

They stay like this for a while till Poe notices that Rey is now slumped against him and is no longer crying.

“Come on. Let’s get you inside.” Poe mumbles into her hair, and then proceeds with getting the pair of them standing. “You’ll have a nice shower, some food, and then you should take a rest for a while.”

“What about you?” Rey asks softly, as Poe and her slowly head down the sand dune. Now that she’s finally got a good look at him, she can see that he is covered in sand and sweat. “You’re dirty too.”

Poe lets out a chuckle. “If you think I’m bad, you should’ve seen Finn before I left. Poor guy is going to be cleaning out sand from every crevasse of his body.”

“What were you two doing?”

“Having a mock battle simulation on a beach. My pilot recruits versus his infantry ones. Mind you, my side was winning when I left them.”

The pair reach the bottom and BB-8 is there to meet them. The droid swivels his head between the pair before letting out a few beeps.

“Everything is fine, BB-8.” Rey tells the droid. “Just one of those emotional moments that Leia told me about, which every pregnant woman has apparently. I’m better now, thank you.”

The droid lets out a series of happy beeps before rolling off ahead of them. Poe and Rey follow, neither one of them moving fast due to the unbearable humidity and bright sunshine. They reach the airlock, and a blast of cool air feels wonderful against their sweat covered skin. Yet, before they continue heading towards their suite, Poe asks BB-8 to head down to the mess hall and ask that lunch be delivered to their room. The droid happily complies.

“Come on, love, let’s get you cleaned up.” Poe softly says to Rey, tucking her close to his body.

Rey hums in agreement, resting her head against his. Originally, she thought training was tiresome, but adding to it her emotional episode to it has her feeling completely exhausted. Even the walk back to their room is wearisome.

Upon reaching their suite, Poe leads Rey straight to their small bedroom then to their fresher. He turns on the shower, with real running water, and quickly strips himself and Rey out of their clothes. Poe steps into the shower first before having Rey join him.

“Let me help you clean your hair.” Poe offers, guiding Rey backwards to stand beneath the running water.

Combing his hands through her hair, Poe lets the water dampen it before reaching for the standard issue bar of shampoo. Rubbing the bar back and forth in his hands, he gets a decent enough lather and begins cleaning Rey’s hair. Once he rinses the lather out of her hair, he continues on to the bar of conditioner and repeats the same process. With her hair clean, Poe moves on to washing his own hair with just the shampoo. Then he returns to finish up cleaning Rey, by washing the sand and sweat off of her.

Just as he begins to wash her legs, a gentle hand runs through his own wet hair. Looking up, he sees that Rey has the bar of conditioner in one hand and the other is currently combing through his hair.

“You need to get cleaned up too.” Rey blushes gently as she tells him this.

“I’m not going to argue against the idea, but are you sure you can manage it? You look exhausted.”

“Poe.” Rey lets out a sigh.

“I know.” Poe chuckles as he finishes cleaning Rey’s legs. Then he stands back up. “You’re pregnant, not an invalid.”

Poe gives her a quick kiss on her cheek before placing one against her lips. “But what kind of partner would I be if I didn’t see to you first? Now, let me rinse out my hair and scrub off all the sand. Then we’ll have a light lunch.”

Rey nods her head before leaning in to give Poe a sweet kiss, and then leaves the shower to dry herself off. With a towel wrapped around her body, Rey leaves the fresher while drying her hair with a second towel. Inside the bedroom, she isn’t surprised to see BB-8 waiting for them.

“Hello.” She says to the droid and receives a similar greeting in reply. “Sorry if I scared you earlier with my… emotional display.”

She continues patting her hair dry with the towel as the droid lets out a series of beeps and trills in response. At this time, Poe enters the room with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Need to borrow this.” Poe calls out, swiping the towel from out of Rey’s hands.

“Hey!”

Poe immediately begins rubbing the towel over his head, attempting to dry his own hair with the stolen towel. Rey lets out a sigh and heads over to their closet to use one of his shirts to wear in retaliation. Pulling the shirt over her still damp body, Rey allows the towel, which is wrapped around her body, to fall on the floor. She leaves it there, knowing that it will irk Poe and that’s fine with her.

“BB-8 was just telling me,” Rey says, walking away from the closet and heading towards the bedroom door. “that Leia invited us to dinner tonight.”

“Why?” Poe asks, having finished drying his hair and is now scowling at the wet towel Rey left on the bedroom floor.

BB-8 lets out a short whistle before turning around and follows after Rey.

“What do you mean because she said so?” Poe calls out at BB-8, watching as the droid and Rey leave the room.

In the main living portion of their suite, Rey sees that there is a trolley cart placed just inside the main door. On the lower shelf of the trolley are several small dessert plates with various kinds of sweets. On the main shelf are two bowls filled with some kind of marine life-based chowder, a bread basket, and several glass bottles of filtered water.

Not waiting for Poe to join her, Rey quickly takes one of the bowls from the tray and heads over to their small, two-person table that rests against the exterior wall. She then returns to the cart to pick up the bread basket and a bottle of water. Sitting down in a chair, Rey starts to eat lunch.

“Started without me I see.” Poe states, stepping out of the bedroom in a pair of long black lounge pants and a dark green tank.

“We’re hungry and couldn’t wait for you.” Rey retorts with a grin while using her free hand to point down at her belly.

“I’ll let it slide, for now.” Poe gives Rey a sly smile as he heads over to the cart to pick up his own bowl of chowder and bottle of water. He then joins Rey at their table and begins eating.

The pair remain silent as they eat their lunch and the offered desserts. Once the tray is only filled with empty dishes, BB-8 offers to take it back down to the mess hall, which the pair don’t try to argue against. After the droid leaves, Poe ushers Rey back into their bedroom and the pair settle down for an afternoon nap.

Rey isn’t too sure about how long her nap was, but a very familiar voice is slowly pulling her out of her sleep.

“Now, the T-70 has improved banking, maneuverability, and speed over its predecessor the T-65. Now, your old man isn’t being biased against the T-65 model; but my X-wing, Black One, was the best of the best when it came to the X-wing class. I had modified her to exactly what I wanted. From the mod for increased speed acceleration to the targeting system yielding higher locking-on ratio… You would’ve loved flying with your old man in that ship.”

Rey, who’s lying on her side, slowly opens her eyes and has to bite her bottom lip to keep herself from giggling. Lying on his stomach, with a hand resting against her bared baby bump, and his face mere inches away from said bump, is Poe. And he just so happens to be talking to the baby inside of the bump about the schematics and abilities of X-wings. More specifically, his own. Within the Force, Rey can feel the baby is wide awake and listening to Poe’s voice, which has the little person sending out waves of happiness through the familial Force-bond it shares with Rey. This leaves Rey smiling at the reaction the baby has to hearing Poe’s voice.

Though she doesn’t want to interrupt his one-sided conversation with the baby, Rey knows that Poe has a flight class to teach this afternoon. Being as quiet as she can, Rey shifts her right hand out from beneath her pillow and cautiously moves it towards the top of Poe’s head. Having achieved her goal of not having Poe catch her, Rey gently runs her hand through his hair which does startle Poe for only a second.

Shifting his head so that he can see Rey’s face, but not far enough away to be unable to continue talking to the baby, Poe gives Rey a knowing smirk.

“And it would appear that your mother has discovered our secret.” He says before leaning in to press a gentle kiss to the bump which houses his child. “Looks like the gig is up, and we’ll have to let her join in on our little lessons.”

Rey starts to laugh at Poe’s over dramatized facial expression of sorrow, though she can sense that he is just teasing her. She continues to run her hand through his dark wavy hair, even as he drags himself up alongside till he’s face-to-face with her. When he leans towards her, she meets him halfway and they share a long, deep kiss.

As their kiss turns passionate, the trill of Poe’s comm-stick goes off.

“Just ignore it.” Poe mumbles out against Rey’s lips as he pulls Rey’s body closer to his own and continues kissing her.

The trill of the comm-stick goes silent after a few seconds.

“Much better.” Poe growls out huskily. He refuses to allow that momentary distraction to deter him in his goal. Rolling himself onto his back, he pulls Rey with him so that she is on top of him.

Remembering that pregnant women aren’t supposed to be lying on their bellies, Poe moves so that he and Rey are sitting up; and makes sure that she’s ended up in his lap. With swift moving hands, he starts to pull the offending shirt up so that he can have access to Rey’s chest. Lavishing attention to her breasts, Poe lets out a deep guttural groan as he feels Rey’s hips grind down against his own.

However, it doesn’t get much farther than that between them. This time, not only does his comm-stick go off again, but the chimes to the suite’s main door goes off too.

“Kriffing hell.” Poe says loudly, resting his head against Rey’s chest while becoming a bit frustrated. “Can’t a man make love to his pregnant woman without being interrupted?”

Rey breaks out in laughter at Poe’s annoyance of being interrupted. She not so carefully climbs off his lap while pulling the shirt back down to cover herself. Even though she can no longer hear the his comm going off, the chimes at the door are still sounding the presence of a visitor.

“I’ll answer it.” Rey climbs off the bed and wraps the spare teal blanket from the bed around herself.

Leaving Poe behind in their bedroom, Rey goes to answer the door. She taps the release on the control panel, and the locking mechanism makes a hiss sound before the door opens. Standing on the other side of the door is Wes Janson.

The older man gives Rey a once over before a knowing smirk appears on his face.

“Am I interrupting anything?” He knows, by the way Rey is wrapped in a blanket and with her hair askew along with red lips, that he has; and he can’t help but poke fun. “Looks like I did.”

“What do you need, Janson?” Poe, having heard the older man’s voice from the bedroom, had come out to keep the flirtatious man’s attention away from Rey.

Wes can see by the disgruntled glare that Poe is giving him, that he truly did interrupt something. However, he can’t help but be reminded of the numerous interruptions he used to pull on Wedge and a few of the other members of Rogue Squadron back in the day.

“You may want to invest in a ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign if you are going to do the horizontal tango in bed. Or is it the dirty shimmy? I can never tell what euphemisms you kids use for sex these days.” Wes gives Poe and Rey a smirk at the sight of Poe’s cheeks turning pink while Rey’s face goes dark red in embarrassment.

“I’ll ask again, what do you need?” Poe lets out with a slight growl to his voice.

“Hey, no need to get all snarky at me. Leia sent me down here when you didn’t answer your comm.”

“It only went off twice and within minutes of each other.” Rey replies back, looking away from Wes to look at Poe.

Seeing Rey’s confused look, Poe gives her an answer. “It’s been going off every so often for the last thirty minutes.”

“Then why didn’t you answer while I was asleep?”

“Because I didn’t want you to wake up alone.” Poe sheepishly tells Rey while rubbing at the back of his neck.

Wes lets out a peal of laughter at Poe’s sudden embarrassment at being caught. “Boy, has the girl got you whipped.”

“Shut up, Janson.” Poe glares at the older man.

“Hey, that’s General Janson to you, Commander Dameron.” Wes says with a teasing, but arrogant attitude.

“Fine. General Janson. What is it that Leia needs me for?”

“Not just you, Dameron, but both you and Rey. She’s got a mission for the two of you.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

After spending six days aboard his shuttle, Kylo Ren had found himself ready to get off of his ship. What he wasn’t expecting was to be greeted on the landing platform by several Chiss in Imperial uniforms. Nor was he expecting to be immediately escorted to the office of the newly minted Emperor of the Imperial Remnant.

Upon entering the luxurious office, Kylo is already disliking the decorations. The walls are gray, but have many tapestries baring several family crests and a single large one which takes up nearly an entire wall with the family lineage. The floor is a shiny black, without a single scuff mark on it. The furniture is made up of deep crimson chairs and silver end tables. But the large desk at the opposite end, from the entrance, is made of a silver colored wood.

“I wasn’t sure if you would have accepted my offer.” A voice calls out from behind the desk, but with the large chair turned away. “But then again, as the new Supreme Leader of the First Order, you’d be a fool not to.”

Kylo moves further into the expanse of the room. “I was surprised to hear that the Imperial Moff’s council elected a new Emperor. I wanted to see who it was they chose.”

The large, high-backed chair swivels to face Kylo Ren. “It’s been a long time, Ben Solo.”

Kylo stiffens at hearing his real name being spoken by the man but refuses to allow himself to be intimidated. “Jagged Fel.”

“Ahh, you do remember me.” Jag says, moving to stand up from his chair. “I wasn’t sure if you would. Though you were young when we first met. My, how different our lives are now compared to then. You, a child and Jedi student of your uncle’s when last I saw you. Now, you’ve become the leader of the First Order and fighting in a war against your mother. Who would have thought?”

“Your message stated that you wanted to renegotiate the accord. So, let’s negotiate.” Kylo states, not wanting to go down memory lane via reminiscing with the man who once tried to date his older sister.

“You’re very direct, Ben. Must be a talent you inherited from your mother.” Jag replies with a smirk before sitting back down in his chair.

Kylo takes a seat across from the new Emperor.

“It’s a shame that most of the Imperial Remnants didn’t join the First Order when Snoke invited the lot of you. This war between the First Order and the Resistance would have been over sooner.”

Kylo watches the man bristle just enough to know that his comment struck a nerve, but the man quickly recovers.

“My father and the Moff’s Council were not willing to bow, yet again, to another Force-user or call one their leader. They’d learned their lesson from Palpatine’s mistake of overconfidence in their own abilities. We prefer that our ruler earns his title through his deeds and merits.”

At this point, Kylo Ren is becoming more impatient with the man before him.

“And what is it that you want? Because you are wasting my time with each passing minute.” Kylo tells the man, letting his own emotions get in his way of being a leader once again.

“Very well.” Jag reaches to his left, lifting a data-pad up off of his desk and offers it to Kylo. “Here.”

Once Kylo has taken the pad, Jag continues speaking to him.

“One of the interesting things from the original accord that your leader, Snoke, and my father agreed upon was for the Imperial Remnant to keep certain file records hidden safely within our territory. Most of these records were from Palpatine’s records from his cloning facility on Wayland, which were handed back to us from the New Republic. Though, Snoke gave my father several Sith records, which were once housed within Darth Vader’s castle on Mustafar. Those were things that Snoke had personally retrieved himself. The rest of it, he asked my father for access to, remotely. All of these file records were sealed and placed under heavy encryption securities and even several layers of armed guards. Several days ago, one of our satellite information citadels on the Chiss home-world of Csilla--located within the Unknown Regions--was breached.”

“Breached?” Kylo asks, looking down at the data-pad in his hands. “By who?”

“You’ll see.” Jag replies and then presses a button on his desk to reveal a holo-vid recording, which begins to play.

Kylo watches the footage of the perpetrators escape. Several Chiss guards fire off their weapons, which the bolts are sent back from somewhere off camera. However, Kylo can hear the faint sound of a lightsaber hum coming from the recording. The members of the Chiss guards who weren’t killed or severally injured from their own bolts, are sent flying backwards and into a dura-crete and steal wall with a sickening crunch. The image flickers slightly before the back of someone comes into view. The camera zooms in and follows the partially waddling person till weapon bolts fire at them from the left, which causes the person to seek cover around a corner. The intruder’s head is covered thanks to the deep-set hood on the oversized heavy-duty coat. Several more blaster bolts are fired off, and one actually hits the corner, only a foot away from the intruders’ face. This causes the intruder to stumble back and their hood falls.

Seeing the intruder’s face causes Kylo to stand up from his chair. “Jaina.”

Jag pauses the holo-vid so that Jaina’s face is clearly seen. “Indeed. I, too, was surprised to see her face. The last thing anyone knew of your sister, was that she’d gone on a mission with Master Durron and the pair were deemed lost.”

Jag then presses the play button again, and the sound of a lightsaber cutting through flesh and cries of soldiers fill the room. Then the camera zooms out just enough to show all of Jaina’s body before someone blocks the view for only a moment before moving to stand at her side. Then the person removes their own hood.

“I guess they both survived.” Jag states with indifference when the face of Kyp Durron is revealed. “Though it would appear that they work well together. Perhaps too well.”

Kylo watches the image closely and notices that Kyp Durron, after checking his older sister’s face for injury, quickly moves to push open her coat. He holds back a growl when he notices that the older man is cradling the very large and rotund belly on his sister.

“It would appear that congratulations are in order. Uncle.” Jagged Fel states with an unkind grin. “Though the thought of a child being born between two very strong, very powerful Jedi would cause anyone to wonder at the child’s abilities could be like.”

Kylo glares, past the frozen image of a pregnant Jaina, directly at Jagged Fel. “What do you mean?”

Emperor Fel turns off the holo-vid and presses another button which turns on the data-pad in Kylo’s hands. Then he leans forwards in his chair before addressing Kylo Ren.

“It would appear, that when Snoke first asked for access to our records—which included the New Republic ones--he had a little preoccupation with information concerning Jaina Solo. When my father mentioned that I knew Jaina, I was summoned to this very office and was asked many question by Snoke. At the time, I didn’t think anything of it. I had just turned twenty, recently returned from spending a year with my Uncle and his family on Hosian Prime, and had attended the New Republic’s Flight Academy on a special exchange student visa. Since your sister had refused all my attempts of trying to engage her in courtship, she didn’t have my loyalty. So, I told Snoke everything I knew about her; and the more I mentioned her being the granddaughter of Darth Vader, the more he seemed interested in her abilities with the Force. Now thanks to this breach by your sister and Master Durron, I believe I’ve discovered Snoke’s real reasons for wanting to know so much about her back then.”

“And what was that?” Kylo asks vehemently, jealous at the idea that Snoke may have had his sights having Jaina as his intended apprentice instead of himself.

Jag lets out a chuckle and shakes his head before standing up from his chair. “I suggest you use the data-pad I just gave you and read a particular file named, Phoenix Down. It will answer all your questions.”

“But that file only had a single file folder in it.” Kylo states, not realizing that he’s just given this new Emperor information that he’d tried to access this file previously.

“You only saw what we’d recently given Snoke; information on about a young woman named Rey. There is more than just her within that file. Which brings me to ask, do you know of the woman named Rey?” Jagged Fel asks, curious to find out if what he’d heard about the new Supreme Leader was true. Was the new Supreme Leader infatuated with the woman?

Before Kylo Ren can give a reply, a blue skinned Chiss soldier enters the office. It gives a salute before approaching Jagged Fel and hands the man another data-pad. Then it steps back till it comes to stand several feet away from the pair. Jagged Fel, however, becomes engrossed by the information on the data-pad and Kylo Ren starts to feel agitated by being ignored by the man.

“Forgive me,” Jagged Fel states, looking up from his data-pad to rest his gaze on his guest. “but one of our way-stations within our borders has passed along information concerning the First Order attacking Mon Cala. Forgive me, but is this a trick on your part? A way to show the Imperial Remnant your military might in a means to intimidate us?”

“There is no attack!” Kylo Ren shouts in frustration. Part of him is hoping that this is a ploy by Jagged Fel; but then, there is that other part of him which has to wonder if General Hux has done something without his knowledge or approval.

“Interesting.” Jagged Fel says, before handing the data-pad back to the Chiss soldier. “Well, I’m afraid that our negotiations will be placed on hold till such a time that you can guarantee that you have complete control of your people. As a ruler, one must know what his subordinates are doing at all times.”

Kylo is fuming at being lectured by a man who is only a few years older than he. But this is not the First Order where he can assert his rule. This is the Imperial Remnant, and he is an invited guest. To show anger here would be to doom his reign as the Supreme Leader of the First Order.

“I can assure you,” Kylo grounds out while keeping his temper in check for once. “that this attack was not sanctioned by me and the general in charge of this unsanctioned attack will be punished. Perhaps negotiations can resume once more after this situation has been taken care of.”

“Perhaps.” Jagged Fell nods to Kylo Ren before gesturing for the soldier to escort the younger man away. “I look forward to seeing you again, Ben Solo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos, Comments, and taking time to read this story. I love seeing and hearing from the readers. 
> 
> Also, big thanks to Darksidefan5 for their awesome Beta skills and helping me stay on track with all the big and small plots of the story.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Poe are on Junkfort Station to pick up some new recruits when all hell breaks loose. The Resistance evacs from Mon Cala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few temporary OC characters appear in this chapter along with a few characters from Legends (EU). 
> 
> Star Wars Trivia: Bothans are originally from Bothawui and skilled at espionage. They hated bureaucracy but loved political intrigue. They were also known for to be ruthless in pursuit of power and influence. This not only used against other species but also within their own. However, not all Bothans followed this type of lifestyle. 
> 
> Junkfort Station was a space station which catered to just about anyone who was willing to pay. Though it's notoriety is well-known as a hide out for smugglers, thieves, and other questionable types.

“Stay close and let me know if you sense anything.” Poe warns Rey as he secures another vibro-blade into his heavily damaged black boots. Then he stashes away a smaller blaster into the hidden holster within the beat up, brown leather jacket he’s wearing for this mission.

“It’s not like you’ll let me out of your sight.” Rey mumbles to herself while hiding away a pair of truncheons, a vibro-knife, and a blaster within her own heavily worn outfit. Ever since they were told where they were headed, Rey’s had to deal with a very over-protective Poe.

Poe, acting like he didn’t hear what Rey had said, watches closely as Rey tugs on her baggy, thigh length gray jacket. It was the only jacket that Leia had available for Rey to use which would hide the pregnancy. He still wasn’t pleased that Leia was sending them on this mission, but they were the only ones available and who Leia could trust. Hearing Rey let out a sigh, Poe heads over to her and begins buttoning up her jacket.

“It’s not that I don’t believe you can protect yourself and our child, Rey. I know you can do it.” Poe softly tells her. “But this place isn’t exactly friendly to women. It’s mostly filled with smugglers, traders, slavers, and other disreputable types. If one of them were to get their hands on you or our child…”

“They won’t.” Rey interrupts, her own voice being as soft as Poe’s. “I appreciate your concern for our welfare, Poe.”

“But?”

“But with as protective as you are being, I think that anyone dumb enough to attack us would find themselves wishing they’d never tried.” Rey wraps her arms around Poe’s neck before gifting him with a gentle kiss.

Not one to waste a moment, Poe wraps his own arms around Rey’s waist and deepens their kiss. However, he can’t help feeling an almost rush of exhilaration when he feels the baby bump press against his own abdomen. His arms tighten around Rey before ending the kiss. Pressing his forehead against hers, Poe lets out a content sigh as he begins to mentally prepare himself for the task ahead.

“Poe?” Rey hesitantly asks, having felt his emotions shift through the Force. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, love.” Poe tilts his head, placing a kiss against Rey’s forehead. “Usually these types of missions don’t bother me, but…”

“We’ll be fine, Poe.”

“I know,” Poe whispers against Rey’s skin and relinquishes his hold on Rey.

Poe heads back over to the single locker within the refurbished NU-class Attack Shuttle that the Mon Cals had offered the Resistance. He pulls out a large, dark gray scarf from the locker and heads back over to Rey. Not meeting Rey’s eyes, Poe begins to gently drape the scarf upon her head to help with her disguise. As he does this, something deep and powerful fills his soul. Poe comes to the realization that over the course of just a few month’s that he’s truly, deeply in love with the woman before him. This knowledge hits him like a well-aimed torpedo, and it leaves him breathless. It’s the soft touch of her hands on his wrists that causes him to look her at her in a whole new light.

“Poe.” Rey gasps out, having felt Poe’s reaction to this newfound revelation of emotion he has for her.

Looking directly into his eyes, Rey can see that not only is he startled by his discovery, but also for not noticing it sooner. There is no conflict against the emotion from Poe, unlike what she’d felt from Kylo Ren. Instead, there is acceptance and something else…perhaps fear.

Before either of them can say a word, a special commlink—courtesy of Lando Calrissian—goes off within the pocket of Poe’s borrowed jacket.

“That’ll be one of the recruits.” Poe states. “We’ll talk about this later, Rey. I promise.”

He heads over to the control panel for the landing ramp and presses the glowing orange release button. The sound of Rey’s boots clacking against the floor has Poe turning his head to see that she’s now standing by his side. She doesn’t look at him, but she does take hold of his hand and gives it a quick squeeze as the ramp lowers down. When it touches the metal flooring of the station, Rey releases his hand. Poe steels himself for what comes next and the pair exit the shuttle.

_‘Welcome to Junkfort Station.’_ A mechanical, female voice says, echoing throughout the massive landing bay via several speakers hanging from the ceiling. _‘As a reminder: All ships must leave their landing ramps down at all times to prevent theft.’_

Poe lets out an amused snort.

“What?” Rey asks softly, not sure why Poe would find such a reminder amusing.

“This place is notorious for housing smuggles, illegal traders, slavers, and people who want to disappear. All the people that come here have sordid dealings which they don’t want known about. It’s kind of ironic. Wouldn’t you think?” Poe tells her as they head out of the landing bay and into one of the station’s many corridors.

“Very.”

The pair continue on walking, making sure not to look too long at the menagerie of varied species that are currently roaming the large station. There was one thing that Leia warned the pair about before they had embarked on this mission: keep to themselves.

Eventually they reach the more livelier spots on the station, the entertainment section. To ensure that no one bothers Rey, Poe slings an arm around her shoulders so that she’s tucked closer to his side. He knows it’s a risk to do this, but he wants to them both to reach their destination without losing one another in the large crowds.

“There it is.” Rey softy says, with a short nod towards a bar not too far ahead of them.

Poe doesn’t say a word in reply, only giving her a short nod in return and guides them towards the bright neon lights of the Nomans Bar. He isn’t surprised that Lando had Leia send them to the most outrageously colorful and oddly designed bar on the station. His father, Kes, had always said that Lando Calrissian loved the flashy lifestyle with a touch of the dramatics added in good measure.

As they enter the crowded bar, a young woman with flaming red hair, piercing yellow eyes, and a very sheer and revealing body suit approaches them.

“Jus’ a two of yer?” She asks with a heavily accented drawl. Her eyes roam over Poe in appraisal and she gives him a sultry smile.

“A booth, if you can spare one.” Poe answers back in a relatively passable Coruscanti accent.

“Ohh. A Corer. No’ had one a yer in a long time.” The woman says with a seductive grin and then turns suggestively around before looking over her shoulder at Poe. “This way.”

As the woman leads them deeper into the bar, Rey can’t help but feel annoyed with the woman. Not only is this young bar waitress walking suggestively in front of them, but she’s also been looking over her shoulder every so often to give Poe a wink or a smile. This causes a rush of irritation and possessiveness to surge through Rey. Finally, they reach the two-person booth. What happens next tests Rey’s patience even more, and she tries hard not to influence the woman via a Force suggestion.

The red-haired waitress leans partially over the table, making sure that Poe has an unobstructed view of her ample sized, sheer-covered breasts while handing him a see-through pad. She then reaches out to press the power button, lighting up the clear pad and filling it with images and words. Yet, before she can open her mouth to suggest an item, Poe intercedes.

“I’ll take a Corellian Ale, and my partner will have a plum water.” Poe tells the waitress in a heavily authoritative voice. “Once we’ve received those, then we’ll be ready with our food order.”

“Righ’ away, sir.” The waitress leans back, wets her neon blue lips, and proceeds to give Poe another sultry smile before leaving.

“I thought she’d never leave.” Poe says with a sigh as he sets down the menu. Then he rakes his hands up his face and into his blue dyed hair which he had done to help with his disguise.

Rey raises an eyebrow before letting herself comment on their waitress’s flirtations. “Really?”

Poe’s hands drop out of his hair and looks directly at Rey. “Don’t tell me you’re jealous of her flirting with me. That is not my type.”

“You have a type?”

“Not anymore. Maybe when I was younger and a fool. But now…” Poe briefly hesitates, slightly fearful of what Rey’s reaction is going to be. However, he presses on. “Now I’ve found someone who I plan on living the rest of my life with.”

Rey stares back Poe and feels her heart beat a little faster than normal. The Force bond she shares with the child inside of her is filled with happiness and the same feeling which is emanating off of Poe right now. Feeling all of these emotions have Rey feeling overwhelmed and a little scared. Yet as each second passes between her and Poe, Rey can feel herself becoming grounded and calm.

The small private moment is interrupted by the waitress returning with their drinks. She sets Rey’s drink down, not caring that some of the plum water has spilt out of the glass. But when she sets Poe’s Corellian Ale down, she does so very carefully.

“Have yer picked out yer food?” She asks with a large smile on her face, and her eyes staring at Poe once again.

“Two Bantha burgers and some jellied honey melon.” Poe replies, handing the pad back to the waitress.

Noticing that her attempts at flirting with Poe isn’t being reciprocated, the waitress lets out a huff in frustration. The waitress walks away from their table and pursues a different customer with her suggestive flirtations.

“I really hope our food isn’t going to be tampered with between leaving the kitchen and arriving at our table.” Poe jokes, hoping to break the tension that has grown between him and Rey from their previous conversation.

“I’d be more concerned with it being tampered with in the kitchen.” Rey says before taking a quick sip of her drink. It doesn’t go down easy and threatens to rise back up.

Poe, getting ready to take a drink of his ale, quickly notices Rey’s face go pale. Upon seeing one of her hands quickly cover her mouth, he lets out a sigh and sets his drink back down on the table. Reaching across the table, Poe grabs Rey’s drink and takes a mouthful of it. It tastes the same as he remembers, so he isn’t too worried that it could be drugged. Which means Rey’s reaction is mostly likely hers or their child’s dislike for it.

“We should really start bringing a flask of water with us. You gonna be alright?”

Rey slowly nods her head, keeping her hand over her mouth. It takes her another moment before she’s willing to remove her hand. She takes in a slow, deep breath through her nose before releasing it out of her mouth.

“Baby doesn’t like it?” Poe asks quietly, trying hard not to be over heard by others. Even though the bar noise is loud enough to almost drown it out.

“How can anyone drink that?” Rey cautiously says, hoping that she won’t throw up while speaking.

“Not the baby then.” Poe mutters out with a half-amused tone. Since learning of Rey’s pregnancy, Poe’s made it a kind of game to discover what foods Rey, herself, hates versus what the baby hates. So far, Rey’s list of dislikes is longer.

Still feeling a little nauseated, but thirsty, Rey swipes his ale and takes a small gulp of the bronze colored liquid. Instead of immediately regretting the drink, Rey is surprised that her stomach is willing to accept such a beverage.

“Hey! You shouldn’t be drinking that.” Poe immediately takes his drink back from Rey and gives her a scowl. “Alcohol isn’t safe for someone in your condition.”

“Well what am I supposed to drink, Poe?” Rey retorts, glaring at him. She reaches into one of the jacket pockets to retrieve an anti-nausea pill from the push packet that Doctor Kalonia had sent with her. She places the dissolvable pill under her tongue, still glaring at Poe across the table.

_‘Mood swing is in full effect.’_ Poe thinks at seeing how quick Rey’s mood changed. However, he isn’t dumb enough to challenge her, this time.

“I’ll go get you something that is safe enough for you to drink from the bar.”

Poe stands up and makes his way through the throngs of people towards the bar. He reaches the bar and has to catch the barkeeps attention before ordering a sweet red wine which has the lowest alcohol count. While waiting, he glances over his shoulder to see a different waitress deliver their food order. His attention is pulled back to the bar by the sudden jolt of a body pressing up against his own. Poe turns and sees that it is in fact an old female Togruta with white and gray-blue lekkus and montrals, in pale gray robes.

“Apologies, Flyboy.” The Togruta says before shuffling away from the bar without a drink in hand.

“No worries.” Poe mutters out, returning his attention back to the bar.

The barkeep returns and sets his beverage order in front of him. Poe pays the barkeep and carries the drink back to the booth. As he gets closer to the booth, Poe sees that there is a Bothan male sitting across from Rey. He quickens his pace.

“Excuse me.” Poe says upon arrival.

“My apologies, sir.” The Bothan replies while not vacating the booth.

“Poe,” Rey calmly says, shifting over in her seat so that he can sit next to her. “This is one of the friends of our dear mother.”

Hearing Rey use one of their preselected phrases to use when meeting the new recruits, Poe settles himself next to her. Then he sets the new drink in front of her before looking across the table at the Bothan.

“We weren’t told that there would be a Bothan.” Poe remarks, watching the supposed new recruit.

“Calrissian asked me to come.” The Bothan wearily replies, his eyes shifting to keep tabs on the other patrons.

“Why would he do that?” Poe asks, watching out of the corner of his eye as Rey takes a small sip of the wine.

“He’s concerned about infiltrators joining the Resistance.”

“So, he sent you?” Poe takes a bite out of his Bantha burger before continuing to talk. “And just who are you, anyways?”

“A friend.” The Bothan answers, now eyeing the pair as they eat.

“Name?”

“My name is irrelevant; and if I am discovered joining the Resistance, my people would be severely punished by the First Order. Bothawui is now under First Order occupation, and it will not be the last either.”

The Bothan reaches into his traveling jacket, flashes two data-sticks, and tucks them back inside.

“Calrissian wanted me to give the information to General Organa and only her.” The Bothan tells the pair. He reaches over to take hold of the plum water and proceeds to take a drink from the glass.

“What’s on them?” Rey asks before taking a bite of the jellied honey melon on her plate.

“Important information. Confidential information that only certain people need know.” Replies the Bothan.

Before anything else can be said between the three of them, a young human male approaches the table.

“Hello. Do you know where I can find the planet that has the Gallo Mountains?” The man asks.

Poe is quick to respond. “On Naboo. About several clicks west of Theed.”

The blond-haired man gives Poe a cheery smile. “Thanks, mate. I’d better prepare for the flight then.”

“Yeah, that’s a 109-parsec flight.” Poe tells the man with a nod.

“Got it. Thanks again, mate.”

The man walks away from the booth and out of the bar. Yet, the Bothan watches the man carefully before looking back at Poe and Rey.

“That one Calrissian vetted himself.” The Bothan tells the pair. “Kid comes from Kuat and is a cousin of the head of the KDY shipyards main leader. Not only does he know the ins and outs of nearly every ship that was built there, but his main talent is hacking into a ship’s main computer drive from off ship.”

Rey’s eyebrows lift in surprise to hear of someone being able to do such a thing. Poe, however, isn’t as impressed by the young man’s talents.

“We’ll see how good he is once we’re back at base.”

The Bothan stays with them till they finish their meal, and the three of them leave the bar together.

Just outside of the door they are greeted by another human male. He’s several years older than Poe and sports a long black hair pulled back into a braided ponytail which matches his dewback hide clothing and line of tribal tattoos along both cheekbones. This man, the Bothan knows well and introduces Poe and Rey to him.

“May I introduce, Rego Greysin. Calrissian and myself have worked with him before. He’s an excellent marksman, as well as a mechanic and stealth expert.”

“Don’t forget to mention my love of explosives.” The gruff looking man says giving Rey a wink.

Poe gently maneuvers himself to stand in front of Rey and gives the man a stern look. Rego chuckles at his posturing, but it’s the feel of Rey’s hand on Poe’s back that soothes his aggressive emotions towards the man.

“Rego, leave the female alone. She’s his mate and bearing his child.” The Bothan says to his companion.

The man scowls and looks at the Bothan. “Shouldn’t you be watching what you say? Maker knows who could be eavesdropping to the conversation.”

The Bothan gives Rego a level, but stern look before turning to look at Poe. “I suggest that your mate and I go to your ship. Rego will be able to help you find the rest of the recruits.”

“She stays with me.” Poe states to the Bothan. Something is stirring deep in his gut, and it isn’t what he just ate. No one but a select few know about Rey’s pregnancy, and Poe’s fierce protectiveness shows by a hand resting upon his blaster. Yet there is something else making itself known; a quiet calm before an approaching storm.

“Poe.” Rey places her other hand on his arm and makes sure that he can see her. She slowly guides him a few steps away from the pair so that they may speak privately for a moment.

“How the hell did that Bothan know about the baby? I don’t trust them.” Poe whispers to her before looking back at the Bothan and Rego.

“Poe.” Rey states, turning Poe’s face so that he is looking directly at her. She’d felt the Force shift just as the Bothan made his suggestion and didn’t feel any aggression coming from the pair. “Something feels off, but it’s not coming from them. I’d feel it if it was them. It’s elsewhere.”

Poe lets out a sigh of relief, but that doesn’t mean he is going to trust the pair. “Bothan’s have a reputation of being information gatherers, and on a few occasions been the best spymasters in the galaxy. I don’t care if he knows Calrissian or the general. I’m not leaving you alone with him. We stick together.”

“Alright.” Rey agrees. She doesn’t want to cause an even bigger scene than what they’ve already made.

Poe makes his way back to the pair with Rey following slightly behind him.

“We are sticking together. All of us.” Poe tells the pair.

“Very well.” Rego answers back. “Have it your way then.”

The Bothan simply nods his head and steps aside to allow Poe to walk past.

With Poe leading them, the four of them make their way through the area. They reach the markets and find that it is filled with bustling people. Poe pushes on, looking over his shoulder every so often to check that Rey is following. He leads them to one of the small establishments selling handcrafted décor out of everyday objects just outside of the main shop door.

As Poe looks through the offerings, he notices that the blond-haired recruit has returned and is talking animatedly with Rey. When Rey lets out a chuckle every now and then, and Poe has to keep himself from marching over there.

“If she’s yours, then why isn’t there a symbol of your marriage on her.” Rego asks, sideling up next to Poe while looking over a portrait frame made out of several droid arms. “It’d make it a lot easier on you. Unless you enjoy glaring at males who speak to her and stepping in to mark your territory when one gets too close. I swear, you young ones make everything so difficult for yourselves these days.”

“Who says that we aren’t already married?” Poe answers back, feeling the warmth of a blush creeping over his face.

Rego gives Poe a smile and he shakes his head in amusement.

Suddenly the sound of running and yelling begins to fill the markets. This is followed immediately by blaster fire, which causes even more panic to ensue. Whipping around, Poe tries to find Rey; but the panicked crowd is now rushing past in the same spot where she was standing before. He moves quickly into the moving masses and tries hard to spot Rey. Yet he is unable to locate her, and that has him worried.

A hand grabs hold of Poe’s shoulder and causes him to take a swing at the person.

Rego catches Poe’s fist before it can contact his face. “Easy, boy. Arold and our Bothan friend would have gotten your woman to safety. Might I suggest we do the same?”

Then he begins dragging Poe with him through the rushing crowd.

_**~~~~~~~~** _

 

 

Being led by the Bothan and Arold through the panicking crowd, Rey is trying to keep an eye out for Poe. The last she’d seen him was just before the chaos started. She’d felt his jealousy through the Force when she’d laughed at Arold joke and was about to head over to him when everything started.

“Where are we headed?” Rey asks as she’s being partially dragged via the wrist by the Bothan.

“Some place to hide.” The Bothan replies back, not loosening his grip on her wrist.

“Couldn’t we head to the hanger bay and take a ship?” Arold calls out as they keep running.

“They’ll be expecting that.”

“You know who’s attacking?” Rey shouts as more people begin screaming at the sound of blaster fire coming from behind them.

“First Order.”

The Bothan makes a sharp turn down a corridor, one that is practically empty. He releases his hold on Rey and draws out a large blaster from beneath his long jacket. Following the Bothan’s lead, Rey and Arold pull out their own blasters.

“Stay close. No telling who all could be down this way.” The Bothan tells the pair before taking point as they walk.

For what seems like hours, the three slowly walk through the maze of corridors. Rey isn’t sure where they’re headed. But the Bothan appears to know where he’s headed, and she isn’t going to argue with his judgement. Especially when the Force is telling her to follow the same route. They finally come upon a T-junction and movement ahead signals that there are others down this way.

A minute later, seven humans in crisp, clean clothes appear several feet ahead of them.

“Thought you wouldn’t make it.” One of them says with a smile. Then he pulls out a blaster and the group begin to open fire.

Arold gets hit several times in the chest, killing him. Moving quickly, the Bothan shoves Rey into a small hatchway while firing off several shots at the group.

“Who are they?” Rey asks over the blaster fire, trying to find an opening within the cascade of rapid firing coming towards them.

“Your other recruits.” The Bothan replies, firing off several shots then pressing himself against Rey to seek cover. “Told Calrissian they were no good.”

The group keeps up the barrage till finally one of them shouts to the others to cease fire.

“Give us the girl.” One of them calls out. “You know there is a bounty on her head.”

“A cheap bounty.” The Bothan shouts back. “What did the First Order promise you all? A pardon for your crimes? Can’t be credits because the bounty isn’t even over 10,000. So, there must be something that they offered you all.”

“What do you know? You, who sold out your own people to the First Order. The outcast among his own kind because of his own ambitions.”

Rey watches as the Bothan goes stiff from the accusations, and she feels the Force shift. Regret, remorse, and even guilt are the emotions rolling off of the Bothan in the Force.

“Admit it, Senator Fey’lya. You handed over your own people to the First Order to grant yourself asylum for speaking out against them in the Senate. Just give us the girl and we’ll let you go free. We won’t even tell the new Supreme Leader that you’re helping the Resistance.”

The Bothan opens his eyes and looks down at Rey. Before she can say or do anything Fey’lya steps out from their cover spot and begins firing his weapon at the group. Twisting herself in preparation of discharging her blaster, she witnesses the Bothan being grazed before one bolt hits him directly in the stomach. Yet, he doesn’t stop firing his weapon. Not waiting a second more, Rey begins firing her own blaster at the group, but realizes that they have some type of shield device on their wrists. Without hesitation, she steps out of cover and draws upon the Force. Extending her free hand forwards, she sends out a strong Force-blast towards the seven, and it causes them to fly hard into the wall behind them. All of them are knocked out from the blow.

“It’s true.” Fey’lya gasps out before dropping to his knees.

Rey doesn’t hesitate as she rushes to the injured Bothan. “Let’s get you to the ship.”

“No.” Fey’lya growls out, pushes away Rey’s hands. Then he hands her the data-sticks from before. “You need to get these to Leia Organa.”

Rey takes the data-sticks and quickly tucks them into her belt. The sound of approaching boots draws her attention as well as the Bothan’s.

“You need to go. Leave. Now!” Fey’lya growls at Rey as he pulls his weapon closer to his body.

Realizing that the Bothan is going to give her time to escape, Rey gives him a sad look. “Thank you.”

Fey’lya nods his head and watches as the young woman takes off running down the rest of the corridor before turning to the right.

“May the Force be with you, young Rey.”

Rey keeps running as fast as her legs will take her. The corridors look all the same to her, but she trusts that the Force will lead her to safety. It takes several more twists and turns before Rey discovers that she’s been led to the largest hanger bay the station has. However, she needs to go down three flights of stairs before she can reach the hanger’s floor.

Just as she begins to jog towards the stairs, several blaster bolts scream past her head. Taking cover behind one of the single person consoles, in the observation room, Rey fires off several returning shots. Paying more attention to the shots coming from the stairwell, Rey doesn’t realize that someone is coming from the opposite entry way.

The Force ripples around Rey and finds herself being flung up at the ceiling; her blaster falling out of her hands. She braces herself for the impact, using the Force to slow the speed. It still hurts though when she slams into the ceiling, but it’s bearable. But it’s the immediate and fast pace of dropping to the floor that has Rey curling herself into a ball to protect her unborn child. Hitting the floor, Rey attempts to roll away using the Force to aid her landing. She lands awkwardly on her left shoulder and feels something inside pop. Yet this doesn’t deter her on finishing her rolled landing. Once she’s on her back, Rey musters the Force around her and releases it towards her black cloaked attacker.

The attacker is easily able to divert the attack and uses the residual energy to send back at Rey. Rey is able to shield herself from it via the Force and sparks start to crack in the air. With the energy that she’s mustering against her opponent, Rey can feel herself starting to go weak from the effort. The child within her is flooding their Force-bond with fear, but Rey has to ignore it to focus on the task at hand. Yet it isn’t using the Force that causes Rey to drop to the floor unconscious, but the bolt from a stun gun to her side.

**~~~~~~**

 

 

Poe and Rego have been running like mad to keep ahead of the First Order troops that are currently on becoming a prisoner, again. As they come up on a T-junction, there are several dead bodies strewn all over the place. This causes Rego and Poe to come to a complete stop.

“What happened here?” Rego grouses as he takes in all the death.

Poe, however, is quick to notice that Arold is lying dead on the ground, a deep blaster burns on his chest. Moving closer to the body, Poe kneels down and closes the eyes.

“Rest easy soldier.” Poe mumbles before standing up again. Then his eyes begin searching for any sign of Rey.

“Kid! Over here!” Rego calls out from further down the corridor.

Poe hurries over and see that the Bothan is lying mostly on the floor, but with his head propped up against the wall. From the pool of blood beneath the damaged body, Poe knows that the Bothan isn’t going to survive much longer.

“Gave…sticks…” the Bothan mumbles out between gasps for air, blood trailing out of the corner of his mouth.

Poe kneels down and looks the creature in the eyes. “Where’s Rey? Where is she!?”

The Bothan lets out a harsh cough before answering Poe. “Told… run. She…has…sticks. Must…reach…Leia. Give…apologies.”

A sigh of breath escapes the Bothan. His eyes glaze over and his body goes limp.

“We need to leave, kid.” Rego says, dragging Poe up to stand. “The First Order will most likely raze the place when they leave. So, we need to get out of here before then.”

“Not without Rey.” Poe growls as he starts to walk down the corridor.

There is a pull on his arm which causes Poe to spin around and point his blaster at the other man. “I’m not leaving without Rey.”

“I get it kid but look at your options and think. She’s most likely been captured, escaped, or dead. It’s best you cut your losses and run.”

Poe glares at the older man and slowly steps away. “Then leave, coward. I’ll find Rey on my own.”

“Have it your way. Tell Organa that her cause is lost if her people aren’t willing to accept cutting their losses.”

Rego begins walking in the opposite direction of where Poe is headed. This doesn’t bother Poe one bit as something in his gut tells him that Rey needs him. Walking down the corridor, Poe keeps his eyes open as well as his ears. He isn’t planning on getting snuck up on or ending up in a fire fight until he has Rey back at his side.

Turning a corner, Poe is struck hard with a severe headache which is so powerful that it causes him to press his free hand against his temple. Buckling knees give way and he drops to the floor from the agony. He takes several deep breaths, trying to ease the pain away. It takes several moments before the pain begins to dissipate, but his vision is still blurry. Blinking more than normal, Poe clambers back onto his feet and slowly continues on his way.

It takes a while, but eventually Poe finds himself in an observation room overlooking the hanger bay. He notices that many of the First Order troops are now leaving the station via transport ships. There, in the middle of all the transport ships is a shuttle. And heading to that shuttle are two black cloaks that Poe recognizes as members of the Knights of Ren; but it’s what is being dragged between them that causes Poe’s heart to catch.

“Rey.” He gasps out, watching the unconscious woman being carried away. “No.”

Not wasting a single second, Poe quickly heads for the stairwell and takes the steps two-at-a-time. When he reaches the bottom, he slinks along the large cargo crates till he is sees a heavily modified Kuati, single seater, starfighter. He waits for the proper moment before hurrying towards the ship. Climbing into the cockpit, Poe notices that the ship’s engines are still warm.

He takes a deep breath, and says a silent prayer, before starting up the engines. This captures the attention of several First Order troops, and they begin to open fire on the ship. Yet Poe’s first priority is to get the shields up, which isn’t too difficult, before he begins firing at the troopers. He gets the ship to lift off and has the ship scream out of the hanger bay. His target, the shuttle with Rey on it.

“I’m coming, Rey.” Poe tells himself as he begins taking out the TIEs that are covering the shuttles flight. Using the ship’s lasers, Poe is able to take out six TIEs before tiny little drones begin to fly around his ship.

“What the hell?” Poe says, trying to figure out what these things are but not lose sight of the shuttle.

Suddenly Poe finds that his ship is surrounded by these drones. What Poe doesn’t understand is that these drones are a newly made tech by the First Order. The drones start to blink out a yellow light before shooting out lasers of the same color that connect with their fellow drones. They’re able to surround the ship Poe is in and begin to shrink inwards.

“That’s not good.” Poe mutters out.

As he’s about to open fire on the drones, they rapidly increase their rate of shrinking till they cover his ship. Then his engines go offline along with everything else on his ship, making it useless for him to fly. Now, he can only watch as several TIEs escort the drones towards an even larger ship, the _**Finalizer.**_

                                                                             ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

Leia watches from the Bridge of the Resistance Flag ship as several First Order Star Destroyers create a blockade around Mon Cala. However, one particular Star Destroyer is chasing after the Resistance ships. So far, the _**Erso** _and _**Remembrance** _have escaped. As well as several others, but the Resistance is losing their fighters left and right.

“Janson. Hobbie.” Leia calls over their communications channel. “I need you and what’s left of our fighters to get out of there.”

“Not till your ship is clear, your highness.” Janson replies back, his voice crackling over the channel.

“I gave you an order, General.” Leia shouts back in frustration.

“Sorry, but Luke’s orders still take precedent over yours.”

“Rogue Squadron was disbanded a long time ago; so you can take my brothers orders and shove them up your a-“

“Language, Princess.” Hobbie’s voice cuts in.

“Shut it, Hobbie!” Both Janson and Leia shout in response.

“General.” Finn calls out, having just entered the bridge. “Poe’s U-wing and the _**Falcon** _are safely aboard the _**Mothma**_.”

“That’s good.” Leia calls over her shoulder to the man.

“Ma’am.” Lt. Connix rushes away from her comm-station and hurries over to Leia’s side. “Reports are just coming in. Junkfort Station…it’s gone.”

“What do you mean gone?” Finn asks, knowing that Rey and Poe were to pick up new recruits there.

“Destroyed, by the _**Finalizer**_.” Connix answers.

“Are there any survivors?" Finn quickly asks.

“Only those who escaped before it could be destroyed.”

“What about Poe and Rey? Did they get off?”

Connix looks over at Leia, her eyes pleading to the older woman not to make her answer Finn’s question.

“The last transmission we received from them was when they’d first arrived at the station.” Leia sighs out, her own thoughts wondering if the pair had somehow survived the attack or escaped.

Turning away from Finn, Leia looks out the window once again. “Send the rest of the fleet into hyperspace.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Rey are aboard the Finalizer while Kylo Ren is on his way back from visiting the Imperial Remnant. During torture, Poe manages to summon the Force. A Knight of Ren is visited by his former, but dead, friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I've read that the Knights of Ren were all male, I decided to give the Knights my own spin. As a fan that is well-versed in the E.U./Legends universe, I chose a few familiar faces to place in the Knights of Ren. It wasn't an easy choice, but when I looked at these select few character's and their histories, I wondered if they'd join Kylo Ren & Snoke or choose death within the Disney's Sequel. Personally, I think a few of them would have joined, though maybe one or two would have done so if they'd believed in a few lies or didn't know the full, complete truth.

It had been three days - well five meals at least - since she was captured by the First Order. And it had been four meals since she first heard Poe scream. Rey hadn’t even been aware he was onboard. She had so desperately hoped he escaped the station and was safe with the Resistance. But the Force wasn’t so keen to answer that prayer. His cries of pain were deafening despite being far away echoes. Rey had no true sense of time other than the meals, but the torture they were putting Poe through seemed to stretch on for hours. They wanted to do more than just break him and shatter his mind into pieces. It was systematic, precise, and calculated. Information would be plucked from his mind piece by agonizing piece. And this, this was part of the torture too.

They were on a First Order Star Destroyer, abundant in cells and interrogation chambers. They wanted Rey close; they wanted her to hear. It also made it difficult to retaliate whenever they came to question her.The Twi’lek, another Knight of Ren, would sometimes go back to Poe after finishing Rey’s interrogation, taking out on him what she couldn’t on Rey. Sometimes the threat that she would go to Poe was enough to keep Rey… reserved.

The baby moved and roiled in sympathy at Rey’s distress.

Rey tried to sooth her child by shifting within the confines of her torture chair, but pain blossomed across her abdomen. Her injury hadn’t recovered from the stun bolt, and a large dark purple bruise was spread across the length of her side. Her torturers, however, were not willing to give her a chance relax.

“Where is the Resistance hiding?” General Hux asks, slowly walking around the torture chair.

Rey’s eyes remain focused on the Twi’lek, ignoring the man in the room. When he asks a second time, a sharp flash of pain fills her mind. Already weakened, Rey lets out a long scream. A muffled shout comes through the wall of her torture room.

“Rey! Rey!”

Hearing Poe calling out to her drives Rey to fight against the anguish. But it’s too much. She’s tired, so tired of it all. The pain eases up and her scream dies off with it. Heavily breathing, Rey lets her head droop off to the side from the chair she is in.

“I don’t see why Ren is so interested in you.” Hux states coming to a stop in front of Rey.

“Perhaps,” The Twi’lek moves to stand before Rey, and taking a fist full of hair yanks Rey’s head up. “she’s placed some kind of spell upon him. For she’s stronger than she’s letting on.”The female knight uses her other hand to harshly take hold of Rey’s belly. The pain causes Rey to bite her lip to hold back a grunt. “But with her being with child, her powers will be less than usual.”

“Then let us see if she’s willing to gamble her child’s life.” The grin on his face doing nothing to hide his cruelty.

“Very well then.”

Before the Knight of Ren can begin attack, Rey quickly shields the child the best she can with the Force. Another scream rips out of Rey’s lips as the assault is more agonizing than any of the others. She can feel her child’s fear through their Force-bond and realizes that the best way to shield the child is to close off the bond. Rey doesn’t hesitate to close it.

“Bitch!”

The hard-physical blow of a punch to her face gives Rey the reassurance she needs, knowing that she’d succeeded at protecting her child. Her world goes black in that sweet surrender of unconsciousness.

~~~~~~~

 

In the room next to Rey’s, Poe had been in the middle of a one-sided beat down when he’d heard her first screams. When he’d called out to her, the trooper had increased the force of the blows with the baton.

Standing in the corner, Zekk watches the torture session. Hux had clear orders that the two prisoners be interrogated in tandem. From the other room, Zekk feels Alema’s amusement and sheer joy from torturing the pregnant Force-user. When the next scream echoes through the wall, there is a shift in the Force which draws his attention back to the Resistance fighter in the torture chair.

Hearing Rey’s scream, which sounded like a final death wail, rallies Poe’s strength and some unknown source of energy builds within his battered body. “Rey!”

He fights even harder against the restraints holding his wrists and legs. In an amazing feat, Poe manages to break free and jumps at his interrogator. Knocking the trooper to the floor, the pair wrestle before Poe manages to get the upper hand. Getting a few blows to the trooper’s helmet, Poe attempts to pry the baton out of the trooper’s hands.

Zekk, at first amazed by the sudden turn of events, quickly uses the Force to render Poe’s body prone. With Poe’s body now frozen in place, Zekk watches as the trooper slithers out from beneath their captive. Yet, before the trooper can land a fisted blow to Poe’s face, Zekk dismisses the trooper from the room.

“Leave us. I’ll see to it that he’s restrained back within the chair.” Zekk calmly tells the interrogator.

“Very well, sir.” The trooper nods to the Knight of Ren and departs.

Using the Force, Zekk has Poe’s body float till it returns back into the chair. Then he begins the task of restraining Poe, though he adds several new restraints in the process. As he works, Zekk remains silent and every so often looks into the eyes of his prisoner. The man showed no ability or signs of being able to use the Force. Yet, he was somehow able to channel it upon hearing the woman’s anguished scream.

Completing his task, Zekk slowly walks around the still Force-frozen Poe. There is something very familiar about the man which has Zekk wondering just who the hell the man is. He knows that he won’t get his answers by asking the man; so, Zekk probes the man’s mind and discovers the answer to why the man seems so familiar.

“Poe Dameron.” A lightly shocked Zekk whispers out, losing some of his control within the Force. Not realizing exactly who the severely injured prisoner was before.

Poe’s eyes are able shift towards Zekk’s shrouded face, and there is apprehension as to how his enemy knows his name. Hearing Poe’s mind racing to find an answer, Zekk reaches up and pulls back the shroud that covers his face. He can hear the man’s surprise, as well as shock and disgust, at seeing him.

“It’s been a long time.” Zekk tells him.

Suddenly the door hisses behind Zekk. Knowing just who is going to be entering, Zekk uses the Force to send Poe into a state of unconsciousness. Just as Poe’s eyes close, the door opens and in comes General Hux and Alema.

“Were you successful at making the scum talk?” Hux walks forwards and glares down at the Poe’s unconscious, limp body.

“Nothing, other than the woman’s name.” Zekk replies, looking directly at the general but keeping Alema in his peripheral vision.

“Perhaps you weren’t diligent enough.” Alema offers out, walking towards Poe with a sinister grin on her face.

“Stand down, Alema.” Zekk growls out, focusing his attention away from Hux and towards the approaching Twi’lek. “I’ve already dug through his mind. And unlike you, I try not to turn my captives into drooling handicaps.”

“Are you questioning my methods, Zekk?” Alema snarls out, a flash of anger showing across her face.

“When you over do it, yes. Or have you forgotten what happened to the Calrissian girl after your last interrogation session.” Zekk retorts, showing just as much anger as Alema.

“Enough.” Hux yells out, stepping between the bickering pair to face Zekk. “You’re dismissed.”

“Very well.” Zekk nods to the general before walking towards the door. But before he leaves, he turns to look back at the pair. “I’ll be sending my report to the Supreme Leader. Try not to turn this prisoner into a non-usable, Alema.”

Zekk leaves the room with a smile as he feels Alema’s aggravation and anger spike within the Force. He’s never really liked the Twi’lek, even during their younger years at Master Skywalker’s fledgling academy. But Ben was adamant on bringing her with them, after the temple’s destruction, to join Snoke.

After wandering around the ship for several hours, Zekk heads down to the section which houses their diplomatic guests, more-or-less their prisoners. There is one person down there who he’d like to visit. Reaching the door, Zekk enters the code which is necessary to enter the rooms. A small smile graces his face at the sight before him.

In the center of the room, leaning over the computer terminal, is none other than Danni Quee. Once hailed as the smartest and brightest New Republic astrophysicist, she’s now one of a small number who are being held by the First Order.

“If you are here to ask if I’ve completed the new upgrade for the hyperdrive tracking system, you can throw yourself out an airlock.” Danni says without even looking up to see who has entered her rooms.

“You’d miss me too much if I did.” Zekk replies back with a smirk.

Finally looking up and away from her terminal, Danni lets out a soft snort before returning back to the computer station.

“Did _he_ send you here to scare me into working faster? Sorry to disappoint, but if he wants something then he’d better visit me himself.”

Zekk comes up behind Danni and wraps his arms around her waist. “But you like my visits.”

Danni stops what she’s doing and breaks Zekk’s hold around her waist. Then she turns to face him.

“What is it this time?” She asks, crossing her arms. “You only ever visit me when something is troubling you.”

Zekk lets out a long sigh and runs his hands down his face. “Our newest prisoner. Poe Dameron.”

This latest information takes the scientist by surprise.

“What?”

Through the Force, Zekk can feel not just Danni’s surprise but also her concern for the prisoner. This irritates him, seeing as Zekk remembers rumors about Poe Dameron during their stint at the military academy together. He isn’t thrilled by the affectionate concern he’s feeling from the woman before him.

“You care for him.” Zekk deadpans, stepping away from the woman. “Even after all these years?”

Danni lets out a scoff tsk before turning towards the terminal. “We were classmates in Darklighter’s Aeronautics class. That’s all.”

“Nothing else.” Zekk mutters, stomping towards the woman once again. “Really? Because if I remember correctly, you and Dameron were suspended by Antilles for engaging in reckless frivolities.”

Danni busts out laughing and whirls around. “Did you really believe that rumor was true? Poe had come to me for help on modifying some flight equipment in his academy issued X-wing.”

Slowly, Danni moves closer so that she is now toe-to-toe with the man. Gently, she places a hand against his cheek.

“Jealousy isn’t a good look on you.” She sighs out softly and watches closely as Zekk presses a kiss into her palm.

“I’m not jealous.” Zekk whispers out before leaning down. He places a chaste kiss upon Danni’s lips before removing her hand from his cheek.

Both are deeply aware that if Hux were to find out about their romantic tryst, then Danni may find herself being tortured by Alema. The only time that the pair have been found out was by Kylo Ren. And that was during Ren entering Zekk’s mind to discover information about the Resistance a few months ago. Yet the Supreme Leader didn’t punish either one of them. Instead, he turned a blind eye.

The peace of the moment is interrupted by Zekk’s commlink going off.

“Yes?” he asks into the small white stick.

“Sir, I was told to inform you if there was trouble with the prisoners in cell blocks H-54 and H-55.” The man on the other end fearfully says.

“And what is the trouble?”

“It’s the woman, sir. She appears to be in an unusual amount of distress.”

“I’ll be right there.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The sudden surge of pain pulls Rey out of the oblivion that she had surrendered to earlier. She isn’t sure how long she was out, but there is something else that needs her attention now. Another spasm ripples throughout her body. It is so intense that it leaves her gasping for air till it passes.

As the pain begins to lessen, Rey uses the Force to re-initiate the bond with her unborn child. Fear immediately floods through it. Carefully, Rey tries to calm her child but is stopped short by another wave of sheer agony. Unknowingly, she calls out for help with the Force.

_‘Poe!’_

 

In the other room, Poe startles awake from his Force induced sleep by the sound of Rey’s voice.

“Rey.” He mumbles out, his one good eye searching for any sign of Rey being in his room.

_‘Poe! Help us.’_

Turning his head, gently, Poe looks to his left and right but sees nothing.

“Rey? Where are you?”

_‘Help!’_

Poe is struck by a surge of overwhelming distress and suffering. Feeling these emotions causes him to flex his body and limbs while letting out a fierce shout. He struggles in the bindings that are holding him to the torture chair, and he can feel a few of them start to give way against his movements.

 

 

The hiss of her cell door rings through Rey’s ears, but she doesn’t focus on it as she tries to ease the pain she is feeling throughout her body. When a pair of hands gently lay themselves over her swollen abdomen, does Rey finally open her eyes.

“Deep breaths.” Zekk says softly without looking at her.

“Don’t.” Rey whimpers.

“I won’t hurt either of you. Unlike the others, I don’t wish you or your child any ill will.”

Zekk’s words do nothing to calm Rey, and she tries to struggle against her own restraints. Through the Force she can feel Zekk trying to help slow down the pain rippling across her belly. However, she is weary of his motives and somehow, he is able to pick up on it.

“Like I said before, I won’t harm you or your child.” Zekk focuses once more on using his own connection with the Force to ease Rey’s torment. “You and the child are too important to Ben.”

Hearing Zekk’s use of Kylo’s true name has Rey wondering just who this man is. Again, as if hearing her thoughts, the man answers her unspoken question.

“Yes, I know that Kylo Ren is Ben Solo. Son of Han Solo and Leia Organa. Nephew to Master Skywalker. Youngest brother to Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin Solo.”

“How?” Rey mumbles out, the pain lessening as Zekk continued to soothe her through the Force.

Zekk removes his hands from Rey’s stomach, and leans back on his heels to look up at her.

“I was once a student of Master Skywalker’s.” Zekk slowly rises up to stand. “When Ben destroyed the academy, I chose to go with him. Unlike everyone else in his family, I didn’t judge him or his ties with the Dark Side of the Force. As the father of your child, I don’t think you should judge him either.”

“It’s… it’s not his.” Rey adamantly tells him.

Before Zekk can reply, his commlink suddenly chirps. Pulling it out of his dark robe, Zekk answers it while moving several feet away from Rey.

“Yes.”

“Sir, the male prisoner is awake and has broken out of his restraints once again.”

Glancing over at Rey, he has to keep his face neutral at the smirk Rey is giving him. A smirk that causes a sinking feeling within him.

“Stun him, tranq him, something! I want him unconscious till the Supreme Leader returns.” Zekk growls out at his commlink.

“Understood sir.”

Switching off his commlink, Zekk glares at Rey and marches over to her. “How is Dameron able to summon the Force?”

“What?”

Zekk takes hold of Rey’s jawline with a single hand and squeezes it. “He’s never shown to be a Force-Sensitive, nor a Force-user. Yet he’s been able to summon it to break free. And you’re going to tell me how.”

Without hesitation, Zekk forces his mind into Rey’s relentlessly. He keeps pushes against her weakened mind until he is able to summon all of Rey’s memories of Poe. Each one flashes by quickly as Zekk searches through them, ignoring the sound of Rey’s tormented screams while doing so. When he encounters a particular memory from her time on Hapes, the memory quickly turns black. Then, with a bang, Zekk finds himself thrown from her mind.

With the connection broken, Zekk stumbles backwards and lands hard on the floor. He looks up at Rey and sees that she’s now unconscious, head drooping forwards. Something palpable hangs between the pair. A presence seemed to be settling between them, almost like a protective barrier. This was what threw him out. The presence coalesces and manifests into being.

“Jacen,” Zekk breathes.

The ghost merely nods.

“It’s been a long time,” the Knight states, slowly rising from the floor.

“Too long from what I’ve seen.” Jacen replies, staring at his former friend. “You should release Rey and Poe.”

“Why? She’s carrying your brother’s child.”

Jacen pops an eyebrow at Zekk’s comment. “It’s not his child. You’ve seen the proof for yourself; delving into her mind, Zekk.”

“That wasn’t a true memory. It was a dream that she’d remembered having which her subconscious mixed in with reality.” Zekk counters, crossing his arms.

“Are you sure?” A familiar voice says from behind Zekk.

Stepping out from behind the man is the familiar form of yet another one of Zekk’s dead friends.

“Anakin.”

“Zekk.” The young spirit of Anakin Solo says stoically.

“So, what is this?” Zekk asks. “You two are now going to haunt me? I’m surprised that Jaina hasn’t shown up yet.”

“She’s otherwise preoccupied with other matters.” Anakin states, finally stopping in front of Rey. He places one of his transparent blue hands against her rounded belly.

“Is it alive?” Jacen asks, not taking his eyes off of Zekk.

“For now, but Rey will need medical care soon.” Anakin replies before moving his hand up to Rey’s head. “Her mind is a jumbled mess. I’ll do what I can.”

As Anakin tries to heal the damage done by Zekk, Jacen keeps the living man preoccupied.

“You still have a chance at redemption.” Jacen says to the man. “Help them escape.”

“Why should I?”

With an almost sad look at his former friend, Jacen reaches out with the Force. Whatever blocks Zekk had raised disappear as the Force helps Jacen reveal to the man why Rey, Poe, and the unborn child are important. He watches closely as Zekk is shown the truth behind it all. The vision that Jacen has shown Zekk now drifts back within the Force and he can tell that the man is now in awe.

“Now you know why you must help them escape.”

Zekk, with a few free-flowing tears running down his cheeks, blinks before speaking to Jacen. “I didn’t know. I swear, Jacen. I didn’t know about Snoke’s plans.”

“Ben doesn’t know either.” Jacen says, giving his friend a sad smile.

“By the Force.” Zekk gasps out as he tries to hold back a sob. “Jaina? Snoke planned…”

“Yes.”

“Thank the Force that she’s gone and one with the Force.”

Jacen begins to open his mouth but is stopped by Anakin. The two brothers share a look between them before disappearing back into the Force.

**Three days later…**

With the revelation that his two dead friends had shared with him still burning deep in his mind, Zekk had searched the First Order archives for any information concerning Snoke. Not just looking for the basic information on the former leader, but on what he’d been up to till his death. He owed it to himself to discover if Snoke was behind Jaina and her master’s disappearance and subsequent deaths. Hell, he owed it to the young woman currently in the cell block.

Letting out a sigh, Zekk rubs at his bleary eyes to help them focus on the terminal screen before him. Flashes of the vision he’d received from Jacen comes to life behind his closed eyes. Images of Jaina being not just a Sith, but also being the mother of several Sith children appear. These are followed by images of Rey taking Jaina’s place.

“Enough!” Shouts Zekk, flying so fast out of his chair that it topples backwards to the ground. He clutches the edge of the terminal desk and is taking several deep breaths to calm himself down.

“Shouting at the computers again?”

Zekk whips around and sees Alema standing in the doorway. Keeping his face neutral, Zekk does his best to hide from the Twi’lek what he knows. If Alema were to find out, it would put him and their two prisoners in danger. Ever since Hux left the ship two days ago, Alema has been walking around as if she is the one in charge. However, Kylo Ren’s shuttle is expected to arrive sometime within the next 24 hours and it can’t come fast enough. If there is one Force-user who Alema fears, it is Kylo Ren.

“What do you want, Alema?” Zekk asks.

“Nothing. Just wandering around when I heard you yell.” Alema lies, knowing full-well that she’s keeping a close eye on the man. Armitage had told her that he’s begun to suspect Zekk of sabotaging the interrogations of their prisoners.

“Anyways,” Alema continues, “I believe we need to up the torture on the Resistance scum. Especially the pilot. He is the woman’s weakness. We should exploit it to our advantage.”

“We will wait for Ren’s return before we proceed any further in the interrogations.” Zekk glares down at her. “Is that understood?”

Alema hesitates in answering, scowling at Zekk’s orders. “Very well.”

The Twi’lek leaves, with Zekk keeping his eye on her back. He knows that Alema hates being reined in and denied pleasure from torture. However, he doesn’t want to cause any more distress to the woman and the unborn child his master claims as his own. Oh yes, Zekk is well aware of Ben’s attempts to seduce the woman to the Dark Side; as well as claiming the child as his own.

Another quick flash from the vision Jacen had shared with him floats to the front of Zekk’s mind. This time, Zekk allows himself to become emerged into it and a plan begins to form.

~~~~~~~~

 

In the days following the attack and loss of Mon Cala, General Organa was able to broker a secret agreement between the Resistance and Queen Fiducia of Naboo. The queen silently agreed to let the Resistance regroup on the opposite side of the planet, away from Theed. However, if the First Order were to discover the Resistance there, Queen Fiducia would not protect them.

Staring up into the night’s sky, Leia can’t help but think about her birth mother. When Luke had finally discovered who their mother was, they had come to this planet together. They’d visited the mausoleum that the people of Naboo had erected for the former queen turned senator. The pair had even left a small memento each at the foot of the statue.

“What would you do?” Leia whispers into the cool night air. “What advice would you give your daughter?”

The only answer she receives is the sound of the local wildlife and of a gentle breeze rustling through the trees.

“General.”

Leia turns slowly, leaning heavily on her cane to see Finn approaching. “If you ask me again to send you out to find Poe and Rey, the answer is still no.”

He comes to a stop and holds out a data-pad. “Connix and Threepio were able to decrypt the message we received earlier today.”

“And?”

“And I was told to give you it.” Finn replies, still waiting for Leia to take the offered item.

Leia takes the pad and quickly enters in her code before slowly reading the message. It only takes her a couple of minutes to read, and reread, the thing.

“What does it say?” Finn asks, shifting nervously from one foot to the other.

“The First Order have Rey and Poe. They’re aboard the _**Finalizer**_.” Leia replies, turning off the pad and handing it back to Finn.

“We have to get them back before Kylo Ren kills them both.” Finn tells her, taking the pad and starts to follow the woman back towards the _**Fulcrum**_.

“Kylo Ren isn’t onboard the _**Finalizer**_. However, he is heading back to his ship.” Leia states with assuredly.

“How can you know that?” Finn asks, looking at the general.

“He isn’t the only one to receive communiques from the new Emperor of the Imperial Remnant.” Leia answers back as she enters the Resistance flag ship.

Inside, Leia finds Hobbie and Wes waiting for her. Before either man can speak, Leia looks directly at the men. “Prepare the fleet to leave as quick as you can and have your pilots ready to engage.”

“Your highness?” Wes asks, giving the woman a confused look.

“We’re going to capture Kylo Ren as his shuttle passes Fondor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to my Beta, Darksidefan5, for their support and patience.   
> Also, a big thanks to the readers, people giving kudos, and commentators. I really do enjoy reading your opinions, reviews, encouragement, or just plan old chatting about our love of this fandom.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's escape time for Rey and Poe, with some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the shortness of this chapter. This was originally part of chapter 15, but I didn't want to over-crowd it. So this part became chapter 16.

_Opening her eyes slowly, Rey blinks rapidly at the harsh light that is hitting her face. Shock floods her system after turning away from the light at the realization that she is able to move again. With eyes wide open she’s able to take in her surroundings more clearly. Somehow, she’s ended up in a rather comfortable bed in a lightly colored bedroom. Sitting up in bed, Rey is confused as to how she ended up here. Before she is able to think further on it, her body begins to move without her approval._

_‘What is going on?’ the thought running through her head as her body leaves the bedroom._

_As her body continues down the hallway, Rey gets the sensation of familiarity towards this place. Yet, she’s never seen this place before. Upon leaving the hallway, she enters the main living space and is surprised by what she sees. There is a fireplace against an exterior wall, with accordion glass doors on either side of it which leads out to a wooden deck. A pale beige couch sits several feet away from the fireplace with an end table on either side. On one of the end tables sits one of the several pilfered Ancient Jedi Texts. There is also a wall that is completely nothing but a bookshelf. Holo-pictures, books, data-pads, a large storage case for a blaster rifle, and other odd and ends can be found there. At the other end of the living space is a decent sized kitchen area, complete with a four-person peninsula._

_Rey isn’t able to commit every single detail to memory, but just enough for her mind to bring it up during the daylight hours._

_Her body keeps moving till she’s outside on the deck. In the distance she can see a lush, crop-filled field and beyond that a jungle._

_‘Where am I?’_

_A pair of arms wrap around her from behind, yet her body doesn’t flinch nor react._

_“Was wondering how long you were going to nap?” Poe’s voice softly says into her ear before a line of kisses begin to move down the side of her neck. This causes her body to press against the man’s chest. She lets out a hum of appreciation which is met by a soft chuckle from Poe._

_The sound of children’s laughter breaks the idea of any romance, and Poe lets out disgruntled groan._

_“Looks like we’ll have to wait till later for what I have planned.” Poe whispers suggestively into her ear, earning a snort from Rey._

_“Why? It isn’t like we haven’t been interrupted before.” Rey replies cheekily._

_Slowly, Rey finds herself being turned before engaging in a very passionate kiss with Poe. It doesn’t last very long, but it speaks volumes. With their foreheads resting against each other, it’s Poe who breaks the silence._

_“I wish this kriffing war would end.” He sighs out sadly. “I’ve missed out on so much.”_

_“Poe…”_

_“Don’t tell me I haven’t, Rey. I haven’t been much of a father for a while now, and an even worse husband to you. And every time we gain a new ally, four more are either wiped out or subjugated by the First Order. Even the Imperial Remnant has been subdued. Ever since Leia’s death, the Resistance has been faltering.”_

_“But they still have you and the others in command.” Rey states, running a hand through Poe’s unruly hair which is longer and has a few more grey strands in it than she remembers._

_“Of which there is now only four of us left.”_

_“What’s happened? Who die-”_

_“Calrissian. His adopted daughter was re-conditioned by the First Order and we missed it. We completely missed it.” Poe releases her and walks slowly towards the edge of the desk. “Makes me wonder if I’ll ever return home once the war is done. And if I don’t, what’ll happen to you and the kids.”_

_Before Rey is able to say anything, the roar of an approaching ship has both of them looking for the source. As the sound gets closer, Poe takes hold of Rey’s arm and just about drags her away from the house. Only several seconds later, a large concussion sound rips through the air and the house explodes violently._

_Having dove to the ground several yards away, Rey slowly comes to her senses. There is something heavy lying on her and not even a second later she knows what it is._

_“Poe!” She screams as she gently pushes his limp body off of her. “Poe!”_

_“M’right, Rey. I’m alright.” Poe groans out as he slowly regains consciousness and places a hand against his left side. Pulling his hand away, they see it’s stained in blood._

_“Help!!” a child’s voice calls out with a scream following right after it._

_Without hesitation, Rey starts running towards the where it came from. Poe is slowly following after her, his blaster in one hand while the other presses against his wounded side. They make it across the yard and through the orchard when they see Kylo Ren carrying their child._

_“No.” Rey and Poe gasp out together._

_Rey charges towards the shuttle._

_As she comes closer, her feet stumble over something which causes her to trip and fall; yet she catches herself. When she turns to see what caused her to trip, she lets out a tortured scream. Rey charges over to the still body of a little girl. Dropping to her knees, Rey reaches down carefully and gently rolls the small body over. Tears stream down Rey’s face as a shaking hand reaches out to check for a pulse against the girl’s neck. No pulse. Lifting the body up, Rey cradles the child against her chest. She curls her body slightly over while sobbing and begins rocking. It’s her child, her daughter._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Startling awake, the first thing she sees is the door to her cell is wide open. There is a sound and the release of pressure as the manacle on her right wrist falls away.

“What?” Rey slurs out, confused to see Zekk moving to kneel down to release her ankles.

“You need to leave. Now.” Zekk softly tells her.

Being cautious, he helps Rey out of the chair and wraps an arm around her upper back. It takes a few seconds for Rey’s legs to hold her weight after having spent over a week off her feet.

“Zekk.” Danni’s voice hisses out from outside of the doorway.

“I know.” He growls back at her before looking down at Rey. “We need to move faster if you want Dameron to escape too.”

“I can manage.” Rey mumbles out, reaching out into the Force for an extra boost of strength. However, her legs buckle as a vicious wave of pain rips through her abdomen.

 

 

_‘Papa. Wake up, Papa.’_

Startling awake, Poe opens his right eye and slowly looks around the room for the possible source of where the voice came from. Realizing that he’s alone, Poe slowly takes stock of his injuries. His left eye is swollen shut. His nose is broken and has dried blood inside it which is making it even harder to breathe out of. With each painful breath, Poe knows that he possibly has a broken rib or two. He can’t hear properly out of his left ear as well; and as of yesterday, probably has a concussion too.

The voice comes again. _‘Papa.’_

“Is anyone there?” Poe’s voice scratches out, still raw from his own screams from the previous day’s torture session.

_‘Papa. Help me.’_

Poe is hit with a massive wave of pain in his abdomen and pelvis. It’s so strong that he lets out a loud groan at the intensity of it. He’s never felt pain like this before. This pain is something new for him to experience. It’s like being held in a body vice grip, with the vices pulsating at odd intervals.

_‘Help us!’_

“Rey?” Poe shutters out through the pain as it intensifies.

_‘Poe! Help me!’_

“Rey!” He screams out as the pain becomes unbearable, but Poe pushes through it. Deep within his soul, he knows that Rey is in horrible pain. “Rey!”

The door to his cell opens, and an unknown person enters his cell.

“Where is Rey? What are you doing to her?” Poe yells out as he fights against all of the restraints holding him down.

“Easy.” A woman says while trying to remove his restraints. “I’m here to help you and your partner to escape.”

“I don’t believe you.” Poe growls out as he continues to fight against the remaining restraints. He doesn’t know who this woman is, and he doesn’t want to stick around to find out.

“Of course you wouldn’t, Dameron. You never cared to heed my advice.” The woman says, having removed only two of his restraints. “Now, if you’d stop thrashing about, this would go faster.”

However, Poe doesn’t stop trying to break free and he sure as heck isn’t going to listen to the woman.

“Danni, what’s taking so long?”

“Dameron isn’t cooperating.” Danni answers back in a growl as she finishes up removing only the third restraint. “This is taking forever. Zekk, is there anything you can do to calm Dameron down enough for me to finish.”

Several hard footsteps march into the room and the remaining restraints slide free, releasing Poe from the torture chair. Yet, when Poe attempts to take a swing at Danni, he drops straight to the floor with a loud thud. Nor does he attempt to get up since he’d passed out.

“Smooth, Dameron.” Danni says, bending down to pull one of Poe’s arms around her shoulders to lift him up. “Your reputation as a lady’s man seems to have been a mistake if you’re prone to swooning for your rescuers.”

“Enough, Danni.” Zekk calls out over his shoulder as he steps back into the hallway. “You can flirt later.”

Zekk approaches where Rey is lying on the floor, back against the bulkhead, in the fetal position. Her face has become ashen and Zekk can feel her pain radiating off of her. He carefully kneels down in front of the young woman.

“Hey.” He says softly to her. “We’ve got Poe, so now we need to move. Are you able to get up?”

Rey opens her eyes and looks up at Zekk. “Why are you helping us?”

Zekk doesn’t give her an answer and instead helps her slowly get up from the floor. She’s halfway up before she doubles over in pain. Strong arms take hold of her to keep her steady and soon the pain diminishes to a dull ache thanks to a powerful surge of the Force.

“You’re welcome.” Zekk whispers out.

“We’d better get moving.” Danni calls out while half dragging, half carrying Poe with her.

Not wasting a second, Zekk begins heading down the corridor. Knowing that the others are trailing behind him, Zekk uses the Force to his advantage as he leads them down towards the hanger bay. Just they reach the exterior of the hanger bay, the hyperdrive engines release and the ship immediately begins to shudder and quake.

_‘All fighters to your stations. Repeat. All fighters to your stations. This is not a drill. We have engaged the enemy.’_ A man’s voice yells out from the ships’ speakers.

“What’s going on?” Danni calls out over the klaxon alarm.

“Looks like the Resistance has intercepted our communiques.” Zekk replies. “We’ll need to move quickly to reach the shuttle during the chaos and hope we don’t get shot down once we’re in space.”

Using the mass movement of running pilots as cover, Zekk leads them through the numerous supply canisters, towards one of the cargo shuttles. However, when they make a break to reach the shuttle, Alema drops from high above and lands directly in their path.

“Helping the prisoners escape, Zekk? I wonder what our master will do once he learns of the betrayal from his favorite.” Alema ignites not just a lightsaber but also an energized whip. “Then again, you should be glad you won’t be alive for him to learn of it.”

Zekk doesn’t answer her taunts but pulls out his lightsaber. “Go now!” he urges before igniting his blade.

Zekk leaps at Alema and the pair engage in a fierce battle which draws some attention from the surrounding pilots, troopers, and officers. Yet this doesn’t deter Danni from heading to the shuttle with the other two. Their movements do catch the attention of a few troopers, and soon Danni is having to discharge her small blaster at them. Upon reaching the shuttles’ ramp, she allows Poe’s limp body to fall to the ground.

“Get his ass on board!” Danni screeches out at Rey.

“What about-“

“Just get on board now!” Danni keeps providing cover fire while Rey drags Poe inside of the ship. “Zekk!”

“Just go!” Zekk shouts as he blocks then parries Alema’s assault.

Danni, not needing to be told twice, hurries into the shuttle before closing the hatch shut. Then she proceeds to her towards the front of the shuttle and begins the startup sequence. With her fingers flying over the controls, Danni has to fight back the buildup of tears in her eyes. When Zekk had sprung her out of her accommodations, he’d told her that there was a possibility that he wouldn’t be able to go with them. At the time, she didn’t think it’d happen. That he’d be there to fly the ship and get them to safety. But now…

“I can fly.” Rey says with a groan as she settles into the co-pilot seat from having finished seeing that Poe was secured onto a cargo bench.

Danni looks over at the young woman. Her face has gone ashen and she wonders if Rey will be conscious enough to fly in the next couple of minutes.

“You sure about that?” Danni tells her, watching as Rey begins taking control and has the ship lift off.

“I’m sure.” Rey mutters out while trying to hide her discomfort from sitting.

As the shuttle turns under Rey’s command Danni catches a glimpse at the fighting below, and what happens next will forever be etched into Danni’s mind.

“No!” Danni screams out in horror.

Several troopers fire upon Zekk, giving Alema the ability to shove her lightsaber deep into his chest without him seeing it coming. But she isn’t finished. She removed the blade only to swing it up and across, severing Zekk’s head from his body. The shuttle begins to shutter as more weapons fire at the ship, and Rey doesn’t waste any time throwing the engines into full power. Doing this causes the shuttle to shoot out of the hanger bay, nearly missing Kylo Ren’s black shuttle. Being as quick as she can, Rey begins working on getting the hyperdrive ready for a jump. She remains as focused as she can on getting them to safety, including ignoring the Force Bond starting to bleed open.

Once the jump coordinates are in, Rey begins to send them into hyperspace just as her vision wavers. Then everything goes black.

 

 

 

 

“Rey?” A familiar, but muffled voice gently calls out.

Slowly coming back into consciousness, Rey can feel a soreness radiating throughout her body. Flexing her fingers, in response to the voice, Rey can’t help but notice that they feel stiff. Her head begins pounding, and her eyes are very heavy when she tries to open them.

“That’s it, Rey.” The muffled voice of General Organa says encouragingly. “Open your eyes next.”

It takes Rey a bit before her eyelids open up and the world around her looks fuzzy. A shadow leans over her, which causes her heart-rate to accelerate. The sensation of a hand brushing against her brow has feeling very vulnerable.

“It’s alright. You’re safe now.” Leia softly tells her.

It takes a few more seconds before her fuzzy vision turns clearer. Rey tries to talk, but the only sound that comes out is a harsh croaking sound. This only adds more fear which in turn makes her heart race even more.

“Easy. It’s okay. Don’t try to speak till after you’ve had some water.” Leia moves away, and Rey has to squint from the harsh lights above her. She turns her head to the side and sees a wall with several monitors. A few of these monitors have moving lines on them, but there is one in particular that draws her eyes to it. Within the pale pink circle there is something shifting around.

“She’s a fighter. Takes after her parents I suppose.”

Leia comes around the end of the floating medical bed, holding a small cup of water, with a straw, in her hands. She gives Rey a motherly smile. Being as gentle as she can, Leia pushes a button on the side of the bed to have it raise the head of the bed. With Rey no longer lying flat, Leia holds the cup out towards Rey.

“Drink slowly.”

Not taking her eyes off of the monitor, Rey removes only one of her hands from her abdomen and carefully tries to take hold of the cup. Leia shakes her head but covers Rey’s hand up with her other hand.

“I’ll help you hold it.”

Rey finally looks away from the monitor and takes a few sips out of the straw. When she pulls back, Leia places the cup on a nearby trolley before turning to face Rey again.

“It’s good to have you and Poe back with us.” Leia says, with glistening eyes. “I… If I’d had known…”

“No one knew,” Rey finally croaks out. She knew that Leia was referencing the First Order and the destruction of Junkfort Station. “Where are we? Where’s Poe?”

Leia blinks and a few tears make their way down her cheeks. “Polis Massa, and Poe’s still in a Bacta Tank. This was a close call. Not just for him, but for you and the baby as well. You were experiencing a placental abruption. The stress and torture didn’t help matters any, but the medics here were able to reattach it. They were surprised that she was still healthy.”

Rey gives Leia a confused look. “A girl? I’m… I mean, the baby is a girl?”

Leia simply nods her head. At first Leia hadn’t wanted to reveal the gender to Rey, not knowing if the young woman would want to know. Yet, given the fact that Rey had nearly lost the child, Leia felt that perhaps it would be better for her to know.

Rey looks down at the bump which houses her baby. No. Her daughter.

“A baby girl.” Rey says gently, starting to cry at the revelation. “My daughter.”

Leia carefully wraps her arms around Rey as she cries.

 

Elsewhere in the facility, Finn is standing in front of the Bacta Tank that has his friend floating inside of it. Watching as Poe’s body moves up and down slowly as the face mask gives Poe oxygen, Finn feels helpless.

Only three days ago his two friends were returned to him, both comatose and severely injured. Rey had been whisked away for an emergency operation to save her baby’s life. While Poe had been immediately submerged into the tank. The medics here were amazed that the man was still alive, and it’d been touch and go for the first 24 hours. Now, the medics were saying that Poe would survive, but needs rehabilitation.

Finn places his hand against the glass tank. “I promise, Poe, that I’ll protect both of them.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance is still on Polis Massa and a very familiar duo returns.

It’s been three weeks since Rey and Poe had arrived on the medical installation on Polis Massa.

Poe had been removed from the Bacta tank after six days; and then he was sent to counseling to work on the psychological portion of the trauma. Each day Rey was at Poe’s side, going as far as threatening the medics if they tried to have her removed. That first night, after Poe had woken up, they’d moved their beds together and refused to allow the droids to separate them.

On this particular night, they pair retreated to their room after having supper with their friends. Having changed into comfy sleep clothes, Rey had cuddled up beside Poe with her rounded belly propped up against his side.

“She won’t die.” Rey whispers out as Poe presses a gentle kiss to the crown of her head. “I won’t allow it.”

“You can’t stop it, Rey.” He mumbles out against her hair. “All we can do is hope that the Force has other plans for our daughter.”

She takes hold of his hand, which had been lying against the bump of her abdomen. It was only this morning that Poe had felt their daughter move beneath his hand, and ever since then he’s been wanting to feel it again. Yet, the baby hadn’t really moved much since then.

“We don’t even know who the father is. You aren’t her real father, Poe.” Rey whispers out, burying her face into the soft cotton of his sleep shirt.

She can feel him let out a sigh, and the rumble of his chest when he speaks.

“We’ve talked about this, Rey. I’m her father regardless of how she came to be.” Poe shifts himself a little so that he’s looking right at her. “And I’d like her to have my name. You too.”

Rey lets out a sigh, but Poe doesn’t let that deter him.

“I’m serious, Rey.” Poe reaches out and gently lifts her chin so that they are looking into each other’s eyes. “I want to marry you and raise our daughter, together.”

“Poe.”

“And don’t tell me that I don’t know the risks to all of us once you have my name, Rey. Kylo Ren and the First Order would hunt us down, regardless. We’re both at the top of their Most Wanted list.”

“And what about the vision I told you about?”

“Forget the vision. Leia’s even said that the future is uncertain and can always change.” Poe leans forwards, pressing a deep and meaningful kiss against Rey’s lips. He knows that she’s worried about the future. Hells, even he’s worried about it; but that isn’t going to stop him from living in the present. If anything, Rey’s vision could be interpreted as a warning, which means they could try to keep it from happening. Or, it could be one of many different futures and now that they know about it, they can prepare for it. Keep their daughter from being killed by Ren and the First Order.

As he contemplates things, a gentle press against the hand on Rey’s belly brings him out back.

“She did it again.” Poe says with awe before shifting down his bed till he reaches his hand. “Hello, my little girl.”

Again, he can feel not just one thump but two more thumps against his hand. This causes him to chuckle and being very careful, he lifts Rey’s sleep shirt out of his way. He caresses and presses gentle kisses over the place where he felt the baby move. Something deep down inside of him is still in disbelief that he’s experiencing this. Finding a deep, meaningful love, or having a family of his own during a war. Sure, he was hoping to have these things, but after the war was won. Yet, life found a way to surprise him, and he wasn’t about to squander this gift.

“I love you.” He whispers against the soft skin that houses his child.

“She loves you too.” Rey replies, having felt something akin to happiness echoing through the Force from the baby inside of her.

After pressing one last kiss to the swell, Poe moves back up the bed. He doesn’t give Rey a chance to say anything else as he begins to show her just how much he loves her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

In the early morning hours Leia is pulled out of her sleep by a niggling inside her head. At first, she tries to ignore it, categorizing the sensation as anxiousness to get the Resistance moving once again. She rolls to her side and draws the blanket back over her shoulder. Just as she’s willing herself back into sleep, a very familiar Force signature rips open within the Force, and it causes Leia to bolt upright in her bed.

“Jaina.”

Leia jumps out of bed and pulls on a burgundy robe. Quick feet have her moving out of her suite and down the corridors. She doesn’t stop till she reaches the main landing bay’s control room.

“Lady Organa,” one of the alien techs says. “there is a ship requesting to land of unknown origins. They are requesting medical aid.”

Leia looks over at the small amount of information that the ship’s transponder has given out. No name, just a series of numbers. Numbers that Leia recognizes immediately.

“Let them land and have a medical team ready.”

Without wasting a moment, Leia makes her over to the door that will open into the landing bay once the shields are raised up after the ship has landed. Her eyes focus on the silver yacht that once belonged to her friend, and sister-in-law, Mara Jade Skywalker. After Mara’s death, Leia had believed that the ship was lost as well. However, seeing the ship and feeling her daughter’s Force signature on board, Leia is starting to wonder what other misconceptions she’s made.

Once the ship lands, the shields are raised back up and the landing bay is pressurized again. The airlock goes from red to green and the opens. Not missing a beat, Leia hurries out onto the hard floor and watches as the main ramp lowers from the ship. Slowly, two people shuffle down the ramp; one is bent forwards while the other is trying to help them walk. Both of them are people that Leia knows very well.

“Jaina!” Leia calls out, reaching the bottom of the ramp at the same time as her daughter.

“Hey Mom.” Jaina huffs out before trying to stifle a groan.

_‘She’s alive… alive and pregnant.'_ Runs through Leia’s head as she wraps her arms around Jaina, tears filling her eyes at seeing that her daughter is alive.

“I hate to break this up, but we need to get Jaina to medical.”

Releasing Jaina, Leia looks over at the man standing next to them. “Kyp.”

“Leia.” He says, quickly giving the older woman a bow with his greeting.

Leia glares at the man who she’s known for several years, ever since Han saved him from the mines on Kessel. But it’s the knowledge that this is the man who caused the destruction of a planet and countless other offenses which has Leia on edge.

Sensing the tension, Jaina lets out a hissing breath that draws the attention back to herself and her current situation. “As much as I’d like to catch up, I have a child to evict from my body. Mom, if you could just…”

“Of course.” Leia backs away from her daughter and allows the medical team to see to Jaina.

The medical team helps Jaina get settled on a hover-sled with Kyp’s help. Just as the team begins to leave, Leia can’t shake the feeling of being watched and turns back around towards the ship. Standing halfway up the ramp are two children. The girl looks to be around nine or ten standard years of age, while the boy next to her looks to be around four.

“Are you our grandmother? Granddad always said she looked like a queen.” The young girl states before walking the rest of the way down the ramp. “I’m Sora and he’s Jace.”

Leia is surprised by the abruptness of which the girl is addressing her. Not only is this child claiming to be her grandchild, but that she knows of Han. Plus, Han had never said anything about running into Jaina, alive; nor that they had grandchildren.

As if the girl can read her mind, Sora speaks to her again. “Granddad was there when I was born, and he’d always visit with us at least once a year.”

“Gave good presents too.” The boy, Jace, says while pulling his hand away from his sister. He approaches Leia with a sad look upon his face. “Granddad is gone now.”

“He’s one with the Force now, Jace.” Sora tells the boy, though she rolls her eyes in annoyance.

Seeing the sadness upon a face that looks like Han’s, Leia kneels and tries to comfort the boy. No. Her grandson.

“Jace was it?” Leia watches as the little boy nods his head at her. “The dead never truly leave us. They become one with the Force and if you listen carefully, they will speak to you.”

Leia extends a hand out for the boy to take but instead, the boy barrels into her. Not missing a beat, she wraps her arms around him. Through the Force, she feels the boy’s sadness over losing Han and his fear for his mother’s safety. Yet, beneath it all, there is something elusive that the boy is trying to keep hidden. None of this keeps Leia from wrapping her own Force presence around her grandson’s, giving as much love and comfort she possibly can to him.

“Promise you won’t go too?” Jace whimpers out from where he’s hidden his face against Leia’s chest. He receives a kiss in his hair from his grandmother in response.

Behind them, someone quickly approaches them.

Sora doesn’t miss a beat with knowing exactly who it is. “Dad. Why aren’t you with mom?”

Leia releases Jace and carefully rises so that she can turn around. Her grandson, however, refuses to let go of her hand.

“She’s asking for your grandmother, and I am not about to argue with your mum while she’s in labor.” Kyp tells his daughter before looking over at Leia. “I take it they’ve introduced themselves to you?”

“They have. Although, I’d like the full story from both you and Jaina later. Where you’ve been and how is it I’ve become a grandmother?”

“Oh,” Kyp says with some relief and some trepidation. “This isn’t how Jaina and I wanted you to meet them. We were hoping to show up at your base like ‘Surprise, you’re a grandmother!’ But it would appear that our third child wasn’t going to let that happen.”

“So I noticed. I expect to get the full and complete story from you and Jaina. Now, you said that Jaina was asking for me, Master Durron.” Leia doesn’t want to become side-tracked by Kyp if Jaina needs her.

“Yeah, she’s rather insistent that you be there for this one’s birth since you missed the previous two.”

Leia does a quick look at Sora then at Jace, having to come to some terms that these two children are her grandchildren and who their father is. She can see a lot of Jaina and Kyp in Sora, not just in facial features but also with her Force signature. Jace, however, Leia sees more of a resemblance of Han in his face. Though he has Jaina’s deep brown hair and Kyp’s green eyes.

“Then let’s go.” Leia tells Kyp.

Kyp nods his head and calls Sora over to him before they leave the landing bay.

Arriving in medical, Kyp and Leia leave the two children under Snap and Karé’s supervision; the pair having just finished with a post-mission check up. Leia vouched for the pair of pilots, and Kyp found it a bit hilarious that the couple were speechless at Leia’s recruitment to watch the kids.

Entering Jaina’s room, Leia isn’t shocked to see her daughter cussing out the midwife droid.

“About kriffing time you showed up!” Jaina screeches out. “Sithspawn! Just as your kid and I both agreed it’s time to evac, you had gone! You just up and left!”

Kyp doesn’t make a reply and hurries over to Jaina’s side. For all the times he’s dealt with being on the receiving end of Jaina’s temper, he knows to keep his mouth shut and not antagonize like he would in the past.

Leia approaches the other side of the bed and lets Jaina take hold of her hand. However, it isn’t just a physical reassurance Jaina is seeking. Within the Force, Leia can feel her daughter drawing strength from her.

It doesn’t take long for the healthy squalls of a baby fill the room.

“It’s a boy.” Kyp gleefully whispers before pressing a kiss to Jaina’s cheek. “We have a son.”

Jaina simply nods her head and reaches out to take the baby from the floating mid-wife droid.

As Jaina holds her son, Leia can feel Kyp’s presence in the Force start to mask both Jaina and the baby’s signatures. This catches Leia off guard and she isn’t sure how he’s doing this. She taps down her desire to ask Kyp about this because she doesn’t want to interrupt the couple enjoying this time with their newborn son. However, Kyp must have sensed it and looks up at Leia.

_‘We’ll explain later.’_ Is the impression Leia gets from him.

“Would you like to hold him, mom?” Jaina asks all of a sudden.

Leia looks down at her daughter and smiles. “Of course, I would.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

In the morning, Rey lets out a moan as the baby within her starts wiggling around. She was hoping for a little more sleep, but it would appear that her daughter has other plans.

“Morning.” Rey whispers out, pressing a hand against the decently sized baby bump. In response, she feels her daughter reach out to her through the Force.

Opening her eyes, Rey finds herself looking at the face of a little boy. She lets out a startled yelp which captures the attention of her partner.

“Rey! What is it?”

Poe runs out of the refresher with semi-dried hair, a towel over his shoulders and only a pair of boxers on. He comes to a stop when he sees that there is a boy kneeling on the bedside chair. He moves to Rey’s beside and helps her to sit up, knowing that she’s now having trouble sitting up in bed.

“Where did you go kid?” Snap’s voice calls out before the door to the room opens. “Kid?”

The door to the room opens and draws everyone’s attention to it.

“There you are.” Snap says before realizing which room he’s just entered. His face flushes a bit when he realizes just how undressed Poe is. “Commander.”

“Who’s this?” Rey asks, pulling Snap’s attention away from Poe so that he can return to the refresher and finish dressing.

“Ah. Right, sorry. General Organa assigned me and Karé with keeping an eye on this one and his sister.” Snap replies as he walks towards the chair.

“Who are you?” Rey asks, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. Something about this boy feels familiar, but she can’t figure out why.

“Jace.” The little boy replies, eyes fixated on Rey’s bump.

“Jace who?”

“Jace Solo Durron!” An older man calls out from the open door.

Snap turns to look at the boy. “I think you’re in trouble, little man.”

And then the room got that much more crowded as the man entered.

The little boy looks over his shoulder. “Dad.”

“My apologies.” Kyp strides over to where his son is. “My son is a very precocious child. He’s always getting into things he shouldn’t be. Including sneaking into rooms.”

“But dad,” The boy, Jace, huffs out. “it’s Rey. She’s here.”

Knowing that she never gave the boy her name, Rey is confused and curious. “How do you know my name?”

Jace looks back at Rey and then points at her protruding stomach. “She told me.”

“What do you mean, ‘she told you’?” Poe asks, making his way back over to Rey from leaving the refresher. Then he notices exactly who else is in the room and there is a combination of suspicion and joy at seeing the older man. “Kyp Durron. It’s been a long time. Thought you were dead.”

Kyp gives a smirk to the man. “Poe Dameron. You haven’t changed much I see. Jaina will be happy to know that you’re here.”

“Jaina’s here? Where?”

“Just on the other side of the medical wing. Though, I’d suggest visiting her later in the day. She gave birth to this guy’s little brother earlier.”

“She wha-” Poe begins before Rey places a hand on his shoulder.

“How did my daughter tell your son who I was?”

The whole room’s attention is fixed on the child.

“She sings to me.” Jace answers confidently.

“Jace,” Kyp says slowly, moving to kneel next to the chair his son sits on. “we’ve discussed this.”

“I know, dad, but she needs to be protected. She’s special.”

Kyp lets out a sigh and stands up. There really is nothing he can say to argue against what his son said. For even Kyp could feel the unborn child singing in the Force, even though her signature is mostly hidden by her mother’s. He feels Rey’s curiosity and confusion, along with Poe’s hesitation, suspicion, and a strong will to protect the mother and child. This leaves Kyp with only one choice. And it’s the choice that he was hoping he wouldn’t have to do.

“Your child is special.” Kyp states, now looking directly at Rey. “What do you remember of her conception?”

Her face heats, not out of shame or embarrassment, but because she doesn’t truly know. “Nothing. I don’t have any memories of how she was made.”

“May I?” He holds out a hand towards Rey and can see her hesitation. “I need to see into your memories. Don’t worry. Unlike Kylo Ren, I am skilled enough to not cause you harm.”

As Rey slowly reaches out her hand, Poe isn’t sure about all this. “Rey?”

“I need to know how this happened, Poe.” Rey whispers out as she lets Kyp take her hand between both of his.

“You’ll need to relax and open yourself with the Force for me.” Kyp says reassuringly.

“You can trust my dad. He’s the best at this.” Jace quips before getting shushed by his father.

Rey allows herself to open, not just to the Force but also to Kyp. She feels not just his signature, but also the Force bonds that he has with his family. However, she can feel that he is also expending a lot of energy to tone down the brightness of each person. Almost as if he’s trying to hide them.

_‘That’s exactly what I’m trying to do, Rey.’_

“Why?” She asks out loud.

_‘To protect them. There are many out there who would want to raise a child for evil. Especially one who is strong with the Force.’_

Before Rey can ask anything further, images from Hapes start to flash in her minds’ eye and one seems to have caught Kyp’s attention. He focuses more intently on this image of Rey and Poe together. When he pushes even harder into it, something within Rey’s mind savagely pushes Kyp out of her mind. Kyp shouts, having to take several steps back at how violent the Force shoved him out of Rey’s mind. It also isn’t helping that his head is now pounding, a symptom he’s never experienced before from joining with someone’s mind.

Rey, however, lets out a hiss and quickly brings on of her hands to rub against her forehead.

“Rey?” Poe rushes to her side, worry for her welfare being his top priority. “Are you all right?”

“Just give me a minute.” She tries reaching out for the memory that Kyp had pulled forward. The dream she’d had back on Hapes. The one with her going to Poe’s cell, of sharing a sacred moment between them. Yet something is trying to keep Rey from having complete focus on it.

“Rey? Love?” Poe whispers softly, taking hold of Rey’s hand and pulling away from her forehead. He presses a gentle kiss against the knuckles while keeping a close eye on Rey.

Slowly, Rey opens her eyes and allows herself to be pulled into Poe’s arms. “We’re okay, Poe.”

“Rey?”

Both Poe and Rey look over at the Jedi Master, wondering what the man is going to tell them.

“Someone has tampered with your mind. There is a very strong block around certain memories.” Kyp watches the pair closely, noticing quickly how Poe flinches at the idea.

“So what does that mean?” Poe asks.

“I’m not sure, but I suggest we begin training you on shielding your mind from outside influences.” He tells Rey. “I’m one of Skywalker’s original students and a Master in my own right. I’m offering to train you to shield your mind, and other things if you wish.” Kyp offers while letting Rey sense his trepidation and fear for not just her safety, but also of her unborn daughter’s.

Rey isn’t sure if she should trust the man in front of her, but something within the Force tells her that this man can help her.

“When do we start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting everyone know that from here on out, updates will become more sporadic. I've been updating this story quickly because I'd already had 16 chapters done and posted over on fanfiction.net. So, from here on out, time between updates will be spread out.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyp is helping Rey learn more about the Force and her manipulated memories. Poe's having a hard day. A new Knight of Ren is introduced and Kylo gets another visit from his deceased brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars Trivia: The planet Tanaab saw a battle in which Lando Calrissian helped the inhabitants beat back the Empire. It's briefly mentioned in the Return of the Jedi (book and movie) when Lando explains how he became a General to Han.

After leaving Polis Massa, the Resistance has found a temporary place to reside courtesy of Lando Calrissian. He’d offered them the use of the far side of the planet Taanab, which was one of the largest food suppliers within the galaxy and Lando’s most successful business venture to date. The planet’s settlements were sparsely dotted throughout the continent the Resistance resided in. Large grasslands and farm fields took most of the available space which suited Leia and her crew nicely.

So, it came as no surprise that Leia had the Resistance settle here, with the guarantee that the Resistance be able to enjoy the perks of the agricultural planet.

“You’re getting better, Rey. Just let it flow natural.”

Kyp Durron watches from a distance as Rey moves through another drill set with her lightsaber. He can’t help the feeling of pride and nostalgia at seeing the blade that once belonged to Jacen Solo being used. He and another Jedi Master, Cilghal, had been there to see the older Solo twins find their kyber crystals on Illum. If anyone had told him back then that he’d end up Jaina’s life partner later in life, he most likely would have laughed. But when he discovered a plot against Jaina’s life, Luke had trusted Kyp with keeping Jaina safe. Even to the point of Luke telling Kyp to never contact him or anyone within the New Jedi Order and to never speak of where he was taking Jaina.

“Is everything all right?” Rey asks, extinguishing her lightsaber at the end of her drills.

“Just haunted by ghosts of the past.” Kyp replies, pushing aside the melancholy which invaded his thoughts of his time on Ossus with Luke. “Nothing to worry about, Rey. Now, let’s end our morning session with some meditation.”

Rey nods her head and proceeds to settle herself onto the grassy meadow. She waits for Kyp to seat himself across from her before closing her eyes and reaching out into the Force. However, a small niggling at the back of her mind keeps pulling her attention away from the task. Rey knows that this is her daughter attempting to reach out as well; but instead of touching the Force, the baby can only touch Rey’s mind. This has become more common when Rey attempts to meditate, and it’s starting to frustrate her to no end.

“It’s to be expected.” Kyp chuckles out at having felt Rey’s irritation. “Your daughter is curious about what you’re doing. And since she’s unable to access the Force herself, she’s trying to learn from you.”

“And how am I supposed to focus when she keeps distracting me?” Rey huffs out, earning a bark of laughter from Kyp.

“Jaina complained about the same thing while pregnant with Sora.” Kyp notices that Rey isn’t amused, so he continues. “Unlike any other child in-utero, a Force-sensitive babe is curious about what is happening outside of their little home. This includes what their mother is doing. When you are reaching out, you’re not just tapping into the Force, but also to the world around you. This includes your child, Rey. So naturally, she wants your attention. Treat meditation like a teachable moment between yourself and your child. Instead of being annoyed by her constant pull, let her piggyback and feel the Force through the bond you both share.”

“Would that put her at risk?” Rey asks cautiously, afraid that if she does as Kyp suggests then Kylo Ren could possibly feel her daughter through the bond she has with him.

“At risk from what?” Kyp can feel Rey’s fear towards his suggestion, but for what reason, he doesn’t know. “Rey? Is there something you’re not telling me?”

Rey hesitates on if she should tell Kyp about her Force bond with Kylo Ren. Other than Leia, only Kalonia and Poe know of the connection’s full extent. However, with Kyp Durron and Jaina Solo having returned, maybe they could answer her questions.

“I have a Force Bond with Ky- Ben.” Rey admits, looking down at her hands in her lap.

This news doesn’t really surprise Kyp. He’d felt a dark string within Rey’s mind when they’d tried working out why some of her memories were manipulated or erased. At first, he thought that maybe it was a residual imprint from the one responsible. But with Rey admitting to being in a Force Bond with Jaina’s wayward younger brother, Kyp now knows the reason behind it being there. Now, he just needs to figure out how it came to be.

“And how did that happen?” He asks, wondering if he really wants to know or not. Especially if it was not of Rey’s choosing.

“Snoke. When I was aboard the _**Supremacy**_ , he admitted to creating the bond between myself and Ben. But it’s still there, even after Ben killed Snoke.”

Kyp takes a deep breath as his mind begins dissecting the information Rey’s just given him. He’s never heard of someone else creating a Force bond between two other people. They are either a natural occurrence between family members or created by two willing Force-users, such as a master and apprentice or a Force-sensitive couple.

“Snoke shouldn’t have been able to do something like that.” Kyp says softly, feeling her conflict within the Force. He doesn’t hesitate on trying to give her hope. “There are ways to destroy a bond.”

“How?”

Before he can explain, they feel a shift in the Force and Rey is quick to get up on her feet.

“Poe."

                                                          **~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Poe hits the ground hard from the latest blow to his stomach. He never thought that Leia or Rey were serious when they’d talked about having him learn how to fight against someone who’d be wielding a lightsaber. Well, in this instance, his opponent is using a practice lightsaber that can thankfully only stun, not cut.

“Let me help you up.” Finn offers down a hand, while his other one holds his practice saber.

“Thanks.” Poe accepts the offer and winces as his body comes up off the ground. He has to hand it to Finn; the young man has got a killer swing. This thought has Poe wishing he was younger and that his body wasn’t so beat up.

“Again.” Jaina calls out from her spot in the grass, ignoring the worried beeps coming from BB-8.

Poe lets out a muffled growl in annoyance. Jaina had started working with both Finn and Poe once they’d left Polis Massa. She’d have them running drills with the practice lightsabers before moving on to actual battle with them. Yet, she stays off to the side and watches them, offering critique while holding her one-month old son in her arms.

Moving back into a defensive stance, Poe only has seconds before Finn makes the first move. At first, Finn’s moves are crisp and precise, to aid Poe in see the attack coming. Which works well, at first. Then Finn gains the confidence to move faster and once again, Poe finds himself on the ground.

“Poe,” Jaina huffs out. “you’re going to have to learn to make the first move. To anticipate what Finn is going to do before he does it.”

Finn once again offer Poe his hand, but Poe pushes it away. Getting up on his own, he turns to look towards Jaina. “You know, not all of us have been trained to use lightsabers.”

“But you were trained on how to use a staff.” Jaina counters. “Or have you forgotten that part of your training from the Academy?”

“My priorities were flying, using a blaster, and survival training back then.” Poe retorts, knowing full well that Jaina knows this already.

“And how do you expect to protect Rey and her child if my fallen brother decides to come for them?” Jaina asks, knowing full well that this is a sore spot for Poe.

She gets up from the ground, makes her way over to Finn, and hands him her son. “Here, hold him.”

“What am I supposed to do with him?” Finn frantically drops the practice saber as the baby is shoved into his arms.

“Support his head and body, and you’ll be fine.” Jaina replies, making sure Finn has a proper hold before calling the practice saber to her now free hands. Then she makes her way towards Poe and doesn’t hesitate to strike first.

Poe tries to hold his own against her, but the power that she uses in her swings is too much for Poe’s already tired arms. Yet, he doesn’t give up and tries to counter each stroke.

“Should…you even…be doing this?” Poe growls out before dodging one of Jaina’s swings. “You gave birth nearly a month ago.”

“I heal quickly.” Jaina quips before heading right for him again. Only this time, she uses the Force to anticipate his next move. “Besides you should really focus on what you’re doing. Remember what happened the last time you lost your focus?”

Poe instantly drops the saber and doesn’t even try to duck as Jaina’s attack heads right at him. Luckily enough, Jaina had extinguished her blade before it could meet his neck.

“Leave Quinn out of this, Jaina. And don’t you dare do that again. You hear me!” Poe shouts, his body trembling in anger. “It’s bad enough your brother messed around in my head! Digging into every memory I have of people who I cared about. Watching them being tortured to death in some sick manipulation. Being unable to stop him from…from…”

Hearing this about her younger brother doesn’t really shock Jaina, but the anger that Poe is projecting is enough to cause her to take a step back from him.

Neither seem to notice as Rey and Kyp arrive.

“Poe.” Rey calls out, only for it to fall on deaf ears. He doesn’t respond to her call, instead keeping his focus fully on Jaina.

“I think we’re done for today.” With his voice more controlled than his emotions would let on. Poe marches away with angry steps, not daring to look at anyone.

“Go to him, Rey.” Kyp says, gently pushing her shoulder so that she’ll follow the man.

Not needing to be told twice, Rey goes with BB-8 hot on her heels. In her pregnant state she’s slower than normal, but with the emotions she’s feeling from Poe, Rey decides it may be better for her to take her time. It’ll also give her time to ponder what it was that Jaina had said to get Poe so upset.

When she finally catches up, Poe’s standing at the top of a large, semi-grass covered sand dune. She can hear of waves lapping against the shore from the other side. If there’s one thing she knows for certain, it’s that Poe is fond of the sound of water. Whether it be from a rainstorm, waves on a beach, or even the trickling sound of a fountain.

Slowly, she makes her way up the dune till she’s standing right next to him; and she allows herself a small smile when he takes hold of her hand. They stand there in silence for a time, neither one wanting to wreck it with words. Yet, it isn’t words that destroy the calm, but a well-placed foot into Rey’s ribs. She lets out a grunt and places her free hand against her side.

This causes BB-8 to let out a shrill which captures Poe’s attention.

“You alright?” Poe asks, worry marring his face at seeing Rey’s face scrunched in pain. “Do you need to go to medical?”

“M’fine.” Rey mutters out. “Just a hard kick.”

Poe lets out a sigh and comes to stand before her, placing his free hand against the curve of her belly.

“Try not to break your mother, sweetheart.” Poe tells the bump and receives blow against his hand.

“She’s not happy.” Rey whispers out to Poe. Knowing that their daughter won’t settle down, Rey decides to confront Poe about what transpired earlier. “What happened between you and Jaina earlier?”

A brief flash of pain and anger crosses Poe’s face before settling back to a neutral one. “It’s nothing.”

Rey knows that he’s lying but presses further. “Who’s Quinn?”

“Just someone from the Academy.” Poe replies with a sigh, removing both of his hands from Rey.

BB-8 lets Poe know of its displeasure at his master for not telling Rey about their former friend with a series of trills and disgruntled beeps. Then the droid rolls away several feet, turning itself to face the water.

Not wanting to talk about the past, Poe tries to distract Rey. “Best you sit down and rest. You’re at thirty weeks today.”

“Poe.” Rey gives him a defiant glare, but at feeling his emotional turmoil within the Force, she does as he asks.

She settles herself on the sand, with her legs lying straight out. Then, to her amazement, Poe joins her on the ground. She lets him lay his head in what remains of her lap, his face turned towards her baby bump. Again, neither of them says anything for a while, but Rey does manage to run a hand through Poe’s hair to soothe him.

Finally, Poe breaks the silence. “I caused his death.”

Rey doesn’t say a word, letting Poe have this time to speak without interruptions.

“Quinn was a fellow trainee in Antilles’ pilot training program back at the Academy. She was in the same class as Jaina, Jacen, Jagged Fel, Zekk, me, and a few others.” Poe lets out a sigh, presses a kiss against Rey’s rotund belly, and then continues. “We were doing an exercise in the X-wings, going through maneuvers and such. We were supposed to stay in formation during practice, but I… Force, I was so stupid and cocky back then. Thought I knew everything and that I was untouchable.”

Rey doesn’t have to hear anymore to know that something awful happened and that Poe blames himself for it. To her relief, he doesn’t say anything more about it. However, she can still sense his frustration and anger which she knows isn’t from the incident he just spoke of. So, Rey just waits for him to either speak or move. Luckily enough, he speaks once more.

“How do you live with it? Live with knowing that someone mucked around in your head.”

Rey isn’t sure how to respond. She’s still trying to come to terms with everything that Kyp has shown her within her own mind. That someone not just twisted a few memories, but also wiped nearly all of her early childhood memories from before being left on Jakku.

“Rey?” Poe slowly gets up and sees tears trickling down Rey’s cheeks. “Oh love.”

He reaches out and pulls Rey into his lap and holds her. His gut is now twisting and turning, knowing that he’s partially to blame for Rey’s tears. Wallowing in his own emotions has now pulled Rey down with him. So, he holds her and whispers sweet nothings into her ear to help calm her down.

                                                                                      **~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Kylo Ren isn’t used to waiting, but here he is, waiting. However, there are things that he needs to know.

“My lord.”

Turning, Kylo motions for the Knight to step forward as he turns back around to look out the window. To this day, he still can’t face what has happened to this Knight.

“I’ve been able to uncover that General Hux and Alema Rar authorized the attacks on Junkfort Station and Mon Calamari. However, the general made sure that he left before your arrival back on the _**Finalizer**_.” The blonde female Knight states, coming to stand next to her master. “It’s a shame Alema betrayed you, my lord.”

“She knew what she was doing Tah- Geneva.” Kylo mentally berates himself for nearly letting slip his Knight’s true identity.

Unlike his other Knights of Ren, Geneva hadn’t come to his side willingly when he destroyed his Uncle’s Jedi Academy. Nor was she willing to join him once his twin, her lover, was dead at his feet.

“She knew what the penalties were.”

“As do the rest of us.” Geneva says, stepping forward and placing a gentle hand on her master’s arm. “I would never betray you, my lord.”

“Now there are only seven Knights left because of her folly.”

Slowly, the woman leans up and presses a brief kiss against Kylo’s cheek. She knows that he wants solitude and leaves him, leaving her data-pad on his desk.

With the hiss of the door closing, Kylo lets out a growled sigh. His hands rub against his face while his mind whirls in agitation, frustration, and possibly remorse.

“Feeling guilty brother?”

Whipping around, Kylo Ren sees his dead twin standing several feet away. “What do you want?”

Anakin gives his twin a sad smile. “Why do you keep her around if she causes you to become so conflicted?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Yes, you do, Ben. You could have just killed Tahiri like you and your Knights did to the rest of us.” Anakin watches as Kylo begins pacing the room. “Instead you altered her memories, erased any that involved the Academy or me.”

“Who are you to lecture me on what I’ve done!” Kylo shouts at the ghost of his brother, drawing his lightsaber. He knows his blade can’t harm the ghost, but it’s still satisfying to shove it through his brother’s chest.

Anakin doesn’t say anything, only giving him a sad, pitying look before disappearing.

It’s a long moment before Kylo drops the saber, the wall in front of him now marked with a smoldering black hole. His data-pad trills with a notification which draws his attention. Holstering his lightsaber, he makes a mental note to call for maintenance later. Flicking through the data-pad, he sees Geneva’s report came through. A smile grows across his face as he reads it. He’s barely finished before heading to the door.

Kylo Ren traverses the ship, many troopers and officers clearing out of his way. His mind creating a plan that he knows will help him defeat his mother and the Resistance once and for all.  Reaching the cellblock in record time, he punches the release to the cell door and enters.

“Hello Calrissian.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting interesting as Jaina and Poe join forces to find a mole within the Resistance. Kylo Ren attempts to abduct Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the Fourth Be With You,  
> And Also With You,  
> Lift Up Your Lightsabers,  
> We Lift Them Up to the Force.- A fellow Star Wars Nerd.

“You’re coming into the home-stretch now, Rey.” Doctor Kalonia says, typing updates for the charts on her pad. “Ten more standard weeks to go till you give birth.”

Rey tugs her gray tunic down over her heavily swollen belly with a sigh. “Not soon enough.”

“It’ll be over sooner than you think, Rey.” Poe sympathetically states, staying close to help her off the gurney if necessary.

Over the last two weeks he’s witnessed Rey’s irritability grow just as much as their child. The bump had doubled in size and Poe can see the strain it’s causing on Rey’s body. Luckily enough, Lando had hooked Rey up with clothes that could accommodate her changing body.

“From here on out I’ll be wanting to check on you every week, Rey. Have you given any thoughts as to your birth plan?”

“We’re still discussing our options.” Poe tells the doctor, knowing that Rey is still hesitant on giving birth in medical.

“Fair enough.” Kalonia replies before she bids the pair farewell.

They leave the med-bay and walk through the ship before stepping outside. The couple walk across the open field between the _**Erso**_ and the other ships. The entire time neither one talks, but every so often Poe gives her hand a squeeze. As they move closer to the _ **Fulcrum**_ , Poe stops and turns.

“I’ve got to head to command. See you later?”

Rey simply nods and closes her eyes when Poe leans in to kiss her. She returns his smile and watches as he heads inside the cruiser.

“Rey!” a jovial Jace calls out as he comes towards her, his father following not far behind.

“Hello.” She says.

“She’s excited today.” Jace says before resting his forehead against Rey’s baby bump. He lets out a giggle when the baby inside nudges against him.

Rey grimaces at her unborn child’s movements and part of her wishes that the pregnancy would just end already. She must have unknowingly broadcasted this thought through the Force since Kyp gives her a sympathetic look.

“Jace,” he says, gently pulling his son away from Rey and turning to face him. “try to be more considerate to Miss Rey. Her baby is already very active and doesn’t need you encouraging the small one into more activity. Remember how mommy was grumpy because of baby Zeth moving around so much?”

Jace nods his head before looking up at Rey. “Sorry.”

“Apology accepted, Jace.” She gives the boy a smile while rubbing her rotund belly. “It would seem that my daughter enjoys your company just as much as she enjoys Poe’s.”

This is one of the few things Rey is certain of about her daughter. The babe only goes into a rambunctious wiggling when either Poe talks to her or when Jace communes with her via the Force. If Rey didn’t know any better, she’d think that her baby girl was playing favorites.

“Would you be up for meditating with us?” Kyp asks.

“Of course.”

 

~~~~~

 

Poe arrives in the command center to find Jaina and Leia having a heated discussion.

“I’m telling you, Mom, something feels off about Kayleen.”

“And you’re just being hypercritical of her.”

Jaina scoffs, runs a hand through her loose hair before looking back at her mother. “Don’t you find it odd that she’s been off-grid for well over six months. No contact, not even with her Father. Then suddenly she just reappears out of thin air with no explanation as to where she’s been all this time.”

“The same could be applied to you and Kyp.”

“That is so different.” Jaina retorts.

“How so?” Leia asks, finally looking up from her data-pad.

“I still was in contact with Dad.”

“Yes, you keep saying that but never explain further. So, enlighten me.” Leia tosses the data-pad onto the table in front of her. “How is your return any different from Kayleen’s? Why should I be so concerned over Kayleen and not you?”

The women are staring each other down and Poe wonders if perhaps he should leave. However, Kaydel is also in the room and looking just as nervous as he is. If there is one thing he’ll admit to being uncomfortable with is having to watch a Solo family spat, and he’s witnessed quite a few during his academy years.

Poe decides to intercede. “What’s this about Kayleen being back?”

Both women break their little stand off and turn to look at him.

“I mean, isn’t that a good thing? Lando seeing his daughter again. The Resistance getting more aid thanks to her smuggling abilities.” Poe offers out, trying to provide some positive to the situation.

“But she feels off within the Force.” Jaina states, once again looking at her mother. “Surely you can feel the taint of the Dark Side of the Force moving around her.”

“Jaina.” Leia pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs. “If I were to discriminate against Kayleen because of that then I’d have to do the same to you. I’d also have to throw you and the father of my grandchildren into the brig seeing as he’d gone Dark many years ago.”

“But that’s different. Kyp was being manipulated during those events and still regrets what he’d done. As for myself, I can’t help who my grandfather was, nor will I use that as an excuse to go down the Dark Path like Ben did. And if we’re going to throw out accusations, why don’t we just toss Uncle Luke into that category as well. He went Dark while you were pregnant with Anakin and Ben, yet he still came back.”

“And everything he did after that was always second guessed and put under heavy scrutiny by the New Republic.” Leia snaps, rising so fast out of her chair that it fell backwards. “Now, I suggest you stop and think about what you’re saying, because right now, you sound like a hypocrite.”

Reaching for her cane, Leia makes her way out of the command center without saying another word. Kaydel is quick to follow her, grabbing the discarded data-pad as she goes.

“Well now you’ve done it, Jaina.” Poe says, giving his old friend a scowl. “Did it not occur to you that your mother is trying her hardest to keep the Resistance safe and one step ahead of the First Order? That she’s under a lot of stress with keeping us all safe while trying to recruit more planets to our side.”

Jaina glares at him. “I know my mother better than you do, Dameron.”

“If that were true, you wouldn’t be second guessing her decisions. We need to be standing together, not squabbling between ourselves. Our enemy is the First Order, not each other.”

As Poe turns to leave, Jaina takes hold of his arm.

“I’m not second guessing her, Poe. All I am saying is that I don’t trust Kayleen right now. And before your arrival she’d told me about a possible leak coming from somewhere within the Resistance. There could be a spy here that is feeding information to my brother and his band of nut-jobs.”

This information causes Poe’s stomach to drop and dread begins to flow through his veins like ice.

“And she’s sure about this?” He asks, looking his friend straight in the eyes.

“Yes, but Mom hasn’t been able to pinpoint where this spy is within the Resistance. At first, she thought it may have been a recent recruit. Even Danni was under scrutiny. But the evidence shows that this has been going on for much longer than even Mom anticipated. Perhaps even before Crait.”

“Before-“ The thought stops him cold. There were so few of them after Crait. Any one of the survivors…

“She isn’t sure.” Jaina says, placing a hand on his shoulder. “That’s why she tasked me to find out.”

Poe grinds his teeth at the idea that someone could be deep within the Resistance and feeding information to the First Order without any suspicion. Then his mind turns to Rey and their unborn child. This leak places them in serious danger, especially when Kylo Ren has an unhealthy obsession towards Rey and the baby.

“Count me in.” Poe growls out, his anger towards Kylo Ren and his desire to protect Rey and the baby being the driving force behind his choice. “I want to help you find this traitor. It’s not just the Resistance at stake, but my family as well.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

 

 

 

The pair spend the following week pouring over mission reports, briefs, and even personal correspondence to try and find the culprit. Between this, training new pilots, being given the rank of General, and searching for the source, Poe has barely spent any meaningful time with Rey. And no, climbing into bed after she’s already asleep didn’t count as spending time together.

Rubbing at his tired eyes, Poe looks over the food selection in the mess hall of the _**Fulcrum**_. He’s hoping to surprise Rey with a picnic outside, that is if he can keep himself awake long enough.

“Need help there, kid?” Lando asks, coming up alongside.

“Nah, I’ve got this.” Poe replies, plucking a container of smoky and sweet glazed wings and places it into his knapsack.

“You sure?” the older man’s eyes are full of concern.

“Yeah. Been so busy lately that I haven’t spent much time with Rey.” Poe shuffles over to the cooling unit full of sweets, fresh fruits, and fresh veggies.

Lando lets out a chuckle as he watches Poe contemplate between a container of sliced Koyo melon and the tangy red berries that the baby enjoyed. Or at least that’s what Rey had told Poe after eating four servings of the berries.

“I remember when Han and Leia were expecting the first set of twins.” He gives Poe a well-known grin. “We were trying to pull together and solidify the New Republic that both often forgot to take care of themselves and their relationship.”

Poe lets out a sarcastic snort before finally deciding on both the Koyo melons and berries.

“After Jaina and Jacen were born, then it all came to a head. It took a failed kidnapping attempt for Han and Leia to realize that they needed to balance their work and family life better. Still took a few years to finally manage it all.”

“Is there a point to this General Calrissian?” Poe asks, having moved to place four pouches of water into his pack.

“You and Rey will find that delicate balance and it may not happen right away.”

“Da!”

Lando turns as his adopted daughter walks towards him, her blazing red and blue layered hair flowing with each step. If it wasn’t for her flashy hair and pale skin, one wouldn’t bat an eyelash at the idea of Kayleen being a biological relation to Lando. But he’d taken the young woman in at thirteen, after she’d tried to pickpocket him, and raised her as if she was his.

“Kayleen.” Lando says, pulling the twenty-five-year-old into a brief hug. “You remember Poe Dameron.”

Her soft blue eyes only give Poe a quick glance before turning to look at her father. “I do, but I didn’t come here for a social call. One of your contacts got in touch and is wanting to meet with you personally.”

“Of course.” Lando turns to look at Poe. “My apologies, but business calls.”

Poe gives the older man a nod in understanding. “The price you pay for being the leader of a planet.”

Lando smirks and bids Poe farewell before following his daughter out of the mess hall. Yet something deep in Poe’s gut stirs unsettled and he can’t understand why.

Having collected enough food for his picnic with Rey, Poe leaves the mess and makes his way through the ship till he gets outside. A smile grows on his face as he sees Rey kneeling in front of BB-8. So, his droid was successful at pulling Rey away from her Jedi training, and Poe lets out a chuckle as the droid finally notices him.

“What’s this?” Rey asks, seeing the knapsack slung over Poe’s shoulder. She takes his offered hand as he helps her up.

“I figured that we needed a little time for ourselves.” Poe replies, giving her a quick kiss. “We’ve been so caught up in our own duties that we haven’t had much time for just us.”

“Hmmm. And what is it you have planned?”

“A picnic for just the two of us.”

“I like the sound of that.”

She pulls Poe in for another, more passionate kiss and wraps her arms around his neck the best she can. When one of his hands settles against the side of her protruding belly, the baby within decides to send one heck of a kick into her rib-cage. This causes Rey to break their kiss.

“You alright? Rey?” Poe frantically asks, one hand staying on her belly while the other cups her face.

“I’m okay.” Rey huffs out as she now rubs her hand against side. “Someone doesn’t want to be left out, so she decided to get my attention.”

“I guess so.”

Kneeling in front of Rey, Poe rests his hand against her belly before tapping a finger, addressing the life inside. “Hey now, no hurting your mother just for attention. No one’s forgotten about you, my girl.”

A foot pushing against his hand is the answer he gets back, and he can’t help but to gives the lump of a foot a kiss before it disappears.

“That’s a good girl.” He slowly gets up before taking hold of Rey’s hand. “And now, it’s time for our picnic.”

The two head off, following BB-8 to the spot that the droid had told Poe about earlier in the week.

They reach the grass-covered top of the gray cliffs which overlooks the huge lake. There are a few trees scattered around that offers some shade from the bright sun. However, the exact spot that BB-8 is leading them to is the largest of the trees and has an amazing view of the lake water.

Very carefully, Poe situates himself against the trunk of the tree and helps guide Rey to sit between his open legs. Once her back is settled against his chest, he opens the knapsack.

“A fresh off the grill nerfburger with all the trimmings.” Poe states as he hands the container to Rey.

She doesn’t hesitate to open the package and inhales nearly half of the sandwich by the time he’s pulled out the koyo melons, tart red berries, and a large container of cooked multi-colored tubers.

“Someone’s hungry.” Poe comments, finally noticing that Rey only has two bites left of her burger.

“She’s always hungry.” Rey remarks, placing a hand against her rotund belly. Then she finishes her burger by cramming the rest of it into her mouth.

“I guess so.” He chuckles before opening both fruit containers. “She wants koyo or the berries?”

“Both.”

Poe lets out a snort of amusement before placing several chunks of koyo into the berry container.

“There you are, love.”

“Thanks.”

Once again, Rey practically inhales the fruit within a matter of seconds before grabbing the container with the tubers. Then she eats only the orange and yellow ones, leaving the purple ones for Poe. By the time she’s done eating, Poe has just finished his own burger and hasn’t even started in on what’s left of the koyo melons and tubers.

As she waits for Poe to finish eating, Rey nestles herself even more into his chest and starts dozing off thanks to the cool, gentle breeze. She doesn’t know how long her dozing has lasted, but she’s brought out of it when he starts pressing soft kisses along her neck. Releasing a sigh, Rey turns her head to press kisses into Poe’s hair before he finally captures her lips.

When Poe’s hands wander across her belly, their child once again reminds the pair that they’re not alone. Both start to laugh and break their kissing as one of the baby’s feet seems to follow Poe’s wander hand, as if playing a game of chase. Looking down, Poe gently pulls Rey’s tunic up to uncover the large swell. Then, using two fingers, he traipses them across the skin and watches in delight as another limb chases after his fingers.

“She’ll be a tough one to beat at chase.” Poe comments with a smile as Rey kisses his cheek. “Will definitely give us a run for our credits once she becomes mobile.”

“For you maybe, but I’ve got the advantage of using the Force.”

“Cheater.”

Poe keeps up his game with the unborn girl, much to both his and Rey’s amusement, for a while before the movements within Rey’s belly quiet down. At which time Rey tells him that the baby has fallen asleep. So, Poe suggest that Rey take advantage of the situation and get some rest as well.

As the pair start to get up, with the notion of heading back to their quarters on-board the _**Fulcrum**_ , a loud explosion goes off in the nearby settlement. A large ball of fire and shrapnel go flying into the air, followed by a plume of smoke rising into the sky.

Poe quickly takes hold of Rey’s hand and the pair move quickly back towards the Resistance ships.

“BB-8, contact command!” Poe shouts at his droid.

The droid does so and the reply is horrifying: The Calrissian compound has been obliterated.

As they run towards the landing pads, the sound of several ships breaking atmosphere draws Poe and Rey’s attention to the sky. Neither of them stop and they can see many of the ships on the ground firing up their engines.

“Poe! Rey!” Finn shouts, having just stepped out of the _**Erso**_. He’s got a blaster rifle handing over his shoulder and a blaster in hand.

“Has Leia-“

“called for the immediate evac, yes.” Finn tells Poe. “We’ve got First Order ships dropping out of hyperspace close to the planet. She’s demanding any and every able-bodied pilot to get in a fighter and provide cover for all those leaving. Including the civilian population.”

“Right.” Poe turns and gives Rey a quick kiss. “I’ve got to go, love.”

“I know.” Rey presses her forehead to his. “Come back to us.”

Without saying a word, Poe steps back before kneeling to press a kiss against middle of Rey’s belly. In his mind, he silently prays that he’ll survive another day and come back to Rey and their daughter. Then, he gets up and starts heading towards his X-Wing.

“He’ll be fine, Rey.” Finn says, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Now I’m to escort you to the _**Falcon**_. Chewie’s already on his way there with Jaina and Kyp’s kids.”

“Why isn’t-“

“Jaina and Kyp are not just Jedi, but also pilots. Don’t worry, Chewie will make sure the kids are safe.” He tells her, tugging on her hand. “Now let’s get you to your ship.”

They make good time getting to the _**Falcon**_ , even while dodging through the many fighters taking off and ground crews preparing the larger ships. Once at the ship, Finn sees Chewie herding Sora and Jace onto the freighter with baby Zeth tucked in the crook of his hairy arm.

“Let’s get going!” Finn shouts as he and Rey approach the ship.

Chewie lets out a questioning roar at the man.

“Rose will be fine. She’s with Karé and Sula on the _**Underdog**_ with a few other pregnant members of the Resistance.” Finn replies, following Chewie towards the cockpit.

As Rey prepares to close the hatch, the ship shutters and shakes as bombs land close by.

“Strap yourselves in!” Rey calls out, knowing that Chewie will make sure to secure the two older Durron kids into the seats.

The ship continues to shake as the engines groan to life. As Rey tries to secure the hatch and raise the ramp, she lets out a gasp. Standing at the bottom of the ramp is Kylo Ren and three of his Knights.

“Rey.” He says while starting to come up the ramp.

Knowing that there are three strong Force-Sensitive children on board, Rey does what she can to stop Kylo’s approach. Her hand flies up quickly, sending a large burst of the Force at all four of the intruders. It’s strong enough to send the Knights tumbling backwards, but not strong enough to shove Kylo Ren away. So, Rey pulls her lightsaber free and ignites it while charging at Kylo Ren.

In response, Kylo pulls out his own red lightsaber just in time to block Rey’s first attack. He is able to hold his ground till she starts using quick precise, attacks that are aimed at random places towards his body. Now he finds himself being backed down the ramp and onto the grassy earth.

“You’re still in need of training.” Kylo taunts, wanting to draw Rey away from the ship.

“If I do, it won’t be from you.” She answers back. Her attacks have a bit more freedom now that they’re away from the _**Falcon**_. Rey is unwilling to allow him access to his niece and nephews.

From inside the _**Falcon**_ , Jace can hear Rey’s unborn daughter’s cries within the Force. He unbuckles himself and slides off the seat, all while using a Force trick which keeps attention off of him. Trotting as fast as his little legs can carry him, Jace reaches the hatch and finds it open. Rey is nowhere in sight, but he can hear her grunts and the clashing of lightsabers coming from outside. There is a brief vibration within the Force, and the boy knows that Rey’s in trouble.

“I need to help.” He mumbles softly and receives a reply from the Force.

Something pulls him towards the main living space. The Force leads him towards the seats, around the dejarik table, and he pulls open a hidden drawer. Inside of this drawer is a lightsaber. Remembering his mother’s warnings of how not to pick one up, Jace carefully takes hold of the weapon. Trudging back to the hatch, Jace’s mind catches brief images of his grandmother, younger and with a man with a green lightsaber. It’s gone as quickly as it came.

Moving slowly down the ramp, Jace finally sees Rey. She’s fighting a man dressed in all black and there are three others moving around them. When his foot hits the grass, the man sends Rey flying backwards and she loses her lightsaber. The vibration he’d felt earlier becomes stronger and Jace is compelled to help her.

He runs as fast as he can towards the fight, watching as the man know marches towards an injured Rey. Or at least she looks injured, one hand clutching her belly as she tries to get up.

Time seems to slow down as she sees Kylo Ren approaching.

“Rey!” Jace cries out, now close enough to throw her the lightsaber he’d found.

The weapon reaches her hand and ignites into a bright magenta blade just as Kylo Ren swings his red blade down which connects with the new blade. Shocked to see the familiar blade that once belonged to his mother, Kylo Ren steps back. Within the Force Kylo senses another, younger, Force user and can catch a quick glimpse of a young boy before having to block an attack. However, he can sense that Rey is beginning to tire from their fighting, and he wants to bring it to an end. Calling on the Force, Kylo once again unleashes a blast at Rey. Yet, she’s able counter it by doing the same thing. So, now they’re locked in an energy boom, where whoever releases their end first will be the one sent flying.

Time seems to speed back up and the stand off between them ends with the sound of an X-wing approaching. It fires several shots at the ground between them. This causes Kylo, Rey, the three Knights, and Jace to be flung through the air several feet before landing on the ground.

As Kylo Ren gets up, he can see that one of his Knights is dead and the other two appear fine. His eyes dart around, looking for Rey but what he sees coming towards him through the smoke is someone else. When this person finally steps clear of the smoke, Kylo finally recognizes the man.

“Kyp Durron.” He growls out lowly before calling his own lightsaber back to his hand. He ignites his blade as he marches towards the older man.

Kyp comes to a stop and ignites his yellow bladed lightsaber. “Ben.”

“That’s not my name!” Kylo shouts, slowing his approach and preparing himself for another fight.

“It’s the one you were given, Ben.” Kyp lets himself fall into defensive stance. “Remember who you really are, who your family truly is.”

“I know who my true family is, and that pilot will not keep them from me!” Kylo snarls out and proceeds to attack Kyp.

Through the ringing in her ears, Rey can hear Finn screaming out her name. She tries to open her eyes, but they refuse to open. When she tries to move her limbs, there is a sharp flash of pain radiating from her belly. It’s so strong that her stubborn eyes open and she lets out a shriek.

“Rey!” Finn shouts, firing off his blaster at whatever is behind her while running. He reaches her but keeps firing his blaster.

“Finn.” Rey huffs out in a panic as the pain only gets worse.

“We gotta go. Troopers are starting to overrun the place.” He says as he tries to help her get up.

“Something’s wrong.” Rey cries out as the pain builds even more. She’s felt this pain before, back at an earlier time in her pregnancy. Within her mind, she can hear Snoke’s voice as a whisper within the Force.

“Rey?” Finn looks down at Rey’s wobbling legs and can see a wetness spreading out across her pants.

“Help me.” Rey whimpers out before letting out a scream as the pain gets even stronger and Snoke’s voice ever louder in her mind.

Her scream captures Kylo’s attention and he catches a glimpse of the traitor holding Rey against his side while retreating towards the Falcon.

“No!” Kylo shouts, doubling down on his attacks at Kyp. However, the older man easily defends against them which irritates Kylo to no end.

“She isn’t yours and neither is her daughter.” Kyp growls out as he blocks then follows it up with an upward slash.

“They’re mine!”

“Whatever sick perversion you’ve fed yourself is diluting the facts. Rey is her own person and her child isn’t yours.”

“How would you know? It’s not you’re all seeing.”

“No, but I know enough to realize that Snoke played you for a fool. Did you honestly think that he’d be so easily killed?”

“You weren’t there to see it.” Kylo snarls, drawing on his anger to fuel his attacks.

“No, but Rey shared the memory with me.” Kyp growls out, having to draw on the Force to help aid in keeping himself one-step faster than Kylo’s lightsaber. “Did you honestly think that all Snoke was doing to Rey was digging through her mind?”

Kylo lets out an anger driven cry and lashes out even more so at Kyp. Using an attack that he’s rarely ever used, Kylo manages to take Kyp off guard. With quick movements, Kylo lands a few slashes on Kyp’s body. One across the side of the older man’s right knee and the larger, much deeper on across the chest. A prideful smirk appears on Kylo’s face at seeing the injuries he’s caused.

The pain from the strikes has Kyp stumbling away and calling on the Force as much as possible, sends the younger man sailing through the air. But he doesn’t have much time to rally before one of the Knights charges at him, their own red blade igniting. Kyp knows that he only has minutes before Kylo comes back, though he can see that the younger man is struggling to get up. He doesn’t want to admit it, but Kyp wonders if he’s gotten too old for this sort of fighting.

Preparing himself for a defensive, Kyp doesn’t see the approach of another X-wing. By the time the Knight is a few feet away from him, this X-wing releases several shots which are so precise that Kyp knows who is flying the ship.

_‘Get your ass back in your fighter!’_ is the impression he gets from her through their bond.

“R2, are those engines still primed and ready?” Kyp asks, hobbling towards the hovering fighter.

However, his eyes are scanning for any sign of Jace, but the _**Falcon** _and the rest of the Resistance are gone. Using the Force for an assist, Kyp leaps up to the nose of the ship before scrambling to get inside the cockpit.

With TIEs approaching on all sides, he hurries to set the coordinates for the jump as he reaches the upper atmosphere. When the stars begin to streak, signaling his entrance into hyperspace, Kyp’s world goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the long wait for an update. Real life got in the way, plus I've been working on my ABO Damerey Story.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance regroups before going into hiding within the Maw Cluster. Poe runs into a familiar face while having a new experience. Jace's disappearance is noticed and the young boy comes face-to-face with his uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to everyone who reads this and/or have left comments for this story. I enjoy reading what you all have to say. 
> 
> Please give a big thanks to my Beta, Darksidefan5, for their awesome skills. They really helped kick my butt to get this chapter finished.
> 
> Fun Star Wars fact: The Maw Cluster is an actual place, near Kessel. It was used as a hideout by the Luke's Jedi Academy for the younger students during the Yuuzhan Vong War. 
> 
> Another Star Wars Fun Fact: All of the names of the ships at the beginning of this chapter were the names of Talon Karrde's many ships throughout his career. He also was the one who owned the ship that housed the young Jedi students in the Maw Cluster during the Vong War.

It’s been thirty-two standard hours since the Resistance fled Tanaab and most of the fleet has arrived safely at the entrance of the Maw Cluster. Upon the arrival, the fleet was met with several large ships, including the _**Errant** **Venture**_ , _**Starry** **Ice**_ , _**Idiot’s** **Array**_ , _**Wilde** **Karrde**_ , _**Sudden** **Demise**_ , and _**Etherway**_. All of them belonging to Talon Karrde. However, only the _**Errant** **Venture** _waits outside of the Maw Cluster for any stragglers who haven’t arrived yet.

Inside the main docking bay, Poe is landing his modified X-Wing, or Stealth-Wing as these new fighters were being called.

“Any word yet on the _**Falcon**_ , buddy?” he asks BB-8, hoping that there is an update but getting a negative response.

Silently, Poe sends a prayer to the gods that be and the Force that Rey and their baby are okay. He quickly jumps down from his ship, stumbling once he hits the floor.

“Mijo!”

Poe looks up to see his father running towards him.

“Dad?” His father’s arms wrap around and hold him tight, but that’s not what Poe is concerned about at this moment. “What are you doing here?”

Releasing his son, Kes Dameron begins searching his boy for any injuries while trying to ignore the question. But Poe quickly shoos him away.

“What are you doing here? You wouldn’t just leave home unless something happened.” Poe asks again.

Kes is silent for a long moment and he rubs a hand over his face. “It’s a long story, mijo.”

There’s a haunted look in his eye; Poe’s almost hesitant to have him explain.

“What happened?”

“It’s – it’s gone.” Kes gives his son a strange, desperate look.

“What’s gone, dad?”

“Yavin, the- the temples, all the settlements are gone. Just gone. Like that,” he finished with a snap of his fingers.

Reeling back in back, Poe takes a moment before speaking.

“How? The First Order?”

Kes nods his head and his old eyes become glossy.

“They attacked during the night, caught us off guard but it wasn’t their typical raid though. There were these machines, in the atmosphere, that they used. I’d heard of such technology being used by the Empire just before the Truce at Bakura was signed. World Devastators is what Antilles and Rogue Squadron called them. But these things weren’t quite those.” He stops to look down at his hands. He fidgets with his wedding band for a moment. “All they left in their wake was fire.”

With his hands diving into his own hair, Poe begins pacing back and forth. If the Force was trying to find the very edge of Poe’s sanity, it was just about there.

Everything is gone. The Resistance is few and scrambling. Rey’s lost, or captured, injured… dea-. And what of their child? Is it in danger as well, or perhaps even…

There is a sudden lack of air in the room and darkness creeps into the corners of his vision. He doesn’t see or hear his father asking if he’s alright. The roaring sound of engines manages to break through his thoughts. Behind him, a pair of Stealth-Wings land, one significantly more gracefully than the other.

Looking up, Poe catches a glimpse of Jaina leaping out of her fighter and running towards the second one. Then comes the sound of running and shouting as Kalonia and two _**Errant** **Venture** _medics speed past him with a floating medical gurney.

As Jaina pries the cockpit hatch open with the Force, Poe rushes towards the action with his dad and BB-8 hot on his heels.

“How bad is he?” Kalonia shouts as she watches Jaina bring Kyp out of the cockpit and down to the waiting medical team via the Force.

Once Kyp’s prone form hits the gurney, Kalonia and her medics rush back out of the docking bay with Jaina following them. However, the group pass by Leia and Connix as the pair head straight for Poe.

“Where’s-“

“Chewie is bringing them in right now.” Leia says just at the _**Falcon** _enters the bay.

Poe runs after the ship and doesn’t even wait for the landing gears to hit the floor to approach the ship. The ramp is barely halfway down before Poe jumps on-board. The door at the top opens and a startled, harassed looking Finn is standing there.

“Where’s Rey?” Poe shouts as he runs past his friend. A scream pierces through the ship. “Rey!”

With fear running through his veins, Poe runs as fast as he can towards the main bunk cabin. Slapping his hand at the door release, he charges in and comes to a complete stop. Kneeling on the bed, with her hands gripping hard on the shelving above it, is a sweaty and red-faced Rey. Rose stands next to her, not quite sure what to do.

“Poe.” Rey harshly cries out as another contraction takes hold of her.

“I’m here, love. I’m right here.” Poe says, settling himself to kneel beside her. He gently places one hand over top of hers on the shelf while brushing back some of her sweat dampened hair back out of her face.

“It’s too soon. Too early.” Rey pants out through the contraction.

“Shit.” Poe mumbles before looking over his shoulder at Rose.

Before he can even ask her a question, Rose is giving him an answer.

“She’s been like this since we left Tanaab.” The woman tells him, flinching as Rey’s panting turns into a pain-filled scream.

“Did anyone think to request medical aid before landing?” Poe shouts at Rose, worry now mingling with the fear he has for the well-being of Rey and their unborn child.

As Rose is about to reply when two others enter the room, and someone else answers his question.

“They lost their comm unit during their escape.” Leia states before sending Rose out of the room with instructions to get several blankets.

Kes takes one look at the situation, “Shit.” But he doesn’t have time to dwell and he immediately addresses Rey. “How far apart are your contractions?”

“Constant.” Rey mutters out before biting her lip to keep herself from crying out again. Never has she felt this type of pain, and she never wants to feel it ever again.

“Right. Leia, I need you to find the medkit and bring it here.” Kes commands as he takes off his battered old Pathfinder jacket and begins rolling up the sleeves to his dark gray shirt. “Poe, I’m going to need your help as well by helping the young lady take off her pants so-“

“Just what do you think you’re doing, dad!” Poe shouts in horror, and a bit of embarrassment for Rey, at the idea of his father seeing Rey through the birth.

“I’m doing what I was trained to do during the Rebellion. Being a pathfinder wasn’t just shooting and blowing things up, mijo. We also were medics when there wasn’t a combat medic nearby.” Kes huffs out with an eye-roll, knowing that his son isn’t thinking straight. “Besides, who do you think was the one who delivered you on Hoth?”

“Poe.” Rey huffs out. “Don’t argue. Just help me.”

“Okay.” He mumbles to her, pressing a kiss into her hair before moving his hands to unbutton the waist of her pants.

He works the fabric of her pants and underwear carefully over her hip, and thighs. With a glance downwards, Poe can see the glistening of a reddish-brown mucus covering the inside of her underwear. A rise of bile starts to climb up his throat, but he’s quickly to swallow it back down.

With her pants down to her knees, Rey shivers at the immediate relief the cool air gives her sweat covered body. However, it’s short lived as the older man lets out a string of words that aren’t in Basic. Somewhere in her mind, she knows something is wrong.

“What… what is it?” She asks between breaths.

Kes looks up at her and she can see that his tan face has gone a bit white. She’s able to lock eyes with him and from that she knows.

“Dad?” Poe asks, looking back and forth between Rey and his father.

Shaking himself from his temporary stupor, Kes quickly fall back into his medic training. “The head is almost at the point of crowning.” Then he looks directly at Poe with a trepid look. “We can’t move her without risking her life or the baby’s.”

“What does that mean?” Poe asks.

“It means that I’ll have to give birth like this.” Rey groans out before letting it go into a scream.

“That and you’re going to need more room to spread your legs.” Kes replies and swiftly pulls out vibro-knife from his boot to begin cutting Rey’s pants and underwear in two.

While Kes works, Poe maneuvers himself so that he is between Rey and the shelf she was using to support herself on. Instead, he moves her hands so that they are resting atop his shoulders. Pressing his forehead against Rey’s, he places his hands at her armpits to keep her body steady.

“Poe.” Rey grunts out as she feels a pressing need to bear down and moves her legs further apart.

“You can do this, Rey. I’ve got you and won’t let you fall.” He whispers to her as he keeps his eyes focused on hers.

“Rey,” Kes says from where he’s settled himself behind her. “if you’re feeling the need to bear down, go ahead and push.”

As the need to do so builds even more, Rey begins to push and lets out a long, agonizing groan. Tapping into the Force, Rey can feel every person who is in the room. However, only three are so bright with it: Leia, Poe, and her daughter. She allows herself to latch on to Poe and Leia’s Force signatures and is surprised to find both are sending her strength. She pushes for what feels like forever and at some point, had all sound had disappeared save for Poe’s encouraging words.

Once again, Rey isn’t sure just how long she’s been trying to give birth when a sudden pressure within the Force fills the room. She refuses to acknowledge Kylo through their Force bond. Yet, she must have done or said something, because now Poe is cradling her head into his chest with one hand.

“Just ignore him. Focus on bringing our daughter into the world.” Poe whispers into her hair. His other arm wraps tightly around her upper back.

Letting Poe's protective feelings give her strength, Rey refocuses on pushing and it isn’t long till a sharp wail fills the room.

“It’s a girl.” Kes announces with a hoarse voice from shouting instructions.

“She’s finally here.” Poe chuckles through tears as he lifts Rey’s chin up so that he can kiss her. “Mya is here. Gods, I love you, Rey.”

“I know.” Rey replies, wiping away the tears trailing down Poe’s cheeks.

Neither one moves till after Kes has helped Rey birth the placenta; then Poe helps Rey shift to turn so that her back is pressed against his chest. With her arms held out, Rey accepts the partially wrapped bundle from Leia.

“Congratulations you two. She’ll beautiful.” Leia softly tells them before leaving the room to check in with Connix about the status of the medical team she’d requested for Rey.

Kes, however, stays in the room and settles himself on the edge of the bed. From his spot, he can see Shara’s wedding ring hanging around this young woman’s neck and this has him intrigued.

“So, son,” Kes looks over at Poe with a look. “Did I just deliver my own granddaughter?”

 

 

 

Leia, having stepped out of the ship a while ago, watches as the medics rush past with Rey and the baby on a gurney and Poe on their heels. Kes, however, lingers behind.

“You may want to change,” she says, pointing at the smear of blood and mucus across his chest.

“Probably a good idea.” There’s a beat of silence, before Kes asks, “How the hell did I just become a grandfather?”

“I believe you know your son’s reputation, and on how babies are made, Kes.” Leia cackles at the look of disbelief and shock the man has on his face. “However, Poe and Rey’s tale is not mine to tell.”

Before Kes can say another word, Leia’s attention is drawn towards her daughter, who is running to them in a clear state of panic.

“Jaina?” Leia calls out.

“He’s gone. I can’t feel him. He’s not here. Jace isn’t here.” Jaina tells her mother, her own words coming out almost too quick to comprehend “Chewie said that he’d gotten them all on board, but after landing, he couldn’t find him. I tried to reach out to Jace with our bond, but...”

“It’s not there.” Leia says, shocked that such a bond between a mother and young child would be severed. When Jaina went missing, it was like a cord had been broken within the Force between pair.

“Does he hide when he’s scared?” Kes offers out, hoping that this might be the case. He hasn’t seen Jaina Solo since she was a teenager and racing speeders with Poe all over Yavin IV. The last he had heard she went missing over ten years ago, along with Master Durron.

“No, and Jace doesn’t know how to mask himself yet with the Force.” Jaina frantically replies.

Her mother suddenly pulls her into a strong embrace. “We’ll find him, Jaina. Even if it means sending Black Squadron back to Tanaab. I promise you.”

 

 

 

Several systems away, Jace wakes up in an unfamiliar room on a scratchy dark bed. The rest of the room is equally stark and uninviting. Turning, he notices the large viewport – he’s in space. He climbs down from the bed and closer to the inky blackness of the beyond.

“Where am I?” Jace whispers to himself as he presses a hand to the cold window.

Then, off to his left, his eyes capture movement in the glass from just behind him. Jace turns and standing several feet behind him the tall man who had attacked Rey. He stares back at the man and his small body gives a violent shiver. Within the Force, he can feel the cold darkness coming from the man, and how it is wrapped around him.

“So,” the man says, stepping towards Jace. “you are my sister’s son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm messing around with where Poe was born. Just because his home-world is Yavin IV doesn't mean it is his birth-world. Even in the Expanded Universe (aka Legends) there was a difference between a home-world and birth-world. For some characters, this can be seen throughout the Expanded Universe. Example: Anakin Solo was born on New Alderaan, yet listed as his home-world was Coruscant. 
> 
> Also, the World Devastators were real things in the Expanded Universe which I thought about borrowing.


End file.
